Acredite se quiser é minha vida
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: .::COMPLETO::. Meu nome é kagome higurashi. Meu pai é o melhor corredor de pegas de Tokio. Eu sou filha unica. Inuyasha e miroku são meus irmãos adotivos. O resto só lendo..
1. Minha história

Oi. Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Prazer. Sabe... minha vida costumava ser legal. Até meus pais se separarem. Maldito dia em que eles se separaram. Foi apartir desse dai que minha vida se tornou um inferno. Me mudei de Tokio para Roma. Agora eu moro aqui com minha mãe. Quer saber minha historia? tudo bem..vou contar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cap. 1 - como tudo começou.

Eu tinha 8 anos naquela época. Morava com meu pai, minha mãe e meu irmão adotivo: Miroku. Meu Pai, Jhone Smill, de Sangue norte americano, mas de coração Japonês. Ele nasceu nos EUA mas se mudou para Tokio com sua mãe, assim que completou 5 meses de vida, pois ela havia nascido nos EUA mas se naturalizado Japonesa e morava com sua irmã, minha tia-avó. Assim que chegou em Tokio, minha avó o abandonou com minha tia-avó.

Ele cresceu. Aos 12 anos, já sabia dirigir. Amava fazer pegas. As vezes ganhava. Quando perdia não desanimava, tentava de novo e conseguia. Aos 15, ele era o maior corredor de pegas de Tokio. Era muito rico. Odiava os pais, por te-lo deixado com sua tia aos 5 meses. Não que ele odiasse ela, pelo contrario, a amava, pois sabia que sua tia era a unica que se importava realmente com ele. Aos 21 anos, se casou com minha mãe: jouthid Higurashi. Foi ai que ele mudou de sobre nome. Passou a ser conhecido como Jhone Hirgurashi. 4 Meses depois de casados, minha mãe engravidou de mim. 9 Meses depois, eu nasci. Mamãe quase morreu no parto. Conseguiu graças a Deus sobreviver, mas teve sequelas: havia ficado esterio. Não poderia me dar um irmãosinho. 2 Anos se passaram. Quando meu pai chegou em casa com um pequeno menino que aparentava ter 4 anos: o Miroku. Ele o havia adotado, disse para mamãe que me achava muito solitaria e que resolveu adotar o miroku.

Voltando para minha história.

Haviam se passado seis anos desde que o miroku fora adotado. Eu o amava muito, o amava como um irmão obviu e ele também. Nós eramos muito unidos. Eu tinha 8 anos como ja disse e o miroku 10, pois este era dois anos mais velho. Nós ja sabiamos dirigir. Também, com um pai viciado em carros.. é como dizem: tal pai tal filho. Mas no meu caso seriam filhoS. Meu pai, continuava correndo nos pegas. Depois dos 15 anos, ninguem, mas quando eu digo ninguem, é NINGUEM masmo, ganhava dele. Mamãe não gostava quando papai saia para correr, tinha medo de perde-lo por causa de uma bestera tão grande. Ela odiava carros, o contrario da família toda.

# Miroku...ME ESPERE...# eu gritava para miroku. Nós estavamos correndo pelo jardim. Haviam muitas poças cheias de lama. E nós tinhamos que ter o maior cuidado para não cair em alguma.

# SE QUISER ME ALCANÇAR.. VAI TER QUE CORRER MAIS QUE ISSO K-CHAN. - Diz ele se distanciando ainda mais de mim. Quando eu olhei para frente, vi a cena mais comica de minha vida. Miroku com a cara no chão, todo sujo de lama. Ele enquanto corria e falava, devia não ter visto a poça, e caido.

# ta vendo o que da não me esperar mi-chan..tsc tsc tsc..# eu disse me segurando para não cair na risada. Mas foi mais forte que eu. Começei a rir. Aquela seria mais uma crise de risos. Eu iria rir até sentir a barriga doer provavelmente. #ai ai... hahahahahahaha... des...desculpa..ai..mi-chan...mas é que não HAHAHAHA...# eu não conseguia falar.Aquilo era mais forte que eu, e continuei a dar risada. Parei quando senti uma mão em meu braço. Olhei para baixo, e vi miroku com um sorriso safado, o que ele sempre dava quando ia aprontar alguma coisa. E eu sabia que coisa era aquela. Arregalei os olhos e tentei falar # nã..não miroku.. por f..# POW. Ele havia me jogado na lama tambem.

#GRRRRRRRRRR...SEU CACHORROO...# eu disse tacando um punhado de lama nele. Pronto, eu havia começado a 27º Guerra de Lama. Toda vez que chovia nos brincavamos disso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#jouthid, meu amor, vá chamar as crianças. Eu tenho uma surpresa para elas.# Papai pediu para mamãe, dando um leve beijo em seus labios.

# tudo bem querido, estou indo.# Mamãe respondeu, com um inorme sorriso, sempre sorria quando papai estava em casa. #KAGOME, MIROKU, ENTREM, O PAI DE VOCÊS TEM UMA SURPRESA PRA VOCÊS...# mamãe gritou para nós, que paramos de brinca com a lama na hora, e entramos em casa, sujando-a toda de lama.

# PAPAI... O QUE FOI? QUAL A SURPRESA? # Miroku perguntou animado.

# Brincando na lama de novo vocês dois?# papai perguntou sorrindo.

# Nós estavamos na 27º guerra de lama... E EU GANHEI# eu gritei para o miroku. Este fechou a cara. #Mas fala papai..a surpresa..?#

# Queridos, eu queria apresentar para vocês o mais novo irmão de vocês. Esse é o inuyasha.# Papai disse chamando um menino que estava sentado no sofá. Ele era muito bonito, tinha cabelos brancos e olhos dourados. Foi quando eu percebi as orelhinhas super fofas que ele tinha no topo da cabeça. Fiquei louca para acaricia-las, mas resisti. Ele era um youkai. Ou melhor, um meio-youkai, um hannyou

# Eu o adotei. Ele vai morar com agente. Ele tem 11 anos. Inuyasha.. esses são seus novos irmãos: Kagome e miroku. A kagome tem 8 anos e o miroku 10#

# Prazer # respondeu eu e o miroku ao mesmo tempo. Ele ficou calado. Devia ser timido. Não sei. Ele estava de cabeça baixa.

# vem..# eu disse pegando na mão dele # vamos brincar. # Ele levantou a cabeça, me fitando. Fiquei sem reação quando meu olhar cruzou com o dele. Nunca em minha vida tinha visto olhos tão lindos. Eu sorri para ele e o puxei la para fora.

Vamos pular uns 4 anos ta ok?

Eu agora tenho 12 anos. O miroku 14 e o Inu 15. Inu.. é assim que eu o chamo. Ta, ele diz odiar esse apelido, mas no fundo eu sei que ele ama. Ele eu e o miroku, estavamos mais unidos que nunca. Não vou mentir, eu sentia algo mais pelo inu do que só amizade, amor de irmão? podia ser até amor... mas não de irmão. Eu adorava quando o inu ficava brigando com os garotos do colegio que tentavam falar comigo, ele era muito ciumento com sua "irmãzinha mais nova" era assim que ele falava. Irmã.. eu não queria ser irmã dele, queria ser mais, queria ser muito mais. Mas não posso..Será? sabe..eu poderia ter so 10 anos, mas era mais esperta que qualque garota de 13. Mais esperta e mais bonita. Não sou convencida. So nunca beijei por causa que o inu é muito ciumento, e não me deixa chegar nem perto de garoto algum.

Acordei feliz naquela manhã de sabado. Feliz porque não tinha aula. Iria voltar a dormir, se não fosse por um "alguem" que entrou no meu quarto gritando.

#KAGOME... ACOOOOOORDA...EU VOCÊ E O MIROKU VAMOS PARA PRAIA... AGORA...# ele GRITOU puxando minha coberta. Quando viu a roupa que eu usava, arregalou os olhos. Não sei pra que aquilo tudo. Me deu vontade de gritar: O QUE VOCÊ ESTA OLHANDO? SEU TARADOO... e eu gritei. O mais alto que pude. Coitado. So vi ele colocando as mãos naquelas lindas orelhinhas. Morram de inveja. Orelhinhas que eu pegava diariamente.

Fiquei com pena, ao ve-lo atordoado com as mãos na orelha. Ajoelhei-me na cama, levei minhas mãos até as dele, e as tirei de la cuidadosamente. Toquei as orelhas perfeitas dele, que tremeram ao sentirem-se tocadas. Elas sempre tremiam quando eu brincav com elas. Abracei ele, fazendo com que a cabeça dele ficasse entre meus seios. Eu até tinha muito para minha idade viu! não fiquem achando que só porque eu era pequena que não tinha seios. E me orgulhava muito deles. Sim..mas voltando ao inu. Eu o abracei e fiz carinho nas orelhinhas dele. Corei ao perceber a posição em que estamos. Ele olhou para cima. Inconscientemente fomos aprimando nossos labios. antes do contato eu sussurrei # nunca fiz isso antes...#

# não se preocupe. Eu te ensino. # ele sussurrou também e colou seus labios aos meus em um beijo calmo. Um pitoque. Foi quando eu senti a lingua dele tentando passar. Fiz a unica coisa que me veio a mente. Abri a boca. Meu coração parecia que ia pular do peito quando senti a lingua dele tocando a minha. A.. a lingua dele, quente e macia, me lembro como se fosse hoje. Nos separamos. Eu, muito corada olhei para ele. #acho melhor nós descermos.# ele sorriu, pegou minha mão e sussurrou em meu ouvido. # você vai descer assim mesmo? # ele se separou e me olhou mais uma vez. Eu sentei na cama.

#hunf. Vá se trocar. Não quero que o miroku fique passando a mão em você.# Ah..como eu pude esquecer do miroku? nesses dois anos que haviam passdo, o miroku havia se tornado a criança? ou pré-adolescente? a tanto faz. Ele havia se tornado um tremendo tarado. Não liberava nem a mim, isso claro quando nós não estavamos na frente do papai e da mamãe.

Sim. Assim que o inuyasha saiu do meu quarto, eu levei a mão aos labios e deite-me novamente na cama. Eu não podia acreditar. O meu primeiro beijo, com meu irmão. NÃO. Ele não era meu irmão. Era só de criação. Ta, levantei me troquei e desci. Tomei café e fui paraa garagem. Não sei se contei, mas papai deu um carro para cada um de nós, mamãe não gostava. Sim, nossos carros eram os tres da mesma marca: Um BMW z9 conversivel Preto, a Carroceria é de carbono, rodas são de 20 pol na frente e 21 pol atrás e o motor é um V8 de 4,4 litros e 286 cavalos. Os vidros eram fumê, e em cada carro tinha o nome do propietario. Ou seja, no meu tinha escrito "Kagome Higurashi", no do inu e no do miroku também, papai gostava de por os nomes nos carros. Ele tinha mais de 30. Todos com o nome dele.

Alguns dias se passaram, desde o meu beijo com o inuyasha. Agora, todo dia ele ia no meu quarto, e agente ficava. Ta tudo bem.. era errado nos sabiamos. Mas não podiamos somente ignorar o fato de nós nos gostarmos.

Mais alguns meses se passaram. Naquele dia papai chegou em casa alegre. Eu tava me perguntando porque, foi quando ele se pronunciou: # Inuyasha..miroku..se arrumem. HOJE EU VOU LEVAR VOCÊS COMIGO PARA A VILLA DOS RACHAS. Que a mãe de vocês não saiba disso.# ele sussurrou essa ultima parte. Eu sabia o porque de papai estar feliz. Eu sabia que ele só iria levar os garotos, para terem sua primeira vez la com alguma prostituta. Eu fiquei com raiva. Raiva não ciumes. Vi os garotos subindo para se trocar. Na mesma hora, subi as escadas correndo, entrei no quarto dele, não ligando se ele estava com a calça aberta. Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes # você não vai. # eu disse com os olhos marejados de lagrimas. Ele me olhou com cara de duvida. Foi quando ele viu uma lagrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Ele se levantou e me abraçou.

# eu tenho que ir minha pequena.. você quer que eu faça o que? fale com o papai que eu não vou? # ele me olhou com um olhar carinhoso, que ele só dava para mim e para o meu pai. # e eu? como fico? só de te imaginar com outra garota inuyasha..meu coração dói..# eu disse enquanto mais e mais lagrimas saiam pelo meu rosto. Ele as limpou, deu um leve beijo nos meus labios e se sentou na cama comigo no seu colo.

# meu corpo vai estar com outra garota. Mas não meus pensamentos, porque esta ja não tem mais lugar para outra, assim como o meu coração.# o MEU hanyou falou isso com um lindo sorriso no rosto e me beijou. Um beijo apaixonado porém calmo. Nos separamos. # eu te amo.# ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e a unica coisa que eu fiz foi dizer a verdade # eu tembem.#

#Agora deixa eu trocar de roupa vai. Se não papai vai perceber a demora.#

#Por mim você não ia nunca.#

# eta garota ciumenta.# Eu sorri e sai do quarto. Fui para o meu. Graças a deus, peguei no sono rapido, não queria ficar me lembrando que meu amado estava na cama com outra.

Mais 6 meses se passaram. Eu havia acabado de fazer 13 anos. E era a minha vez de ir para a villa dos rachas. Eu pedi tanto para papai que ele resolveu deixar. Mas só para conhcer. Ele dizia que eu ainda era muito nova para correr. Eu ja ia esquecendo de contar. Depois daquele dia em que o inu foi a 1º vez para a villa do racha, ele me pediu em namoro. Mas escondido claro. e eu? essa pergunta é meio obvia. CLARO que eu aceitei.

O Dia passou rapido. Ja era de noite, e papai mandou eu me arrumar para irmos. Eu fui. Coloquei uma saia jeans curta escura e uma blusa preta de alça, colada, que ia até a metade da barriga, e nos pés, uma sandalia de salto alto também preta. Desci.

Quando cheguei na sala, estavam papai,o miroku e o inu, que ainda tentava convencer meu pai a não me deixar ir.

#Mas papai..akagome ainda é uma criança..você não pode lev...# ele parou de falar quando me viu descendo as escadas. Ele ficou paralisado, me olhando com cara de bobo. Mas voltou a falar. Desta vezcomigo, e eu ja sabia o que ele provavelmente iria falar. # PARA ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM ESSA SAIA DESSE TAMANHO?# eu olhei para ele com a minha melhor cara de desentendida. Eu ia falar. Mas papai me interrompeu.

# Deixe ela inuyasha... Ai ai.. tudo bem que você sente ciúmes de sua irmã. É natural que os irmãos mais velhos queram defender as irmãs, ainda mais quando esta é a caçula..#

# mas... # o inu tentou fala..mas mais uma vez foi cortado.

# e nada de mais. Kagome querida você está linda. Agora vamos. # ele disse ja saindo em direção a porta. Foi seguido por miroku. O inu-chan também saiu. Mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar assassino. Saiu e eu ri. Era tão bom ve-lo com ciumes.

Eu saí e fui em direção ao meu carro. Foi ai que papai me chamou # ei kagome. Você vai com esse hoje.# ele disse sorrindo e apontando para um Astor Martin modelo vanquish preto com vários traços rosa. Um carro para corridas mesmo. Parece que ele leu meus pensamentos. Eu simplesmente amava aquele carro. Eu abri o maior sorriso que ja havia dado na vida e virei para ele como se estivesse perguntando se aquele carro era mesmo meu. # Kagome querida. Eu reformar esse carro especialmente para você meu bebê. Agora vá. Toma. Aqui estão as chaves. # Ele disse sorrindo e me entregando as chaves. Chaves que eu peguei com pressa e corri para o carro. Queria ver aquela maquina nas pistas. Nós fomos. Quando chegamos fomos muito bem recebidos. Vários homens vieram falar com meu pai. E todos perguntavam se eu era a pequena kagome. Porque todo mundo tem essa mania feia de me chamar de pequena? eu sou grande, isso irrita. Eu fui andando, a procura do inu. Foi quando senti um braço me puxando para dentro de uma sala, não sei. Fiquei com medo. Quem seria? #calma meu amor.. sou eu. O inuyasha.# Eu sorri. Ele me virou e me beijou. E o lugar não era uma sala. Era um quarto. # então é para cá que você traz suas putas?# eu perguntei fazendo cara de irritada. # e você precisava vir com uma saia tão curta?# eu dei uma leve risada quando o ouvi falar isso.

Ele se afastou e foi até uma pequena geladeira que havia ali. # é melhor nós voltarmos. O papai pode sentir nossa falta. E vai que alguem aparece aqui e...#

#fique calma. Ninguem vem aqui. Este quarto é meu. Ninguem é maluco de se meter com um dos filhos de higurashi.# Abriu a geladeira e tirou de la uma garrafa de uisque. Pos o conteudo em um copo e pegou. # nossa... como você é cavaleiro.# Disse me dirigindo ao refrigerador.

# quem disse que você vai beber? # ele disse segurando minha mão que ja estava esticada para abrir a portinha e me puxou para ele. #Eu juro que se algum homem se meter com você, eu mato. # Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu sorri e me soltei dele. O hanyou, alias, o MEU hanyou, sentou na cama e ficou me olhando. Sorrio malicioso e disse: #Aqui ninguem irá nos interromper.# Pronto. Ele disse o que eu mais temia. Essa era a desculpa por eu nunca ter me entregado a ele nesses ultimos 2 anos. E agora, nós estavamos num quarto a sós onde ninguem jamais imaginaria quem estava ali dentro com o inuyasha. Ele me puxou pelo braço, me fazendo cair deitada na cama. Ele mais do que rapido deitou-se por cima de mim e me beijou. Eu não resisti e o correspondi. Só havia um problema. Eu ainda era virgem. Tinha medo.. sabe essa coisas de virgens. E se ele achar meu corpo feio? e se isso estragar nosso relacionamento? aai o que é que eu faço? Eu o impurrei e me levantei. Não sei. Acho que ele entendeu pois não falou nada. Foi ai que eu estava errada. Só senti braço em minha barriga e um forte corpo me segurando por traz. Eu gemi. Não consegui. Eu podia ter medo. Mas que ele me deixava louca, a ele deixava. Ele beijou meu pescoço e desceu para as alças de minha blusa. Tirou-as com os dentes. Foi ai que meu salvador bateu na porta. # Inuyasha... a kagome sumiu. O papai mandou te chamar para ajudar a procura-la. Venha rapido#. Aparti daquele dia, eu passei a realmente amar o miroku. # droga..# ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

# você sai, e depois de 5 minutos eu saiu. Você diz que me viu indo para la, ai você fala uma direção oposta ta legal?# eu disse para ele. Este afirmou com a cabeça e saiu. 5 Minutos depois, eu sai.

Encontrei os outros. Disse que estava tudo bem, e que eu havia me perdido, mas que ja estava tudo bem. Papai me apresentou a aqueles amigos chatos dele e disse que agora eu veria um astro em ação. Ele iria correr. Eu apenas sorri e disse que ia dar uma volta. Queria saber cade o inuyasha. Não sei porque ele não está aqui comigo, ele é sempre tão ciumento. Andei um pouco, até que vi a cena que nunca em minha vida queria ter visto. Ele encostado no carro se agarrando com uma vadia qualquer. Lagrimas caiam sem parar dos meus olhos. Eu não conseguia falar nada. Foi ai que eu criei coragem e sai daquele lugar correndo, tentando não fazer barulho, mas em vão. Foi ai que eu o ouvi gritar pelo meu nome. Corri em direção ao carro. Sabia que ele iria me alcançar. Mas não me importei. Pisei fundo no acelerador. As lagrimas embaçavam minha visão, mas nada que atrapalhasse a direção. Queria ver se aquele carro era realmente bom. Queria ver o quanto ele poderia correr. Queria chegar ao limite maximo daquele carro. Nem 1 minuto havia se passado quando um carro preto apareceu por traz de mim, me dando sinal de luz, para que eu parasse. Eu não parei. Sabia quem era. Era ele. Virei a esquerda tentando despista-lo, ele me seguiu. Fiquei alguns segundos rodando a cidade a 220 km/hr, com um olho no retrovisor e outro na estrada. Mais uma vez a visão dele se agarrando com aquela puta me veio a mente. Eu largei a direção e tirei o pé do acelerador. Não tava nem ai para o que viria a acontecer. Só queria acabar aquela dor que incomodava meu coração. Eu só senti o carro se chocando com alguma coisa dura. Provavelmente uma parede. Depois disso, não vi mais nada.

Acordei uma semana depois no hospital.Senti uma dor inorme por todo o meu corpo, mas não me importei. Nad era igual a dor que eu sentia no coração. Senti uma mão sobre a minha, abri o olho, e mais uma vez, inuyasha. Ele dormia calmamente com a mão sobre a minha, e a cabeça encostada na cama. Ele tinha profundas olheiras. Sinal de que não durmia a dias. Tentei livrar minhas mãos da dele, o que só serviu para acorda-lo.

# Kagome? kagome! você acordou. Graças a Deus, eu ja estava quase morrendo de preocupação meu amor..# ele falou um pouco mais relaxado.

# Consciência pesada não é inuyasha! # ele ficou sério. Mas nessa feição séria dava para ver-se claramente a tristesa que havia naquele hanyou que eu tanto amava.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e alisou minha face. Eu só fiz virar o resto. Retirou a mão, abriu a boca para falar algo, Mas desta, nada saiu. Ele abaixou a cabeça em uma tentativa inutil de esconder a pequena lagrima que escorria pelo seu rosto. Virou-se e saiu do quarto. Eu começei a chorar. Chorei até consegui durmi.

Um mês se passou, e eu finalmente havia saido daquele hospital. Desde o dia que eu acordei, ele não havia ido me visitar. Só quando foi a família toda. Ele foi, e tentava ao maximo parecer que nada havia mudado. Para que nossos pais não percebesse.

Assim que eu sentei em minha cama, a porta se abriu. Revelando um hanyou com muito deprimido. #Eu quero falar com você#. Eu apenas o fitei séria. O meu inu parecia muito triste. Eu virei o rosto e disse: # não tenho nada para falar com você. Por favor. A porta é a serventia do quarto.# Ele se aproximou de mim, agachou-se em minha frente e disse.

# Kagome..por favor..me escuta.# Ele disse ja chorando. Levou uma mão até meu rosto e o virou. Fazendo com eu o encarasse. #Aquela garota, ela viu você entrando no meu quarto, viu eu saindo antes e um tempo depois você saindo. Ela ameaçou contar para o meu pai caso eu não me deita-se com ela. Ela ainda afirmou ter me visto..humm..como posso dizer? excitado quando sai do quarto. Eu não tive escolha.# eu o ouvir falar sem interromper.

# e quando você saiu atraz de mim? #

# ela contou. # eu arregalei os olhos. # Mas ele não acreditou.# Eu apenas sorri. Ele também. Me beijou. Eu correspondi. # eu fiquei preocupado kagome. Nunca mais faça aquilo. Meu coração quase parou quando eu vi o carro indo em direção aquele predio. Por que aquilo aconteceu k-chan. Eu sei que você éuma otima motorista, eque não bateria assim tão facil. Você largou a direção não foi?# eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. E voltei a beija-lo antes que ele cumeçasse a falar.

Mais 1 ano se passou. Incrivel como eu só passo o tempo de dois em dois anos. Sim, voltando a história. Ja havia se tornado normal eu frequentar a villa dos rachas. Eu agora esta vom 14 anos, e o inu estava prestes a fazer 17. E até hoje, eu continuava virgem. Mas agora, ele sabia o porque de eu não querer. O casamento de papai e mamãe não ia bem. Eles brigavam muito.Mas a pior briga de todas, foi quando mamãe achou manchas de batom na blusa dela. Eles discultiram feio. Ela arrumou as malas, e me mandou arrumar as minhas.

# VOCÊ NÃO VAI LEVAR A KAGOME. ELA TAMBÉM É MINHA FILHA! # gritou papai. Eu ja não estava entendendo nada.

#Kagome minha filha. Nós vamos para londres.# mamãe falou para mim. Eu entrei em desespero.

# o que? porque? eu não vou. Eu não quero ir.# olhei para inuyasha espantada. Este estava mais sério que de costume.

# VOCÊ VAI SIM. E FIM DE PAPO.# ela gritou. #ARRUME SUAS MALAS. AINDA HOJE NÓS ESTAMOS SAINDO DAQUI.#

#EU NÃO VOU# eu gritei. Ela pela primeira vez na vida me bateu. Deu um forte tapa em meu rosto.

# eu sou sua mãe. Não me desobedeça. Va fazer o que eu te mandei fazer.# Eu olhei para inuyasha. Que agora estava de pé. Ninguem poderia fazer nada. A mãe é a dona do filho. Aqui no Japão, as leis são essas. Eu apenas chorei e subi para o meu quarto. Arrumei as malas. Entrei no banhero e tomei um banho. Quando sai, o inuyasha estava sentado na minha cama de cabeça baixa. Eu apenas sorri triste e o abraçei. Eu, naquela hora, queria ser dele. E nada me empediria. Eu o beijei. # me faça sua.# sussurrei no ouvido dele. Ele me olhou sério. # me deixe ter essa ultima lembrança sua meu amor.# Ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Me beijou e foi empurrando divagar meu corpo para a cama. Me deitou e depois cobriu-me com seu corpo. Ele lentamente desceu as alças da blusa que eu usava.Sua boca descia conforme a blusa. Tirou a minha blusa. Por um momento ele ficou apenas admirando meu corpo, mas por um momento muito pequeno. Ele levou uma das suas mãos para um dos meus seios, enquanto sua boca beijava a minha com desejo. Ele foi descendo a boca. Passou pelo meu pescoço, arrancando seu nome dos meus labios, e desceu para o meu seio, que no momento ja estava rijo. Ele mordiscou de leve o mamilo direito, fazendo circulos com a lingua, enquanto acariciava o outro seio. Eu apenas gemia e o puxava mais contra o meu corpo, o incentivando a continuar. Ele subiu novamente e me beijou. Eu tirei a blusa que ele usava. Senti a mão dele descer pela minha barriga e parar no botão de minha saia. Ele a abriu.

#kagome..você ja esta pro... O QUE QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? # mamãe entrou no quarto. E viu. Puxou inuyasha de cima de mim. # SUA VADIA. ELE É SEU IRMÃO# ela gritou levantando a mão para me bater. Eu me encolhi, mas o tapa não veio. Olhei para cima, e vi inuyasha segurando a mão dela. #Não ouse bater na kagome..# Ele disse ameaçador. # Ela puxou a mão. Olhei para porta. Papai e miroku ja estavam na porta. Eu fiquei com medo da reação de meu pai. Este só fez puxar inuyasha de dentro do quarto. Logo depois minha mãe caminhou em direção a porta, mas não saiu sem falar nada. #Você vai ficar aqui trancada até a hora de nós irmos embora.# Bateu a porta e trancou. Eu chorei. Chorei como nunca havia chorado em minha vida. Depois de uma hora e meia chorando, peguei no sono.

Não sei quanto tempo dormi. Só sei que acordei quando senti alguem me chamando. Era ela. Minha mãe. Eu levantei, me troquei, e fui para o aeroporto. Papai miroku e o inu, estavam la quando eu cheguei. O inu olhou para mim e abaixou a cabeça. Papai me abraçou, eu retribui. #se lembre minha pequena. Você sempre será bem vinda nessa casa.# Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ja chorando. Eu também estava aos prantos. Me soltei dele e abraçei miroku dessa vez. #Se lembre k-chan. Você é e sempre será a minha maninha do coração.# ele disse me dando um beijo no rosto. Era a vez de eu me dispidir do inuyasha. Olhei para ele. Ia abraça-lo, mas mamãe me segurou e me puxou. Eu chorei sem tirar os olhos do dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Mas eu pude ver claramente as lagrimas que caiam daqueles lindos olhos dourados.

Passou-se 2 anos desde aquele tragico dia. Eu, a cada dia que passava, odiava mais minha mãe.

Agora eu estou com 16 anos, e contando essa história para vocês.

Eu virei o modelo de filha perfeita. Minha mãe, me obrigava a usar blusas de garotas "santas" e saias compostas. Ela jogou todas as minhas roupas que eu amava fora. Me obrigava a estudar e me forçou a namorar o filho de uma amiga dela. O Houjjou Kiatsubi. Ele era bonito, me respeitava. Mas um certo hanyou não saia de minha cabeça, apesar do tempo e da distancia. Ele ja devia ter me esquecido. Mas eu não estava nem ai. O amava mais a cada dia que passava.

Minha mãe tornou minha vida um inferno. Deixou todos os meus 13 carros em tokio, por mais que eu tenha insistido para ela trazer, ela disse que não e me deu um audi lemans preto.

Eu havia me tornado uma bela garota. Não que eu me ache. Mas pelo que os caras da minha escola falavam.. Eu tenho 93 de busto, isso é muito? não é silicone. Era magra, meus cabelos era pretos e iam até a metade das costas. Meu olhos eram azuis, um azul da cor do ceu. A coisa que eu mais gosto no meu corpo: os olhos. Minhas coxas não tinha uma estria ou celulite, nem minhas coxas nem minha bunda. Tenho labios carnudos. Isso tudo é o que falam de mim na escola.

Minha mãe acha que eu sou santa. Esta meramente enganada. Sabe esses garotos, que falam isso de mim? Ja fiquei com alguns deles. E olha que eu tenho namorado. Ele não estuda comigo. As vezes tenho pena dele. O coitado não merece alguem como eu. Merece coisa melhor. E EU TAMBÉM! Ele é muito tapado. Fala sério.

Sim. Resumindo. EU ODEIO VIVER. Será que um dia minha vida vai melhorar? hunf. Duvido muito.

Então é isso. Vivendo e aprendendo. Errando e se fudendo.

_**aew galera. Minha 3º fic. Eu to curtindo. Não sei vocês. Por favor... REVIEWS!**_

_**bjaum.. **_

_**espero que gostem.**_


	2. Te reencontrando

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei naquela manhã literalmente MORTA. Havia ido ontem para uma festa. Se minha mãe deixou? claro que não. Eu disse que ia estudar na casa de uma amiga, e que não tinha hora para voltar. Ai..minha boca até agora dói. hahahahahahahaha. Acho que nunca beijei tanto em minha vida. Apesar de cansada, acordei feliz. Levantei tomei um banho, e agora eu estou descendo para tomar café.

Meia hora depois eu sai de cozinha. O café estava uma delicia. Eu não sei como eu consigo ser magra. Porque eu como tanto.

Sim, hoje eu estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de botões branca com todos os botões fechados e um rabo de cavalo super brega. Mas isso só até sair de casa. Entrei no carro ainda desta maneira, e sai. Assim que dobrei a esquina, parei. Abri três botões da blusa, deixando aparecer um pouco do meu sutiã preto, Soltei o cabelo, passei uma escova por cima e depois os baguncei levemente. Peguei uma maquiagem que eu sempre deixava no carro, passei pó, um lapis preto nos olhos e passei uma sombra rosa claro e passei o brilho que eu amo nos labios.

Eu não sei se eu contei. Mas fiz umas mudanças no meu Audi lemans e sem graça. Minha mãe achava que o meu carro era só mais um audi. Ela estava completamente enganada. No fundo tinha um sistema de som com DVD, eu havia mandado colocar nitrox, para o carro correr mais. Fui para a escola.

Sai do carro, assim que botei os pés no chão, um grupo de garotos e de garotas vieram falar comigo. É foda ser popular.

#Kagome minha gostosa, como sempre: linda# disse Alisson Rutz. Havia nascido no Brasil, mas desde os 10 anos morava aqui em londres. Ele era lindo. Moreno dos olhos verdes, um corpo que meu deus.. e o melhor: A boca. A aquela boquinha linda e macia. Ele beija bem. Bem só não, MUITO bem. #Bom dia Alisson, Como você ta meu gato?# eu não sou atirada viu? eu so falo assim com meus amigos. #melhor do que nunca agora que minha rainha chegou.# eu sorri apertando o botão do controle para o carro voltar ao normal. Passei pelo "grupinho" sendo seguida pelos mesmos.

# Gostosa como sempre.# Desta vez foi a vez do meu loiro falar. Eu esqueci o nome dele. A.. haja memoria. Mais ele também é lindo: loiro dos olhos azuis. Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou pegar homem feio? ha-ha.

#K-chan. Como foi ontem? # Foi a vez de ayume minha amiga me perguntar. #Otimo.# eu sorri ao lembrar de ontem. Realmente havia sido perfeito. #Pegou quantos? no minimo 16 que eu sei# Ela me perguntou sorrindo. Eu ri do que ela disse. Sobre o minimo de 16. hauhauhauhauhauhau. #que nada rapaz. Peguei poucos, só 9. To tomando vergonha na cara.# Realmente eram poucos. No dia que eu briguei com minha mãe feio, eu fiquei com 27. Mas também, peguei uma doençaai que o nome é muito complicado para minha cabeçinha, só sei que fiquei 5 dias internada. Nunca mais. Eu agora não pego mais de 15.

# A puta chegou..# Comentou uma garota que eu não fazia ideia de quem fosse. Só sei que me virei e dei uma resposta a altura. # Cade? Não to vendo sua mãe por aqui querida, sinto muito.# HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... eu e mais todos que me acompanhavam riram. Eu vi a garota virar um arco-iris de tanta raiva.

O dia passou normal. Quando eu estava perto de chegar em casa, parei na mesma esquina, me desarrumei e me arrumei de novo e voltei para casa.

Assim que botei os pés naquela merda de moradia, minha mãe deu o melhor aviso que poderia ter dado nesse ultimo ano:

#Kagome, se arrume. Nós vamos buscar seu pai e seus irmãos no aeroporto em meia hora.# Ela estava séria. Mas..idai? FODA-SE. Nada nesse momento poderia me deixar triste. Nada mesmo. Fui correndo para o quarto, tomei um banho muito rapido, mas bem tomado. Coloquei uma calça jeans, a mais bonita que a vaca da minha mãe comprou, uma blusa de alça rosa que ia até o meio da barriga. Vocês acham mesmo que eu iria conseguir viver com as roupas bregas que minha mãe havia comprado? claro que não. Eu havia reservado uma parte do meu guarda roupa só as roupas que eu amava. Coloquei um sobre-tudo por cima da roupa, para ela não perceber a blusa. O sobre-tudo ia até o joelho, era da cor da calça.

Desci. Ela ja estava la me esperando. #Vamos# Ela sorriu. Acho que na cabeça dela eu ja havia esquecido o inu, e que gostava do houjou. Coitada. Mas se ela achar isso, vai ser otimo, porque ela não vai ficar no meu pé no do inu. A inuyasha... Será que você está muito mudado? Deve estar lindo agora com 18 anos. No aniversário dele eu liguei, a voz dele continuava linda, que nem ele. A que saudades. Nós saimos. #Estamos atrasadas.# Mamãe falou consultando o relogio. Eu nesse momento não estava mais com raiva dela. Mas porque não conseguia pensar em mais nada alem do meu hanyou lindo e maravilhoso.

Esperamos 10 minutos. Eu estava mais que anciosa. Até que eu vi o miroku. Logo depois o papai. E finalmente ele. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Estava abraçado a uma garota muito bonita. Ele falou alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Ela sorriu e o beijou. Eu fiquei paralisada. Porque ele está fazendo isso comigo? Eu quis chorar. Mas consegui me segurar. Abraçei o miroku e o papai. A como eu estava com saudades deles. Abraçei o inuyasha também. # K-chan. Esta é a Kikyou. A minha namorada.# ele disse o que eu menos queria ouvir. #Prazer. Kagome Higurashi.# eu respondi fria e grossa. Inuyasha me olhou com um olhar reprovador. Eu não liguei.

Sabe quando eu disse que o dia em que minha mãe me obrigou a ir embora de casa havia sido o pior dia de minha vida? Eu estava enganada. O pior dia de minha vida era hoje. Até agora né. Muitos piores com certeza viriam. #Vocês vão ficar quanto tempo?# eu perguntei com um certo tom de grosseria na voz. Enquanto eles colocavam as malas no carro. #1 mês meu amor# Papai respondeu carinhoso como sempre. Eu apenas sorri para ele. Nós entramos no carro e fomos para casa.

Chegamos eu subi para o meu quarto enquanto minha mãe mostrava a casa para eles. Eu entrei e fechei a porta. Assim que a fechei começei a chorar. Mas em poucos minutos parei. Fui tomar um banho, para descer para o jantar. Coloquei uma roupa simples, porém bonita. Uma saia jeans nem curta nem grande e uma blusa de manga comprida rosa. Pois a noite estava fria. Desci e me sentei a mesa onde todos ja estavam sentados apenas me esperando. Sentei-me e não falei nada.

#K-chan..quais são as novidades?# papai perguntou querendo quebrar o silencio que ja estava ficando incomodo.

# novidades? nenhuma papai.#

#como vai o colégio?# quis saber mais uma vez papai. Eu sabia o porque dele estar fazendo isso. Ele havia percebido que o clima na mesa estava chato por causa de kikyou. #To indo né!# E sorri para ele. Após isso, ninguem falou mais nada. Uns minutos depois, kikyou falou comigo:

#Kagome, você poderia me passar o açucar?#

# Porque você não se levanta e pega?# Ela ficou espantada. Inuyasha me olhou com uma cara que ele nunca havia me olhado na vida. Estava com muita raiva.

#Seja mais educada kagome. Nós somos visita.#

# E eu com isso? Vocês vieram porque quiseram. Ou por acaso alguem obrigou você a vir?# Agora quem estava irritada era eu. Não iria deixar ele falar o que quisesse comigo. Quem ele pensa que é? # KAGOME..se o que você quer é chamar atenção..você conseguiu. Parabens.# Ele falou em um tom sarcastico. Eu me esplodi.

#quer saber inuyasha? FODA-SE.. com lincença# me retirei da sala de jantar e fui para o quarto. Cheguei nesse, abri a porta e a bati de volta com a maior força que eu consegui. Cai no chão de joelhos. Chorando muito. Tinha que sair daquela casa. Pela porta não daria. Fiz a unica coisa que me veio a mente. A janela.

Não..eu não me joguei não. CLARO QUE NÃO. amarrei varios lençois fazendo assim uma corda. Ta tudo bem. Eu as vezes viajo. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas em todo filme dava certo. Porque agora não daria? Eu fui. Funcionou. Que bom né! Fui correndo para o carro. O liguei e sai. Fui para o lugar que eu sempre ia quando queria pensar. A praia. Não uma praia qualquer. Era uma praia que quase ninguem ia. Aguas cristalinas e calmas. Lá era o lugar perfeito para alguem que queria pensar na vida. Eu. Fiquei ali durante umas 4 horas. Olhie no relogio, eram 2:00 da manhã. Suspirei. Aquela noite eu não ia voltar para casa. Eles ja haviam percebido o meu sumisso. Pois toda hora ligavam para o meu celular. Eu havia acabado de desliga-lo, porque não aguentava mais. Lembrei dele com aquela vadia, lembrei do jeito que ele me tratou. Começei a chorar. Fiquei ali por um bom tempo chorando. Não percebi o tempo passando. Só percebi quando ja estava amanhecendo. E agora. O que eu faria? voltaria para casa? não. Vou para o colégio e depois para a casa de houjjo. Não, prefiro ir para casa.

Uma hora e meia depois, eu ja estava no colégio. Ignorei todos aqueles puxa sacos. Não estava com humor hoje. As aulas aquela manhã, parecia que foi mais rapido do que as outras. Acho que talvez seja só porque eu queria que demorasse. Saí do e fui em direção ao carro. Não iria prolongar mais. Fui para casa.

Entrei. Assim que eu pus os pés. Mamãe veio brigar comigo.

#KAGOME, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? NÓS ESTAVAMOS PREO..#

#Não enche mãe. Que hoje eu não estou com saco para as suas idiotices. Eu to bem não estou? então pronto. Qualquer coisa estou no meu quarto.# Todos estavam me olhando paralisados. Eu nunca havia falado assim com ninguem, muito menos com meus pais. Eu não tava nem ai. Os ignorei e subi para o meu quarto. Me tranquei lá. Naquela tarde, não almoçei.

Anoite logo chegou. E agora sim, eu estava morrendo de fome. Desci para jantar. Todos ja estavam na mesa. Eu puxei uma cadeira e me sentei.

#Olha quem resolveu dar as caras.# inuyasha falou me provocando.

#Não enche idiota.# eu disse pegando meu prato parame sevir. #ui ui ui.. a filhinha do papai ta nervosinha.# Eu olhei para cara dele com nojo. Larguei o prato e sorri irritada. #Perdi o apetite.# Me levantei e subi para o meu quarto.

Uma semana se passou assim. Eu mal comia e mal dormia. Me sentia fraca. Mas não estava nem ai. Hoje quinta feira. Tinha ed. fisica no colégio. Levantei, me arrumei e desci, para tentar tomar café. Com esperanças de que ninguem tivesse descido ainda. Cheguei na porta da sala de jantar, e todospararam o que estavam fazendo e me olharam. Eu abaixei o olhar e disse #desculpem. Mãe estou indo para a escola.# Disse me virando.

#K-chan meu amor, você não vai comer?# mamãe perguntou preocupada. # estou sem fome.# E sai.

Estacionei o carro no estacionamento do colégio. Assim que sai do carro, senti uma leve tontura. Mas não liguei muito. Fui para a quadra onde nós faziamos ed. fisica.

#k-chan, o que aconteceu? você está palida.# ayume me perguntou. # Não é nada querida. Nada que precise de importancia.# eu sorri triste para ela. Esta mais nada falou. Chegando na quadra de esportes, eu coloquei o shorte e fui para a aula. 10 minutos correndo. Eu parei, do nada. Senti uma tontura mais forte que a primeira e minha cabeça doeu parecendo que ia esplodir. Eu gritei. Depois disso não vi mais nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Espero que estejam gostando. Caso tiver alguum erro ortografico, não liguem. É porque eu não custumo escrever certo na net.**_

__

_**hehehehehe**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **_

_**bjocas**_


	3. cap sem nome

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei. Não Sabia onde estava. Abri os olhos e vi uma sala branca, com varias caminhas tipicas de hospital mesmo. Mas eu não estava no hospital. Estava na enfermaria do colégio. Olhei para a porta assim que essa se abriu. E por ela passou a enfermeira da escola. Não sei o nome dela, afinal, nunca tinha ficado doente no colégio.

Eu me sentei na maca. Ela veio até mim.

#vejo que acordou garotinha. Como se sente?# Garotinha? eu já era quase uma mulher. Fala sério.

# eu estou otima senhora.# eu respondi sorrindo. #você tem se alimentado direito? talvez seja isso o culpado pelo seu desmaio. Alimente-se, porque se não, isso pode virar uma anemia, forte se não cuidar.# ela me recomendou.

#é.. eu não tenho comido direito esses dias. Mas nada que precise de preocupação e..#

#Nada que precise de preocupação o que dona kagome?# ayume entrou na sala. #Você me falou a mesma coisa minutos antes de desmaiar.#

#Ta ta ta..eu vou me cuidar. Prometo.# eu disse ja com a paciencia esgotada. Quem iria passar mal não era eu? então porque essa preocupação toda?

#Como se eu confiasse em você. A kagome. É uma pena que você esteja assim tão fraquinha. Eu estou com 4 ingressos daquele show que vai ter o linkin park, a evanescence e para fechar com chave de ouro. Sistem of a down, que você ta loca para ir. É uma pena que você esteja assim. Vou ter que chamar outra pessoa para ir.# ela falou tudo isso e suspirou. Eu só arregalei os olhos. Como pude esquecer do show das minhas bandas favoritas! Esse vai ser o show do ano. Do ano não. Do milenio. #TA.. SUA CHANTAGISTA. EU VOU COMER.# ela riu. #Como eu ja disse, não confio em você. Ou você vai la para casa hoje, ou eu vou para a sua para ter certeza de que você irá comer.# grrrr... #sua vaca# Eu ri. Ayume era a minha unica amiga de verdade daquele país chato. #tudo bem. Eu vou para a sua, não to afim de ir para minha casa. Ai de tarde eu vou para casa me arrumar.# eu sorri. Pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam voltado eu estava feliz. Olhei para ayume que estava com cara de que queria perguntar alguma coisa. E eu sabia que coisa. # relaxe. Meu pai está em casa. Ele deixa eu ir. Agora vamos. Que horas são?# Olhei o relogio de pulso que andava sempre comigo. #Ja? vamos logo. Ja bateu. Vamos vamos vamos. AAAH AMIGA...só você para me animar mesmo viu.# E eu sai pelos corredores do colégio puxando ela.

Chegando na casa de ayume, eu liguei para casa para avisar que iria ficar na casa dela. Mas como minha sorte não para de me punhalar, quem atendeu foi ele. O inuyasha.

#Alô.?#

#Alô, inuyasha? é a kagome. Olha, passa ai para a mamãe.#

#Ela saiu, volta em meia hora. Quer deixar recado?#

# Não.# e desliguei o telefone. Nem tchau eu falei. Vey, eu dava tudo para ver a cara dele do outro lado da linha. # VEM KAGOME, O ALMOÇO ESTÁ PRONTO.# Ayume gritou da cozinha. Ela morava sozinha. Por isso tinha que fazer a comida. Mas cá para nós, as comidas dela eram realmente uma delicia, e eu estava morrendo de fome, não vou mentir. Fui correndo para a cozinha. Ela tinha feito meu prato preferido, e o dela também. #PIZZA.# Eu gritei animada. Eu morava na terra das massas, e raramente comia uma. #A sua ta no forno.# Ela disse parecendo feliz pela minha animação. Eu a abracei e dei um beijo na bochecha dela. #Ayume eu ja disse que você é minha melhor amiga? coisa fofa.# Ela deu risada. #Ta puxa saco.# agora foi minha vez de rir. Fui até o forno, e peguei a minha. De presunto. #Ayume amiga. Eu nunca vi alguem fazer uma pizza melho que você!# Eu falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. #VOCÊ FALA ISSO PARA TODO MUNDO SUA CACHORRA.# eu cumeçei a rir. Ela também. Uns 5 minutos depois, fomos comer. Nós disputamos quem comia mais rapido. Naquele almoço, pareciamos mais duas crianças felizes por causa de uma pizza.

#ACABEI.# Eu gritei, e olhei para ela com ar de vencedora. #hunf, por mim. A K-CHAN, QUE SEM GRAÇA, VOCÊ SEMPRE GANHA.. buaaa# Ela fez cara de triste. #Ayume, você ja foi um atriz melhor.# E riu. #Me da o prato para eu lavar.# Ela pediu. #eu te ajudo.#

Nossa tarde passou rapido. No fim desta, voltei para casa.

#PAI... eu posso ir para o show do linkin, do evanescence e do sistem pai..posso posso? por favor.# Eu pedi com os olhinhos mais pidões que consegui fazer. Ele sorriu e perguntou. #Você vai com quem?# E eu respondi rapido. Tinha pouco tempo para me arrumar. Já eram 5:30 e o show começava 10:30.

#Com a ayume, minha amiga da escola.#

#Se o inuyasha e o miroku forem com você, eu deixo.# O sorriso morreu dos meus labios. Se ele fosse provavelmente iria com a puta da namorada dele. #Tudo bem, vou chama-los.# eu disse desanimada. A, mas quer saber? eu podia ir com eles, e quando chegasse lá eu ficava em algum lugar com ayume e o miroku, e deixava eles sozinhos. Pronto. Decidido. Subi para o quarto do Miroku. Bati na porta uma vez e entrei. Como sempre fazia la em nossa casa de tokio. #Ei mi-chan, você ta afim de ir para o show que vai ter hoje a noite?# Ele estava deitado na cama, assim que eu entrei ele se sentou. #Quais bandas?# ele perguntou.

#Linkin park, Evanescence e Sistem of a down.#

#O QUE? É CLARO QUE EU VOU. Não perderia esse show por nada na vida.# ele ficou mais animado que eu quando ayume me lembrou. Eu ri.

#10:00 nós saimos daqui ta ok!#

#beleza.# E sai do quarto. Agora a pior parte, falar com inuyasha.

Cheguei na frente do quarto dele, e bati na porta. Pelo contrariu do quarto de miroku, não entrei.

Ele abriu a porta só de short, deixando aquele corpo perfeito a mostra. Eu poderia ficar ali horas e horas olhando o corpo daquele deus.

#kagome...? kagome? KAGOME#

#ã o que? a..# Eu estava tão concentrada no corpo dele que nem vi ele me chamando. Acho que ele percebeu para onde eu olhava. Eu corei. Fiquei com raiva de mim mesma por ter corado. Queria mostrar para ele que assim como ele me esqueceu, eu também o havia esquecido. # O que você quer?# Ele preguntou frio. Eu até agora, me perguntava o porque de ele está me tratando assim. Quis chorar e perguntar de uma vez por todas. Mas me segurei.

#Você ta afim de ir para um show que vai ter aqui hoje?# eu fui fria também. Fui direto ao ponto. #Que bandas?# ele perguntou um pouco menos frio.

#Linkin park, evanescence e Sistem of a do..#

#eu vou.# Ele nem deixou eu terminar de falar. Por mim. Era bom que eu ia embora logo. #10 horas nos estamos saindo daqui.# E me virei para sair. Foi quando o senti segurando meu braço, me puxando para dentro e fechando a porta. Que nem nos velhos tempos. Ele me prenssou na porta, e trancou a mesma. #Inu-inuyasha.. o-o q-que você esta fazendo. Me solta se não eu vou...# Ele me calou com os labios dele. Eu não queria me mostrar facil, mas acabei cedendo. Eu queria aquele beijo, .Aqueles labios quentes e macios que eu tanto sonhei nesses dois anos. O que ele queria? Brincar comigo? eu o impurrei. Olhei para ele com nojo. Passei a mão na boca, como se quisesse limpar minha boca. Ele apenas sorria. Me virei para sair. Me lembrei que a porta estava trancada. Levei a mão até a chave. Chave? cade a chave?

#SEU CACHORRO... ME DE A CHAVE.# eu gritei estendendo a mão para ele me entregar. O que não aconteceu. Ele apenas sentou-se na cama. Me mostrando a chave e depois a guardando novamente no bolso. Eu olhei para ele. Contei mentalmente até 10. Isso era idiotice. Coisa de criança. Ele sempre fazia isso la em tokio quando eu estava brigada com ele. E o pior era que eu sempre desculpava. Não conseguia e nem consigo resistir a ele, mas dessa vez ia ser diferente. Caminhei até ele, com um sorriso malicioso nos labios. #o que quer inuyasha?# eu perguntei de maneira sedutora. Ele passou a lingua nos labios. Eu estava na frente dele.

Passei uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, assim me sentando em cima dele, só que de frente. O beijei. Ele desceu a mão para a minha bunda. Minha vontade era de esganar ele, mas se eu fizesse isso, meu plano não daria certo. Eu desci os labios para o pescoço do meu hanyou, apesar de tudo, eu ainda o amo muito. Ouvi ele gemer. descidi prolongar um pouquinho mais meu plano. Seria bem melhor brincar um pouco com ele, assim como ele brinca comigo. Levei meus labios aos dele novamente. Parei de beija-lo e o impurrei na cama, para que ele ficasse deitado. Eu estava sentada na cintura dele, mas ja podia sentir o seu membro ja rijido embaixo de mim. voltei a beijar o pescoço dele, enquanto minha mão foi descendo...Para o bolso dele. Mas ele nem percebeu. Peguei a chave e continuei o que estava fazendo. Ia me levantar e sair, mas não esperava que ele invertesse as posições. Eu tentei levantar, mas ele predeu minhas duas mãos com as dele do lado da minha cabeça. Pegou a chave de minha mão e jogou longe.#Acha mesmo que vai me provocar, e depois sair assim..?# Ele perguntou não querendo saber a resposta. Porque logo voltou a me beijar. Poucas vezes ele me soltava, e nessas poucas vezes eu tentava falar algo. Ele saiu da minha boca e foi para o meu pescoço. Eu gemi. Me amaldiçoei por esse ato. Ele largou minhas mãos, e desceu uma das dele para o meu seio. #Inuyasha...# eu gemi. #Pare..por favor.# Mas ele não parou. Minha voz mostrava que eu queria. #Sua boca diz que não mas seu corpo diz que sim.# Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, depois deu leves mordiscadas nesse. #Você que pensa.. aah.. eu..não..quero..# tentei ser o mais convicente possivel, mas parece que não consegui. Ele desceu a mão, ficando entre a blusa e a saia. Ele colocou a mão por dentro da minha blusa. Eu estremeci ao sentir aquela mão grossa e quente em contato com minha barriga. Ele não demorou muito na barriga, logo subiu para os meus seios, que ja estava rijido. Eu estava excitada. E ele sabia. Era um hanyou. Podia sentir o cheiro. Eu o amaldiçoei por isso. Ele me beijou. Eu queria que ele me soltasse, então mordi o labio inferior dele. #VOCÊ TA MALUCA É KAGOME?# ele gritou saindo de cima de mim e se sentando com as mãos na boca. Eu, mais do que rapida, peguei a chave, abri a porta, mas não sai sem antes falar para ele: #10:00 não se esqueça# Pisquei, sorri e sai. Vocês pensaram que era o que? Ô mentes poluidas. Levi a mão aos labios. Estava muito feliz. Eu sabia que ele só queria me usar. Mas ele não vai conseguir. DROGA..POR QUE EU DEXEI? grrrrr.. vou o matar e me matar . Entrei no quarto e bati a porta. Eu queria. Mas o meu orgulho era maior. O que é isso? ele com uma bamorada e fica me usando para saciar um desejo. GRRR...que odio que odio que odio. ODEIO AQUELE HANYOU.

Tudo bem. Agora vamos para a parte dificil. Escolher uma roupa.

Uma hora depois, eu finalmente tinha escolhido a roupa. O inuyasha quando me visse ia cair para traz. A roupa era perfeita. Vocês acham mesmo que eu vou contar! SURPRESA. Só na hora. HAHAHA..eu sou má. Muito má. Muahahahahaha... Sim, não liguem, quando eu estou muito feliz, eu dou esses surtos. Mas se liguem: EU - NÃO - SOU - DOIDA.

Agora só faltam 3 horas para o começo do show. O que significa que eu só tenho 2:30 para me arrumar. O QUE? meu deus. Eu vou me atrazar. Como sempre. Faltava muito eu sei. Mas é que eu demoro muito para me arrumar. E outra, eu só havia escolhido a roupa. Faltava a sandalia. E ai seriam mais no minimo meia hora, ja que eu tenho uma montanha de sapatos no meu armário.

Tomei banho e ja estava arrumada. Só faltava o sapato, a maquiagem e etc etc. Depois de uns 20 minutos, finalmente escolhi. Bati meu recorde. Nunca em minha vida eu havia conseguido escolher um sapato em menos de 30 minutos. É..eu sou demais. Tá. Agora só faltava 1:30. Porque calculando bem, eu me arrumei rapido. Tomei um banho e vesti a roupa em 40 minutos. Seria mais, por mim eu ficava naquela banheira o dia inteiro. E 20 min. escolhendo a sandalia. Mas valeu a pena a demora, eu estava L-I-N-D-A. Agora era só me maquiar, pentear o cabelo, mais algo? etc etc. Fiz isso tudo em exatamente 1 hora e 10 minutos. Mais uma vez, bati meu recorde. Desci faltando 20 minutos. Estava sem fome. Só tomei um suco de janta. Quando faltava 10 minutos, eu ja estava completamente entediada, ninguem ainda havia descido. Liguei para Ayume. #Tah pronta pirua?#

#A..oi para você também k-chan. Eu estou pronta sim.#

#Ta ok. Eu só estou esperando meus irmãos descerem, e nós vamos.#

#Ei k-chan, se lembre que eu só tenho 4 ingressos.#

#Pode deixar. Só vão qua...# Não conseguia falar nada. Sabe porque? Ele estava descendo a escada. Mas não estava sozinho. ELA estava com ele. Kikyou iria com agente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Esse cap ficou piqueno. Mas o proximo vai ser inorme...Vou dividir em 2 caps. **_

_**Aew galera... maus ai não ter postado mais cedo. É porque hoje eu sai. hehe**_

_**Que bom que vocês estão gostando.**_

_**Bjaum. Proximo cap amanhã eu posto, provavelmente.**_

_**VALEUZ PELAS REVIEWS.**_

_brunayasha** - Valeuz pela review. To indo o mais rapido que posso. hehe.**_

_Vivica Higurashi **- Que bom que você ta gostando, é sinal de que não ta taum ruim como eu pensei. Rppz.. se eu contar o que vai acontecer com o inu e com a kag, vai perder a graça. SURPRESA! uhuhuhuhuhu... A kikyou é realmente uma vaca. Odeio ela. Não duvide muito não, eu colocar ela pra morrer no final não. huueiahueahuahihuaeea... bjaum.**_

_Barton - **Pode deixar. Eu também me revolto quando a fic começa bala e termina uma merda. huhuuhuhuhu... Vou tentar não ser muito melosa. ; ) .. Bjão.**_

_Sailor Nemeses - **Que bom que você esta gostando. hehehehe.. bjocas.**_


	4. O show

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegamos no show faltando 10 minutos para começar. O miroku, safado como sempre, estava quase ficando com ayume, o inuyasha la com a puta da kikyou, e eu..? segurando vela. Mas por pouco tempo provavelmente.

#KAGOME. Achei que não viria. Está melhor?# Eu disse que seria por pouco tempo. Alisson tinha acabado de chegar, e veio falar comigo. Educado como sempre, me abraçou. #Estou sim Alis..#

#Está melhor? você passou mal kagome? o que aconteceu?# Inuyasha se intrometeu na minha conversa.

#Ela desmaiou hoje na escola.# Droga. Vou matar o alisson. Ele tinha que falar? mas tudo bem. Eu mando o inu se fuder, e tudo resolvido.

# KAGOME. VOCÊ PASSA MAL E AINDA VEM PARA UM SHOW?# inuyasha esplodiu. Ele se preocupa comigo... eu sei. Podia não demonstrar. Mas eu o conhecia muito bem.

#Qual foi maninho? eu ja estou melhor. Relaxe. Foi só porque eu não me alimentei de manhã.# Eu provoquei ele. Ele odiava quando eu dizia que ele era meu irmão ou o chamava de mano maninho ou qualquer coisa que falasse que nós eramos irmãos.

#hunf. Você que sabe de sua vida. Se você passar mal, não venha me chamar para te ajudar.#  
#Quem disse que eu preciso de sua ajuda? quer saber inuyasha? FODA-SE# E sai de perto dele. Chamei ayume. Disse para o Miroku para me esperar la.

#Ei K-chan, você vai com o Alisson. E eu vou ficar segurando vela?# Eu ri. O alisson também. O inuyasha fechou a cara mais ainda. Se é que isso era possivel.

#Tudo bem então. Mas não saiam daqui ta legal? Vem Alisson.# Virei, peguei a mão dele e o levei em direção a barraca de bebidas. Eu tinha que tomar alguma coisa. #Uma Vodka por favor.# pedi a atendente#. Senti duas mãos em minha cintura. Me virei para ver quem era. Fui surpreendida por Alisson, que me beijou. Eu correspondi. Não tinha nada a perder. E como eu disse. Ele beija muito bem.

#senhora. Aqui está sua bebida.# eu me separei dele.

#A.. obrigada. Aqui o dinheiro.# Paguei e segui para onde estavam o pessoal. Foi quando o cantor do linkin abriu o show com a musica "numb"

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure

Of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Comecei a pular no meio da multidão que ja havia se formado em frente ao palco e cantei junto com eles.

Refrão

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly

Afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

Refrão

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

I'm Become so tired

So much more aware

I'm becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me

And be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

A abertura foi perfeita. O show continuou otimo. Ora eu ficava com o Alisson, ora eu pulava e cantava. O miroku conseguiu ficar com a ayume, tavam quase fudendo na pista; ta tudo bem... só um pouquinho de exageiro, não era pra tanto. É só forma de falar.

#ei Kagome. Eu vou pegar bebida. Você vem?# Alisson me perguntou. Eu sorri e disse que iria. Mas antes me virei para o pessoal e gritei, porque se não, não daria para ouvir.

#EI GALERA. EU VOU ALI. SE EU NÃO VOLTAR NÃO SE PREOCUPEM. DEVO ESTAR POR AI COM O ALISSON.# pisquei para ayume e sorri. Vi quando inuyasha quase latiu. hahahaha... Adorava ve-lo assim. #NO FIM DO SHOW. ME PROCUREM TA LEGAL? FUI# disse e fui para a parte dos bares.

#Vai querer o que kagome?# Agora nós ja não precisavamos gritar. Dava para conversar tranquilamente. #Vodka.# pisquei para ele, que sorriu.  
#Tem certeza? depois não quero que aquele irmão chato seu fique dizendo que eu te embebedei para me aproveitar de você#

#Pode deixar. O inuyasha não manda em mim.# E peguei mais uma dose de vodka.

O show acabou. Eu realmente havia bebido demais. Estava com o alisson, sentada na grama. Peguei o copo dele e tomei de uma vez só. #Ei kago.. # Eu o calei com um beijo. Subi em cima dele, sentei-me com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. E continuei o beijando. Me separei e desci para o pescoço dele.

#Kagome...ah... pare. Você não está em condições. Não quero me aproveitar de você.# Ele me empurrou. Eu cai deitada na grama. Olhei para ele. me sentei novamente. Coloquei a mão na coxa dele, e fui indo para o meio. #Eu sei que você quer..# Sussurrei no ouvido dele, dando leves mordiscadas no mesmo. Ele gemeu. Não aguentou mais, me jogou na grama e deitou-se por cima de mim. A.. não fiquem achando que o local onde nós estavamos, era lotado. Pelo contario. Não tinha ninguem, só eu e a ayume conheciamos aquele lugar. Senti a mão dele em meu seio, o acariciando. Eu gemi. Inverti as posições, ficando por cima dele. #Kagome...# Ele me empurrou novamente. #Eu não vou fazer isso. Você está bebada, eu quero! Mas não com você nesse estado. Vem, vamos voltar. A galera ja deve estar preocupada.# Fiz bico e cruzei os braços. # Ta ta ta.. vamos logo.# E saí. Um pouco depois, nós encontramos o pessoal. Inuyasha, olhou para mim. E percebeu que havia bebido demais.

#SEU DESGRAÇADO. EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA EMBEBEDA-LA E SE APROVEITAR.# Inuyasha deu um soco em Alisson. Este caiu no chão com a mão no rosto. #SEU IDIOTA. EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM A KAGOME. NÃO FIZ PORQUE NÃO QUIZ. PORQUE ELA ESTAVA LITERALMENTE SE JOGANDO!# fiquei com odio dele. Eu pudia estar bebada. Mas meu orgulho ainda gritava. Sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas não conseguia me controlar. E o pior. Eu sempre me lembrava de tudo no outro dia. E ELE ESTAVA ME CHAMANDO DE OFERECIDA. grrrrrrrr...Vo matar esse garoto. E eu nem estava tão bebada assim. O efeito estava passando até rapido.

Inuyasha olhou para minha cara como se quisesse saber se era verdade. #PARE DE MENTIR ALISSON. Nós não fizemos nada. MAS EU NÃO ESTAVA ME OFERECENDO PARA VOCÊ!# Olhei para ele com uma cara assassina. #Ta bom kagome. Você não estava se oferecendo ta bom? Olha eu tenho mais o que fazer a ficar discutindo com uma garota bebada.# E saiu. Eu estava com tanta raiva que mataria o primeiro que falasse comigo. Mas OBVIU que eu não matei. hehe

#Vem kagome. Vamos para casa.# Inuyasha falou pegando meu braço. Eu me deixei levar. Aquele show estava muito sem graça. EI..eu só havia visto o linkin. NUNCA QUE EU IRIA SAIR DALI SEM VER SISTEM. NUNCA.. MINHA BANDA PREFERIDA. Me saltei do braço dele. #Eu vou ficar para ver o sistem.#

#Kagome... Todo mundo ja quer ir. VOCÊ VAI TAMBÉM.# ele falou.(Falou não, gritou) #EU NÃO VOU E ACABOU. Vocês querem ir? vão de taxi. A ayume fala para o motorista onde eu moro. TCHAU.# e me virei. Inuyasha segurou meu braço. Mas comigo, nada falou. Ainda virado para o pessoal disse:

#Eu vou ficar com ela. Não vou deixar a k-chan aqui sozinha nesse estado.#

#Tá ok então. Tchau meu amor.# Kikyou falou dando um beijo no inu.

#Tchau# Falaram ayume e miroku ao mesmo tempo.

#Vamos.# Eu falei sorrindo e pegando a mão dele. O show de evanescence ja ia começar e eu continuava puxando o inu. Quando chegamos no meio da pista, o inuyasha me puxou e foi em direção aos meus labios. Eu virei o resto. Quem ele pensa que eu sou? uma das vadias que ele come? HA-HA-HA

#Qual foi k-chan?# ele me preguntou um pouco confuso. Eu, ainda não muito sã, falei tudo que veio a mente:

#Você acha que eu sou o que? Uma das vadias que você pega a qualquer hora? Que fica de escanteio e quando largas aquela idiota vem me procurar?

#kagome..É claro que não. Você sabe que eu gosto de você e...#

#E NAMORA A KIKYOU.# eu o interrompi. #Desculpe maninho. Não gosto de homens comprometidos.# disse sarcástica  
# Não foi o que pareceu hoje no meu quarto.. e pare de me chamar de maninho. Você sabe que eu odeio.# ele disse se aproximando ameaçadoramente.

#Se eu não parar..vai ter o que?# Ele agora ja roçava os labios nos meus me provocando, eu fiquei louca com a brincadeira. Queria que ele me beijasse de uma vez. Mas ele só ficava roçando aqueles labios perfeitos . Ele queria que eu o beijasse. Eu queria, mas meu orgulho falou mais alto. Eu tenho que resistir.. eu tenho que resistir.. eu tenho que.. Á...FODA-SE. E o agarrei. Eu o senti sorrir vitorioso. Quis me afastar e da-le um belo de um tapa na cara. Mas ele não deixou. Apertou mais os braços que estavam em minhas costas. Eu desisti de tentar me separar, e cedi a ele. Ficamos ali nos beijando até o som dos instrumentos começarem a serem ouvidos e a Amylee começar a cantar "My imortal". Me separei dele e prestei atenção na banda que começava a tocar em cima do palco. Ele me abraçou por traz, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro e dando um beijo no meu rosto.

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

Mais uma vez.. cantei com a cantora.. eu e mais 1 milhão de pessoas

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

#SÓ VOCÊS# Amy lee falou ao microfone.

#when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and# **O publico cantou esse pedaço e ela continuou.**

I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

i've been alone all alone

Milhões de aplausos e gritos foram ouvidos. Eu amava evanescence.

Ela começou a tocar Every body's Fool.

Depois de duas horas de show. Ela finalmente acabou. Eu estava morta. Não sabia se ia conseguir ficar até o show de sistem. NÃO. Eu tinha que ficar. Era uma vez e nunca que SISTEM OF A DOWN ia em roma.

Eu e o inu, tinhamos ficado quase o show todo. Nós fomos para a parte dos bares, beber e comer alguma coisa.

#Me de...# Eu começei a falar mais fui enterrompida.

#Um refrigerante e um hamburger, ou misto?# inuyasha me interrompeu

#Hunf.. um misto

#Então um misto, dois refris e um hamburger duplo.# Ele pediu a atendente. Ela lhe entregou o lanche, ele pagou e nós nos sentamos. Ele sentou em uma cadeira, e eu em outra, um pouco afastada dele. #O que foi.. ta com medo de mim é? Porque está ai tão longe?# Ele perguntou puxando minha cadeira para o lado dele e colocando uma mão por cima de meu ombro, e com a outra comendo.

#Isso tudo é ciúmes é inu?# Eu perguntei olhando para ele e sorrindo. Ele não me olhou. Mas respondeu.

#Porque eu teria ciúmes de você..?# Eu olhei irritada para ele. Idiota. Era isso que eu era. Ele só estava comigo, porque a kikyou tinha ido embora. Eu joguei o misto que estava em minha mão na mesa e me levantei. Mas não consegui dar nem um passo, porque ele havia me segurado e me puxado, fazendo com que eu caisse sentada no colo dele. #Eu estou brincando k-chan. Você sabe disso.#

#eu te odeio. E isso não é uma brincadeira.# Eu disse séria. Mas ele não acreditou. Sabia que não era verdade.

#Também te amo querida.# Eu corei. Sabia que ele estava brincando. Queria que fosse verdade. Mas não era. Ele aproximou os labios dos meus com a intenção de me beijar. Eu virei o rosto, levantei e disse: #Vem..o show ja vai começar.# Ele sorriu e se levantou, passou o braço pela minha cintura e continuou andando.

Alguns minutos depois, o show começou. Eles iniciaram com minha musica preferida: Chop suey.

Wake up

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

Hide the scars to fade away the shake up

(Hide the scars to fade away the shake )

Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?

Here you go create another fable

(You wanted to)

Grab a brush and put on a little makeup

(You wanted to)

Hide the scars to fade away the shake up

(You wanted to)

Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?

(You wanted to)

I don't think you trust, in, my,

Self-righteous suicide,

I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Wake up (wake up)

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

Hide the scars to fade away the shake up

Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?

Here you go create another fable

(You wanted to)

Grab a brush and put on a little makeup

(You wanted to)

Hide the scars to fade away the shake up

(You wanted to)

Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?

(You wanted to)

I don't think you trust in my

Self-righteous suicide,

I cry, when angels deserve to die

In my self-righteous suicide,

I cry, when angels deserve to die

Father (mother)

Father (brother)

Father (fucker)

Father (aaah!)

Father into your hands, I commend my spirit

Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?

In your eyes, forsaken me

In your thoughts, forsaken me

In your heart, forsaken me

Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

In my self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

#AEW GALERA. É UM PRASER ENORME ESTAR AQUI COM VOCÊS. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO SHOW.# o vocalista do sistem gritou no microfone. #B.Y.O.B# ele gritou o nome da musica. Logo a banda começou a tocar no ritmo de B.Y.O.B.

Why do they always send the poor?

Barbarisms by Barbaras

With pointed heels

Victorious victories kneel

For brand new spankin' deals

Marching forward hypocritic and Hypnotic computers

You depend on our protection

Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time

Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Kneeling roses disappearing into

Moses' dry mouth Breaking into

Fort Knox stealing

Our intentions

Hangers sitting dripped in oil

Crying freedom Handed to obsoletion

Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time

Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time

Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Blast off It's party time

And we don't live in a fascist nation

Blast off It's party time And where the fuck are you?

Where the fuck are you?

Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Kneeling roses disappearing into

Moses' dry mouth

Breaking into

Fort Knox stealing

Our intentions Hangers sitting dripped in oil

Crying freedom Handed to obsoletion,

Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time

Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time

Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine

Where the fuck are you? Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why don't presidents fight the war?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Why do they always send the poor?

Depois dessa, ele cantou mais VÁRIAS do cd novo, que eu amo.. exemplos? Cigaro, This Cocaine Makes me Feel Like I'm on, Question, Violent Pornography, etc etc.

Quando nós saimos de lá, ja eram mais de 7:00. Desde aquela hora na mesa, eu evitava ao maximo falar com o Inuyasha. Realmente tinha ficado irritada. Estavamos indo em direção ao carro. Assim que chegamos nesse, eu tirei a chave da bolsa. Mas antes de colocar a chave na porta do carro, ele puxou meu braço, eu virei e ele me prendeu no carro com o corpo dele. #Vai ficar nessa é kagome?# Ficar nessa? Ele me beija tendo namorada e ainda me ofende. Queria que eu estivesse como? #Tudo bem inuyasha. Vamos esquecer essa história ta legal?# Ele sorriu e novamente se aproximou para me beijar. Mas eu me virei, abri a porta do carro e entrei. Ele fechou a cara, rodou o carro e entrou também.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Rppz..fui rapida eeim!**_

_**hehehehe**_

_**bjocas...**_

_**Amanhã eu posto o proximo cap ok? **_


	5. a briga

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#huum...# Acordei esta manhã com alguma coisa em meu pescoço. Sera que é... uma... BARATA? #AAAAA...# Fui calada por uma boca. Agora eu sabia o que havia em meu pescoço. Pelo menos não era uma barata. Uma boca. DE QUEM? Nem precisei abrir os olhos para ver quem era.O "ser" sussurrou em meu ouvido #Tem visita pra você lá em baixo.#

#Ta ok.. Manda esperar que eu ja estou descendo inu..# Eu sorri para ele. Havia acordado de bom humor, também... quem não acordaria com o pé direito, com o beijo da pessoa amada? uhuhuuhu.. Levantei, tomei um banho e desci. Quando cheguei lá, vi a cena mais patetica da minha vidinha mediocre... Inuyasha, meu "irmão", estava com a cara amarrada, pra falar a verdade nunca o vi assim.Ele estava conversando com meu namorado corno. Quis ri, mas me segurei. Assim que fui percebida na sala, o Houjo se levantou veio em minha direção, deu-me um beijo leve nos labios enquanto eu olhava para o inu com uma cara de "Que que eu fiz? ta vendo algum etê aqui?"

#Ja estava pensando em ir embora meu amor.# Desviei o olhar para o Houjo, que acabara de falar. #Eu ja estava com saudades.#

#Seu namorado é muito simpatico Kagome.# Inuyasha falou em um tom de voz um tanto irritado, resolvi ignorara-lo.

Passei o resto da tarde com o Houjo. Umas 5:00 horas, ele foi embora. E eu fiquei sozinha em casa.

#Affffz... não aguentava mais...#

#porque kagome? Um só não te satisfaz?# Inuyasha apareceu do nada atraz de mim falando.

#Ã? qual foi dessa vez inuyasha?# Perguntei fazendo pouco caso.

#AAHHH.. nada não #disse irônico# Só que a PUTA da minha irmã, fica comigo e com a torcida do japão, tendo namorado. Fora isso mais nada..# O QUE? COMO ELE OUSA ME CHAMAR DE PUTA? E QUE DIFERENÇA FAZ EU TER OU NÃO NAMORADO? ELE TAMBÉM NÃO TEM? GRRRRRRRR...DESSA VEZ EU MATO ESSE BAKA

#..puta...?# Perguntei ainda meio incredula do que havia escutado. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. #VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR DE PUTA. E NEM RECLAMAR QUE EU TENHO NAMORADO. POIS VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM UMA.#

# é diferente. Eu sou homem, você é mulher, NÃO PODE SAIR POR AI AGARRANDO O PRIMEIRO QUE VÊ.# Minha vontade nesse exato momento, era de pegar o vaso que GRAÇAS A DEUS, estava longe de mim, e jogar na cabeça dele.

#EU NÃO TE DEVO EXPLICAÇÕES. ME DEIXE EM PAZ!.# Eu gritei ja com lágrimas nos olhos... Porque ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Droga inuyasha.. não ve que eu ainda te amo! Eu estava lutando contra as minhas lágrimas, que teimavam em se formar em meus olhos. Iria segurar, ele nunca me veria chorando. Me virei para sair. Mas ele mais uma vez, falou algo.

#O que foi? vai procurar algum homem na rua pra fu.. --PAF-- # Dei um tapa em sua cara. Não aguentei. Quem esse hanyou pensa que é para ficar me ofendendo? Ele abaixou a cabeça com a mão no lugar onde eu havia batido. Levantou o rosto, mas esse não era o inuyasha que eu conhecia. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos e com uma expressão de odio na face. Me olhou. Levantou as mãos, deixando a vista as garras que estavam maiores que de costume. Fiquei com medo, não vou mentir! Será que ele iria me matar? maldita hora para o povo daquela casa inventou de sair. Mas..se o inuyasha havia ficado, porque aquela vadia da Kikiou também não ficou? Isso eu saberia depois, porque nesse exato momento ele se aproximou de mim... fui chegando para tras, até que bati em algo, uma mesa não sei. Fechei os olhos e esperei o impacto do meu corpo com o chão, mas este não veio. Lentamente, abri os olhos. ele estava mesegurado, por um momento achei que não fosse acontecer nada. Pura ilusão ! ele me jogou contra a parede, o impacto das minhas costas contra essa, fez com que meu corpo fosse para frente, mas não cai, porque ele me predeu na parede com seu corpo. Rasgou minha blusa com uma das mãos, me deixando apenas de sutiã. Eu chorei desesperada. #Inuyasha... por...favor... para...# Não funcionou. Ele me jogou novamente. Só que agora no chão. Bati a cabeça na quina da mesa. Levei a mão a testa, esta estava sangrando; não sei o que aconteceu. Inuyasha começou a cheirar o ar, foi seguindo o cheiro de meu sangue, provavelmente, pois o hanyou se ajoelhou, olhou para o ferimento que não parava de sangrar e depois olhou para mim. Pude ver que os olhos dele voltavam ao normal,o dourado que eu tanto amava. Ele me olhou espantado. #ka.. ka..gome... fui..fui eu quem fez.. isso?# Ele perguntou pausadamente, com medo da resposta. Nesse momento me perguntei se ele achava que eu era alguma retardada ou algo do tipo, só pode. Ele me bate, fala isso tudo para mim, e ainda pergunta se foi ele. . #HA-HA-HA. OTIMO ATOR INUYASHA HIGURASHI. ME OFENDE E ME BATE. AINDA VEM PERGUNTAR SE FOI VOCÊ? POUPE-ME.# Ele abaixou a cabeça. Me levantei. Só no momento em que o vi olhando para um pouco abaixo do meu rosto, foi que lembrei que estava só de sutiã. Corei.. peguei uma almofada e me cubri.

#Venha kagome. Nós temos que cuidar desse seu ferimento, antes que você tenha uma hemorragia.# Isso é verdade. O sangue ja estava quase pingando. Realmente se não cuidasse dele, ou teria uma hemorragia, ou infeccionaria, mas eu não queria a ajuda dele. Podia muito bem me cuidar sozinha. #Não quero, sei me cuidar. Não preciso de ninguem pra saber o que fazer.# Eu TINHA que soltar essa indireta direta! E o ferimento não estava doendo, Pois eu estava com o sangue quente. Mais tarde com certeza.. affz.. nem quero pensar na dor.

#Deixa de bestera e vamos logo.# Ele falou passando na frente e puxando-me pelo braço. Eu amava ve- lo preocupado comigo.

#EU JA DISSE QUE NÃO VOU COM VOC...# Ele me carregou. Eu me debati. Parei, pois o ferimento começou a doer. Levei a mão até a testa. A dor era muito forte. Parecia que minha cabeça iria explodir. #Inu.. # Sussurrei e depois "apaguei".

Não sei quanto tempo dormi. Levei a mão a cabeça, esta estava enfaixada. Inuyasha! Ele fez meu curativo. GRRR...odeio ele. Preferia ter morrido, a deixa-lo cuidar de mim.

E agora? onde será que ele está? deve ta ai no quarto fudendo com a kik... M-E-U D-E-U-S. Não. O inuyasha não estava no quarto fudendo com a kikyou. Ele estava no MEU banheiro tomando banho. Abriu a porta. E nesse momento, ele esta parado na porta me olhando, apenas de TOALHA! E O MELHOR. Eu tive o privilegio de, pela primera vez na vida ver o inu corado. Também..qual homem não ficaria envergonhada, com a forma que eu olhava para ele? eu tava quase babando (literalmente). #Vejo que ja está bem.# Me lembrei de tudo que havia acontecido mais cedo.

#Preferia ter morrido, a ter sido cuidada por você.# Ele riu. Piscou e soltou um beijo.

#Também te amo.# ele disse com desdem.

#EU TE ODEIO. SAI DO MEU QUARTO SEU HANYOU DESGRAÇADO. VA EMBORA! PORQUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE VOLTAR? PORQUE TINHA QUE APARECER NA MINHA VIDA NOVAMENTE?# Eu nesse momento, ja estava na frente dele, batendo no seu peito, com toda a força que tinha. #TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO, TE...# Ele segurou minhas mãos e me calou com um beijo. Eu tentei me separar. Mas não dava. Ele estava me segurando muito forte. Não resisti, para variar. Odiava aquele hanyou. O odiava por ele brincar com meus sentimentos, o odiava por ele ter aquela boca linda, macia e quante, o odiava por ele beijar tão bem, o odiava por ele ser perfeito. E o pior: O odiava por ama-lo.

Ele continuou me beijando. Quando viu que eu cedi, levou as mãos até o meio entre a saia e a blusa e subiu-as. Chegou ao sutiã. Eu o impurrei com todas as minhas forças e sai do quarto correndo.

Depois dessa hora, eu não o vi mais. Ele não desceu para o jantar. Nem ele nem a kikyou. Ela devia ta dando para ele. Terminei de jantar e me dirigi as escadas. Passei pelo quarto dele, e confirmei minhas duvidas: Eles estavam fudendo. Dava para se ouvir os gemios que eles davam. Fiquei triste e com raiva.. MUITA raiva..Fui para o meu quarto. Naquela noite, eu não chorei. Jurei para mim mesma, que nunca mais iria chorar por ele.

Acordei com o pé esquerdo naquela manhã, tomei um banho, tirei o curativo, fiz um menor, e sai do quarto. Hoje não tinha aula. GRAÇAS A DEUS. Desci e tomei café. Vinte minutos depois, terminei de tomar café. Meu humor ja estava começando a melhorar, tinha acabado de me lembrar, que era feriado nacional: UMA SEMANA SEM ESCOLA.

#PAPAI, MAMÃE. Vamos para a casa de praia no feriado?# Eu perguntei com um sorriso enorme.

#VAMOS!# Miroku respondeu. O miroku não conta. Ele é topa tudo.

#Não sei...# Papai respondeu. #Inuyasha... você vai?#

#Não sei..acho que sim.#

#Então va vocês três. Não estou muito animado para ir para a praia não. E também a Kikyou vai ter que voltar para tokio, a mãe dela ligou e disse que era para ela voltar, o que é uma pena. Por isso que eu disse para ir os TRÊS.# Eu não podia acreditar. UMA SEMANA LIVRE DAQUELE SACO DE OSSOS FEIO E NOJENTO. UMA SEMANA SEM A VADIA DA KIKYOU. Esse vai ser o melhor feriado de minha vida.

#A..ai não tem graça. A ayume vai k-chan?# O miroku perguntou.

#eu posso chamar ela se você quiser mi-chan.#

#K-chan.. eu ja disse que te amo hoje?# Eu ri.

#Larga de ser besta rapaz..Eu vou ligar para a ayume. Vão subindo e se arrumando. vou daqui a pouco.# Dizendo isso, me levantei e fui pra sala a procura do telefone.

cade..? cade...? ...ACHEI..huehauahuhauiea... eu agora me senti uma criançinha quando ganha presente do papai noel. Disquei o numero dela. A propia atendeu.

#Alô?#

#Ayume? ta afim de ir para a casa de praia passar o feriado? #

#pode ser..O miroku vai?#

#SAFADAAAA. Mas ele vai sim HAUhUAH O própio que pediu para eu te chamar.#

#Nossa..que consideração. Se não fosse por ele, eu teria que ficar em casa em pleno feriado.#

#Não viaja ayume. Agora vai se arrumar vai. E arruma uma bolsa com mais roupas, porque nós vamos passar o feriado lá. Tchau# E desliguei o telefone.

Subi correndo para o quarto. Esse feriado eu iria provocar o inuyasha..até ele não aguentar mais... Começando pelo biquine. Ja sei até qual eu vou usar. Ele vai ficar LOUCO. Quem brinca com fogo... tem que se queimar..

Vinte minutos depois, eu ja estava pronta, coloquei um biquine amarelo, simplesmente o menor que tinha. Vocês ja devem ter visto um biquine pequeno não? o meu era 3 vezes menor. Ta.. tudo bem. Exagerei.. para variar. No fundo.. o biquine é meio fio dental e é de amarrar nos lados.A parte de cima tapava tudo, mas não deixava de ser provocante!. Gente, eu vou para aquela praia que eu falei..que é deserta é porque eu tenho casa lá. Por cima do biquine, coloquei um vestidinho, também amarelo, e em cima o decote em V era de enlouquecer qualquer um, inclusives um certo hanyou tarado. Calçei minha sandalia, também amarela, para combinar e desci. Quando cheguei na sala, os dois ja estavam la. Coloquei somente uma cabeça na porta de disse: #Vamos?# E sai, sendo seguida pelos dois, que até agora não havia visto minha roupa, pois eu andava sempre um comodo a frente dos dois. Cheguei na garagem e entrei rapido no carro, joguei as coisas no fundo e deixei aberta para que eles fizessem o mesmo, que fizeram e entraram. Miroku foi para o fundo, e o inu foi do meu lado na frente. #Só para não correr o risco de você me deixar surdo e..# Parou de falar quando olhou para as minhas coxas. Eu ri mentalmente. A saia do vestido, estava curta, pois, quando eu sentei, ela subiu um pouco. Ele estava de boca aberta. Levei a mão até a boca dele, a fechei e fiz ele olhar na direção do meu rosto.

#Quando eu converso..eu gosto que olhem no meu rosto e não nas minhas pernas. Pisque para ele, liguei o carro e sai. Um tempo depois, chegamos na casa de Ayume, essa vestia uma roupa normal: uma blusa branca com uma saia rosa. E o biquine era da mesma cor. Ela entrou no carro, e ficou no fundo, aos amassos com miroku. Como eu ja disse, meu carro não é motel. Dessa vez, só de gosação, liguei o som. Coloquei Slipknot. Eles não reclamaram. Se duvidar nem perceberam. Aumentei mais o som. Não adiantou.  
#ABAIXA ISSO KAGOME. VOCÊ SABE QUE MEUS OUVIDOS SÃO SENSIVEIS E ESSE SOM TA FAZENDO MINHAS ORELHAS DOEREM# olhei para o inu com um sorriso safado. Levei a mão até as suas orelhinhas e começei a acaricia-las. Ele fechou os olhos. Eu sabia melhor do que ninguem que quando eu mechia nelas o deixava exitado, ele mesmo havia me dito. Sorri ao ve-lo abrir a boca. Não ouvi nada por causa do som auto, mas aquilo era um gemido. Tirei as mãos daquelas lindas orelhinhas, abaixei o volume do som e dei a partida no carro. Vinte minutos depois, nós chegamos. A praia era longe, pois não era em roma, era em uma cidade próxima. Eu tinha uma casa lá, ai ia direto. Assim que descemos do carro, eu abri a casa e entrei, sendo seguida pelos três. A casa tinha duas suítes, uma sala de visitas, uma de jogos e uma de jantar e uma cozinha (a parte de dentro), sendo que as suítes ficavam na parte de cima, e o resto em baixo. Fora da casa, tinha uma pequena varanda com uma mesa e quatro cadeiras, uma piscina grande e o estacionamento.

#Galera, olha, são dois quartos.. como vamos fazer as divisões?# eu perguntei.

#Simples. Eu e a Ayume em um quarto, e você e o inu.. em outro.# Disse miroku, ja pegando as coisas e subindo para o quarto. O QUE? eu iria ficar no quarto com esse tarado? Ele olhou para mim e sorriu malicioso. #Vamos k-chan. Quero ver o nosso quarto.# Ele aumentou ainda mais o sorriso, pegou as coisas e subiu. Eu simplesmente to fudida!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UUF..finalmente... tava ficanu loka aki jaa...minha irmã me enxendo o saco para continuaar..agradeçam a ela ta ok? por que se não fosse ela, esse cap não sairia hoje. **

**IRMÃZINHA OBRIGAADAA PELA AJUDAA NA FIIC...**

**EHUHEAHEAUIHUEAIEAI**

**hehe**

Kayra Hiyana - **_EU TAMBÉÉM QUEROOOO IRR...BUAAA... aah.. vodka é bom...heuiahueahuea... ja meu gosto é completamente diferente do seu.. eu amo bebida pura.. hueahauihuea... coisa di doooidu.. ; ).. bjooooooocas._**

Sailor Nemeses - **_To indu uh mais rapidu ki eu possu.. ; ) .. que bom que tu gosto.. hehehe_**

Yumi Takashi - **_IRMÃÃÃÃÃ...VALEUZ... TI AMUUUUUUUUU_**

Darck Angel - **_Valeuz... que bom que tu ta gostanu...isperu ki continue assim.. ; ) ... bjocas._**

krol-chan - **_heishuehuehuea.. que boom que c gosto. Olha..eu tou tentando postar um cap em cada dia. VO TENTAR. Mas provavelmente eu consigo, minha irmã fica me enxendo aqui para eu fazer logo o proximu cap. hehehehehe... e eu tenho msn sim: LINOCAHOT... BJAUMM... _**

Otaku-IY - **_Eu também acho. Mas quem sabe o que ta passando na cabeça dele? heuahuauahuea... ainda tem MUITA agua pra rola.. huhuuhuh_**

**AEW ODEIADORES DE KIKYNOJO (eu) DEI UM JEITO DELA PARTI.. naum matei a coitadinha.. porque sou ante violencia! hduaheuiaehueahuea... bjãããão... até o proximo cap! E galera ki gosta da kikyou.. desculpem-me mas... se tem um personagem que eu odeio é a kikyou. GRRRR...odeio essa vaca de barro! heaauehueaiea... bjaum**


	6. o feriado

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXx**_

Subi para o meu quarto. Chegando lá.. O inuyasha estava deitado na cama, mas não estava dormindo. Entrei e fechei a porta, o que fez ele se sentar . Isso não vai dar certo.

#Vamos? eu to afim de ir para a praia.# Eu me virei saindo do quarto. #Vou chamar a ayume e o miroku.#

#EI EI EI...# Ele chamou me segurando antes que eu batesse na porta do quarto. #você tem certeza que vai bater nessa porta? O miroku com certeza esta MUITO ocupado uma hora dessas com a sua amiga k-chan..# Ele sorriu malicioso. Eu entendi o recado; também.. NÃO SOU TÃO RETARDADA COMO DIZEM.. hehehehe..

#Tudo bem então.. você vai comigo para a praia?# Perguntei para ele sorrindo e voltando para o quarto.

#Eu preferia ficar aqui e fazer a mesma coisa que o miroku e a ayume estão fazendo la no outro quarto.. mas ja que você quer tanto ir para a praia.. podemos deixar para mais tarde.# Eu corei. AFZ..esse cara só pensa nisso.

#Inu querido.. você é a prva viva de que homem só pensa em sexo.# Eu ri com a cara que ele fez, era uma cara de "assim você me ofende" muito cômica, mas logo ele respondeu.

#Também..dormindo no mesmo quarto, com a garota que não sai dos meus pensamentos à dois anos...# Ele sussurrou se aproximando de mim. Eu estava besta. Seria verdade isso, ou ele só estava falado para poder me levar para cama? Olhei nos seus olhos, e mas uma vez me perdi no dourado deles. Ja estava bem proximo de mim, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer "algo mais" me afastei e fui em direção a porta: #Vamos?# Não esperei uma resposta e sai. Desci as escadas correndo, quando cheguei no ultimo degral, senti um braço puxando o meu, me virando, e uma boca colada a minha. Correspondi pois sabia quem era. Quem era o unico que chegava do nada e me agarrava? precisa de resposta? Ele passou os braços fortes pela minha cintura, fazendo meu corpo colar ao dele, ao sentir aquele corpo perfeito junto ao meu, não pude evitar.. e um gemido saiu dos meus lábios. Senti ele me puxar, para que subisse os degrais. Eu apenas me separei dele e fui em direção ao carro. Olhei para tras, e ele havia me seguido. Iria comigo, espero que ele não tente nada. Abri a porta do carro e entrei, o Inu fez o mesmo. Assim que se sentou, colocou a mão na minha coxa, aprouximou-se do meu ouvido

#Você está me deixando louco k-chan..# Ele sussurrou em um tom rouco porém sexy, não vou mentir, ja estava excitada. Foi ai que me toquei de para onde a mão dele REALMENTE estava indo. Segurei antes de chegar ao seu destino. Me levantei ficando um pouco por cima dele, tentando pegar o cinto. Em um movimento rapido, fez com que eu caisse por cima dele. Finalmente havia alcançado o cinto. "Pulei" para o meu lugar antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, e coloquei o cinto dele, mas obviu que o inrrolei um pouco com o mesmo, para que ficasse preso e me deixasse dirigir em paz. Apos prende-lo, peguei o meu propio cinto e o coloquei. #A kagome..admite que você está louquinha para dormir comigo..está só se fazendo de dificil..Você não é assim..não comigo, então deixa de cú doce.#  
#CALA BOCA INUYASHA..poha.. será que você não consegue ficar calado um minuto? isso ja ta enxendo.# A verdade era: Eu estava ficando louca com aquele hanyou lindo maravilhoso e gostoso, me falando aquelas coisas e "fazendo" AQUELAS coisas... aah se ele soubesse como eu ainda o amo.. Sim, mas o que importa..é que ele parou. Fechou a cara e ficou o resto do caminho calado.

Não se passou nem um minuto, e nós chegamos. #Vem inu..Eu amo esse lugar.# Eu falei soltando o coitado.

#Pensei que você não iria me soltar.# Ele disse emburrado. Como esse hanyou consegue ficar ainda mais bonito bravo? Mistérios da vida.. hehauiaheuaehuiea..

#ÓÓÓÓ BEBE... VOCÊ FICA TÃO LINDINHO EMBURRADO...# eu disse apertando as bochexas dele e fazendo cara de titia quando vê um sobrinho pequeno.

#Feh..# Ele parou de falar quando viu a praia.

#Eu disse que era linda..Vem..to afim de tomar banho.# Eu sorri, peguei a mão dele e o puxei. Parei no meio do caminho, tirei o vestido, coloquei na areia, junto com a bolsa. Olhei para ele, este estava com a boca aberta quase babando, olhando para o meu corpo. Eu corei. #Vai ficar ai?# Perguntei fechando a boca dele. Este sorriu, tirou a camisa que usava, deixando o perfeito corpo a mostra. Foi minha vez de babar, mas por pouco tempo. Eu virei e corri em direção a água, ele veio atras, me passou com facilidade. Ele mergulhou, e logo depois, eu mergulhei também. A praia não tinha ondas, o que a tornava muito agradavel.

#UUUUI QUE AGUA FRIAA..#

#Se quiser que eu te esquente...# O inu falou com o sorriso malicioso de sempre. Eu, em um gesto MUITO criança, dei lingua para ele que completou: #Pois é essa lingua mesmo que eu quero...# Ele disse me agarrando. Ah..que se foda. E o beijei também. Um tempo depois, me separei.

#Por favor inu...para..# Sussurrei no ouvido dele. Este se afastou um pouco de mim

#...Tudo bem k-chan.. não vou te forçar a nada.# Ele respondeu em um tom meio tristonho, foi o que deu para perceber, mas devia ser cena para me levar pra cama #..vamos nos divertir.# Sorriu jogando água em mim.

#AAH SEU CACHORRO. VOCÊ ME PEGOU DESPREVINIDA!# E joguei nele também.

Aquela tarde foi maravilhosa. .

Quase anotecendo, nós voltamos. Tomamos banho e descemos. Eu estava com uma calça jeans baixa e uma blusa preta (pra variar..) de botões; tava sem paciencia para escolher roupa, e aquela foi a primeira que encontrei. Ja o inu com uma blusa vermelha, e uma bermuda. Assim que entramos na sala, encontramos o Miroku e a Ayume sentados no sofá, vendo tv.

#Até que enfim. Obrigada por não nos chamar.# O miroku disse fazendo cara de ofendido.

#Você estava fazendo coisas melhores..não quisemos atrapalhar.# Ayume corou. hueahahaehuhuiaeuhea... povu doido.

#E vocês? rum...foram pra praia sozinhos... vai dizer que não fizeram "coisas melhores" também..# Agora foi a minha vez de corar.

#Nós não fizemos nada Miroku...pare de pensar merda...# eu disse me virando e indo para aa cozinha.

#POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUIS.# Inuyasha gritou da sala.

#idiota.#

#EU OUVI ISSO.# novamente ele gritou. Esqueci completamente que ele tinha a audição apurada.

#ERA PRA OUVIR MESMO... IDIOTA ABESTALHADO E...# parei de falar quando o vi parar no batente da porta da cozinha.

#continue...# Ele disse se aproximando de mim e estralando os dedos, como se fosse me bater.

#não quero mais..# Disse ja recuando.

#Porque k-chan? ta com medo do que eu possa fazer com você? prometo que não vai doer.. só um pouquinho..porque não é nada pequeno..# Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos labios. Eu parei de recuar.

#Poupe-me inuyasha...# Disse passando por ele, como se este nem estivesse ali. O que não adiantou muito, pois ele me "empurrou" na direção da parede, fazendo com que eu colasse o rosto nessa, pois ele havia se posto atraz de mim, me prensando. Suas mãos estavam nas minhas coxas, por pouco tempo. Uma subiu para o meu seio, e a outra? Ta tudo bem, a outra havia ido para o botão da minha calça. Ele a abriu, desceu o ziper, e tocou-me por cima da calcinha. #AAAAH...# Não pude evitar de gemer. Aquelas mãos quentes me tocando, estava ficando louca. Tirou a mão que estava no meu seio, pegou uma das minhas mãos, e a colocou no membro ja rijido pela excitação. Eu primeiramente tentei tirar a mão, mas ele a prenssou mais contra o membro, e mordiscou a base do meu pescoço. Fui a loucura, disisti de tenta e o acariciei também. Gemi mais uma vez, ao sentir aquele membro grosso em minhas mãos. Ele gemeu e soltou minha mão, voltando ao meu seio. Tirou a mão da minha calça e me virou. Assim que eu virei de frente, ele me beijou, eu correspondi na mesma voracidade. A mão que estava no meu seio, agora abria os botões da minha blusa. Abriu todos os botões. Mas deixou o ultimo preso. Desceu da minha boca para o meu pescoço, lugar onde arrancou seu nome da minha boca.

#Adoro te ouvir gemer kagome..Adoro ouvir meu nome sair dessa sua boca maravilhosa..você não sabe como me deixa louco..# Disse em um sussurro rouco, e logo após, dando mordiscadas na minha orelha. Voltou a descer, beijou meu pescoço uma ultima vez e desceu para o vale dos seios. Gemi mais uma vez, ao sentir aquela lingua quente e umida tocar minha pele. Ele estava me deixando louca. Desceu para um dos seios, mas por cima do sutiã. Queria me provocar. Quer brincar? Tudo bem..vamos brincar...Resolvi entrar no jogo dele. Inverti as posições, agora era ele quem estava prensado na parede. Me afastei um pouco, olhei para baixo e vi uma "pequena grande" elevação, no meio das calças dele. Sorri satisfeita ao saber o que causava nele. Mais uma vez, colei meu corpo ao dele. Mas dessa vez, quem estava no comando era eu. Tirei a camisa dele. O beijei na base do pescoço, ele gemeu. Fui descendo meus labios, parei naquele peito gostoso, que só o inu tinha. Ele se arrepiou quando minha lingua tocou a pele dele. Dei leves mordiscadas no local, e mas uma vez, desci. Passei os labios pelo seu abdomem perfeito . Senti ele colocar a mão em minha cabeça, me acariciando, como se me insentivasse a descer mais. Eu sorri. Como disse, estava apenas entrando noo jogo . Desci, demorei um pouco na virilia, dei leves mordiscdas nessa, pois sabia que era o "ponto fraco" de qualquer homem. Parei o que estava fazendo e olhei para cima, percebendo que parei, este me olhou. Eu sorri maliciosa, ele também. Levei minha mão até o membro dele e o acariciei por cima da calça. O vi morder os labios com força, para não gemer alto dimais, afinal, a Ayume e o miroku estavam na sala. A..a porta estava fechada, pela primeira vez, ele se lembrou do detalhe: Miroku.

Ainda com acariciando o membro dele, voltei a beija-lo na virilia. Não resisti mais a tenta-lo, abri o botão da bermuda que ele usava, e desci o ziper. Mas não fiz nada. Apenas sentei no chão. Ele, se ajuelhou em minha frente, e se inclinou para me beijar. Eu deixei que ele me beijasse. Com uma mão, ele abriu minhas pernas, se pondo entre elas e forçando meu corpo a deitar. Eu deitei. Assim que o fiz, ele tirou o botão que prendia minha blusa, a tirou e jogou longe. Eu mordi os labios e corei. Ele sorriu. Com a mesma mão que tirou a blusa, ele abriu o sutiã. Fez o mesmo que fez com a blusa. Eu corei mais ainda( se é que era possivel), desceu a boca para um dos meus seios. Eu gemi mais alto. Coloquei minhas mãos nas orelhinhas dele. Iria ter um orgasmo a qualquer momento, se continuasse assim. Brincadeira, sou uma garota muito controlada, não vão ser essas besteira..Voltando a cozinha, enquanto eu estava aqui perdida em pensamentos, ele havia descido novamente para o meu sexo, mas desta vez, não por cima da calcinha. Tirou a mão de la rapido e se levatou. #Se vista. O Miroku ta vindo ai.# AAH...MAS DESSA VEZ QUEM MATA O MIROKU SOU EU...affz, to convivendo demais com o inuyasha. uhuhuuhuu... eu coloquei o sutiã, abotoei a blusa e fechei a calça, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. #Depois agente continua..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu sorri sem graça. Miroku entrou na cozinha olhou para nós depois.

#O que foi miroku?# O inuyasha tentou fingir que ele não havia atrapalhado nada.

#nada..vim ver se vocês não tinham se matado..Mas...vejo que atrapalhei algo..não! # Sorriu malicioso.

#Do que você está falando mioku! Ta doido é?# Tentei disfarçar.

#Minha querida kagome..a pequena elevação no meio das calças do inuyasha não me engana.# Olhei para ele e depois para "o meio das calças" dele. DROGA. Como agente foi esquecer isso? Eu corei até o ultimo fio de cabelo, se é que isso era possivel. Olhei para a cara do inu, depois para o membro ainda rijido dele. Não aguentei e começei a rir.

#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...# (etc etc..) sentei no chão, ainda rindo. Inuyasha fechou a cara. O miroku riu também.

#VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR DE DAR RISADA?# ele gritou com agente. O que não funcionou. Nesse momento Ayume entra na cozinha, mas antes que ela também falasse algo, ele saiu. Eu e o Miroku não conseguiamos parar de rir. Realmente aquela cena era muito constrangedora. Finalmente consegui parar de rir.

#Ei... miroku... # Peguei ar.. pois nos meus pulmões não haviam quase nada. # Não aconteceu nada. Eu tenho culpa de ser gostosa e de ele ficar excitado só me olhando?# Eu dou para ser atriz. Sabe..teria sido melhor se ele tivesse acreditado.

#Ta bom kagome..vou fingir que acredito.# Eu, mais uma vez, ri.

#Ei galera..numa cidade prixima daqui, tem uma boate que é show. Vamos?# Vi os dois abrirem um sorriso.

#CLARO.. não aguento mais ficar nessa casa.# O miroku respondeu.

#Ta ok. Vou falar com o inu...# Ao dizer isso, me virei e subi.

Entrei no quarto, ele estava sentado na cama, com a cara de bravo. Eu sorri. Tive minha vingança, se ele acha que vai ser tão facil assim, está muito enganado.

#O que você quer?# Ele falou num tom frio meio falso. Quer ve ele tira essa cara rapidinho?

#óóóóóóó... inu...disculpa.. # Falei fazendo biquinho. Ele molhou os labios com a lingua.

#Desculpo.. mas só se você deixar eu continuar de onde havia parado, la na cozinha..# Ele disse, mas sem se mexer. Eu fui me aproximando dele.

# Nããão seeei...# Disse isso me abaixei um pouco, e dei um rapido selinho nele.

Ele me segurou, e me olhou com aqueles olhinhos de criança quando ve doce..Não..melhor, igual aos MEUS olhinhos quando vejo doce. Eu não resisti. Sorri, e ele me puxou para cima dele, fazendo com que eu caisse deitada em cima do mesmo.

#Inu..depois agen...# Ele me beijou. ODIAVA QUANDO ELE FAZIA ISSO..não..não quando ele me beijava, mas quando ele não deixava eu terminar de falar. GRRR...isso me estressa. Levantei e me afastei ao máximo dele. Este sentou na cama, me olhando como se dissesse: isso ja ta enchendo. E eu com isso?

#Nós vamos para uma boate massa que tem em uma cidade proxima daqui. Tudo bem para você?#

#Sei la.. pode ser.# Eu abri a porta do quarto e gritei: #NÓS VAMOS... SAIMOS DAQUI A 2:00, SE ARRUMEM.#

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXx**_

_**aeew...finalmenti..affiz.. foi mal aeew galera a demora...é que sabe comu é néé? Essa vida de genti burra que tem que fazer recuperação paralela. uhuhuhuh ... pois é.. To em semana de recu. Uma hora dessas não era nem para eu estar aqui, era preu tar estudando. Eu ia postar ontem, mas não deu, pq passei o dia interu nu coleguh... .. tinha jogu di futsal 7:30 da noite..e eu agarro no meu time. Não vou mentir, sou uma boooosta.. só agarro pq não tem outra garota. uhuhuhuhu... bejokas.. ih valeuz pelos reviews.. vou postar o mais rapido que eu conseguir.**_

_**Vivica Higurashi - AEEEW... AGORA MOSTRO US SENTIMENTUS DELI... hueahuiuaehuahiea... bjooocas loka.. **_

_**Algum ser - UH INU VAI FICAR KUM A KAG! hueaheahuauiea... bjaum... **_

_**Kayra Higurashi - Eu tbb odieei.. heauiaehueaae... homens.. todos iguais... uhuhuhuhuhu... bjocaas**_

_**Star ice - ééé...ainda naum foi dessa vez.. heaheuaihaaehiuahahuiaehauei... isperu ki gosti dessi cap. hehehehe.. P**_

_**Nina-chan - Ki bom ki tu taa gostanu... hehehehe... bjocaas**_

_**BJAUUM PA TOODU MUNDU...UHUUHUHUUU.. hehehe.. hj eu to sem cri..ai fiku akee flanu merda**_

_**ehaaeuhaehuiea**_

_**bjocas**_


	7. Voltaram para Tokio

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Entrei e fechei a porta. Olhei para o Hanyou, que ainda fazia cara de bravo.

#Inu.. você vai ficar nessa é? que besteira..#

#Feh.. Inuyasha por favor. Eu estou normal.# Se levantou entrou no banheiro, e trancou-se. Hunf.. Cú doce não combina com você inuyasha...ta.. tudo bem que só quem está fazendo cú doce aqui, sou eu. Uhuhuhuhuhuhu..Deitei-me na cama, esperando que ele saisse.

Uns 20 minutos depois, ele saiu, adivinha..estava apenas com uma toalha. Olhei para ele de baixo para cima e parei nos olhos dele. Passei a lingua nos lábios, depois mordi o inferior. Ele desviou o olhar e virou-se de costa para mim, abrindo a mala que estava em cima de um mesinha. Sabia que ele não iria conseguir ficar nem um segundo sem falar comigo, era só eu saber como pedir desculpas. Me levantei, fui até ele e o abraçei por tras, sussurrei: #Desculpa..# Desta vez, EU o virei e tasquei-le um beijo, cheio de desejo e paixão, ele não tentou sair, correspondeu e beijou-me da mesma forma enlouquecedora. Me levou em direção a cama. Mais uma vez, eu sussurrei: #Você só pensa nisso..# Ele sorriu e continuou a me beijar. Tirou minha blusa e acariciou meu seio. Dessa vez iria, e nem o Miroku poderia atrapalhar.

Abriu meu sutiã, e o jogou fora. Parou um tempo, ficou me olhando sem blusa, eu corei.

#Você é perfeita k-chan...# Levou a boca até o meio dos dois seios, eu gemi. Ah..a toalha.. affz..que toalha MUITO bem amarrada é essa? como até agora não caiu? Lentamente, desci minha mão pelo corpo dele e cheguei a toalha...

PAN.. PANPANPANPAN..PAN PAN.. PAN... PANPANPAN...

#POHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... # o inu gritou.. Era meu celular que estava tocando. Tive mais uma vez, vontade de rir.

#Alô...?#

#Oi..k-chan meu amor.. tudo bom?#

#To otima Houjo, e você?# Inuyasha fechou a cara ao ouvir o nome do meu namorado, levantou-se e foi até a mala. Eu fiquei o olhando sem enteder nada.

#Também k-chan. Alguma novidade? Liguei para a sua casa e sua mãe me disse que você tinha ido para a casa de praia...#

#É..eu estou aqui sim. Vim com meus irmãos e com a Ayume. Ei Houjo, olha, depois eu falo com você to meio ocupada agora.#  
#Tudo bem meu amor..Tchau..Beijos e bom feriado.# Tirou uma calça da mala e vestiu.  
#Tchau# e desliguei o celular. Ele novamente estava com a cara imburrada

#O que foi agora inuyasha?#

#nada..# Ele respondeu seco. #só não quero ser mais um na sua cama# Ele disse sarcastico. GRRRRRRRR...O IDIOTA ME CHAMOU DE PUTA NOVAMENTE...

#SEU IDIOOOTA...#

#porque você não chama o idiota do seu namorado para vir fuder com você? ja de estar acostumado e...#  
#EU SOU VIRG...# Levei a mão a boca. Não devia ter falado aquilo...droga..Olhei para ele, que estava com os olhos arregalados.

#kag...kag..o..me..#  
#esquece isso que eu te falei ta legal? a puta aq...# Me calou com um beijo, eu o impurrei, entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta. Tomei um banho MUITO demorado, saí de toalha, pois não peguei a roupa, se o inu estivesse la, com certeza seria um alvo facil para as mãos dele. E lá estava ele sentado na cama me esperando. Fingi que não havia ninguem no quarto.

#Desculpa.# Ele disse com a voz de cãozinho arrependido. Olhei para este, que estava com as orelhinhas baixas. Muito fofo. Fui até ele.

#Olha inuyasha..se toda vez que você tiver uma crise de ciúmes por causa do meu namorado, você me chamar de puta, vai ficar meio dificil sabe...#  
#Eu sei kagome...é por isso que eu quero que você me perdoe. Eu não vou fazer de novo. Eu juro. Por favor..uma ultima chance.#  
#Tudo bem inuyasha...mas esta é sua ultima chance ta me entendendo?# Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, eu sorri. #Agora deixa eu me trocar e vai se arrumar também.#  
Peguei um vestido no armario, pois tinha roupas ali, que eu comprei e levei para lá. Me tranquei no banheiro. O vestido era curto e preto. A parte da saia, era de babado, que se passasse um vento, levava. A parte de cima, era colada ao corpo, realçando minhas curvas. Nos seios, o decote V, apesar de o vestido ser uma tomara que caia. Coloquei uma sandalia de salto fino, também preta . Saí do banheiro e ele não estava mas la. Fui até a porta e a tranquei. AMO FAZER SURPRESA. Fui até o meu porta joias que sempre me acompanha em toda e qualquer viajem. Peguei um dos meus mais lindos colares, e pûs no pescoço, este era de ouro branco, era grande e ia até o começo do decote. A boate que nós iamos, era muito bem frequentada.. e eu, obviu não iria bagunçada. Coloquei um brinco, do mesmo estilo do colar, este era um conjunto: colar, brinco e pulseira. Coloquei os três e fiz um coque no meu cabelo, deixando alguns fios soltos. Me olhei no espelho, estava simplesmente perfeita.

Desci, como sempre, todos ja estavam la em baixo esperando.

#Valeu a pena a demora...# O inu falou passando a lingua nos labios.

#Realmente... k-chan...# Ele se ajoelhou em minha frente e pegou minhas mãos. #Você não gostaria de ter um filho meu?# Ele disse levando a mão a minha bunda, mas antes de chegar nessa... "CAPFT" O Inu deu um murro na cabeça dele. O miroku estava com uma blusa azul marinho social, mas esta estava para fora da calça dando um ar despojado e uma calça jeans #Nem tente miroku...# Disse ele entre dentes. O inu estava com uma blusa vermelha (pra variar, ja que esta é a sua cor preferida), uma calça preta e, completando o visual do meu deus.

#Cuidado miroku, o inuyasha é muito ciumento com a irmãzinha dele, é normal irmão ser assim...# Finalmente Ayume se pronunciou. Eu olhei para o inu e para o miroku. Me segurei para não rir.

#K-chan...que coisa feia.. você não contou para ela?# Miroku perguntou.

#Contou...? o que?# Ayume perguntou para o miroku, eu, olhei para a cara deste e fiz um sinal para ele não contar. Acho que ele não entendeu. Ja a Ayume estava com um vestido rosa muito bonito, nem curto nem grande, com um decote em V também, mas este era de prender no pescoço e a alça é de prata.

#O inuyasha e a Kagome são apaixonados desde pequenos, namoraram a sei la quanto tempo, até a mamãe se separar do papai e levar a k-chan, ai agora agente voltou. Porque você acha que eles adoram ficar sozinhos?#  
#Mas a kagome é virgem...# Bati a mão na cabeça, em sinal de: "como vocês podem ser tão lerdos?" virei para uma parede qualquer e encostei a testa nesse, eu estava praticamente um pimentão.

#Você também não contou isso a ela k-chan..?# Dessa vez foi o inuyasha. Perae.. que complô é esse?

#GRRRRRRRRR...# Eles realmente estão conseguindo me irritar. #Vamos logo antes que eu pegue uma faca e mate cada um de vocês.# Após eu falar isso, todos sairam e foram em direção ao carro, dei graças a deus.

Entrei no carro, liguei este e sai. Nem 10 minutos e nós ja estavamos na boate.

#Nossa kagome.. a fila esta enorme.. nós vamos passar a noite inteira só na fila...# Ayume disse.

#Eu sou vip...# Disse piscando para eles.

#Olá Jheisan, olha...hoje eu trouxe uns amigos.# Disse falando com o segurança que estava na porta. Este assim que eu falei com ele deu passagem. Entramos #Te amo querido...# Soltei um beijinho para ele e finalmente entramos. A boate era enorme e só era visitada por pessoas da alta classe.

#Ei k-chan, eu e a ayume vamos ali para aquele cantinho.# O Miroku disse apontando em uma direção.

#Pode ir mi-chan.. depois nós te procuramos. Tchau.# E eles sairam.

Inuyasha, que até agora estava quieto, se manifestou.

#Feh...olha kagome.. não estou gostando nada nada desses caras olhando para você... # Ele disse me abraçando por tras

#nossa..que irmãozinho ciumento esse meu viu.# Eu ri, ele beijou meu pescoço.

#Ei k-chan.. que tal nós combinarmos de essa semana todinha, agente ficar sem nenhum compromisso sério, mas esquece namorado, esquece pais e outros, você é quase minha namorada por uma semana..você quer?# Eu alarguei o sorriso. Isso vai ser engraçado.

#Pode ser...não tenho nada a perder..# Disse e colei meus labios aos dele.

O resto da noite foi otima.

A semana passou rapido. Logo, o dia de voltarmos chegou.

#hum...hum...hummm...PARA INUYASHA...# gritei para ele que estava me beijando, eu queria sair, mas ele não deixava.

#AAAH KAGOME...Você sabe que apartir de amanhã vai ser MUITO dificil de nós nos encontrarmos...# Ele diz voltando a me abraçar.

#Mesmo assim. Nós temos que arrumar as coisas.# Eu digo tentando faze-lo parar.

Um hora depois, nós finalmente saimos de lá. Chegamos em casa, ja era noite.

Mamãe nos chamou para comer. Acho que nunca vi tanta comida naquela casa.

#Posso saber qual o motivo especial para tanta comida?#

#Amanhã seu pai e seus irmãos estarão partindo, então, resolvi fazer um jantar especial essa noite...# O QUE? já? felicidade dura pouco..mas essa, durou MUITO menos que pouco. Olhei para Inuyasha que estava com a cara de "viu? eu disse." Mas a vida é assim. Final feliz que nada, meu final vai ser sempre triste.

A ultima noite deles passou-se rapida.

Acordei no outro dia com o barulho de pessoas falando. Porvavelmente, estavam arrumando as ultimas coisas para irem. Levantei meio sonolenta..meio não, completamente. Ainda estava de camisola, mas não liguei. Desci e a família estava reunida tomando café.

#Pensei que não fosse se juntar a nós k-chan..# Papai disse sorrindo.

#Desculpe pela demora, acabei de acordar.# Respondi também com um sorriso no rosto. Me sentei ao lado do inu, que sorriu para mim. Tomamos café conversando muito.

#Que horas é o vôo?# perguntei.  
#Daqui à 3 horas.#

#Vou subir e me arrumar.# Me levantei da mesa, e fui em direção ao quarto.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, assim que a girei, um corpo me empurrou para dentro do quarto, entrando também, se virou e trancou a porta.

#Inuyasha o que...# Ele me beijou, um beijo sedento..como se quisesse grava-lo bem na memoria. Correspondi na mesma intensidade. Ele foi me levando para a cama.

#Deixe-me te fazer minha kagome...# Ã? As vezes eu acho que o inuyasha é louco. #Eu te amo..# Eu ouvi direito? Não..mas..e a Kikynojo? A..que ela se foda.

#Eu também inu...te amo# Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar. Me deitou na cama e deitou-se por cima. Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, perguntou:

#Você..quer?# Boa pergunta.. não vou mentir, não estou preparada, mas o amo demais para deixar essa chance escapar assim pelos meus dedos. Ainda mais agora, que ele vai embora.

#Não dá...em pouco tempo alguem vai vir aqui e..#  
#Problema de quem vier kagome, eu te quero, sempre te quis.#  
#Não inu...o tempo é muito pouco, você tem que estar lá duas horas antes do vôo.#

#Duas? lá em tokio é uma..#  
#Aqui são duas. Olha inu..Não da..#

#Você não quer e esta inventando desculpa.# Ele disse se levantando. Mas eu o segurei.

#Eu quero..mas..tenho..medo..# Pronto..finalmente havia dito. Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a me cobrir com seu corpo.

#Vou ser o mais carinhoso possivel...ele disse com a voz calma, o que me deu segurança.

#KAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME... TELEFONE...A AYUME.# Ele abaixou a cabeça. Me levantei, mas não pude me afastar, pois ele me segurou.

#Diga que você está de toalha e que não vai descer por causa do miroku.#

#tudo bem..# Sinceramente...isso não vai dar certo. #MAMÃÃÃÃE... DIZ PARA ELA QUE EU LIGO DEPOIS, ESTOU DE TOALHA E NÃO VOU DESCER COM O MIROKU POR AI.#

#TA BOOOM# ela gritou de volta.

#satizfeito?# Perguntei me virando para ele. Este estava deitado na cama e eu ajoelhada entre as pernas dele.

#Ainda não...# ele respondeu com a voz rouca, me puxando para cima dele e voltando a me beijar.

#Inuyasha...para..por favor..# Ele parou e me olhou.

#Você quer?# É o que eu mais quero nessa vida, mas não posso inu..  
#Não.# Me levantei e fui até a porta. #Agora por favor, saia..# Ele ainda estava na cama, me olhando espantado. Abaixou as orelhinhas e depois a cabeça. Se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

#Tudo bem kagome..não vou te forçar a nada.. mas nunca se esqueça: eu te amo, sempre te amei, e vou te amar até o ultimo dia da minha vida.# Disse isso e saiu do quarto. Fechei a porta assim que ele passou, me encostei nessa e sussurrei ja chorando.

#Eu também inuyasha...#

O tempo passou e logo mamãe veio me chamar.

#Ei k-chan.. vamos..o pessoal está esperando...#  
#Eu não vou mamãe...#  
#Porque?#  
#Não estou me sentindo muito bem.#

#Você que sabe minha filha. Ao menos vá se despedir deles na sala.#

#Ta ok.# E descemos.

Todos nos esperavam na sala. Assim que chegamos, eles sorriram.

#A kagome não vai conosco. Não está se sentindo bem..# Mamãe explicou.

#Vim me despedir...# Eu disse abraçando o Papai, ja com lagrimas se formando em meus olhos. Affz, eu choro por tudo.

Logo após o papai, abraçei o Miroku. #Vou sentir saudades K-chan..#  
#Eu também miroku..# Me soltei deste e fui na direção do inuyasha. Olhei para ele, abaixei a cabeça e o abraçei, este correspondeu.

#vou sentir saudades inu# Eu disse ainda abraçada a ele.

#Eu também k-chan.# Nos separamos.

#Vamos, se não quiserem perder o vôo.# Mamãe disse. Dei um tchau com a mão, e no rosto um sorriso triste. Assim que eles sairam, voltei a chorar, fui para meu quarto e passei o resto do dia chorando. Agora minha vida voltaria a ser aquela vida chata e monotona, que eu vivo num mundo em que eu finjo ser o que eu não sou.

A vida é bela, agente é que fode ela.

Talvez se eu não fosse tão covarde, e enfrentasse minha mãe, minha vida ainda seria bela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

_**GALERAAAAAAAAAAA...MAUZ PELA DEMORA...**_

_**aafz, finalmente a parti boa vai começar...**_

_**uhuhuu... eu so mááááá...**_

_**Eu até poderia contar o que vai acontecer com a kagome..mas como eu so muito máááá... **_

_**vocês vaum ter ki ispera um poukinhu.. si kiserem saber o resto da historia claro..**_

_**Galera, no proximu cap eu respondo as reviews ta ok?**_

_**Bjocas..**_

_**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**_

_**LEIAM**_

_**Ramos diferentes - Algum ser**_

_**A procura da felicidade - Yumi Takashi**_

_**LEIAM**_


	8. Finalmente voltei para tokio

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

3 anos se passaram, estava com 19. Quando fiz 18 anos, tirei minha carteira de motorista e ganhei uma ferrari 360 spider, esse carro é perfeito..AFFZ, não aguentava mais aquele audi.. Sabe, esses três anos me fizeram amadurecer..não sou mais aquela menininha de 16 anos que fica com o primeiro que vê na frente e que chora por um amor não correspondido, quero que tudo e todos se fodam. Não gosta de mim? e eu com isso? hunf...

Os anos só fizeram com que meu corpo se modificassem mais, bundas, peitos e coxas, estavam maiores..Se antes achavam que eu tinha um corpão..agora...Não que eu esteja querendo me gabar.

Mamãe está internada na UTI à 3 dias.. com o que? Teve um enfarto. Os médicos dizem que ela vai ficar bem, mas eu sei que ela está muito mal.

Nesse momento eu estou aqui no hospital, e os médicos estão operando-a a mais de 9 horas. Estou com um mal precentimento, algo me diz que ela vai passar dessa para uma muito melhor..

Meia hora se passou quando finalmente o médico apareceu na sala com um olhar não muito animado.. Olhei para ele com uma pontinha de esperança.

#Sinto muito.# Foi tudo que ele disse. Uma pequena lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto, a unica que caiu nesses ultimos 3 anos. Limpei eta rapido, não queria que me vissem chorando. #Ela teve uma parada cardiaca, e não deu para salvar.#

#Posso ve-la?# Não me chamem de louca, eu apenas queria ver a minha mãe pelo menos uma ultima vez..

#Me acompanhe.# Se virou e saiu andando, levantei e o segui. Passamos por um enorme corredor, e entramos por uma porta com o grande nome "Cirurgia" estampada em vermelho. Lentamente, me aproximei da cama em que mamãe estava. Um pano branco cobria seu rosto, mas eu o tirei. Me assustei um pouco, mamãe estava pálida e com os olhos fechados, meus olhos estavam marejados pelas lágrimas que tentavam sair, mas eu não deixava. Saí da sala sem nem olhar para tras. Teria que ligar para o papai pra ele e os garotos virem para o enterro.

Fui para casa e tomei um longo e demorado banho, ainda não podia acreditar que minha mãe estava morta. Parecia uma coisa impossivel, quando agente vê na televisão acontecendo com várias famílias, você nunca pensa que isso irá acontecer com a sua..Mas agora eu vejo que nada é impossivel. Terminei o banho, me troquei e fui até o telefone.

Disquei um número muito bem conhecido por mim.

#Alô?#

#Alô..com quem eu falo?# Perguntei.

#Inuyasha..quem é?#  
#inu..sou eu..a kagome..# Ele ficou um tempo calado.

#O que foi? você nunca liga para cá, a não ser no aniversário do papai ou no do miroku.# Falou frio.

#A mamãe.. Ela..#  
#O que?#  
#morreu# Disse com a voz triste.

#Não é possível. Kagome Higurashi. Para que você liga pra cá para ficar inventando histórias..A MAMÃE NÃO ESTÁ MORTA.#  
#Como eu queria que fosse verdade inu..# Falei em um tom calmo e carinhoso.  
#Não me chame de Inu.. Só pessoas intimas me chamam assim.# Ele falou friu e com ignorância.  
#Tudo bem Inuyasha# Respondi mais fria que ele. #Passe para o papai.# Mandei.  
#Você não manda em mim bruxa.#  
#INUYASHA DROGA. A MAMÃE ESTÁ MORTA E VOCÊ FICA PROCURANDO CONFUSÕES, DROGA. VOCÊ É MESMO UM CRIANÇA, VOCÊ NUNCA VAI CRESCER, IDIOTA. AGORA COLOQUE LOGO O PAP..#  
#Kagome?#  
#eeer..desculpe pai. Mas o Inuyasha me tira do sério.#  
#Tudo bem querida, mas o que você queria falar?#  
#A mamãe pai, está morta.#  
#Mas..#  
#Teve um enfarto e ficou internada até ontem no hospital e hoje, fizeram a cirurgia e ela teve uma parada cardiaca.#  
#Minha pequena.. Deve estar sendo muito dificil para você segurar essa barra sozinha..#  
#Está sim papai..# Disse já chorando, me sentia segura conversando com meu pai. Alias, eu sou só uma frágil garota escondida por tras de uma muralha de gelo que eu mesma criei.

#Fique calma. Hoje mesmo estamos ai. Tchau meu bebê.#  
#Tchau pai..# E desliguei o telefone.

Caí na cama ainda chorando, mas logo parei. Levantei e fui na cozinha comer algo. Fiz ramen, já que não sou boa com comidas, mas me mande fazer qualquer doce para ver se não fica delicioso.

Fiz e comi. Não estou me sentindo bem, acho que uma boa dormida ajudaria um pouco.. E foi isso que eu fiz, subi e me deitei.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Não sabe que é perigoso dormir de janela aberta?# Ouvi uma voz masculina sussurrar no meu ouvido. Gelei. O que seria? um ladrão? assassino..? Ou pior..Um..melhor nem pensar. Lentamente me virei para ver quem era o ser que havia me acordado e dei de cara com um par de orelhinhas de cachorro que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

#Inuyasha...?# Perguntei incredula. Ele estava sentado em minha cama um pouco inclinado por cima de mim. Dormi demais. Ja era a manhã do outro dia.

#Vejo que ainda me reconhece.# Ele disse em um tom sarcastico, estava lindo. O tempo só o fez ficar ainda mais belo. Eu sorri e respondi.

#Nunca me esqueceria dessas suas orelhinhas fofas.# Disse levando as mãos até as orelhinhas dele. Este, apenas fechou os olhos, o que me deixou meiu entrigada. Tirei as mãos das orelhas dele, mas este as segurou.

#Continua..# Disse colocando-as la de novo.

#Tudo b..# Me calou com um beijo. Eu não resisti e correspondi. O beijo começou tímido e calmo, mas logo se tornou desesperado, como se um precisasse da boca do outro para sobreviver.

#INUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA.# Alguem gritou de lá de baixo.

#JA VOU MIROKUUUU# Ele gritou de volta. Eu abri um pequeno sorriso: Papai e o Miroku estavam aqui. Me levantei e desci correndo. Abri a porta e dei de cara com eles dois quase arrombando a porta. Sorri e os abraçei.

#Kagome minha pequena..como você está?# Só agora me lembrei o real motivo por eles estarem ali.

#Estou bem papai.# Respondi com um sorriso triste. #O enterro será hoje à tarde.# Disse dando passagem para que eles entrassem. Assim que fechei a porta, um hanyou meio bagunçado desce pelas escadas.

#Vejo que o Inuyasha não perde tempo..# Miroku comentou.

#Idiota..# O inu respondeu. Nossa, que resposta.

#Vocês dois, querem parar de idiotice? Este não é o momento certo para isso.# Papai brigou com eles.

#Feh..#  
#sempre com uma resposta a altura# Afirmei irônica. Ele apenas me olhou com a cara feia.

#Cara feia para mim é fome.# Pisquei para ele.

#Então.. aqui não tem comida?# Idiota

#tem..e muita..acho que é por isso que sou linda MANINHO.#  
#Agora vocês? Respeitem a memoria da mãe de vocês.# Papai estava realmente muito irritado. Pegou as coisas e subiu parao quarto onde tinha ficado quando veio da ultima vez.

#Também vou subir, estou cansado.# Miroku falou já peguando as coisas e subindo.

Me virei para fazer o mesmo, mas o Inuyasha segurou em meu braço, me virando, prensando meu corpo na parede e me tascando um beijo tão cheio de desejo, que eu não resisti. Segurou em minha cintura, colando mais meu corpo ao dele enquanto eu passava os braços pelo pescoço dele. Separou a boca da minha, olhou para mim com carinho e me abraçou.  
#Inuyasha..# Disse eu ja chorando. #Porque...? Porque logo a minha mãe? Ela podia ser chata as vezes, mas mãe é mãe. Não queria perde-la.# Disse entre soluços.

#Calma kagome.. É o destino. Um dia ela teria que morrer, e esse dia foi ontem.# Disse ele fazendo um gostoso carinho em meus cabelos. Separou-se um pouco do abraço e enchugou minhas lágrimas. #Agora por favor..Pare de chorar. Você sabe que eu odeio ver mulheres chorando, ainda mais você k-chan.# Eu sorri. O inuyasha não mudou nada, era inacreditavel como ele conseguia me acalmar.

#Tudo..bem..vou tentar me acalmar.# Enchuguei as lágimas e subi para me arrumar para o velório que logo aconteceria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O velório finalmente chegou ao fim. Eu estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. O Inuyasha estava abraçado a mim, tentando me confortar. Entramos no carro e em poucos segundos estavamos em casa.

Descemos do carro e entramos em casa.

#O que faremos agora? Eu não posso ficar aqui morando sozinha.# Disse.

#Isso não é obviu? você vai com agente.# O inuyasha respondeu por todos.

#Sé..sério?# Não podia acreditar. Estava imensamente feliz. Reecontraria meus amigos da villa dos rachas, teria todos meus carros de volta e moraria em minha cidade natal: Tokio. Por um momento esqueci da morte de mamãe.

#Claro..só se você não quiser..# Dessa vez papai se pronunciou. Eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha e respondi.

#Se eu quero..? MAS É CLAROO..FOI TUDO O QUE EU SONHEI NESSES ULTIMOS 5 ANOS.# Gritei pulando de alegria. Então vista-se e arrume sus coisas, que a noite o jatinho estará nos esperando.# Jatinho? Nós não tinhamos jatinhos.

#Jatinho pai?#  
#Eu aluguei um para vir pra cá mais rapido.# Ele respondeu sorrindo, eu sorri também. #agora vá.# E fui. Assim que cheguei no quarto, tirei duas enormes malas de cima do armario as abri e enchi as duas com minhas roupas. Quando chegasse lá, faria compras urgente. Guardei todas as roupas e fechei as malas. Peguei uma um pouco menor e coloquei minhas maquiagens, perfumes, jóias, sapatos, calcinhas e sutiãs. Fechei-as e juntei as outras duas. Tomei um banho rapido me arrumei e desci. Já estava escurecendo. Vestia uma calça jeans capri, uma blusa preta de alças.

Os três estavam vendo tv quando eu cheguei.  
#As malas tão na porta do quarto.# Falei sorrindo para os garotos.

#E daí?# O inuyasha perguntou fazendo pouco caso do que eu disse.

#Vá pegar.# mandei.

#Porque deveria?# O inuyasha sabe mesmo como me irritar.

#Porque é muito pesado para mim.#  
#Vire-se.# GRRRRRRRRRR... idiota. #Oh..me esqueci que uma humana fraca como você não conseguiria carregar simples malas.# A é? então vou mostrar-lhe quem é a humana fraca. Subi as escadas novamente, cheguei na porta do quarto e peguei uma das malas.

#meu deus..coloquei chumbo nisso foi? ta muito pesadooo... # Lentamente, carreguei a mala e com MUITA dificuldade comecei a andar. Finalmente cheguei na escada, agora só falta um pouco. Carreguei a mala e fui descendo, degrau por degrau cuidadosamente para não cair e descer rolano escada a baixo. Finalmente! CONSEGUI..AEEEEEW...calma kagome..algora só faltam 2. Poha.. Subi as escadas de novo e peguei a outra mala. Levantei-a e ia começar a andar, quando uma mão pegou a mala.

#Você é muito lenta. Estamos com pressa.# O inuyasha disse. Eu larguei a mala e o deixei levar. Faltava muito ainda para sairmos, mas o inuyasha é assim mesmo.

Peguei a outra mala e levei. Quando cheguei na metade do caminho entre meu quarto e a escada, ele apareceu e pegou a qu estava em minha mão.

Duas horas depois, estavamos entrando no jatinho.

Este tinha 8 poltronas, sendo que estas ficavam arrumadas em 4, duas de frente para as outras duas. Cada um ia em duas, pois nós eramos 4. O Papai foi nas poltronas em frente à Miroku, e eu ia em frente ao inuyasha.

O Jatinho decolou e em poucos minutos, o papai e o miroku estavam no milésimo sono.

Eu, estava sem um pingo de sono, então, fiquei olhando a paisagem pela pequena janela que havia lá.

#No que está pensando?# O inuyasha perguntou, sentando-se na poltona ao lado da minha.

#Nada..Só estava olhando a paisagem.# Respondi me virando para ele e sorrindo.

#Você fica linda quando sorri sabia?# Corei. Eu nunca mais havia corado, 3 anos e nenhum garoto me fez corar, só o inuyasha tem esse dom.

#Digo o mesmo. Você deveria sorrir mais.# Ele sorriu, e eu corei mais ainda. Ele levou a mão ao meu rosto e o acariciou. Lentamente encostou seus labios aos meus, dando um leve pitoque.

#Estava com saudades..# Ele diz ainda muito próximo a minha boca. Eu, já não aguentando mais o puxei e dei um profundo beijo, que ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Desceu dos meus labios para meu pescoço.

#inu..# Gemi.

#shhh... quer acorda-los?# Ele perguntou dando-me um leve pitoque. Se levantou, pegou minha mão e me puxou. #Vem.# Não sabia para onde, mas fui. Chegamos em uma porta, provavelmente o banheiro. Ele abriu e me puxou para lá. Entramos e ele fechou a porta. O lugar não era tão grande(p/ não dizer aos contrarios), mas cabia duas pessoas tranquilamente. Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou. Levou os lábios até meu pescoço, dando leves chupões e de vez em quando, algumas mordiscadas. Ele colocou a mão dentro da minha blusa e ficou acariciando minhas costas. Lentamente, passou uma das mãos para frente, apalpando meus seios fartos. Subiu um pouco a boca, dando uma leve mordiscada no meu quecho e partindo para a boca com um certo desespero.

Tirou a mão do meu seio e a das minhas costas também, mas logo após, tirou minha blusa. Foi tão repentino que nem deu tempo de reajir. Me cobri com os dois braços, tentando tapar o máximo que conseguisse. Tirou meus braços de onde estavam e me puxou fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem. Eu queria..Mas, como ainda era virgem, estava um pouco nervosa. Affz, se duvidar eu vou morrer virgem, só por medo de perder. Ele me encostou na porta do banheiro, enquanto descia a boca atéo vle dos seios.

TOC TOC TOC.

#Inuyasha..kagome?.. ja estamos chegando.# Miroku disse. #Saiam logo antes que o papai acorde.# Olhei para a cara do Inuyasha, que olhou para mim com cara de decepcionado. Pegou minha blusa e me entregou. Coloquei assim que este me deu. Fui abrir a porta, mas antes que pudesse ele me deu um beijo. Separou-se pouco tempo depois, eu abri a porta e saí, sendo seguida por ele. Sentamos em nossos respectivos lugares.

10 Minutos depois, o avião desceu e acordamos o papai, antes que este parasse. Este finalmente pousou e abriu a porta. Fui a primeira a aparecer nesta. Vi minha terra, que a anos não via.

Finelmente estava em Tokio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AEEEEEEEW...finalmenti... uhuhuhuhu...**

**agora ah fic vai melhoora.. uhhuhuuhu**

**bjokas..**

**esperu ki istejam gostanu.**

Kayra Hiyana - DISCUUUUUUUULPA.. abafa eu ter erradu seu nomi.. acontexi... Com certeza o inu vai passar mal.. se ja não tiver passanu..ehaiheuauiheaa... Ih sobri uh miroku morrer por atrapalhar..não duvido muuito naaum...agora só falta saber quem vai matar, o inu e a kag batem par ou impar. (que merda..) nehauehehauihaueaueahuehuiaeea... sim..que boom ki tu tah gostanu.. uhuhhuhuu.. isperu ki kuntinue.. ; ).. Bjocas.

Bellynha - Tadinhu duu inuu... micão..alias..mico não.. GORILA...HEUHUAHUIAHUEAHUAEHUAE.. matei sua curiosidade? um pouco né? heauhaehuaehuae... bjocas..

Kayra Hiyana - heauhaiueahehaiea...realmente..eu ja soube muitos maais sobre a vida..mas prefiro sobre HOMENS, ex: Homens são todos iguais, só mudam de endereço; Se os Homens são todos iguais..porque agente escolhe tanto?; Homens..mal necessario; entre outras. heaiuhaeiuaeuiea.. Bjocas.

MaryHimura - Realmente..Mas axu ki não foi precisu ela fugir..heiahaehuae... bjocas

barton - Rppppz..eu tbb to..a kag é muito besta..mais tipoo...As coisas vão mudar.. nu proximu cap.. ;) heauuiahuaeea... ki bom ki c tah gostanu... bjocas.

Kassie Satuki - realmente...a kag ja ta achanu que vai morrer virgem...será? heauhuiaeuiea.. bjoos

Ju Higurashi - heauhahueauea.. Tipu..ela finalmente chegou em Tokio..e agora o que não vai faltar vão ser rachas..ja que eu amo carro.. heiaheeiauea.. So muito viciada.. ... duas coisas que eu não vivo sem: Carros e Homens.. Tah Tah..homens não prestam.. mas são um mal necessario..heuahiuae... bjocas.


	9. vila dos rachas part 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que o carro parou na frente da casa, eu abri a porta e saí correndo. Que saudades daquela casa, do meu quarto, daquela cidade..de tudo. Entrei em casa e subi correndo para o meu quarto, este não mudou nada. A mesma decoração, os ursinhos ainda estavam na prateleira, onde eu sempre os dexei, a cama estava coberta com o lençol que eu amava, o do ursinho Bylu. Aquele era o quarto que toda garota de 10 anos gostaria de ter..Mas, porque em tanto tempo eles não mudaram o quarto?

#O inuyasha não nos deixou reforma-lo. Diz que esse quarto tem seu cheiro. Muitas vezes eu ja o peguei dormindo na sua cama..# Papai, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, entrou no quarto falando. Eu sorri, então quer dizer que o inuyasha sentia saudades de mim? Bom saber.. #Se você quiser ficar em outro quarto até que possamos reformar este..tudo bem, temos muitos quartos vazios na casa.#  
#Não papai. Eu quero este..Sabe, este é o quarto que toda garota de 10 anos gostaria de ter.. e de 19 também. Este lugar me traz lembranças...# Disse sorrindo.

#Tudo bem querida.. você que decide..# Assim que o papai terminou de falar, o Inuyasha apareceu na porta.

#Bom saber que você não quis que reformassem meu quarto inuyasha..#  
#Feh..# Não respondeu mais nada. Acho que ficou sem palavras. EEEI...MEUS CARROS. EU QUERO VER MEUS CARROS.

#ONDE VOCÊS COLOCAM AS CHAVES DOS MEUS CARROS?# Perguntei euforica.

#Caalma kagome. Tome um banho que nós vamos rever os velhos amigos.# Eu sorri. Iriamos para a vila dos rachas. Os impurrei para fora do quarto e fechei a porta. Peguei uma roupa, tomei um banho rapido e saí. Estava com uma calça capri preta, colada ao corpo, um top preto, sendo que este parecia um biquine, pois amarrava no pescoço.. Coloquei uma sandalia de salto alto, para variar, preta. Peguei um sobre-tudo da mesma cor, abri a porta e saí. Pela primeira vez, ainda não tinha ninguem me esperando lá em baixo. Joguei o sobretudo em cima do sofá e subi novamente. Bati na porta do quarto do Miroku e este a abriu. Estava só de calça, e eu, pela primeira vez vim reparar em como o miroku tinha um corpão..hehehe...

#Entrai k-chan.# Ele disse entrando no quarto e voltando a se ocupar com o que fazia antes de eu entrar.

#Tenho amor a vida Mroku..acha mesmo que eu vou ficar em um quarto sozinha com um tarado que nem você?# Dei risada e ele também.

#O Inuyasha é pior que eu e você ficou trancada com ele no banheiro do Jatinho. # Dei risada de novo.

#È diferente..#  
#Porque?#  
#Esquece Miroku.# Entrei no quarto dele e fechei a porta.

#Você ainda gosta do Inuyasha, kagome?#  
#Não# Respondi fria e rapida.

#A claro, e o mudo disse pro surdo que o cego viu um paraplegico correndo. Me polpe kagome. Ta na cara. Você o ama e ele te ama.#  
#ha-ha-ha..como você é engraçado Miroku. Eu já o esqueci, isso eu te garanto.# Pisquei para ele e me dirigi até a porta. # Se arrume logo.# E sai.

Fui no quarto do inuyasha agora. Bati, mas ninguem abriu, bati de novo, mas desta vez, ele abriu. Arregalei os olhos no mesmo instante em que vi o que trajava: apenas uma toalha, preso em um nó bem apertado. Olhei para o rosto dele e fui descendo, olhando para aquele abdomem perfeito. Olhei novamente para o rosto dele. Este..sorria marotamente. Passou um braço pela minha cintura e me puxou. Assim que eu entrei no quarto, ele fechou a porta e me beijou com voracidade. Correspondi na mesma intensidade. Ele desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço e eu subi as mãos para as orelhinhas dele.

#Inu...estava com saudades..# Disse em um sussurro. Subiu os lábios até o meu ouvido.

#Eu também.# E me beijou com mais voracidade do que antes e foi me levando em direção a cama. Assim que chegamos mais perto, ele me empurrou, fazendo com que caísse deitada e deitou-se em cima de mim.

#Inu...nós temos que..# Me calou com os lábios. levou a mão até o meu pescoço e desamarrou o laço do top. #para...# Sussurrei nem um pouco convicente. Ele apenas sorriu e abaixou meu top. Desceu os lábios para meu pescoço, mas rapidamente foi para um dos seios. #Você me deixa louca..# Sussurrei, e o puxei para mais um beijo. Desceu a mão para minha coxa, foi até o joelho e depois voltou, parando na bunda e trocando as posições, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima dele. Eu apenas sorri e desci, levando os lábios até aquele peito muito bem definido. Dei leves chupões e uma mordiscada antes de voltar para os lábios dele, que gemeu um pouco baixo, mas que deu para ouvir. Sorri e o beijei. A mão dele passeava pelas minha costas e a outra estava em minha coxa. Eu, me lembrano que nós iriamos sair, me levantei, mas ele segurou meu braço.

#Aonde você pensa que vai?#  
#To louca para ver o pessoal. Cinco anos sem ve-los..queria ir logo. Quando chegarmos, continuamos.# Pisquei para ele que me soltou. Levei a mão até o top e o amarrei novamente. #Agora se arrume logo.# E sai do quarto.

Desci e liguei a TV de 45 polegadas que tinha na sala. Passei canal por canal, ainda estava passando, mas não tinha nada que prestasse. Achei um canal de desenho, passava Sakura..EU AMO ESSE DESENHO. Joguei o controle do lado. Mas..da para acreditar na minha sorte? acabou de acabar. Peguei o controle e mudei o canal. Adivinha o que tava passando... Sim..isso mesmo que a cabecinha hentai de vocês pensaram: filme porno. Ia mudar quando senti uma respiração quente em meu pescoço.

#Você gosta desse tipo de filme k-chan..se gosta tanto dos filmes..aposto que vai amar passar a noite no meu quarto..# O Inuyasha sussurrou no meu ouvido. Desliguei a TV e me virei. Ele estava com uma calça jeans folgada, presa por um cinto e uma blusa vermelha, sem contar no boné branco virado para o lado, a prata no pescoço e os milhões de anéis nos dedos. AAAAAAh...eu amo homens que se vestem assim. E o perfume? acho que era o melhor que vinha dele se duvidasse, não sei a marca.. nunca fui muito ligada a essas coisas, mas era MUITO cheroso e combinava com ele. Sorri e me levantei. Papai descia conversando animadamente com o Miroku.

#Vamos?# Perguntei com um sorriso enorme no rosto. O miroku estava com uma blusa azul marinho e uma calça jeans, uma prata grossa no pescoço e alguns anéis.

#Claro..# Papai sorriu, ele trajava uma blusa branca e uma calça preta. #ja sabe com que carro vai querida?# Ele perguntou indo em direção a um grande armario onde os meninos ja se encontravam procurando algo.

#Claro que ja sei papai..Vou com o Dodge Viper Preto..que eu ganhei um dia antes de me mudar.. e não pude dirigi-lo..# Eu amo esse carro. Ganhei ele de um corredor que não tinha dinheiro para pagar, e deu o carro. Este era preto com detalhes brancos. Antes era um dodge normal, verde (blarg..) mas mandei reformar, pinta-lo de preto (Minha cor favorita, pelo que deu para perceber) com detalhes branco. Papai foi até o armario, pegou uma chave e me entregou.

#Vamos?# Sorriu para mim, se virou e saiu da sala. O segui até o estacionamento, este era enorme (pelo tanto de carros). Era dividido em 4 partes, uma para cada. Meus carros estavam todos cobertos por capas. Procurei pela letra "D", pois estes eram estacionados por ordem alfabetica. Finalmente achei o que tinha "Dodge". Tirei a capa e admirei a maravilha que ficou depois do tuning e tinha o meu nome no vidro da frente, escrito em branco e o vidro era fumê. Peguei a chave, abri a porta e entrei. Liguei o carro, só ai que eu vi o tanque de nitrox. Sorri para mim mesma. Otimo trabalho fizeram com esse carro. Vai ter gente comendo poera hoje. Ta...tudo bem, 5 anos sem correr..pode ser que eu tenha perdido a pratica..quem sabe?

Engatei a primeira e saí. Os encontrei parados um ao lado do outro, me esperando. Abri a janela e parei também.

#Kagome..é para ir direto pra lá. Nada de ficar fazendo gracinha com o carro# Que saco..queria ver o potencial dessa máquina.

#Ta..tudo bem então. Prefiria dar um rolé antes..mas..# Disse fazendo biquinho.  
#Nada de mas. Vamos logo.# Hunf... chato.

#Vai comer poera k-chan# O inuyasha disse dando a partida no carro.

#ISSO NÃO VALE INUYASHAA# Gritei e saí atras dele.

Nós dirigiamos muito rapido, cortando os carros da movimentada avenida. Finalmente chegamos, lentamente, estacionamos os carros um ao lado do outro. Assim que viram que os Higurashi chegou, todos pararam e olharam. Não olhavam para os três que chegaram, olhavam para um dodge preto com o nome "Kagome Higurashi" escrito neste. Abri a porta, saí do carro, tranquei-o e fui me juntar ao papai e aos garotos. Logo, um rapaz veio até nós.

#Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?# Perguntou meiu incerto. Eu o olhei com uma cara de "Não to lembrada de você" e acho que ele entendeu o recado. #Sou eu..O Bankotsu# Ele disse e eu sorri.

#BANKOTSU?# Pulei nos braços do meu antigo amigo dando um forte abraço, este me abraçou pela cintura.

#QUE SAUDAAAAAADES...# Gritei ainda agarrada a ele.

#Dá para largar Bankotsu? Não gosto de ver homens agarrados com minha irmã# O inuyasha disse lançando um olhar furioso para o rapaz, aaai inu..você é muito ciumento. Soltei ele. Mas assim que o fiz, outro rapaz apareceu, mas este eu reconheci: era o Senzo, irmão mais novo do toutsai. Vivia jogando vídeo game com ele quando era pequena.

#SENZO..# Gritei pulando agora nele.

#Que saudades da minha parceira de video game.# Eu sorri e me soltei dele. Olhei para o inuyasha, que parecia que ia esplodir de tanta raiva. Voltei a olhar para o Senzo e sorri..

#Nem me fale..Lá em roma ninguem joga tão bem quanto você..já estava ficando sem graça ganhar deles.# Ele riu e eu também.

#Kagome..você está..# Bankotsu pegou minha mão e girou meu corpo, o analisando. #Um mulherão..# Passou a lingua nos lábios e sorriu marotamente para mim. Só estavamos eu, ele e o Bankotsu, os outros sairam, não sei para onde.

#Obrigada ban-kun, você também está lindo.# Sorri para ele.

#Tenho que concordar com meu irmão k-chan..você está perfeita.# Eu corei. Senzo também estava realmente um deus: Cabelos castanhos claros, lisos e que iam até o pescoço, olhos cor de mel, um corpo que...só tinha visto dois melhores: O do inu (obviu) e o do Miroku..hehehe..puxa saco. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura folgada, uma blusa preta que realçava o corpo definido dele, um boné também preto, virado para tras, um brinco de argolinha na orelha esquerda, uma prata no pescoço, anéis em quase todos os dedos e o melhor de tudo: um piercing no canto da boca, daqueles que é so uma bolinha. Estava perfeito. Sorri para ele e respondi.

#Você também está muito lindo..#

#Vou ali, volto já. Estão me chamando.# Bankotsu disse e saiu, acho que percebeu que estava rolando um clima entre nós.

# Vamos entrar?# Ele perguntou estendendo a mão para que eu o acompanhasse, e eu aceitei. Nós estavamos indo para a casa onde ficava a discoteca e o bar. Entramos, estava começando a tocar a musica que eu amooo: Pieces of me - Ashlee Simpson

_**On a Monday, I am waiting**_

_**Tuesday, I am fading**_

_**And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**_

_**Then the phone rings, I hear you**_

_**And the darkness is a clear view**_

_**'Cause you've come to rescue me**_

Puxei ele para a pista, colei meu corpo ao dele e começei a dançar.

_**Fall... With you, I fall so fast**_

_**I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

Nós dancavamos no mesmo ritmo, ele com uma mão em minha cintura, e eu, ora colocava os dois braços pelo pescoço dele ora dancava solta.

_**I am moody, messy**_

_**I get restless, and it's senseless**_

_**How you never seem to care**_

_**When I'm angry, you listen**_

_**Make me happy it's a mission**_

_**And you won't stop til I'm there**_

_**Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast**_

_**When I hit that bottom**_

_**Crash, you're all I have**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**How do you know everything I'm about to say?**_

_**Am I that obvious?**_

_**And if it's written on my face...**_

_**I hope it never goes away... yeah**_

_**On a Monday, I am waiting**_

_**And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...**_

_**So I can breathe**_

Vi ele lentamente se aproximar mais do meu rosto, na intenção de me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto. Adoro fazer cú doce. Ele apenas sorriu e continuou dançando.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real**_

_**I like the way that feels**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**I love how you can tell**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**_

_**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...**_

A musica acabou e nós fomos em direção ao bar. Sentamos no grande sofá que rodeava cada uma das mesas, estes eram encostados na parede, e o local era escuro, otimo para casais. A garçonete logo veio.

#Eu quero um copo de Domus, e você k-chan..vai querer alguma bebida?# Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

#Claro..pode ser um copo de Domos também.# Pisquei para ele que sorriu. A garçonete saiu.

#Então, como era lá em roma?#  
#Chato..muito chato..um tédio.#  
#hehehe..que foi? a mamãe não deixava você ir para festas ou fazer pega?# Perguntou sorrindo

#HEAUAHUHEAAE..querido..eu só ia de casa para o colegio e do colegio para casa. Fora as vezes que eu saia dizendo que eu ia estudar.#

#Que isso k-chan..mentindo para a senhora Higurashi..# Eu sorri e ele também.

#Aqui está as bebidas.# A garçonete deixou os copos na mesa e se retirou. Peguei-o e levei a boca, dando um grande gole.

#Quero correr.# Fui clara e objetiva. Ele apenas sorriu.

#Você nunca muda né querida...# Ri e ele também. #Venha..vamos lá fora.# Virou o copo na boca, bebendo todo o conteúdo deste. Eu fiz o mesmo. Ele se levantou e eu o segui. Novamente estavamos na parte de fora, onde varias pessoas conversavam, alguns carros estacionados e outros correndo. Ele me levou até onde havia uns 7 homens reunidos, deveriam estar fazendo as apostas. O Inuyasha estava lá. Fechou a cara quando me viu chegar com o Senzo.

#Minha amiga aqui quer correr. Alguem para correr com ela?# Senzo perguntou a algum dos homens.

#E quem é a gracinha? Você pode quebrar a unha querida..aqui não é o seu lugar. Seu lugar é la dentro, em uma das camas, a minha se qui..# Foi interrompido por um murro do Inuyasha.

#Olha aqui Toutsai..#  
#O que foi Inuyasha? ta comendo a vádia e ficou com ciúmes foi?# Ele deu um chute na lateral do corpo do cara chamado Toutsai.

#SEU..#  
#Inuyasha..deixe que eu resolvo isso com ele..#  
#O que foi? a vadia resolveu largar o Hanyou? Fez uma boa troca..#  
#Eu quero correr. Aceita uma corrida com a vadia aqui?# Perguntei olhando para o homem que ainda se levantava.

#Rapaz, não faça isso, se não quiser perder dinheiro.# Disse um dos homens que ali estavam.

#Porque não?#  
#Porque esta é Kagome Higurashi. Filha do Jonhe Higurashi.# Vi o homem arregalar os olhos. Sorri convencida.

#O que foi? não quer mais correr?# Ele ja estava de pé, e também sorria.

#Claro que sim, seria um prazer. Mas, deixe eu me apresentar: Sou Toutsai Kyasam.# Pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nesta. #È um prazer conhece-la senhorita Kagome.# Idiota.

#O prazer é todo meu.# Falei sem um pingo de emoção.

#A corrida ainda está de pé?# Confirmei com a cabeça. #Então, mais tarde, espero a gracinha na pista.# Disse isso e se retirou, sendo seguido por todos que estavam lá. Procurei pelo Senzo, mas este havia sumido.

Senti dois braços em minha cintura e uma respiração no meu pescoço.

#Não quer ir para o quarto não k-chan?# Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sorri ao reconhecer a voz.

#Mais tarde...# Sussurrei de volta.

#Pare de andar com esse Senzo, não gosto dele.# Ele disse se soltando de mim.

#Larga de ser ciumento inu..ele é só meu amigo.#  
#Sei. Amigo. Tenho várias amigas aqui também sabia?# Ele disse se encostando em um carro que estava estacionado ali perto.

#Inuyasha. Pare com isso. Você as vezes enche o saco com esse ciuminho besta.# Dei as costas para ele e começei a andar. Mas o hanyou me puxou de volta, fazendo com que eu ficasse encostada nele.

#Desculpe. Você sabe que eu não posso ver um homem perto de você que eu perco a cabeça..# Ele disse mordiscando minha orelha. Eu sorri e me afastei.

#Mesma coisa acontece quando alguma vadia chega perto de você.# Sorri para ele. #Mas nós temos que ser mais descretos inu...# Ele sorriu

#Tudo bem..vou tentar me controlar. E outra coisa: Eu não quero que você corra.# Olhei com um ar interrogativo para ele.#To com um mau precentimento.#  
#Me polpe inuyasha..Eu nunca mais corri, estou com saudades.#  
#Kagome...você não conhece o Toutsai. Aquele cara é muito vingativo. Ele não gosta de nossa família. Correu com todos nós, e com cada um, armou uma coisa diferente. Mas mesmo assim ganhamos. Ele pode estar armando algo contra você.#  
#Deixa de besteira inuyasha.#  
#Por favor kagome. Jure para mim que não vai correr.# Ele pediu com os olhinhos brilhando, eu não resisti.

#Tudo bem..# Menti.  
#Jure!# Mandou. #Eu te conheço kagome..#  
#Ta ta ta..Tudo bem. Eu juro. Satisfeito?# Falei derrotada. Ele sorriu malicioso.

#Estaria muito mais satisfeito se você tivesse no meu quarto comigo agora.# Sussurrou.

#Idiota..#  
#Kagome..eu não quero você se agarrando com nenhum outro cara ta me ouvindo?#  
#Você não é meu dono.#  
#Mas estou ficando com você.# Eu sorri.

#Relaxi inuyasha..Nenhum outro cara me interessa.#  
#Bom assim.#  
#E você também. Não quero você com nenhuma vadia ta me entendendo? se eu te pegar com alguma...# Falei ameaçadoramente.

#Calma Kagome..não vou ficar com ninguem, mas para isso, você também não pode ficar com ninguem.#  
#Então estamos kits: eu não fico com ninguem e você não fica com ninguem. Se eu ficar com alguem você esta livre de mim e vice-versa.#  
#OK# Piscou para mim e se retirou.

Andei um pouco e finalmente encontrei o Senzo. Voltamos para a discoteca que havia dentro da casa.

Dançamos por um tempo e saimos.

#Ei k-chan..O Toutsai está te esperando, para acertar o valor da aposta.# Senzo disse sorrindo.

#Vamos lá.# E saí.

#Então..quanto a mocinha vai apostar?# Toutsai perguntou.  
#10.000#  
#Mocinha corajosa. Aposto 10.000 também. # Sorri para ele e me retirei. Procurei pelo inuyasha, mas este não estava em lugar nenhum.

#Bankotsu..você viu o Inuyasha?#  
#Olha k-chan.. eu vi ele indo na direção daqueles carros, não sei se ele ainda esta la.# Ele apontou uma direção onde os carros estavam mais afastados.

#Obrigada.# Sorri para ele e me retirei. Procurei com os olhos e vi em um canto o boné branco que ele usava. Fui até lá sorrindo. Mas este morreu ao ver o que ele estava fazendo e com quem. O inuyasha estava se agarrando com a Kikyou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**VÉÉÉÉÉÉÉYYY...eu so máááááaá... haaegaeagaygeueaaejaheaheaea**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**uheauiehauuaehauheauiheauehauiehhiaueea**_

_**o que será que vai acontecer? TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM...**_

_**HEAHUAEUIAHEA**_

_**eu so besta viu!**_

_**esperu que estejam gostando... **_

_**bjocas**_


	10. vila dos rachas part 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Formam um belo casal não?# Me virei para ver quem era, era o Senzo, este sussurrava, para não sermos descobertos.

#Como?# Perguntei no mesmo tom.

#Eles namoram. Seu irmão não te contou?# Não podia acreditar. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? GRRRRRRR...QUE ÓDIO..mas sabe, eu estou só com raiva, não triste ou deprimida. Ainda gosto dele..e muito, mas ele não da valor ao que tem. Cançei de chorar por um amor não correspondido.

#Eu..sei.# Sorri falsamente para o Senzo e me retirei, sendo seguida por ele. Senti uma brisa fria, só agora me toquei que não havia levado o sobretudo, mas não dei muita importancia.

#Kagome..o Toutsai mandou avisar que ja esta a sua espera, na linha de partida.# Senzo me informou.

Fui em direção ao carro, tirei a chave de um dos bolsos da calça, abri a porta e entrei. Apoiei a cabeça no banco. Havia jurado que não correria..Mas..e dai? o que ele tem haver com isso? NADA. Ele não passa de um hanyou adotado. Liguei o carro, abri as janelas e fui em direção à linha de partida. Ali do lado, estava o papai e o Miroku, assistindo. Sorri para eles e depois olhei para o Toutsai que sorria malignamente para mim. HA-HA-HA, ele acha que vai ser facil ganhar de mim.. é só um pensamento meu caro.

#Vai comer poera garotinha...# Ele disse ainda sorrindo da mesma forma.

#vamos ver quem vai comer poera quando eu cruzar a linha de chegada em sua frente otario.#

Esperei pelo sinal. Este logo veio. Pisei fundo no acelerador, ele estava um pouco a frente, mas por MUITO pouco tempo. Mesmo sem usar o nitrox, eu passei dele, ainda estavamos emparelhados, mas eu estava na frente. Vi quando ele jogou o carro para cima do meu, tentando me tirar da pista, mas sem sucesso.

#IDIOTA..O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?# Gritei para ele, que jogou o carro para cima de mim novamente. Quer brincar? então vamos brincar, mas brinque certo. Estavamos perto da curva que fariamos para voltar à linha de chegada. Quando chegamos nesta, joguei o carro para cima dele. Com sucesso. Vi o carro dele sair da pista e bater na parede, mas como ele havia freiado, nada aconteceu com ele..mas nada digo do carro. Sorri vitoriosa. Não seria daquela vez que um qualquer ganharia para um Higurashi. Cruzei a linha de chegada, e só então me lembrei que ele havia jogado o carro para cima do meu, provavelmente, a lateral do meu carro estava acabada. Abri a porta, e a fechei com força, olhando o estrago que ele havia feito.

#SEU FILHO DA PUTA DESGRAÇADO. OLHA O QUE FEZ COM MEU CARRO NOVINHOOOOO.# A lateral estava totalmente acabada: amaçada e arranhada. #DROGA DROGA DROGA.#

#KAGOME. VOCÊ JUROU QUE NÃO IA CORRER# Olhei para quem havia acabado de chegar. Juro que se ele chegar mais perto, desconto a raiva do desgraçado que acabou com meu carro nele.

#Foda-se Inuyasha..tenho mais o que me preocupar.# Me virai na intenção de me afastar ao maximo dele, mas este segurou meu braço. Virei para ver o que ele queria, mas não foi possivel, pois nesse momento, o senzo, o papai, o miroku e os outros chegaram. Dei graças a deus.

#Parabens querida. Sabia que ele tentaria algo.# Papai disse preocupado. Ele largou meu braço e ficou só observando.

#Você achou mesmo que ele conseguiria me tirar da pista? Não me substime papai..# Sorri para ele.

#Parabens k-chan. Todos sabiamos que você ganharia.# Senzo disse passando a mão pelo meu ombro.

#Obrigada..Mas..SÓ DE OLHAR PARA O MEU CARRO ME DA UMA DOR NO PEITOOO# Disse fingindo tristeza, sabia que papai mandaria para o conserto e ele voltaria melhor que antes.

#HUEAHIUAAEHUAEEAU..você não presta k-chan.#  
#Vamos lá para dentro, to afim de me divertir..e muito.# Peguei a mão dele e o puxei para dentro do salão, onde tinha a discoteca. Chegamos lá, o puxei para o bar.

#Duas vodkas por favor.# Primeira bebida que me veio a mente.

#Aqui.# Disse colocando a bebida na mesa.

#Obrigado# Peguei o copo e virei, o outro entreguei para o Senzo, que fez o mesmo que eu. Sorri para ele e o puxei para a pista. Neste momento, estava acabando a musica Lonely - Acon, e começando a tocar Hey Mama - Black eyed peas.

Puxei ele e começei a dançar no ritmo da musica.

_**(la la la la la)**_

_**Hey mama', this that shit that make you grove mama'**_

_**Get on the floor and move ya' booty mama'**_

_**We the blast masta's blastin' up the jamma'**_

_**(REEEEWIIIIIIIIIND)**_

_**Cutie cutie, make sure you move ya' booty**_

_**Shake that ting in all the city of sin and**_

_**Hey shorty, I know you wanna' party and**_

_**The way ya' body lookin' make me really feel naughty**_

_**Cutie cutie, make sure you move ya' booty**_

_**Shake that ting in all the city of sin and**_

_**Hey shorty, I know you wanna' party and **_

_**The way ya' body lookin' make me really feel naughty**_

Sabia que estavao levando a loucura, dava para perceber pelo olhar faminto que ele lançava para o meu corpo.

_**I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew**_

_**But everything I do, I do just for you**_

_**I'm a litta' bit a Or and a bigga' bit a Nu**_

_**The true nigga's know that the Peas come thru'**_

_**We never cease(Noooo) **_

_**We never die no we never deceace(Noooo)**_

_**We multiply like we mathmatice**_

_**'N' Then drop bombs like we in tha' middle east**_

_**(The bomb bombas, the base boom drumers)**_

_**(Now y'all know) who we are, (y'all know) we the stars**_

_**Steady rockin' all y'alls boulevards**_

_**And lookin' hard without bodygaurds**_

_**(I do)what I can, (double U) L I am**_

_**And still I stand, with still mic in hand**_

_**(So come on mama, dance to the druma)**_

Virei de costas para ele, coloquei as mãos no ombro dele, desci esfregando meu corpo ao dele, e as mãos acompanhavam meu corpo, mas estas pararam no meio da barriga dele. Subi novamente, ainda de costas, coloquei meus braços ao redor do percoço dele, e este deu uma leve mordiscada no meu percoço. Olha a bebida fazendo efeito, me lembrem de nunca virar um copo de qualquer bebida que contenha alcool.

_**Hey mama', this that shit that make you groove mama'**_

_**(hey) Get on the floor and move ya' booty mama'**_

_**(yaw) We the blast masta's blastin' up the jamma' **_

_**(hey) So shake ya' bambama', come on now mama' **_

_**Hey mama', this that shit that make you groove mama' **_

_**(hey) Get on the floor and move ya' booty mama'**_

_**(yaw) We the blast masta's blastin' up the jamma' **_

_**(wow, wow)(la la la la la)**_

Me virei ficando de frente para ele agora. Mas eu não via o Senzo, e sim o Inuyasha. O beijei, com todo o desejo e paixão que guardei durante todo esse tempo longe. O "inuyasha" correspondeu ao beijo, na mesma intensidade.

_**We the big town stumpa's, and big sound pumpa's**_

_**The beat bump bump's all in your trunk trunka's**_

_**The girlies in the club got the plump lump plumpa's**_

_**And when I'm makin' love, yeah my hip hump humps**_

_**And never quits(Noooo) **_

_**No need to carry 9mm clips(Noooo)**_

_**Don't wanna' squeeze trigga' just wanna' squeeze tits**_

_**(lubaluba)Cause we tha' show stoppa's**_

_**And the chief rocka's, number one chief rocka's**_

_**(Now y'all know) who we are, (y'all know) we the stars**_

_**Steady rockin' all a y'alls boulevards**_

_**(How we rockin' it girl?) Without bodygaurds**_

_**(She be) Fergie (from the crew) B.E.P**_

_**Come on take heed, as we take the lead**_

_**(so come on bubba', dance to the druma')**_

De repente, os lábios se separaram do meu de uma maneira violenta. Abri os olhos e vi o Senzo caido no chão com um filete de sangue saindo pelo canto da boca. Olhei para o lado, procurando pelo agressor, e adivinha quem era! O inuyasha.

#VOCÊ É LOUCO SEU IDIOTA?# Ele olhava furioso para mim. Furiosa. Era pouco para como eu me encontrava. Corri até o Senzo.

#Você tá bem?# Ele limpou o canto da boca.

#To sim k-chan.#

Me levantei e fui falar com o inuyasha. Não intendi: ele..tem namorada, me ve ficando com o amigo dele, e bate nele. O inuyasha é um retardado mesmo.

#O que foi?# Perguntei com um ar irado e com o olhar super friu.

#O QUE FOI? grrrrrrr...# Ele me puxou la para fora. Me dexei levar, pois falaria poucas e boas para aquele hanyou. Chegamos em um lugar onde não havia ninguem, e ele começou.

#Primeiro: PORQUE VOCÊ CORREU? você podia ter morrido kagome. IMAGINA SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE CONSEGUIDO MANTER O CONTROLE DO CARRO, O QUE TERIA ACONTECIDO, E TUDO ISSO POR CAUSA DE SUA TEIMOSIA. Porque você correu?#  
#PORQUE EU QUIS. QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DIZER O QUE EU FAÇO OU DEIXO DE FAZER? VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM HANYOU IDIOTA...#  
#SEGUNDO: NÃO ENTENDI O MOTIVO DO "FODA-SE INUYASHA" # Ele me interrompeu gritando ainda mais alto. #O QUE EU TE FIZ?#

#AINDA TEM A CARA DE PAU DE PERGUNTAR? ME POUPE INUYASHA.#  
#DO QUE...#  
#EU VI INUYASHA..EU VI VOCÊ SE AGARRANDO COM A KIKYOU, E TAMBÉM SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO.# Vi a espressão chocada no rosto dele. #Sejam felizes irmãozinho. Pois eu vou ser muito com o Senzo, e a..Seu amiguinho beija muito melhor que você.# Virei as costas e começei a andar.

#POIS SAIBA QUE EU SÓ ESTAVA ME DIVERTINDO COM VOCÊ GAROTA. VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA PUTA BARATA, QUE SE ESFREGA COM QUALQUER UM. É POR ISSO QUE EU NAMORO COM A KIKYOU, ELA NÃO É PUTA QUE NEM VOCÊ.#  
#EU TENHO PENA DA KIKYOU. TER QUE NAMORAR UM HANYOU DESPRESIVO QUE NEM VOCÊ. NÃO SEI COMO EU PUDE TE AGUENTAR POR TODOS ESSES ANOS HANYOU.# Gritei me virei e saí correndo, não queria olhar para a cara dele. Inuyasha..eu te odeio..mas te amo..Como é possivel? DROGAA..COMO EU QUERIA TE ODIAR SEU HANYOU. Porque eu não consigo dizer a palavra hanyou com despreso? Corria, me esbarrava em varias pessoas, não sabia onde estava, não via nada...Senti dois braços fortes me abraçarem, por um momento, pensei ser o inuyasha..mas sabia que ele não viria atras de mim. Abri os olhos e vi o Senzo me abraçando carinhosamente.

#Eu sei o que esta acontecendo k-chan. Sei que o inuyasha e você tem um caso desde pequenos.# Como eu pude esquecer que o Senzo é um dos melhores amigos do inuyasha?

#Se você sabia..porque ficou comigo?#  
#Simples k-chan. Desde pequeno, quando nós jogavamos video game, eu sou louco por você. Completamente apaixonado. Nunca te esqueci, ja estava ficando louco por causa da sua ausencia. Eu te amo kagome. Por isso não quero que você sofra mais por causa de um homem idiota que não merece o seu amor.# Ele sorriu carinhosamente para mim. Retribui o sorriso. #Quer..namorar comigo?# E agora? O que eu faço? Não gosto dele, e ele sabe. Levei a mão ao rosto dele, o acariciando.

#Senzo..você sabe que eu amo outro...#  
#Shhh...eu sei. Mas não me importo. Farei você esquece-lo.# Ele sussurrou. #Você quer?#  
#Tudo bem..eu aceito..Mas eu só peço que não me culpe por amar outro# Ele sorriu para mim.

#Nunca faria isso k-chan.# E me beijou. Nesse mesmo momento o Inuyasha se esbarrou propositalmente em nós.

#oooh...vejo que a vadia arranjou outro para se agarrar.# Falou não se importando que alguem ouvisse. O Senzo levantou a mão pra bater nele, mas eu o segurei.

#Não vale a pena.# e o puxei para um canto mais afastado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

**RPPPPPPPPZ...ME SUPEREI..dois caps em um dia só.. hieahueuiaheiaea.. **

**tah tudo bem..tah pikenu..mas é a vida..**

**ehaaeheauihauheiea**

**tdinha da kagome..nunca vai ser feliz..**

**um dia quem sabe...depende do meu humor..**

**aehahahaheahaheaheai**

**esperu ki istejam gostando.**


	11. declarações

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Acordei extressada, adivinha porque? O criança do Inuyasha, estava em baixo de minha janela, gritando feito um louco, gritando o que? merda, simplesmente não falava nada com nada, só queria me acordar..e conseguiu. Mas não vou me extressar com esse idiota, porque é o que ele quer. Levantei, fui até o armario, peguei um biquine rosa e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. O dia estava perfeito para um bom banho de piscina. E foi isso que eu fiz. Terminei o banho, coloquei o biquine, saí do banheiro, peguei uma canga da mesma cor do biquine e amarrei da cintura pra baixo. Desci e tomei um café reforçado. Estava indo para a piscina quando o Miroku, entra com um rapaz, realmente LINDO. Ta tudo bem..eu tava namorando..mas pensar não é proibido..Ele olhou para mim, me senti comida pelo seu olhar, odeio quando fazem isso, mas abro uma excessão, ele é tão lindo...Vou descreve-lo: Moreno, cabelos longos e castanhos escuros, olhos azuis, um corpo muito bem definido, até mais do que o do Senzo..Ele estava vestido com uma blusa branca regata e um short florido (aqueles estilo surfista sabe?) e um piercing na sombrançelha.

#Posso saber quem é a princesa Miroku?# Meu deus..além de lindo..tem uma voz.. AFFZ, QUE ISSO, EU TO NAMORANDO.

#Ah k-chan.. Este é o Kouga, kouga..esta é a minha irmã..a kagome.# Sorri para ele e o cumprimentei.

#Prazer..#

#Todo meu..# Disse pegando minha mão e dando um beijo.

#LARGA ELA LOBINHO.# O inuyasha entrou gritando na sala.

#Porque deveria cara de cachorro!# Ele me puxou e passou um braço pela minha cintura. Eu..estou simplesmente boiando (quer dizer que não estou entendendo nada), porque a cena de ciúmes dele? E porque o kouga..que mal me conhece esta me abraçando? AAAI AI AI..QUE VIDA COMPLICADA. Vamos brincar de botar ciúmes no Hanyou?

#o que..# Tentei falar..mas ele me cortou.

#larga ela lobo fedido..# Falou entre dentes, estava quase mordendo o pobre do Kouga..

#Vai me morder é?# Kouga ironizou.

#Ja chega..Eu vou para a piscina..Não tão afim de tomar banho?# Perguntei para o MIROKU e para o KOUGA.

#Seria um prazer senhorita Kagome.# Pra que esse cavalherismo todo? O Kouga é todo fofo..Sorri para ele e falei.

#por favor..só kagome. Miroku, maninho..você vai?#  
#Claro, vou só la em cima trocar de roupa.#

#Vamos kouga?# Minha vontade nesse momento, é dar um beijo daqueles, no kouga, só pra ver o Inuyasha com mais ciúmes ainda..mas não posso fazer isso com o Senzo. Estendi o braço para este, que o aceitou e eu o guiei para a área da piscina.

Chegamos nesta, eu tirei a canga coloquei em uma das cadeiras, fui até o chuveiro, me molhei um pouco e pulei. Me senti como um filé na frente de um cachorro, prestes a ser devorado. Ele tirou a blusa, foi até o chuveiro e se molhou um pouco também. Foi a minha vez de comer ele com os olhos. O kouga tem um corpo..que..Ui..preciso tomar um ar.. Rapaz, a cada dia que passa, eu constato que não fui feita para namorar, só com o inuyasha..NÃO NÃO NÃO. Mas..ele foi o meu único "namorado" que eu não dei corno, porém, fui corna. Vou terminar com o Senzo. Vou explicar tudo direitinho para ele..eu gosto dele..mas..não quero machuca-lo sabe!

Vi o Kouga se apoximar de mim nadando, dei um impulso na parede e fui até o outro lado da piscina. Ele tirou a cabeça da água, e olhou para onde eu estava. Começamos ai, uma perseguição: Eu nadava por todos os lados da piscina, fugindo dele. Estava nadando, quando do nada, me bati em algo, olhei para cima e adivinha? Precisa dizer? O inuyasha.. ESSE HANYOU IDIOTA. EU TENTANDO ESQUECE-LO, E ELE TEIMA EM FICAR PERTO DE MIM. Nossos rostos estavam muito proximos, dava para sentir a respiração quente dele em meu rosto. Passou a mão pela minha cintura..Fechou os olhos e foi se aproximando lentamente de mim. Eu não queria..este estava me machucando demais, e eu cansei de sofrer. Mas é mais forte que eu.. Estavamos quase colando os lábios, quando eu senti duas mãos em meus ombros me puxando. Abri os olhos e vi o inuyasha com a mão no nariz.

#KOUGA SEU DESGRAÇADO..EU VOU TE MATAAAAAAAAAAR...# O kouga tinha dado um murro no nariz do inu, logo após ter me puxado. O inuyasha tirou a mão do nariz, e pude ver um filete de sangue escorrendo deste. Partiu para cima do kouga, mas antes de chegar neste, eu entrei na frente.

#O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Inuyasha..La pra dentro AGORA. Vou colocar alguma coisa nesse nariz.# Impurrei ele, que se virou e nadou até a escada. Fiz o mesmo.

# Eu ja volto Kouga..espera só um pouquinho tá legal?# Peguei a canga, me enxuguei e prendi na cintura novamente.

Saimos em direção ao meu quarto, para fazer o sangue parar de escorrer. Chegamos, eu abri a porta e entrei sendo acompanhada por ele.

#Sentai..# Apontei para a cama e ele sentou. Fui até o banheiro e peguei um pedaço de algodão. Cheguei na frente dele e levantei um pouco seu rosto. Tirei um pedaço do algodão, limpei o sangue que estava escorrendo, depois, o outro pedaço, eu coloquei no nariz dele, para que parasse de sangrar.

#Fique com a cabeça alta..que logo logo para.# Disse sem emoção alguma na voz. Me virei para sair, mas ele segurou minha mão. Voltei a encara-lo. #O que foi desta vez?#  
#Você...está..namorando mesmo..com o..Senzo?# Perguntou com um tom meio triste e virou o rosto, para não me encarar.

#estou.# Ele me encarou rapidamente e abaixou a cabeça. Eu levei a mão até o quecho dele e o puxei para cima, porém ele virou o rosto. #Fique com a cabeça alta..se não..#  
#Eu nao estou nem aí para o que vai acontecer.# Ele levantou e tirou o algodão do nariz. #Nada mais me enteressa. Meu melhor amigo, está namorando com a garota que eu amo desde os 11 anos..# Ele virou o rosto para mim, e seus olhos estavam marejados pelas lagrimas, mas nenhuma caia. #acho que te perdi kagome...# Ele sussurrou mas eu ouvi perfeitamente bem. Se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Eu estava completamente sem reação, nunca esperaria algo desse tipo do inuyasha. Caí sentada na cama..Senti as lagrimas queimarem meu rosto. Levantei rapidamente e fui em direção ao quarto dele, abri a porta, mas este não estava lá. Desci as escadas correndo, abri a porta e vi o inuyasha saindo em um dos carros. É né! não foi desta vez. Mais tarde eu falo com ele. Voltei para a piscina, nesta estavam o Miroku, o Kouga e uma garota, que se encontrava abraçada com o Miroku. Tirei a canga e caí na piscina.

#K-chan..Venha aqui..quero que você conheça a minha namorada, a Sango# Eu ouvi direito? O miroku...Namorando? quem é a louca? haeuhieaha brincadeira.

#Prazer..Kagome Higurashi..# Sorri e estendi a mão para ela, que a apertou. É..acho que vou me dar bem com esta garota. #Então quer dizer que o Miroku foi domado?# Sorri vendo a cara falsa do miroku de ofendido.

#Foi dificil..mas eu estou quase conseguindo.# Todos nós rimos.

#K-chan..mudando de assunto..cade o inuyasha?#  
#Ele saiu..#  
#Porque? ele não ia ficar aqui na piscina com agente? Deixou mesmo você ficar sozinha com o Kouga? CHAMEM UM MÉDICO, O INUYASHA ESTA DOENTE.# Eu ri e inventei uma disculpa qualquer..a unica que me veio a mente.

#Ele foi para a casa da Kikyou.# Blaaaaaarg.. como ele consegue namorar com aquele pote de barro ambulante? eca eca eca..

#Sei sei...# Miroku olhou desconfiado para mim.

Passamos o resto da manhã tomando banho de piscina, logo o horario do almoço chegou, subi com a Sango para o meu quarto e tomamos um banho. Emprestei uma roupa a ela e descemos para almoçar. Chegamos na sala de jantar, eu, estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto, mas este morreu ao constatar que o Inuyasha não estava nesta. Almoçamos e fomos para asala de video.

#Cade o Inuyasha?# Perguntei preocupada.

#Deve estar no mirante..Aquele lugar que você iam lembra?# Disse o Miroku.

#lembro..Mas..o que ele está fazendo lá?#

#Kagome..eu conheço vocês..Acha mesmo que eu comi a história da Kikyou? Essa é só diversão para o Inuyasha..Ele só fica com ela porque ela lembra você...OPS...falei demais.# Ele disse levando a mão a boca espantado.

#Com certeza Miroku...você SEMPRE fala demais..# Sango disse dando um tapa na cabeça do Miroku.

#VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS? EU SOU TÃO FEIA ASSIM É? PARA VOCÊS DIZEREM QUE EU PAREÇO COM AQUELE POTE DE BARRO AMBULANTE..ECA...eu achava que vocês eram meus amigos.#  
#cá para nós kagome..A kikyou perfeita..# Olhei com um olhar mortal para ele.

#Mas não mais que você k-chan.# Sango disse sorrindo. Sorri de volta.

#Obrigada sango-chan..Você também é linda..#  
#Claro claro..só existem duas garotas mais perfeitas que ela..vocês queridas..# O miroku sorriu e nós sorrimos de volta para ele.

#Sango..eu to precisando ir ao shopping..Odeio minhas roupas..# Ela abriu um sorriso.  
#Adoraria. Eu amo shopping. Que tal nós irmos agora?#  
#Por mim ta otimo. Você vai Miroku?#  
#Pra que? para carregar as sacolas?# Perguntou.

#Claro..você só serve para isso.# Respondeu a sango.

#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...aai..HAHA..San-go..HAHAHA...real...mente..HAHAHAHAHAHA... O..Miroku..só serve para..isso.# Falei tentando recuperar o folego. Se o Inuyasha gosta tanto de mim..porque ele estava com a kikyou ontem? # Miroku..# O chamei séria.

#Diga querida..#  
#Você disse que o Inuyasha..só namorava ela porque esta lembrava a mim.

Mas um pensamento me veio a mente: Se ele realmente gosta de mim..porque estava se agarrando com a kikyou ontem?#  
#Ele estava terminando com ela e essa pediu um beijo de despedida..e ele deu...#   
#Ta bom..vamos fingir que eu acredito.# Interrompi ele.

#Assim que ele terminou com ela..foi te procurar. Perguntou a mim, e eu apontei para a pista. Vi o Inuyasha ficar branco quando soube que vocêestava correndo com o Toutsai, porque ele sabia que este tentaria algo.# Desta vez eu ouvia calada.. #Quando o Toutsai jogou o carro para cima de você k-chan..O inuyasha só faltou ter um treco. Foi ai que chegou na curva e você fez ele bater..Ai o Inu foi voltando a coloração normal dele. Disse que tinha feito você jura não correr com aquele canalha, e você correu. Quando você parou o carro ele foi até la falar com você e você mandou ele se fuder. O coitado olhou para você com a cara triste, coisa que você não viu, porque deu as costas a ele e saiu com o Senzo. Depois ele foi te procurar para saber o porque daquilo tudo, e te encontrou beijando o Senzo. Depois vocês brigaram e ai ta indo..#

#Como você sabe disso?#  
#O proprio me contou.# Eu abaixei a cabeça.

#Ele..falou comigo hoje, me perguntou se eu e o Senzo estavamos namorando, e eu disse que sim. Depois ele disse alguma coisa e saiu. Tentei ir atras dele, mas ele pegou o carro e foi rapido demais, não dava para alcançar, pq eu ainda tinha que pegar chave..etc etc..E até agora não chegou. Estou preocupada.#  
#Relaxa kagome..O inuyasha ja está bem grandinho..não acha?# Sango pela primeira vez se pronunciou.

#Realmente..vamos logo pro shopping, que eu não quero chegar tarde..Tchau miroku..beijinhos.# Me despedi dele, peguei a chave do Bmw Z9 coupe, e saimos de casa.

Chegamos ao shopping, compramos Mil e uma coisas: saias, calças, shorts, blusas, biquines, vestidos, etc..etc. Toda hora iamos no carro deixar as sacolas, ninguém merece ir ao shopping e ficar segurando sacolas.

Quando voltamos para casa, já havia escurecido.

#Miroku..maninho..ajuda agente aqui..# Nem bem terminei de dizer isso, e dois dos nossos empregados pegaram as sacolas e levaram para o meu quarto. #Cade o Inuyasha?#

#Ainda não chegou.# O miroku respondeu.

#aah eu mato aquele hanyou...#

#Calma kagome..ele está bem, isso eu te garanto.. Se duvidar ja está la na vila dos rachas.# O miroku disse tentando me acalmar.Não funcionou muito.

#Tudo bem então.Vem sango, vamos pro meu quarto pra gente se arrumar juntas.# Sorri para ela e a puxei em direção ao quarto.

Uma hora e meia depois, estavamos prontas, descemos, peguei a chave do ultimate celica preto com rosa. Saímos e fomos em direção ao estacionamento. Entrei no meu carro e o Miroku e a sango foram no do Miroku. Este meu ultimate celica, é perfeito: na parte de tras, colocou um aerofolio, o carro é rebaixado, rodão, vidros fumê e o meu nome no vidro da frente. Saimos em direção a vila.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

aeew galera..tipu... eu terminei essi cap ontem..mas naum deu peu posta..

tah pkenu tbb..mas é a vida

haeuaiuheaieahueheia..

aai.. não tem mais pqq ficar kum raiva du inu né?

Onde é que será que o inu ta?

o que será que vai acontecer?

TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN...

adoru fazer isso..

huaihaiuahuaiueahueiaiaua

eu a cada dia me espanto ainda mais com minha maldaaaddee

hieahaeuahiahuaiheaeuia

isperu que estejam gostanu..

BJOOOCAS...

as reviews..eu respondu dps..

heiaaheahiuaehea


	12. Quer namorar comigo?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assim que parei o carro, bati o olho, procurando pelo inu..mas não encontrei.

O Senzo e o Bankotsu estavam vindo em minha direção.

#Boa noite meu amor..Está linda como sempre.# Disse dando um leve beijo em meus lábios. Eu vestia uma blusa preta, baby look e com o decote em "V", esta ia até a metade da barriga, uma saía também preta e uma sandália de salto, da mesma cor. Coloquei um boné preto virado para o lado, uma prata super fofa com a letra "K" e todos os dedos com anéis, também de prata. E por fim, uma sandalia de salto, da mesma cor de toda a roupa.

#Senzo eu preciso..# Tentei falar mas o filho da puta me interrompeu.

#Vamos dançar k-chan...# Ele me puxou para a discoteca.

#Senzo.. não..eu preciso..# Novamente tentei falar com ele.

#Depois você fala. Agora eu quero dançar.# Hunf...droga..tudo bem.

#Mas só uma música.#  
#Você quem manda.# Chegamos na pista, estava tocando: realest nigga - 50cent.

_Intro (50 Cent)_

_I love niggas! I love niggas!_

_Cause niggas are me! _

_And I should only love that which is me_

_I love to see niggas go through changes (Whoooo!)_

_I love to see niggas shoot through shit (Did it again)_

_And to all niggas that do it I love_

_B.I.G._

_To all my Brooklyn (Niggas!)_

_To all my Uptown (You niggas understand!)_

_To all my Bronx (It's war nigga)_

_To all my Queensbridge (I'll blow you away)_

EU AMO 50CENT..mas sinceramente..preferia estar dançando com o inu...

_Verse: B.I.G._

_Back up chump, you know Biggie Smalls grips it quick_

_And kicks it quick, you know how black niggas get_

_With the hoods fatigues with the boots with trees_

_Smokin weed, flippin ki's, makin crazy G's_

_Hittin' buckshots at niggas that open spots_

_On the avenue, take my loot, and I'm baggin you_

_Pimpin hoes that drive Volvo's and Rodeos_

_Flash the Roll, make her wet, in her pantyhose_

_Damn, a nigga style is unorthodox_

_Grip the glock, when I walk down the crowded blocks_

_Just in case a nigga wanna act out_

_I just black out, and blow they motherfuckin back out_

_That's a real nigga for ya_

Ele dança bem..Mas eu quero terminar logo.

_Chorus: 50 Cent (2x)_

_We the realest nigga_

_50 Cent and B.I.G. my nigga_

_Don't try to act like you don't feel a nigga_

_Biggie yo nigga, 50 yo nigga_

_Squeeze the trigga' leave a nigga fa' sho!_

Começou a beijar meu pescoço.

#Senzo para..Você disse DANÇAR..Nada mais..#  
#Desculpe k-chan..Vou me comportar.# Disse sorrindo. Essa música nunca acaba não é?

_Verse: B.I.G._

_When we smoke spliffs, we pack four-fifths_

_Just in case dread wanna riff_

_He get a free lift to the cemetary, rough very_

_Not your ordinary, we watch you get buried_

_That's a real nigga for ya_

_Get mad do a quarter flip the script, and rip your lawyer_

_Spit at the D.A. cause fuck what she say_

_She don't give a fuck about your ass anyway_

_Up North found first stop for the town_

_of fist-skill, where the hand skills are real ill_

_You'll be a super Hoover doo-doo stain remover_

_Ha hahhh, yo G, pass the ruler_

_Chorus(2x)_

_We the realest nigga_

_50 Cent and B.I.G. my nigga_

_Don't try to act like you don't feel a nigga_

_Biggie yo nigga, 50 yo nigga_

_Squeeze the trigga' leave a nigga fa' sho!_

Amo essa música..Afinal de contas..Qual música eu não amo? Nenhuma? heuheuheuheu.. eu e meus pensamentos idiotas..

_Verse: 50 Cent_

_When I was young my M.O. was to go hail the Henny_

_And even my P.O. she called me the Ginger Bread Man_

_I cut ya new case, and tell her ass "catch me if you can"_

_Don't let your people feel your awkward_

_I tame I'm not lame_

_Get gassed up to get blast up_

_Real B.I.G. style watch the kid break it down_

_Check it, thou shalt not fuck wit North Seed Papa_

_50 Cent, I'll break yo punk ass off propa'_

_This new place like home, New York - New York_

_I run this city, I don't dance around like Diddy_

_Niggas is giddy, till they act smack silly_

_Or spray wit the Mack Milly, they don't want drama really_

_Pushy niggas get hard lip syncing my lyrics like Milly Vanilly_

_Even the hood they feel me gun cocked hah! I'm on fire!_

_Niggas out in Philly they feel me, they bump my shit_

_Even bootlegged you know, bump my shit, bitch!_

_Chorus(2x)_

_We the realest nigga_

_50 Cent and B.I.G. my nigga_

_Don't try to act like you don't feel a nigga_

_Biggie yo nigga, 50 yo nigga_

_Squeeze the trigga' leave a nigga fa' sho!_

_Eminem_

_I got 50 Cent_

_I got G-Unit_

_D-Twizzy's in this bitch_

_With Obie Triiiiice_

_So watch what you say_

_Before you call our name_

_If you say one more thing_

_It won't be nice_

_Here we go_

_I shoulda known_

_I was bound to get pulled into some bullshit sooner or later_

_You little haters are too jellous of us to love us_

_You ain't it_

_G-Unit made it_

_And Obie's comin_

_D-Twizzy's comin_

_You sick to your stomach_

_50 is 50-Cent_

_The other 50 is who's color skin it is_

_Well if you're even considering takin our label down_

_You better find our building and fly a fucking plane into it_

_But I ain't tryin to get too intriqette into it_

_I'm just tryin to give you a little hint for your own benefit_

_Cuz then it's gunna get to the point where it escalates into_

_some other shit_

_Then Im a flip_

_Then Im a get to stompin in my Air Force One's_

_Won't be able to tell if it's two pairs or it's one_

_It's gunna feel like there's so many feet kickin you_

_You think that Nike just made these into cleat tennis shoes_

_I don't know what it is or what it could be_

_But I get a woody when these pussy's try to push me_

_Thinkin they gon' put me in the position to pickle me_

_Ya'll tickle me pink_

_I think I'd just rather have pink tiggle me_

_Hickory dickory dock tickoty tock tickety a little bit of the_

_diggity dock diggity_

_Mixed with a little bit of the jiga jig jiga_

_With a small pinch of Biggie_

_Look at me, I'm just the bomb diggity_

_We the realest label_

_Don't try to act like you don't feel our label_

_Cuz we gon' fuck around and kill your label_

_Obie, D-Twizzy, G-Unit, 50, Shady Records, we the label fa sho_

_We the realest label_

_Don't try to act like you don't feel our label_

_We gon' fuck around and steal your people_

_Obie, D-Twizzy, G-Unit, 50, we gonna kill your fuckin label_

_4-sho_

Meu deus..Essa musica não acaba não? AAAAAFZ..

_Shady in the place to be seen_

_And I got what it takes to rock the mic RIGHT!_

_Still watch what you say to me punk cuz I'm off probation in_

_less then 6 MONTHS!_

_Shady Records_

_Still Aftermath_

_And don't think we don't hear you motherfuckers talking_

_Cuz we do_

_We see yall_

_But we just gonna sit back for a minute and watch what the fuck_

_yall do_

Dançamos um pouco, logo a música acabou, apesar desta ser grande.

#Acabou. Agora vamos conversar.# Disse e o puxei para um canto. Olhei as mesas, procurando por uma vazia, quando vi um par de orelhas de cachorro baixas. Otimo, termino com o Senzo e me declaro para o Inu.

#Não tem nenhuma mesa vazia. Vamos para o quarto que você tem lá em cima?# Perguntou o Senzo. Sobre o quarto, todos nós da família Higurashi, tinhamos um quarto reservado para "emergencias".

#Tudo bem..vamos.# Peguei a mão dele e o puxei em direção a escada, mas sem tirar os olhos do inu. Antes dele sumir da minha vista, olhou para mim com um olhar triste e voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Provavelmente está achando que eu vou dar para o Senzo.

Chegamos no quarto, entramos, ele fechou a porta e a trancou. Não entendi muito bem o porque, mas...

Jogou a chave em um lado da quarto, e foi se aproximando lentamente de mim.

#Senzo..eu que...# Me calou com um beijo. Tentei me afastar, mas ele me segurava com força. Tirou meu boné e desceu dos lábios até o pescoço. Me debatia tentando sair. #SENZO..ME SOLTE..# Gritei, mas não adiantava. Ele me jogou na cama e antes que pudesse fazer algo, subiu em cima de mim.

#Não sabe por quanto tempo esperei k-chan..Eu te quero..# Após dizer isso, tirou um canivete, não sei de onde e o encostou no meu pescoço. #Não tenha medo..Não vou te maxucar.. só se você não cooperar.# Ele apertou um pouco o objeto em meu pescoço, depois o afastou de mim. #Você vai cooperar k-chan?# Perguntou ameaçador. Meu deus..onde esse mundo vai parar? meu ex melhor amigo..vai..me violentar! Senti as lágrimas molharem meu rosto.

#Senzo..por favor..para..# Pedi em um sussurro fraco.

#Eu te quero kagome. Você não quer.. mas vai fazer..por bem ou por mal.#

#Você me perguntou se eu queria?#  
#Eu sei que você ama o desgraçado do hanyou. Só esta comigo por diversão.#  
#Eu te avisei Senzo..agora me solta..# Tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurou mais forte que antes.

#Fique quieta. Vai ser rapido.# Disse isso, levou o canivete até minha blusa, e a cortou.

#SENZO PARA COM IS..# "PAF" deu um tapa em meu rosto.

#JA MANDEI FICAR QUIETA GAROTA.# Desceu os lábios até meu pescoço e desceu uma mão para meu seio, e a outra para a coxa. Mas esta, ficou lá por pouco tempo, logo, subiu até o botão. Abriu e tirou a saia. Adimirou por pouco tempo meu corpo, sorriu, mostrando todo seu desejo. Ja podia sentir o membro um pouco rijido, entre minhas pernas. Tirou a propria blusa, e abriu a calça, mas não tirou. Pegou minha mão, e foi a levando para algum lugar. Percebi o lugar que ele queria leva-la, e puxei-a de volta. Novamente ele a pegou, com um pouco mais de força agora.

#Não me desobedeça kagome.# Disse entre dentes. Dexei mais lagrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Desisto..não tenho mais forças para lutar. Em uma ultima tentativa..tento puxar minha mão novamente, mas ele segurou-a, com mais força ainda.

#AAAAAAAH SEEENZO...TUDO BEM..EU FAÇO..MAS LARGUE MEU BRAÇO POR FAVOR..# Ele soltou. No mesmo instante que o fez, acariciei meu braço machucado. Fechei os olhos..e deixei que ele levasse minha mão. Mas antes de chegar la, ele a soltou e saiu de cima de mim. Não entendi direito e abri os olhos, vendo um Inuyasha MUITO irritado e diferente. Não era o MEU inuyasha..Este tinha olhos vermelhos, garras e caninos maiores. Estava me assustando.

Senzo, que estava caído do outro lado do quarto, se levantou cambaleante. O Inuyasha partiu para cima dele. Bateu até este ficar descordado. Assim que o fez, abriu a porta, e o jogou fora desta, voltou ao quarto e trancou a porta. Ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos..aquilo estava me assustando. Foi se aproximando de mim lentamente. Me levantei e o abraçei. Ele, colocou as mãos em meus braços e o apertou.

#AAAH inu..para..# Disse entre lagrimas. Levantei o rosto e toquei meus lábios no dele, que nada fez.

Lentamente, ele foi tirando as garras dos meus braços. Me separei dele, mas este me segurou carinhosamente pela cintura. Olhei nos olhos dele, estavam da cor que eu tanto amava: Dourados. Sorri e novamente colei meus lábios aos dele, mas dessa vez, ele correspondeu. Acariciou minhas costas com as unhas, arranhando-as de leve.

#aaah..# Gemi baixo, ainda com a boca colada a dele. Nos separamos e ele me encarou. Desceu os olhos pelo meu corpo, só ai que me lembrei que estava só de calcinha e sutiã. Corei e tentei ir atras das minhas roupas, mas ele me segurou.

#Prefiro você assim.# Disse com a boca grudada em minha orelha, e dando mordiscadas nela. Olhei nos olhos dele, que me deu um leve beijo nos lábios. #K-chan.. Aquele..desgraçado..não fez nada com você né?# Perguntou temeroso.

#Nada como?#  
#Ah..você sabe kagome. Fez ou não fez?# Perguntou preocupado.

#Não inu-kun..fique tranquilo.# Sorri e dei um leve beijo nos seus lábios. #Agora..se não se importa..irei me vestir.# Novamente saí dos seus braços, mas ele me puxou de volta.

#Me importo sim..e muito.# Disse sorrindo.  
#Inu..por favor né! Eu ainda quero correr e..#  
#Nem pense nisso!# Disse em um tom sério. #Porque você correu com o Toutsai? Você jurou pra mim que não correria..#  
#Você não disse que estava namorando com a puta da Kikyou. Fiquei com raiva e corri.# Disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

#Kagome..você podia ter se machucado..#  
#Prefiria a dor fisica do que a pisicologica. Te garanto que dói muito menos.# Disse desta vez em um tom triste. Ele me abraçou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

#Eu só estava terminando com ela k-chan. A garota que eu amo..não é a Kikyou..# Olhei para ele com um sorriso.

#Não? E quem é a sortuda?# Obviu que eu sei quem é.. e ele também sabe que eu sei..Mas eu queria ouvir aquelas três palavrinhas que toda mulher sonha em ouvir..

#ééé...AH KAGOME..VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUEM É# Disse nervoso. Affz..isso tudo por causa de um "eu te amo"? meu deus..onde esse mundo vai parar..

#Claro que eu sei..Mas quero ouvir de sua boca.# Ele me olhou desanimado. #Você ja disse tantas vezes..que diferença vai fazer agora?#  
#Nas outras vezes, eu não tinha 22 anos..# E o que isso tem haver? Ah inuyasha..você está começando a me irritar.

#Vai falar ou não?# Perguntei me separando dele, e indo em busca das minhas roupas. Achei a saia e a vesti, esperando uma resposta dele, que não veio. #Vai ficar calado?# Fechei a saia e procurei a blusa. Achei..mas só os restos dela. #E agora?# Olhei com uma cara desanimada para ele, que tirou a blusa e me entregou. Olhei para aquele corpo perfeito e corei. Nossaaaa...o tempo só faz melhora-lo ainda mais.. #Nossa..Deus estava de muito bom humor quando te fez em!# Sorri e ele corou..

#OOOOOH QUE FOFO...O INU TA COM VERGONHA...# Fui até ele e apertei suas bochechas.

#NÃO VAI PEGAR A BLUSA NÃO? ENTÃO VAI SAIR DE SUTIÃ.# pegou a blusa e vestiu de volta.

#Tudo bem..o público masculino vai amar me ver de sutiã.# Sorri convencida. Ele tirou a blusa e me deu. Peguei e a vesti. Essa ficou GIGANTE, passou da saia..Ficou bem perto do joelho. #Affz.isso não é uma blusa não meu filho..#  
#K-chan..se esqueceu que eu sou maior que você?#  
#Mesmo assim..# Fui até um espelho e me olhei. Abri uma das gavetas de um armario que havia ali, e por sorte, achei uma escova. Pentiei o cabelo, peguei o boné, e o coloquei da mesma forma que estava antes. #ÈÈÈ...não é que ficou legalzinho!#

#Você fica linda de qualquer jeito k-chan..# disse chegando por tras de mim e dando uma leve mordiscada no meu pescoço. #Vamos?# Sorri, passei por ele, peguei sua mão e o puxei la pra baixo.

Assim que chegamos na pista, começou a tocar: Tarkan - Simarik.. EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA..Fiz dança do ventre por 2 anos quando ainda morava no japão..e fiz um tempo ainda, lá em roma.. Puxei o Inu para a pista.

#NÃO..NÃO K-CHAN...# Ele disse parando. #Eu não sei dançar isso.# Cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

#Tudo bem então. Eu vou sozinha.# Saí e o dexei lá.

Simarik

Takmis koluna elin adamini

Beni orta yerimden catlatiyor

Agzinda sakizi sisirip sisirip

Arsiz arsiz patlatiyor

Dançava de acordo com a música.. Não se passou muito tempo, e ja estava rodiada por vários homens

Belkide bu yuzden vuruldum

Sahibin olamadim ya

Sigarmi erkeklige seni simarik

Degisti mi bu dunya

Um veio e me abraçou..Mas este eu conhecia: Kouga.

Cekmis kasina gözune surme

Dudaklar kipkirmizi kiritiyor

Bi de karsima gecmis utanmasi yok

Inadima inadima siritiyor

Começou a dançar comigo. Pode-se ouvir vários "AAAAH's" de lamentação.

Biz böylemi görduk babamizdan

Ele gune rezil olduk

Yeni adet gelmis eski köye vah

Dostlar mahvolduk

Realmente.. o Kouga até dança bem.. huhuhuhuhu..

Seni gidi findik kiran

Yilani deliginden cikaran

Kaderim puskullu belam

Yakalarsam (kiss kiss)!

Vi quando o Kouga veio para me beijar, mas virei o rosto. Este, segurou meu quecho e virou meu rosto de volta. Ia me beijar, mas alguém me salvou bem na hora "H".. O inuyasha. Sorri pra ele, e o puxei para dançar o final da música.

Ocagina dustum yavru

Kucagina dustum yavru

Sicagina dustum yavru

El aman

#E DEPOIS DIZ QUE NÃO SABE DANÇAR..# Disse o puxando pelo braço, para ir até uma das mesas. Sentamos e logo o garçom veio.

#Vamos querer..Um copo de bell's e um suco de laranja.#  
#O suco é pra você querido?# Eu sei que não mas tudo bem. #Então DOIS copos de Bell's.# **(Não sei se é assim que se escreve)**

KAGOME..VOCÊ É MUITO NOVA PARA FICAR BEBENDO. DEPOIS VAI QUERER CORRER E..#  
#19 Anos pra mim não é nova. E relaxe que eu não fico bebada com um copo só. Vamos querer DOIS copos e não se fala mais nisso.# Ele calou a boca. Que bom.

#Vai correr hoje?# Que tédio.

#Claro..# Respondeu. Eu sorri.

#Ent..#  
#Inuyasha..A quanto tempo..# Um homem que eu não faço a minima ideia de quem seja, falou com o Inu.

#O que quer Naraku?# O inu perguntou meio bravo. Naraku..Ja ouvi esse nome antes.. Mas não me lembro. Sorri pra ele e perguntei.

#Não sei porque..mas acho que te conheço..Não nos vimos em algum lugar?#

#Claro que sim kagome..ou ja se esqueceu de mim? Nossa..que peninha..Mas..k-chan..você ficou um mulherão em..Saiba que as portas da minha casa estão sempre abertas..# Disse sorrindo malicioso. Eu conheço esse cara..tenho certeza..DROGA..não lembro de onde..Ele me conhece..disse que eu conheço ele.. #Não ta lembrada de mim não é pequena? A última vez que nos vimos você tinha 13 anos..# Naraku...Naraku..

#Não me lembro..#  
#SAI DAQUI AGORA SEU DESGRAÇADO..ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE SUA CARA.# O inu gritou ja se levantando.

#O que foi inuyasha..#

#SAI DAQUI AGORA.#  
#Inuyasha..pra que isso tudo?# Perguntei espantada..Ele não estava dando em cima de mim nem nada..

#Obrigada por me defender k-chan..Não gostaria de dar uma passadinha la no meu quarto para eu poder agradeçer sua ajuda?...# "POW" O inuyasha bateu nele. EITA HANYOUZINHO ESTRESSADO...

#INUYASHA..ESSE É O SEGUNDO CARA QUE VOCÊ BATE SÓ ESSA NOITE. O QUE QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?# Ele nada respondeu, apenas segurou meu braço e me levou la pra fora. #Posso saber o q..# Não deixou eu terminar de falar e me beijou, na frente de todos. O inuyasha é louco?

#uhuhuhuhuhuhu...então quer dizer que é por isso que você não deixa ninguém encostar na garota..# O naraku disse sorrindo vitorioso atras de nós.

#VA SE FUDER..E ESQUEÇA QUE EU EXISTO.# Novamente, segurou meu braço e se afastou, me puxando.

#Porque fez aquilo?# Perguntei quando ja estavamos afastados o suficiente para que ninguém nos ouvisse.

#Não posso mais beijar minha namorada?# Ele disse e me abraçou.

#Namorada? Que eu saiba não somos nada..Você por acaso me pediu em namoro?# Perguntei com um sorriso. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, pegou minha mão, olhou nos meus olhos e falou.

#Kagome Higurashi, Você aceita namorar comigo?#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

GALERA.. MUDEI DI NOMI... EHIUAHUHEUEA... AQUELI NOMI TAAVA PODRI..NHAAA..

**Aeeeeeew.. eahuiaehaauhuea...eu ainda mato vocês né? HEIUAEHAUAIHUAHUEAHUAIEHUIAHIEA**

**iai? será que ela aceita? será será? Isso é meio obviu.. mas e se eu tiver algum surto e muda? uhuhuhuhu**

**MININAA.. EU SO MÁÁÁÁ**

**Matei a curiosidade de vocês? Sim e Não né? **

**Mas relaxem..esse é o melhor da fic..deixar vocês cuirosos.. heauhauhieauhueihuea... **

**genti..eu naum sou má tah.. só um pouquinho... **

**nhaaaaaa..**

**ja perdi as vezis de quantas fics que eu li que me deixava curiosa.. axu que de tantu ler.. to fazendo igual.. uhuuhuhuhuhuhu**

**MUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. **

**AEHUAEUAEUHAUAUIAE**

**falta du que fazer.. **

**rppppz...**

**todas essas músicas que eu boto aqui...são as que eu mais gosto.. Queria botar música de reação em cadeia.. Mas música brasileira no Japão é foooda.. Desculpem os termos... **

**heauauahuiaeuuieahiaeuieaieahuieea**

**tem horas que eu viajo vuh.. .. hai aai...**

**Sim..Genti..Obrigada pelas Reviews.. **

Kagome Higurashi Satuki - Nem um..nem outro.. ehaiuaeheauiehaieahaheaa... ... bigaaaaaada... as reviews saum meus incentivus pra continuar.. Bjaum..

Kagura Higurashi - Eli ainda vai aparexe muuuuuuuuuitu... relaxii... ah fic ainda vai te + uns 9 caps... axo que 7 no mininu...naum sei ainda..dependi da minha cri.. E o Kouga vai dar um BEIJÃO na kagome.. ... bjaaaaaaum...

Lady Pandora L - Um dia quem sabe.. ehauihaeeuaiheueai... to acustumada kum genti looooka.. mininaaaaaa...so não digo que EU sou doida..porque doido que é doido não diz que é doido.. heuheuiaehaiehiuehiuehauieahueahuieaeahiea... Ki merda.. .. eu não sou doida..sou feliz.. Doidos são os que não nos compreendem.. ;).. Eu sempri gostei di carru..mas so vim me "viciar" quando kumexei a namora.. meu EX ado.. AMA carro..num pudia ve um carru na rua..que falava falava falava.. me mandava umas imagens maaassaa... .. ai agora eu AMO carro..Vo fazer ela realizar..Eu num botei essi carru ainda..pq naum so mt fã do Lamborghini.. o Carro é lindo...mas sei la.. heiahuaeaeiueaa... mas ela vai te ainda.. ;) E a ideia de ela correr de moto..ta na minha cabeça faz teeeeeeeempo... heuiheuiahueua... mas to penxanu ainda.. heiuHIEUIAHUAUHUIHAEUIHUAIEHAIUEHIUAHUIAEHUIAEIA...BJocas...

Hyuri Higurashi Black - HEUIAUAEHUAHUEA...é massa acabar na melhor parti... deixar v6 curioooosus..;).. que bom ki c gosta das minha fics.. apesar dus meus errus..elas saum legais.. .. Bjooooooocas..

Pamelokinha - rppz.. naum vo minti..queria botar isso..mas cmu eu sei que é o que todos acham que eu vo fazer..colokei assim.. heiauheauiaeheau... isperu ki gosti.. D.. Bjaum..

SraKouga - Elis VAUM ficar juntos.. ..Rpppz...c leu meus pensamentus..vo fazer issu.. mas di um jeitu beeeeeem fofu... ... huhuuhuu... Eu tbb AMU carro.. é...da pa percebe né? ehaihheaihehuaeihuaa... Eu tbb amo texto em 1º pessoa..axo que por isso...que nu momento..to escrevenu 3 em 1º pessoa.. ehauihaiuha... tenhu mil e umas ideias pra fics..mas só quando eu termina pelo - uma.. P.. Bjaum..

**Desculpem quem eu não respondi a review... mauz msm.. tipu..eu terminei essa fic..antes de ontem.. heiauheuaiehea... please naum me matem.. ..**

**esperu que gostem.. Bjaaaaum**


	13. Pegas

**Galera..Eu disse que o carro da kag era um **ultimate celica.. **NAUM É MAIS..** **É um EVOLUTION 7 (evo).. bju**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Deixa eu pensar..huum..# Ele me encarou sério. #CLARO INUYASHA# Deu um grande sorriso, se levantou, me abraçou e depositou um carinhoso beijo em meus lábios.

#Eu te amo kagome..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

#Eu também inu..# E o beijei. Encostei em um carro que havia ali, com ele me prensando neste. Desceu a mão para minhas coxas, mas eu a tirei de lá, me afastei um pouco e puxei um assunto. #Sabe inu..Há muito tempo eu estou querendo colocar um piercing no umbigo, o que você acha?# Levantei um pouco a blusa, deixando toda minha barriga a mostra. Ele olhou com um sorriso malicioso, passou a língua nos lábios e me puxou de volta para os braços dele.

#Não coloque piercing..Não gosto dessas coisas. Acho que são coisas de gente que não tem o que fazer.#  
#E pega? São coisas de gente que...?#  
#É diferente k-chan..Por favor..Não coloque.#  
#Por quê?#  
#Primeiro: Não gosto de piercing. Segundo que você tem uma barriga muito perfeita, que já chama muita atenção, e se colocar um piercing lá, vai chamar mais atenção ainda.# Ele disse roçando os lábios no meu pescoço.

#Você é muito ciumento sabia?# Fiz o mesmo que ele; só acrescentei umas mordiscadas.

#Com uma mulher dessas, não tem quem não fique com ciúmes.# Sorri. #Você agora só sai de casa com uma blusa que cubra todo seu corpo, e cm a saia depois do joelho.# Desfiz o sorriso. Ele é louco?

#Querido..Se meus pais quisessem que eu fosse freira..Eu não estaria aqui agora.# Cruzei os braços e fiz bico. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou.

#Brincadeira querida..Mas não quero os outros olhando para o que é meu.#  
#Só sua..# Sussurrei e enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele, que me puxou para um beijo dessa vez mais intenso. #Inu..Inu..# Que dificuldade de formar uma frase inteira. Desceu os lábios para meu pescoço.

#Eu te quero muito kagome..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, dando uma leve mordiscada neste após isso.

#Eu também inu..# Ele sorriu, parou o que estava fazendo, pegou minha mão, e me guiou para a área da discoteca. #Para onde você está me levando seu louco?#  
#Você verá.# Me guiou até a parte das escadas, só ai entendi para onde ele queria me levar. Chegamos na porta do quarto, ele a abriu, entramos e fechou-a. Abri a boca para falar, mas ele não deixou, colou os lábios em um beijo sedento. Foi chegando pra trás, até que cai na cama, deitada. Ele sorriu malicioso, tirou a blusa e deitou-se por cima de mim. Começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto as mãos se encarregavam de tirar minha blusa. Assim que tirou, desceu os lábios para o vale dos seios.

#Inu..Vamos pra casa..Por favor..# Ele não parou o que estava fazendo. #Por favor inuyasha.# O empurrei e ele me olhou um pouco espantado.

#Por quê?# Boa pergunta.

#Não sei..Mas por favor..# Sorri pra ele, que sorriu de volta derrotado.

#Tudo bem..Você quem manda..# Levantou, jogou minha blusa para mim e vestiu a própria. #vamos#

Descemos, e fomos em direção aos carros. Quando chegamos na pista, vi o Miroku correndo, e ganhou. A Sango correu e o abraçou. #Vamos falar com eles inu.# Disse o puxando.

#KAGOME...Vejo que encontrou quem procurava..# Sango comentou sorrindo e eu corei.

#Então quer dizer que a k-chan estava preocupada comigo? Nossa..Bom saber meu amor.# Ele tirou a mão da minha, e colocou-a no meu ombro, encostando meu corpo no dele. Corei ainda mais. A Sango e O Miroku estavam olhando-nos espantados, porem com um sorriso no rosto.

#Que bom que se entenderam..# A Sango já gosta de me deixar sem graça..

#Então isso explica a cara do Senzo e o olho roxo né?# Miroku perguntou apontando para tal que estava encostado em um carro, olhando muito feio para nós quarto.

#Ele..Tentou me violenta mi-kun..# Ele e a Sango me olharam espantados.

#Ka..Ka..ka..# Sango não conseguia falar.

#Ai o Inuyasha entrou no quarto, e só faltou matar ele..# Eu ri me lembrando da cena,mas este sorriu quando me lembrei do estado do inu.

#Isso não importa mais. O que importa agora, é que eu e a kagome estamos juntos, e nada e ninguém, vai nos separar.# O inuyasha terminou de dizer isso e encostou os lábios nos meus, dando um selinho.

#OOOOOOOOH QUE FOFOO...# Exclamou sango com os olhinhos brilhando. Oh mulher besta.

#Vocês formam um lindo casal# Exclamou Miroku, com um sorriso "normal", vindo dele..Isso é um milagre. Mas que durou pouco. #Que sorte inuyasha..Imagina a kagome na cama..# Foi levando a mão para minha bunda. #Deve ser uma de.."pow"# Estava quase lá, quando o inuyasha e a Sango, bateram nele. Meu deus..Nem eu escapo dele.

#Miroku..Você merece..Mas às vezes eu tenho pena..Agora..Que é engraçado..É..# Sorri.

#Mas..Mudando de assunto..Vocês não vão correr hoje?# Miroku voltando à fingida postura de sério perguntou.

#A Kagome quer ir para casa.# Respondeu o Inu desanimado.

#Kagome.. Podia esperar isso do Inuzão aqui..Mas você...Que coisa fe "POW"# O Miroku apanhou de novo, mas dessa vez, quem bateu fui eu.

#Mas..Vi você correndo..Deu vontade de correr também..#Sorri e virei para o inu #Posso?# Perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando. Provavelmente ele diria NÃO, mas ninguém resiste a mim quando quero algo.

#NÃO#  
#por favor#  
#NÃO#

#Por favor#  
#Eu faço o que você quiser quando chegarmos em casa..Apenas me deixe correr pelo menos duas vezes.# Ele sorriu malicioso

#O que eu quiser?# Perguntou com o mesmo sorriso estampado na face.

#Hum..Eu queria uma namorada dessas# Exclamou o Miroku.

#CALA A BOCA# Gritamos eu e o Inu juntos.

#O que você quiser# Respondi a pergunta que o Inuyasha tinha feito.

#Tudo bem.. Mas depende da pessoa que for correr com você.# Sorri vitoriosa..EU–SOU-DEMAIS.

#Eu já sei com quem quero correr. UMA das duas. O outro..Você escolhe,mas por favor..Que não seja ninguém ruim.# Nem me acho né?

#Feh..Você se acha.. Corra comigo.#

#Não tem graça..É bom correr com outras pessoas.#  
#Você corre com os dois que quiser..E depois corre comigo.# Ele sorriu e levou a mão ao bolso. # 7.000..Vai?# Perguntou tirando o dinheiro da carteira.

#Colada.# respondi fazendo o mesmo que ele. #Que tal um quarteto: Eu, você, o Miroku e a Sango?#

#Você acha que vai ganhar né? Se lembre que eu ganhei de você na ultima vez que corremos.#  
#Eu tinha 13 anos Inuyasha..#  
#E dai? Ganho de você..Independente da sua idade.#

#Veremos na pista.# Pisquei para ele e fui procurar a pessoa com quem queria correr primeiro. Vi um bolinho de pessoas, provavelmente fazendo apostas, e me dirigi para lá. Achei quem procurava.

#10.000 Para correr com a kikyou.# Disse colocando o dinheiro na mão do Bankotsu, que estava fazendo as apostas. #Vai querer correr kikyou?# Perguntei com desdém. A multidão que se encontrava ali, gritou.

#10.000? Porque não fazemos aposta de carro? Quem perder..Passa a chave.# Corajosa.. Provavelmente não tem 10.000.

#Feito.# Me virei e fui em direção ao carro. Liguei-o e me dirigi para a linha de largada. Em pouco segundos ela apareceu com um Honda S2000 rosa choque, com um desenho japonês de uma garotinha, motor de 240 cavalos com força extra, rodas ROJA da american racing, medidores A'PEX, sistema de som ROCK ford fosgate (provavelmente), escapamento ractive, o interior rosa e uns dois tanques de nitrox. O carro sai assim da fabrica. Ela provavelmente não mecheu muito, só deve ter posto um turbo compressor, que dobra a potencia do carro. É..Até que não é tão ruim quanto imaginei, mas essa máquina vai ficar melhor em minha mão.

#Você não me disse que iria correr com a kikyou.# O Inu disse aparecendo na janela do carro.

#Ela é um perigo?# Perguntei zombeteira.

#Ela corre bem#  
#Eu corro melhor.#Dei um leve beijo nele, que se retirou, foi para o meio dos dois carros e empurrou o bankotsu. Ele daria a largada.

#ESSA É POR VOCÊ INU-KUN# A vadia gritou. Só não saio do carro e mato ela nem sei por quê.  
#Esse carro vai ficar muito lindo na minha garagem.# Zombei.

#Estou a muito tempo a procura de um evo..E vou ter o prazer de tira-lo de você.#  
#Eu ganho de você sem usar o nitro otária.#  
#É o que veremos.#

#PRONTA?...PRONTA?..VÃO# A Kikyou saiu e eu fiquei parada, esperando ela se distanciar. Todos gritavam para eu ir, mas eu só fui quando esta estava bem afastada. Pisei fundo no acelerador, e passei a primeira macha. Corri um pouco me aproximando dela. Embreagem, segunda macha acelerador.. Já tinha alcançado-a. Já estava lado a lado com a kikyou. Passei para a terceira, e mais uma vez pisei fundo. 80km..90..100.. Chegamos na curva, diminui a velocidade e voltei a correr. Passei na frente. Quarta macha. Já estava me aproximando, quando ela me alcançou e a frente do carro dela. A vadia usou o nitrox. Feh..Não preciso disso para ganhar dela. Passei para a quinta macha e acelerei o máximo que consegui. Ora eu ficava na frente, ora ela passava. Estávamos quase chegando e eu apertei um dos botões de N20 que se encontravam no volante e ganhei a corrida. Dei um cavalo de pau, parando o carro de frente para o dela. Desci do meu, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

#Vou tirar onda passeando com um S2000.# Ela estava com a cara fechada. #Passa a chave.# Jogou o que eu pedi e saiu. As pessoas ali presentes gritavam pela minha vitória e vaiava ela..Coitada. Mas o jogo é assim.

Depois daquela corrida, corri com um cara que eu nunca vi na vida, este tinha um lamborghini azul marinho, com os adesivos laterais brancos e pretos. Apostou o carro, e eu apostei a S2000 da kikyou. Ganhei, OBVIU. Hoje minha noite esta perfeita. Uma S2000 e um lamborghini.

#Nossa corrida ainda está de pé não é k-chan?# O Inu chegou me abraçando por traz e dando um beijo em meu pescoço.

#Claro. Chama a Sango e o Miroku, que eu vou esperar na linha de partida.# Dei um selinho nele e fui em direção ao meu carro. Deixem-me falar um pouco do carro que eu mais amo, e o mais veloz que tenho: turbo de 280 cavalos, porém, mandei colocar um turbo compressor, que dobra a potencia do carro, vai a 500 cavalos, tração nas quatro rodas, freio de brembo, rodão, pneus antiderrapantes, nitrox, sistema completo de áudio e vídeo, amortecedores , suspensão de carro de corrida, escapamento de alta potencia, a traseira solta chamas e dois amplificadores. Tipo.. O evo é o mais potente motor em linha de quatro cilindros nos EUA, porém muitas das peças, são daqui do Japão.

Ouvi barulho dos motores roncando e olhei para traz. A sango se aproximava com um Skyline roxo, não vou entrar em mais detalhes. Logo após a sango, chegou o Miroku, com um OZ Rally edition vermelho. Pouco segundos depois, o Inu chegou. Este estava com um eclypse spyder preto, com os adesivos laterais verdes cana. Agora sim, eu comento um pouco, porque é o carro do meu amor. Olha, tipo..O eclypse tem mais haver com estilo do que com velocidade..Mas o nosso mecânico faz mágicas. No eclypse dele tem: Cinco telas de tv, airbags, suspensão, assentos de corrida, cintos especiais, interior de curmaça cinza, aros 20, cromados lowenhart BR5s, provavelmente um motor de 500 cavalos ou mais e dois tanques de nitro.

A ordem era: Eu, o Inu, a Sango e o Miroku. Saímos dos carros.

#7.000?# Perguntei.

#Fechado# Respondemos e demos o dinheiro ao bankotsu. Entramos nos carros e bankotsu se pos ao lado, para dar a partida.

#HOJE TEM UMA SURPRESINHA PARA VOCÊS..PRONTA? PRONTO? PRONTA? PRONTO? VÃO!# E saímos. O inuyasha passou na frente, e eu fiquei na cola deles. O Miroku ficou na frente da sango, atrás de mim. O trajeto é diferente: Vamos dar uma pequena volta pela cidade e voltar pela ponte.

Passei a segunda macha e emparelhei com o Inu..Mas por pouco tempo, pois teve uma curva para o lado dele, que o favoreceu. Continuei na cola dele, mas este não me deixava passar, ficava indo de um lado para o outro na pista, se eu tentasse passar, bateria.

Outra curva. Consegui ficar lado a lado com ele, mas este me passou, e fez o mesmo que antes. Fizemos mais uma curva, a ultima. Mas dessa vez eu passei dele. Por pouco tempo, pois ele usou um dos tanques de nitro. Passei para a quinta macha e pisei fundo, e cheguei um pouco mais perto. Foi ai que vi a ponte que teríamos que atravessar. Mas esta não estava normal..Estava levantada. Eu apenas sorri e acelerei mais. Subimos a ladeira da ponte e eu apertei os dois botões de nitrox que tinha no volante. VELOCIDADE MÁXIMA e...? FOI..Mas foi melhor que o esperado. Voei realmente alto, e passei por cima do carro do Inuyasha, mas sem bater. Olhei pelo retrovisor e a vi que a roda dele estava com problemas, mas nada que devesse me preocupar..Ele sabe se cuidar. Ganhei a corrida, e fiz o mesmo que fiz com a kikyou: dei um cavalo de pau e sai do carro esperando o inu, mas adivinha quem chegou primeiro? A SANGO... Logo atrás o carro do inu em uma velocidade pequena.. O pneu deu problema.

#Cadê o Miroku sango-chan?# Perguntei olhando o carro do inu, que ainda se aproximava.

#Não pulou..Ele tem trauma de vôos com carros.# Ela exclamou sorrindo.

#Sango..NÓS SOMOS DEMAIS.. GANHAMOS DOS GAROTOS!# Exclamei pulando em cima dela.

#Assim eu fico com ciúmes kagome..# O inu falou saindo do carro.

#Grande vitória essa sua.# Exclamei com um grande sorriso na face. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e me deu um selinho.

#Parabéns..Agora nos diga..Como conseguiu fazer aquele salto?#  
#Sei lá. HEAUEAHAUHAIHAEA...#  
#Kagome querida..Aqui estão os 28.000. Gostaram da surpresa?# Perguntou o Bankotsu me entregando o dinheiro.

#Claro..#  
#Acho que você ainda não olhou o estrago que ficou o carro.# Falou o inu.

#Ã?# Olhei para o carro. #NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO... MEU CARRINHO LINDO.. ESTA COM A FRENTE ACABADA! MEU EVOOO...# Gritei meio desesperada, indo até meu carrinho e o abraçando. Ta tudo bem que aquilo se concertava em menos de um dia..Mas mesmo assim.

#Vem kagome.. Você leva o S2000 e eu o Lamborghini.#  
#PORQUE EU PEGO O CARRO DA KIKYOU? ECA.. NÃO QUERO NÃO..SÓ TRISCO NAQUELE CARRO QUANDO TIVER PASSADO POR UMA BOA REFORMA.#  
#Então deixa que eu vou..Aquele carro tem o cheiro dela.. huuum..# Ele disse me provocando.

#GRRRRRRRR.. SEU CACHORRO. VÁ LOGO PARA AQUELE LAMBORGHINI ANTES QUE EU TE ATROPELE C...# Me beijou.

#Cala boca.# E foi para o carro.

#Ei idiota..A chave.# Sorri e joguei-a.

#Também te amo.# Entrei no carro, liguei e saí.

Em poucos minutos estávamos em casa. Apenas eu e o Inu.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Uhuuuu...aeew..proximu cap HENTAI.. .. heahauahahu..**

**Gostaraum? Kag miserável né? Heuiahaeuiaehea... Naum sei se v6 reconheceram..Mas..Essa cena da corrida delis..É de + velozes + furiosos.. EHAUEHUAIHEA..**

**GENTI..SEM NOXAUM..EU AMO ESSI FILME... Uh evolution 7..mas conhecido como evo, é o do bryan, que é o da kag aki na fic..O do inu..é o eclypse.. Que é o do neguinho do filme.. uh carro rocho.. Oh da kikyou..é aquele rosa..da guria que correu nessa hora que tem ake na fic.. Uh du miroku.. é um ai que também aparexi nu filme.. o da sango.. é aquele carro branco meio prateado e com os adesivos laterais azuis.. que o bryan usa quando é preso.. Nessa corrida, ele ta com esse branco..Esse é o da sango.. ehauaheuahea...**

**Eu nem viaju eim? **

**Jeaieaohahuaiheiauheaeiuhiuae**

**Esperu que tenham gostaduu... **

**Essi cap fico grandi? **

**Provavelmente naum..**

**Tava pensando em por uh hentai nesse..**

**Mas sei la..**

**Heahuaeuaehaehuihaeua**

**MAIS UMA VEZ AVISANDO: **PROXIMO CAP HENTAI

Kassie satuki – Já perdi as contas de quantas pessoas já me disseraum issu.. ... heahauiaeuhueaa... uh hentai delis nu proximu cap.. ;)... Bjaum..

Kagura Higurashi – Naum tem di que.. eu noto TODAS as reviews.. ;)... hueiaheauea... só as vezes naum respondu.. heuahuaeuahuihea... eu também falu issu.. mais eu falo: ti amo..mais naum so sapata.. heauhaehuahuae... coisa di quem naum tem uh que fazer..mas abafa.. heauauiehuuhae... Bjocaaas..

Higurashiluca – Melhoro? Foi só aqueli cap poww.. ;)... bjoks

Dily-chan – SO DI SSA SIIM...ebhaeaheauiea... vc é di ondi? Eu istudu nu nobel..ih tu? RG, CPF, DATA DE NASCIMENTO.. heaueahiaheuia... brincadera.. Mi add nu msn si kiser.. é raru axa alguém di ssa.. Bjaum

Pamelokinha – C saberá uh ki eli fez lloooooogu loguu.. heuahuaehuiheua.. uh inu tah MUITO violentu.. heaihehuiahieauea... pooow..ai realmente c viajo.. tdinhu du naraku.. .. HUEAHUAHIUAHIAHUHUAE... bjauum..

Kayra Hiyana – Também gosteii.. heiahaueaa...tem genti ki mi oergunta.."qual seu nmi novu?" ai eu respondu "Sei la" heuiahauhaeauea... raí aai..eu so mt lerda..mas abafa.. Ela realmente naum dispenxo.. heuiahaeuiahiuahu... Ninguém sabia a resposta né? Huhuhuh...Bjaum..

Ju-sng – Naum intendi...huum... HUEAHUEUIHUIEA...brinkdera poow... num vo falar que tudo bem du negoxu du msn..pqq axu ki nessi momento vc esta online.. heauaeuahaha.. Bjaum..

Kagome Higurashi Satuki – Bigaaaaaaaaada... heuiahueuaiheuia... fiko fofu mermu..uh inu carinhoso em qualquer fic é fofu.. huhuhuhu...linoca-chan naum é um nmizinhu MUUITU criativu...+ tdu bem.. Bjoks

**MAIS UMA VEZ..QUEM EU NÃO RESPONDI.. ME PERDOEM... BJAUM**


	14. primeira vez e talvez ultima vez

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai do carro, peguei a chave de casa, no bolso da saia, abri a porta, e entrei, mas não pude me afastar muito, pois uma mão me segurou e puxou para trás, fazendo com que eu virasse. Assim que o fiz, o Inuyasha me beijou, entrou na casa, bateu a porta e a trancou. Desceu o beijo para meu pescoço.

#Inu...Inuyasha..Para..# Sussurrava tentando o afastar. Fomos andando em direção à sala. Finalmente consegui empurra-lo, mas não imaginava que quando ele me soltasse, eu iria cair. Mas por sorte, cai no sofá deitada. Ele me olhou já com um certo desejo estampado no rosto.

#O que foi k-chan?# Perguntou de forma carinhosa se sentando do meu lado, no sofá (OB – eu já havia sentado.)

#Eeer...Vamos beber um pouco de vinho inu?# Me levantei e falei mudando de assunto. Fui até o bar que tinha ali na sala, e peguei o vinho.

#Eu não estou afim de beber kagome..# Me abraçou por trás e sussurrou no meu ouvido, dando leves mordiscadas no mesmo.

#Mas eu quero..Você só pensa nisso não é?# Peguei uma garrafa qualquer e me virei, assim que o fiz, ele me beijou.

#Você disse que quer vinho, não?# Sorri para ele e respondi.

#Hum rum..#

#Então porque pegou uma garrafa de uísque?# ele deu risada. Olhei para minha mão constatei o que eu realmente havia pego. Dei risada também. Abri a garrafa e virei na boca. #Ei ei ei... Quando fizermos alguma coisa, quero fazer com você sã.# Corei.

#Inu...O papai pode chegar e..#  
#O papai está viajando..E ele sempre demora de voltar.#

#Olha inu..# Tentei falar, mas ele me calou com um beijo. Correspondi a este, que começou calmo, e logo se tornou um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria. Fomos andando, mas sem pararmos de nos beijar. Chegamos na escada, ele me carregou e continuou a me beijar. Chegamos no fim da escada, e ele me colocou no chão. Levou a mão até a divisão entre a blusa e a saia, tirou a blusa e a jogou em um canto do corredor, mas sem parar de andar na direção do quarto. Chegamos neste, abri a porta, entramos e ele me colocou na cama. Levantou-se um pouco, e tirou a camisa. Deitou-se por cima de mim, voltando a me beijar. Desceu a mão até o botão da minha saia, abriu-a e a tirou. Ele parou de me beijar e admirou meu corpo. Corei.

#Nunca vi algo mais perfeito..# Sussurrou descendo para beijar meu pescoço. Subiu a mão, e acariciou meu seio.

#Inu..# Sussurrei o nome dele..#Para..# Mas ele não parou.. #Eu..Sou virgem.# Falei e agora sim ele parou. Olhou-me incrédulo, mas logo essa expressão mudou, fazendo brotar um sorriso lindo em seu rosto.

#Eu te amo, confie em mim..Vou ser o mais carinhoso possível kagome..# Ele disse beijando meu rosto..Não sei por quê.. Mas esse gesto me acalmou. Voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de eu falar. Suspendeu-me um pouco, levou as mãos às minhas costas, e desabotoou o sutiã, depois, me deitou novamente na cama, e tirou o sutiã. Desceu os lábios para o vale dos seios, e de lá, partiu para o direito, enquanto o esquerdo era acariciado pela mão dele. Gemi e desci as mãos para as orelhinhas dele.

#inu...# Misturei um gemido com sussurro, chamando pelo nome dele.

#Eu te amo..# Sussurrou voltando a beijar meus lábios. Desci a mão para a calça dele, na intenção de tirá-la, e senti o membro dele já duro. Abri a calça, inverti as posições e a tirei. Sentei na virilha dele e desci beijando seu peitoral perfeito. Senti a mão dele, acariciar minhas coxas, e subir pelas costa, me virando. Colou a boca na minha, enquanto as ágeis mãos, tiravam minha calcinha. Senti um dedo acariciando a parte mais intima do meu corpo e gemi um pouco mais alto. Ele desceu a boca para meu pescoço, e ficou lá por um tempo, eu a cada momento, gemia um pouco mais alto. Penetrou um dedo, gemi alto e mordi o lábio inferior. Senti a boca dele sobre a minha e a abri para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Tirou o dedo, e subiu a mão pela lateral do meu corpo. Tirou a cueca, e se colocou na entrada do meu sexo. Fechei os olhos, esperando pela dor que logo viria. Penetrou um pouco, mordi o lábio novamente, e coloquei a mão no peito dele, para que parasse, e ele parou. Abri os olhos, vi que sorria pra mim. Pegou a mão que eu havia posto no seu peito, e deu um leve beijo nela. Logo após, desceu e beijou meus lábios. Correspondi e o abracei. Ele terminou o que havia feito, e penetrou o membro todo. Gemi alto, uma mistura de dor e prazer..Lentamente ele começou com os movimentos de vai-e-vem, e logo, os gemidos de dor sumiram. Gemi de puro prazer, e o acompanhei fazendo alguns movimentos junto com ele. Senti uma coisa estranha no meu corpo, uma sensação nova, porém gostosa. Gemi alto e cheguei ao clímax e um pouco depois, o mesmo aconteceu com ele. Sorriu e deu um leve beijo em minha boca. Saiu de dentro de mim, se deitou ao meu lado, e me puxou para que ficasse mais próximo, e com a cabeça no peito dele.

#A cada..Segundo que passa..Eu..Te amo..Mais..# Sussurrou sorrindo. #Minha..Kagome..# Sorri pra ele.

#Também..Te amo..muito Inu..MEU inu..#

#K-chan..Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida..# Ele disse. Puxou meu queixo para cima e me beijou. Separamos-nos e ele acariciou meus cabelos, fazendo com que eu dormisse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Acordei aquela manhã muito feliz. Coloquei o braço no espaço ao lado da cama, e constatei que estava vazio. Onde será que ele foi? Levantei, peguei uma roupa, fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, me vesti e sai à procura dele.

Finalmente o achei, estava no escritório, com uma carta na mão, lendo (obviou). Sentou-se na poltrona ainda lendo. Terminou de ler, abaixou a carta e junto com esta a cabeça. Pude ver o olhar dele, uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. O que será que há naquela carta?

#Inu..# Entrei no escritório. Ele me olhou espantado. Levantou rápido, segurou meu braço e me jogou para fora do escritório. Cai sentada no chão, e vi ele fechar a porta, sem nem me dar se quer uma explicação. Senti uma lagrima molhar meu rosto. Será que ele só queria se divertir comigo, e agora que já teve o que quis, esta me jogando fora? Levantei-me e saí correndo para o quarto, com as lágrimas embaçando meus olhos.

Será que ele realmente está me usando? Será? Acho que não. Deve ter sido aquela carta. De noite falo com ele, provavelmente já estará mais calmo..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A noite finalmente chegou. Falaria com o Inuyasha na vila dos rachas. Já estava no carro, arrumada, pronta para sair. Estava vestida com uma calça capri azul marinho, uma tomara que caia branca, que ia até a metade da barriga, como a maioria das minhas blusas, e uma sandália de salto branca também. O carro de hoje, era um Lancer OZ Rally edition, amarelo com os desenhos laterais azuis. Trações nas 4 rodas, aros 22, turbo compressor, motor de quase 450 cavalos, dois tanques de nitrox e era rebaixado.

Sai de casa e em minutos já estava lá. Desci do carro, e encontrei a sango, conversando com uma garota, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja.

#Ola Sango..# Cumprimentei. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu.

#Oi k-chan...O Inu chegou nesse instante. Por que você não veio com ele?#  
#Não sei..# Menti. #Vou dar uma volta para ver se o encontro.# Sorri para ela.

#Tudo bem..E o Miroku? Já esta vindo?#

#Está sim..Quando sai, ele estava se arrumando para fazer o mesmo..Já deve estar chegando..# Disse já me virando e indo a procura do inu. Fui na área da discoteca, dei um role por lá..Mas não o achei. Saí e dei uma voltinha entre os carros. Finalmente o vi..Mas não era a melhor vista do mundo..Senti as lagrimas mais uma vez hoje, queimarem meu rosto. O Inuyasha estava aos beijos com a Kikyou.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**NAUM MI MAAAAAAAAAAAAATEM... heauhuauiahuaae.. Nem a mim nem ao inu...Ele tem seus motivus..Motivos que vocês logo saberam.. .. **

**Uh hentai fico bom? Isperu ki xim..**

**Affz, essi foi uh cap mais pikenu keu já fiz na minha vida...**

**Bjaum...**

**Lera.. mauz aeww.. mas to kum priguixa di responde as reviews.. **

**Heauiehiuaheuuiaheuheia**

**Amu oces..**

**BJAAAAAAAAAAUM**


	15. uma segunda vez?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rapidamente, me virei e sai correndo. Meu coração doía muito. Ele me usou, só queria brincar comigo e com meus sentimentos. EU ODEIO O INUYASHA... GRRRRRRRRRR.

Corri muito, apesar de estar querendo ficar sozinha, fui até o bar da discoteca, e pedi a bebida mais forte que eles tinham: absinto. A bebida tinha uma cor verde limão. Nunca havia tomado, mas já ouvi muitos dizerem que é MUITO forte.

Rapidamente, peguei o copo e o virei na boca. Nossa.. Aquilo era realmente forte. Fechei os olhos e senti minha cabeça girar. Olhei para frente, mas minhas vistas estavam embaçadas, fechei os olhos novamente e pedi duas de vez já meio alegre. Apesar de ser forte, era bem gostosa. Bebi o primeiro copo e quando já estava com o pequeno copo na boca, quando seguraram minha mão. Mas isso não impediu que eu tomasse o conteúdo. Olhei para o ser que me segurou e este sorria para mim.

#Kagome.. Você não devia beber isso..# Disse o Kouga. Acharam mesmo que era o Hanyou? Eu também achei, mas antes de olhar para o lobo é claro.

Não sei por que, mas um fogo começou a invadir o meu corpo, e uma súbita vontade de beijar o primeiro que visse na frente, se apossou de minha mente. E foi o que eu fiz. Puxei o Kouga pelo pescoço, e o beijei, ele correspondeu. Eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas era mais forte que eu, não conseguia parar.

Fui andando para trás, ainda beijando-o desesperada, era o termo que podia dizer. Andamos até que ele caiu sentado em uma das cadeiras. Sentei em cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e voltei a beijá-lo.

Senti meu corpo ser puxado para trás com violência, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão, e vi o Kouga, caindo para trás, junto com a cadeira. Ri com a cena.

#POR QUE VOCÊ ME BATEU CARA DE CACHORRO?#  
#ADIVINHA?# Disse o Inuyasha irônico. Foi até onde eu estava, e me puxou pelo braço. Foi me puxando para algum lugar. Vi o Bankotsu passar com uma garrafa de uísque, puxei da mão dele, que ia protestar, mas eu dei uma leve piscada e acho que deixou para lá. Virei à garrafa na boca, e parei para beber. Dei umas 5 ou 6 goladas, e o inuyasha arrancou da minha mão e jogou a garrafa na parede. Porém, o que ele não viu, é que eu tinha na mão, uma pequena garrafa de 50ml de absinto, que fala sério, é muito pior que uísque.

#Hum... Que desperdício. # E olhei triste para a garrafa, logo a pós, comecei a rir. Puxou-me discretamente até que o carro. Abriu a porta dos passageiros, me colocou lá dentro, e pos o cinto. Deu a volta no carro, entrou e rapidamente ligou e saiu. Estava completamente tonta, nada fazia sentido para mim, e aquela vontade de agarrar alguém, continuava. Tirei o cinto e colei minha boca no pescoço dele, enquanto minha mão acariciava a coxa dele.

#Kagome... Para.. # Sussurrou rouco.

#O que..IC..foi inu.. Não me.. quer de novo? IC# GRR.. SOLUÇO FILHO DA PUTA.  
#È o que eu mais quero..# Fui subindo a mão, até tocar no ponto mais intimo do corpo dele. #Mas não posso..# Disse ainda rouco.  
#Esqueça que.. IC.. Você não.. pode.. Faça-me sua.. novamente inu...# Sussurrei. Encostou o carro, e olhei o local que estávamos, era uma rua completamente vazia. Voltei a olhar para ele, mas este me beijou ardentemente. Correspondi na mesma intensidade.

Ele desceu o banco que eu estava fazendo com que parecesse uma cama de solteiro. Desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço, foi para os seios e deu leves mordiscadas por cima da blusa, mas essa logo foi tirada. Com muita dificuldade, troquei as posições, também, nós estávamos em um carro. Abri a garrafinha que se encontrava em minha mão, e bebi de uma vez só. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, mas nenhuma lagrima caiu. Não me lembrava daquilo ser tão... Forte. Acho que o inu estava tão concentrado que nem me viu bebendo. Tirei-lhe a blusa, e desci os lábios, beijando o peitoral perfeito dele. Sei, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas não consigo parar. Eu sei também que o inu fez aquilo tudo comigo, mas não sei por que o que estávamos fazendo, parecia ser vital para minha sobrevivência, acho que por causa da bebida.

Desci beijando seu corpo, até chegar à virilha. Separei meus lábios da pele dele, porem, continuei com a língua brincando no local, provocando o Hanyou. Encarei-o que se levantou um pouco para ver o que eu fazia e mordeu o lábio inferior, provavelmente se controlando. Voltou a encostar a cabeça no banco, soltou um leve gemido e desceu a mão para minha cabeça, empurrando-a levemente, para que eu descesse. Mas, pelo contrario, voltei para os lábios dele, enquanto minhas mãos abriam a calça dele. Assim que o fiz, acariciei por cima da cueca, fazendo com que outro gemido saísse daquela boca perfeita.

Ele trocou as posições, fazendo com que novamente eu ficasse por baixo dele. Desceu beijando um dos meus seios, enquanto acariciava a parte de dentro da minha coxa esquerda, mas esta não demorou muito lá, logo, subiu, tocando-me mais intimamente, por cima da calça.

#Inu... # Sussurrei com a voz rouca. (O carro tinha vidros espelhados, quem estava fora, nada veria.)

#Você esta me deixando louco, garota.. # Sorri para ele, que com um pouco de dificuldade, tirou minha calça, e voltou a mão para onde estava antes. Afastou um pouco a calcinha, e penetrou um dedo, fazendo com que eu gemesse um pouco alto.

#Shhh.. Quer que algum guarda nos pegue aqui?# Disse penetrando mais fundo o dedo. Mordi os lábios, tentando me conter, mas isso é MUITO difícil. Retirou o dedo, logo após, tirou a calcinha, e depois a própria cueca, mostrando o membro já a muito excitado. Colou os lábios nos meus, e penetrou. Começou devagar e fraco, mas logo esse passou para um ritmo rápido e forte. Gemíamos juntos e o mais baixo que conseguíamos gemer. Entrelacei as pernas na cintura dele, e o puxei. Chegamos ao clímax juntos. Ele caiu sobre o meu corpo, suado e com a respiração acelerada. Eu me encontrava do mesmo jeito.

#Eu te amo kagome..Aconteça o que acontecer.. Não se esqueça disso.# Sussurrou no meu ouvido, e depois saiu de cima de mim. Vestimos-nos e ele suspendeu o banco de volta, logo após, deu a partida no carro, e fomos ao caminho da nossa casa. Senti os olhos pesarem, e antes de chegar em casa, dormi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hum...Que dor de cabeça...Lembrar de nunca mais beber tanto...

Tentei levantar, mas senti algo pesado, me prendendo, foi ai que percebi que não me encontrava no MEU quarto, e que tinha mais que uma pessoa naquela cama. Olhei para baixo, e vi que me encontrava só de calcinha e sutiã, e que ao meu lado se encontrava o um inuyasha só com uma cueca samba canção. Ele estava com um braço em minha cintura, me prendendo. Sentei-me na cama, e o sacudi.

#Ah Não mamãe.. Já disse que não vou para a escola hoje, que saco..# Murmurou.

#HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Sabe, se eu fosse sua mãe, garanto que daria um belo de um tapa em sua boca..#  
#Kagome?#  
#Não, sua amada kikyou.. # Disse irônica, foi ai que a imagem dele beijando a vadia veio em minha mente, e só depois disso, que me toquei que estava só de calcinha e sutiã, então ontem deve ter rolado alguma coisa.

#Feh.. Queria você ser a MINHA kikyou. # Meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços quando ele disse isso, se é que esses pedaços ainda dão para quebrar. Uma súbita vontade de chorar veio à tona, mas não daria esse gosto a ele.

#Não aconteceu nada ontem.. Não é?#  
#Nossa, você nem imagina como a noite ontem foi boa. # Disse sorrindo malicioso. Algumas lagrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

#Por que você faz isso comigo? Por que brinca desse jeito com meus sentimentos? Droga inuyasha.. Não percebe que eu.. #  
#Que você me ama? Sei muito bem. Mas isso não faz diferença. # Disse frio. #Você só é uma diversão pra mim garota, se toca. Agora se não se importa, tenho mais o que fazer..# Abriu a porta, me expulsando do quarto dele. Limpei as lagrimas e o encarei o mais fria possível. Sinceramente, não vou ficar sofrendo por um amor não correspondido a vida inteira. Se ele não me quer.. Fazer o que né? A fila tem que andar.. Peguei um lençol na cama, e me retirei do quarto com um sorriso cínico estampado na face. Fui até o meu quarto e tomei um demorado banho. Assim que o acabei, coloquei um lindo biquíni verde limão e peguei o telefone. Disquei o numero da Sango, e liguei para ela. Chamou um pouco, até que finalmente atenderam.

#Alo, a Sango está?#  
#Um momento, por favor. #  
#Tudo bem. # Esperei um tempo, até que finalmente..

#Ah Oi..Quem é?#  
#A kagome querida..#  
#Ah...FAAAAAAAAALA k-chan..#  
#Ta afim de ir para a praia?#  
#Praia? A, claro.#  
#Tudo bem então. Passo ai em uma hora.#  
#Tudo bem.. Tchau#  
#Tchau# E desliguei o telefone. Peguei uma canga verde também, mas um pouco mais escuro, e amarrei na cintura. Abri o armário, e procurei pela bolsa de praia. Achei e coloquei dentro desta, meu celular, minha carteira, protetor e bronzeador. Calcei uma sandália verde escura, simples. Coloquei um boné virado para o lado, e um óculos de sol. Detalhe, a bolsa e o boné, também eram verdes, ou seja: O que é um pontinho verde em uma das praias de Tóquio? Kagome.

Desci e fui para a cozinha tomar um café. Nesta, já se encontravam o inuyasha e o Miroku, comendo.

#Bom dia... # Exclamei tentando parecer mais feliz que o normal, acho que consegui.

#Bom dia k-chan...#  
#Feh# Ignorei o inuyasha, e continuei a conversa.

#Eu e a Sango vamos pra praia hoje Miroku... Não está a fim de ir? Aproveita e chama o Kouga..# Disse piscando para ele.

#A sangozinha vai é? # Afirmei com a cabeça #To colado#  
#Então vá logo se arrumar..#

#Tudo bem..Mas.. Por que você mesma não liga para o Kouga?#  
#Sei lá. Sou uma garota muito tímida.. Liga você e acabo#

#Ta, ta, ta, então espere# Pisquei pra ele que se virou e saiu, deixando eu e o inuyasha sozinhos.

#Então... Vai se diverti com o kouga agora não é? O que foi _k-chan_, enjôou de mim?# perguntou irônico. Fui até a geladeira, como se não o tivesse escutado, peguei uma caixa de leite, fechei a geladeira e me virei. Assim que o fiz, senti dois braços fortes me prensarem no eletrodoméstico.

#Inuyasha... O que pensa que está fazendo?# perguntei fria.

#Shhh...# Colocou um dedo na minha boca, para que me calasse, e lentamente me beijou. O beijo era calmo e apaixonado, não resisti e correspondi. Acariciou minhas costas com as mãos, e só ai me lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu ontem e hoje, e virei o rosto.

#Acho que você esqueceu o que eu te disse ontem.. # Falou em um tom triste (?)

#O que você disse?# Continuei com o tom frio, e me afastei dele.

#Feh.. Nada de importante. Como se eu fosse dizer algo com uma vadia gostosa dessas em minha c..# 'PAF'

#Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo _hanyou_?# Não sei por que não consigo falar essa palavra com desprezo.

#O cara que tirou sua virgindade..# 'PAF'

#Grandes coisas, poderia ter sido com qualquer outra pessoa. #  
#E por que não foi?# Agora fiquei sem resposta.

#O que foi inuyasha.. Não gostou de ser o primeiro? # Perguntei me aproximando lentamente dele.

#Pra ser sincero... Não me lembro.. Vamos ter que fazer de novo, para que eu possa lhes responder. # Disse isso, agarrou minha cintura e me colocou no chão, logo após, deitou por cima de mim.

#Ei kag.. Oh, me desculpem.. Não sabia que.. #  
#Miroku minha salvação!# Empurrei o inuyasha, e me levantei correndo e o abraçando. Senti uma _coisa_ apertar minha bunda. "POW" #Ai miroku... Como você consegue ser tão tarado?#  
#Eu não consigo ver mulheres bonitas k-chan.. E você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada. #  
#Ta.. Sei, sei... Agora vamos. O que o Kouga falou?#  
#A, que ia. Disse para ficarmos na barraca de sempre, que ele ia e se encontrava conosco. #  
#Então vamos né? Ainda tenho que passar na casa da Sango, me mostra o caminho ta? #

#Vamos em um carro só, ou cada um vai com o seu?#  
#Em um só em melhor.. # E sai da cozinha. Por causa daquele hanyou idiota, eu não tomei café. GRRRRRRRRRRR...

Peguei a chave da BMW z3 conversível, vermelha, e fui em direção ao estacionamento. Coloquei a chave na porta, abri e entrei, sendo seguida pelo miroku, que entrou no lado dos passageiros.

Pegamos a Sango e nos dirigimos pra praia.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Galera.. mauz a demora... Naum to podendo escrever direito..**

**Pqq to tendo muito treino de GRD.. Mt genti n sabi uh ke ixu.. normal**

**Vai te campeonatu.. ih eu vo participa... ai to treinanu mt... **

**Plis galera.. naum mi matem.. **

**Heeuaheiahuea...**

**eu sei ki tah pikenu..**

**mais é ki eu to sem cri... aaafz**

**eu so tenhu cri pra dus agentis.. **

**Vai ficar perfeita. **

**Já tenhu ela toda pronta im minha kbexa.. uhuhuuuhu...**

**Sim.. msm assim...**

**N vo abandonar essa.. podem relaxar.. **

**E desculpem a demora, ia termina ontem, mas to kum uh dedu maxukdu.. /...**

**Entro alguma coisa.. ih inflamo... ..**

**Hueihaieahuhaeeahua**

**Intaum... por essi msm motivo s ovo responde uma review... pq é caso di vida ou morte..**

**ME DESEJEM BOA SORTE, COM AS APRESENTAÇÕES DE GRD...sabadu ih domingo.. desejem boa sorte.. VOU PRECISAR**

**EHAIEAHIAHUAEHUAE**

**BJAUM IH VALEU PELAS REVIEEEEEWS...**

**Dily-Chan** – EEEEEEEEEI... EU VOU JOGAR NO VIEIRA.. KINTA FEIRA AGORA... 7:30 EU AXU... FUTSAL... VC CONHEXI DANIEL? OITAVA SERIE.. UM LOIRU DUS OLHUS AZUIS.. VEEEEEEEY... SI DE VC VAI TAH OK? EU SO DU NOBEL... VO JOGAR CONTRA UH VIEIRA.. EU SO A GOLERA.. UMA GORDA FEIA... KI VAI TAH KUM AH BLUSA AZUL..alias.. c vai reconhexe logu.. pq so tem uma golera.. HIUWEHEAUIAEUEAIEA... UH TIME DU VIEIRA É BOM? UHUHUHUHUHU...

BJAUM...


	16. Chapter 16

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assim que chegamos, estacionamos o carro, e seguimos para a barraca onde o kouga estaria nos esperando, e logo o encontramos.. Este vestia uma bermuda preta com alguns detalhes amarelos, uma blusa regata amarela, e um boné preto virado para traz.

#Olá k-chan.. Como você está?# Perguntou dando um beijo no meu rosto.

#Estou ótima kouga.. E você?# Perguntei meio sem jeito, já que este admirava meu corpo.

#Melhor agora em sua companhia.# Sorri para ele. #Então, vamos nos sentar?#  
#Oh.. Claro, claro.. #Respondeu miroku que até agora estava dando um 'oi' para a namorada..

Saímos e nos sentamos em uma das mesas. Coloquei minha bolsa em cima desta, tirei a sandália e as deixei onde os outros haviam colocado as suas. Sentei em uma cadeira, e ia começar a falar, mas a Sango foi mais rápida..

#Ei k-chan? Vamos tomar sol?# Perguntou apontando para as duas cadeiras de praia que havia ao lado da nossa mesa. Sorri para ela e concordei. Fui até minha bolsa e tirei o bronzeador de lá.

#Toma.. Passa e depois me da pra eu passar também..# Joguei o produto para a Sango, e depois tirei o boné e o coloquei em cima da mesa ao lado da bolsa.

#Kagome.. Você nem gosta de verde não é mesmo?# Perguntou kouga em tom de brincadeira.  
#Oh.. Com certeza.. # Brinquei também.. #Ei miroku.. Porque você está tão quieto?#

#Eu quieto?# Perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

#É.. Ta ai calado.. # Ele riu.

#Não é nada..# Disse apenas.

#Ok..Você que sabe.. Ei sango.. Já terminou?#  
#Ah.. Já sim.. Toma... # Disse jogando o bronzeador para mim. Tirei a canga, e coloquei em cima da mesa. Passei o produto, e sentei na cadeira para tomar sol.

#Miroku cara.. Sua irmã é muito perfeita..# Ouvi o kouga cochichar para o miroku.

#É.. Eu sei.. É por isso que é minha irmã né? Mas eu sou mais a Sangozinha..# Respondeu o Miroku. Kouga falou algo mais.. Mas não deu para ouvir.. Pois desta vez ele falou baixo. Assim que terminou de falar, foi a vez do miroku.. E quando o Kouga ia falar de novo, eu interrompi.

#Ei.. O que vocês tanto cochicham ai?#

#O que? Nós? Ah.. Nada não..# Enrolou miroku.

#Fala logo miroku..# Desta vez foi sango.

#Já dissemos.. Não é nada..# Kouga.

#FALA AGORA.. # Gritei

#Ih.. É melhor falar.. Se eu fosse vocês não arriscava ver a kagome irritada..# Sugeriu Sango.

#Conversa de homens..# Respondeu miroku.

#É..Isso mesmo..# Concordou o kouga.

#Hunf.. Não vão falar mesmo não é?# Pedi pela ultima vez.

#É..#

#Ok..# Virei o rosto para cima, na intenção de tomar sol, e ignora-los.. É como minha avó sempre dizia: A melhor resposta é aquela que não se dá. (Que deus a tenha)

Agora os garotos provavelmente acham que eu estou pirada com eles e..  
#K-chan?# Chamou miroku. Ta vendo ai?

#Ei.. Kagome? # Desta vez foi o kouga..  
#Acho melhor vocês não falarem com ela.. E dar graças a deus que ela não deu a louca.. Porque se desse.. Eu duvidava muito que vocês saíssem vivos.. # Amedrontou-os Sango.. Afz.. Também não é pra tanto.. #Então, é melhor vocês ficarem quietos..# Concluiu ela.

Tive vontade de rir, mas me segurei.

#Oh.. Tudo bem então.. Ei Miroku.. Vamos jogar vôlei?# Perguntou Kouga apontando para um grupo de pessoas que se encontravam na pequena área que haviam feito as marcações para vôlei de praia, e que também havia uma rede (obvio).

#Pode ser..# E saíram.

#Ai.. Tomar sol é um tédio..# Comentei

#Mas o que nós não fazemos para pegar um bronze não é k-chan?#  
#Oh..Concert..# Parei de falar quando algum retardado entrou em minha frente, e tapou o sol. #Ei.. VOCÊ É IDIOTA? NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE.. Inuyasha?# Oh claro.. Quem mais seria retardado o suficiente para entrar na frente de alguém que está tomando sol? # O que quer aqui?# Perguntei grossa. Senti os olhos dele comendo meu corpo. Sentei na cadeira e tirei os óculos. #Eu sei que sou irresistível inuyasha.. Mas se desse para parar de me admirar e responder eu adoraria..#

#Você nem se acha não é?#  
#Oi inuyasha.. Tudo bom?# Perguntou Sango, que também havia sentado.

#Tudo ótimo Sango..# Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

#Sango-chan.. k-chan.. Que surpresa vocês aqui..# Não brinca.. A kikyou também veio! E AINDA TEVE A CARA DE PAU DE ME CHAMAR DE K-CHAN... Que puta..

#Ola querida.. Como vai você?# Perguntei com a voz mais falsa do mundo.. Pior que a dela quando veio falar com agente.

#Estou ótima.. E você cunhadinha?# AAAAAI EU MATO ESSA MULHER.. Dei um sorrisinho falso pra ela e respondi.

#Melhor impossível.#  
#Inuyasha.. Você por aqui?# Perguntou Miroku que havia voltado junto com o kouga.

#Bem que eu senti um cheiro de cachorro..# Zombou kouga.

#Miroku.. Vocês não iam jogar vôlei?# Perguntei

#É íamos sim.. Mas tinha muita gente esperando..Aí decidimos voltar.. Mas.. Já que o inuyasha esta aqui... Ele pode ficar conosco.# Sugeriu.  
#NÃO# Ops.. Acho que falei demais..  
#Porque não k-chan?# Perguntou o Miroku não se tocando de nada..

#Eer... É porque ele provavelmente vai querer ficar a sós com a namorada.. Não é não inuyasha?#  
#Eu adoraria ficar aqui..# Respondeu. AAI QUE ODIO.. ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO SÓ PARA ME IRRITAR.. E sinceramente está conseguindo. Que ódio.

#Então.. Puxa mais uma mesa ai e duas cadeiras..# Sugeriu Miroku novamente. Já estou ficando com raiva das sugestões do Miroku.. Não seria melhor pra todos se ele ficasse calado?

#Ah não.. O cara de cachorro vai ficar com agente? Que saco..# Disse kouga provocando o hanyou de novo.

# Kouga.. Por favor.. Pare.. Está um dia tão lindo hoje... Não estrague brigando com o inuyasha.. # Pediu sango.

#Tudo bem sango.. Já que é você que está pedindo..# Sentou-se na cadeira que estava antes de sair com o miroku.

#Ei.. Que tal irmos tomar um banho? Está muito calor aqui..# Chamei..  
#Pode ser.. Está calor mesmo.. E tomar sol é um saco..# Sango.

#Então? Vamos?# Desta vez foi miroku. Este estava tirando a blusa, e a jogando por cima das bolsas. Nossa.. Até que meu maninho tem um corpinho bem legal..

#Ei.. Ei moço..# Disse uma criança de aparência uns 10 anos, puxando a bermuda do miroku.

#O que é guri?# Pergunto grosso.  
#Ai miroku.. Não fala assim com o menino..# O garotinho continuou a puxar o short do mi-kun.

#EI PIRRALHO.. DA PRA PARAR? O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER EM? # Gritou com a pobre criança.

#Ai miroku..Trata o menino melhor..Sinceramente..Você nunca vai ser pai.. Se for.. Tenho até pena do seu filho..# Disse o Inuyasha

#Inuyasha.. Você é o único que não pode falar nada aqui...E eu nunca vou ser pai.. Não tenho vocação pra isso.. FICA QUETO POHA... NÃO ESTA VENDO QUE ESTOU CONVERSANDO? DA PRA PARAR DE ENXER O SACO? 'POW' #Deu um tapa na cabeça do menino, que saiu chorando do local..

#AAI MIROKU..COITADO DO GAROTINHO..# Gritei.

#Ah.. Me revoltei.. Que saco.. Guri insuportável..# Disse cruzando os braços.

#Mas precisava ter ba..# Ia falar, mas o pequeno garoto que miroku tinha batido, voltou com a mãe dele, que por sinal era bem jovem.

#Mamãe.. Foi ele que me bateu..# Disse o pequeno com lágrimas nos olhos ainda.

#EU? O que é isso.. Você só pode estar ficando louco.. Como eu poderia bater em uma criança tão lindinha como você..# Disse pegando as mãos da mãe do garoto. #Como eu poderia tocar um dedo no filho de uma garota tão adorável como a senhorita?# Disse passando a mão na bunda da jovem mulher.

'POW' Ela deu um tapa na cara dele e saiu bufando.  
#MIROKU SEU SEM VERGONHA..# Gritou sango correndo até o Miroku. #VOCÊ NÃO TOMA JEITO MESMO NÃO É? # Gritou com raiva.

#Ah Sangozinha.. Você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada..# Tentou justificar, mas sango o cortou.

#VOCÊ É TODO AMALDICOADO MIROKU.. Não é só sua mão não.. Ai que droga.. E eu que pensava que você poderia mudar.. Acho que me enganei não é?# Vi uma lágrima descer pelo rosto dela.

#San-san-san-go..# Ela virou as costas para ele, e saiu correndo. #SANGO.. ESPERA..# Ia correr atrás dela, mas eu interrompi.

#Deixe que eu vou.. É melhor que nessas horas ela converse com uma mulher.. Não vai adiantar de nada você ir lá.. Só vai fazer a raiva dela aumentar..#

#Tudo bem kagome..# Me virei e sai correndo na direção que sango havia ido. Droga.. Ela corre rápido demais pro meu gosto.. Andei um pouco mais, até que finalmente a encontrei. Estava sentada em uma das mesas, com a cabeça baixa e chorando.

#Sango?# Chamei calmamente.. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar com os olhos um pouco inchados por causa do choro.

#K-chan..# Ela pulou nos meus braços, me dando um forte abraço, e chorando um pouco no meu ombro. Eu apenas retribui o abraço, e a deixei chorar.. Afinal.. É pra isso que serve os amigos..

#Calma sango.. Você conhece o Miroku.. Ele fez aquilo.. Mas a única pra ele é você amiga.. Fique calma..# Ela finalmente me soltou e enxugou as lágrimas.

#Não é por isso que eu estou chorando kagome..#

#Ã? Não é por isso..?#

#É.. Mas não é...# Disse um pouco confusa. Mentira.. Quem está confusa aqui sou eu.

#Kagome.. Eu vou te contar uma coisa... Mas por favor.. Você tem que me jurar.. Que nunca.. Está me entendendo NUNCA vai contar isso pra ninguém.. Nem pro inuyasha.. Muito menos pro Miroku.. Está bem?#  
#Ai Sango.. Você está me assustando..#  
#Jure kagome..#  
#Está bem.. Eu juro..# Disse já preocupada..

#Eu.. Estou grávida..# Ah.. Grávida? Só isso? Grávida.. Grávida.. O QUE? GRÁVIDA? Abri um lindo sorriso.. Então quer dizer que eu vou ser titia? AAI QUE LINDO...

#AI QUE LINDO SANGO-CHAAAAAN...Vou ser TITIA.. Que feliz..# Gritei animada..

#Kagome.. Kagome.. KAGOME.. VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? Quer que todo mundo fique sabendo?#  
#Ei Sango.. Nós temos que dar essa noticia para o Miroku... Ele vai ficar muito feliz... Já estou até imaginando a cara dele quando souber que vai ser p..#  
#NÃO.. De jeito nenhum..#

#Ã? Porque sango-chan? Poxa.. O mi-kun ia ficar tão feliz..#  
#Não sei kagome.. Mas o miroku não quer ter filhos.. Eu tenho medo de que ele me deixe se eu contar pra ele sobre esta criança..Você viu o que ele disse sabre ser pai e o que ele fez com aquela pobre criança.. #  
#Acho que não sango-chan.. Pelo contrario.. Acho que ele seria um ótimo pai. Esse sempre foi o sonho do Miroku.. Acho que você deve contar a ele.. Ou ao menos perguntar o que ele acha da idéia de terem um filho..# Sugeri.  
#Eu já.. Eu já perguntei..# Sorri pra ela.

#Então.. Duvido como ele disse que era o sonho dele, etc.. etc..#  
#Não..#  
#Não?#  
#É.. Não.. Ele disse que estava muito novo para ser pai...#

oOoOoOoOoOo Flash – Back oOoOoOoOoOo (Sango narrando)

#Miroku..# Chamei-o. Nós nos encontrávamos no quarto dele.. Pra ser mais especifica na cama.. Deitados.. Mas estávamos só abraçados.

#Diga meu amor..# Acariciou minha face com as costas da mão.  
#Er.. Sabe... Eu sempre sonhei em ter um filho.. # Disse jogando uma indireta pra ele para ver se ele se tocava e se animava com a idéia.

#Um dia você terá sango-chan.. Muitos, e muitos filhinhos.. #  
#Vamos..Me diga mi-kun.. Não gostaria de ter um filho comigo?#

#É meu sonho Sango..#

oOoOoOoOoOo Interrupição do flash-back oOoOoOoOoOo (Kagome voltando a narrar)

#Ai Sango.. Como vo..# Ia falar, mas ela me cortou.  
# Da pra calar a boca e deixar eu continuar?#

#Oh..Claro, claro... Não está mais aqui quem interrompeu..#

oOoOoOoOoOo Voltando ao Flash-Back oOoOoOoOoOo (Sango narrando)

#Quer mesmo Miroku ter um filho comigo?# Perguntei me debruçando sobre o corpo dele, com um enorme sorriso na face. Este é o momento perfeito para contar pra ele que estou grávida..

#Adoraria.. Mas não agora.. Sou muito novo para isso.. Um filho só iria atrapalhar minha vida..# Parei e o encarei séria. Levantei rápido, para que ele não visse as lágrimas que estavam se formando em meus olhos. Estava quase chegando na porta, quando o senti segurar meu braço.

#O que foi?# Perguntou me encarando sério..  
#Você realmente não quer um filho meu miroku?# Ele me abraçou e eu deixei que algumas lágrimas teimosas caíssem.

#Estou muito novo para ser pai sango-chan..#  
#E porque você pede isso pra toda garota que vê na frente?#  
#Ah.. Eh...# Se separou de mim e coçou a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

#Nem você mesmo sabe responder miroku.. Se não quer ter um filho meu é só dizer..# Eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

#Ei.. E porque você está com essa idéia louca de ter filho agora sango? Sempre que eu te pedia um filho, você negava... Dizia que nunca ia ser mãe.. E porque tudo isso agora?#  
#Não é nada Miroku.. Só estava interessada em saber sua opinião frente ao assunto..# Ele me olhou desconfiado. #Estou falando sério.. Que outro motivo poderia haver?# Perguntei temendo que ele percebesse.

#É.. Realmente.. Não há porque nos preocuparmos com isso agora.. # Sorrio e me puxou pelo braço até que eu ficasse com o corpo todo colado no dele. #Agora vamos voltar pra cama.. E esquecer toda essa historia.. # Disse mordiscando de leve minha orelha, e me levando em direção à cama.

OOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash-Back oOoOoOoOoOo (Kagome narrando)

#Então foi isso k-chan.. K-chan? KAGOME.. AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI?# Gritou ao perceber que eu voltava para a nossa mesa com uma cara não muito boa..

#VOU MATAR O MIROKU# Gritei com raiva.. Ah.. Não achei que até meu maninho tarado fosse tão idiota assim..

#KAGOME.. VOCÊ JUROU QUE IA FICAR QUIETA..# Ela gritou fazendo com que eu parasse.

#Olha Sango.. Eu só não vou lá e quebro a cara do Miroku.. Porque eu prometi que iria ficar na minha..# Disse voltando para a mesa onde estávamos antes.. #Não achei que o miroku também fosse tão idiota.. Achei que era só o inuyasha.. Mas eu acho que isso é de família por parte dos homens...# Suspirei e sango riu. #Pelo menos o seu humor está voltando..# Sorri pra ela #E então.. O que pretende fazer?#

#Não sei ainda.. Antes eu estava pensando em tirar essa criança..#

#O QUE? VOCÊ NÃO É LOUCA SANGO.. # Gritei

#Calma kagome.. Eu disse ANTES.. Não vou mais fazer isso..#  
#Ufa... Não faça isso de novo.. Pelo amor de deus Sango..# Fiz uma pequena pausa e logo voltei a falar. #E então.. O que está pensando agora? Você tem que contar para ele sango.. O miroku é o pai.. Ele tem o direito de saber..#  
#Eu sei..# Ela abaixou a cabeça #Mas eu tenho medo de que ele me deixe k-chan.. Eu não suportaria.. Isso pra mim seria o fim..# Disse ela voltando a chorar..

#Você não pode afirmar nada antes de conversar com ele.# Fui até ela, que levantou a cabeça. Limpei algumas lágrimas que se encontravam em seu rosto. #Agora limpe essas lágrimas e vamos voltar..# Disse sorrindo.

Ela rapidamente enxugou o rosto, e nós voltamos para a nossa mesa. Assim que sentamos, todos calaram a boca e olharam para nós duas.

#Ei... O que foi? Estão vendo algum E.T. aqui?# Perguntei ironicamente não esperando resposta.  
#Até que você não está muito longe de se parecer com um..# Respondeu o inuyasha..

#O QU..#  
#Ah única mulher que parece um E.T aqui é a kikyou cara de cachorro.. Sabe.. Vocês fazem um par e tanto.. Dois esquisitos juntos..# Zombou kouga.

#GRRR.. SEU LOBO FEDIDO..#

#Então..Vamos para a água?# Sugeri interrompendo a briga.

#Feh.. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir..#

#Vamos Sango, kouga e Miroku?# Chamei novamente, ignorando o inuyasha.

#Vamos..# Disse Kouga sorridente, e já tirando a camisa. Sango e Miroku também se levantaram, mas não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

Fomos andando em direção à água.. Que por sinal parece bem agitada.. Estremeci com o contato da água fria no meu pé. É melhor voltarmos.. Esse mar está muito agitado.. E eu não sei nadar muito bem.. Só em piscina..

#Uuui.. Que água gelada.. Como eu ia dizendo.. É melhor voltarmos não acham?# Coloquei a desculpa na água gelada e parei no meio do caminho.

#Nada disso senhorita.. Você chamou..Agora você vai..# Disse kouga me segurando pelo pulso e levando para o mar agitado.

#Kouga.. É sério.. Por favor.. Deixe eu voltar..# Pedi um pouco assustada. A água já estava na linha da cintura.. E isso pra mim é mais que muito..

Uma onda mais ou menos grande veio em nossa direção.. E o Kouga mergulhou, me levando junto com ele. Péssima hora que eu resolvi chamá-los para vir pra água. MERDA.. ENGOLI UM LITRO DE ÁGUA..

#COF, COF, COF, COF.. # Cuspi um pouco da água que havia engolido, respirei fundo e.. #KOUGA SEU LOUCO, IDIOTA, ABESTALHADO.. COMO VOCÊ MERGULHA ASSIM E AINDA ME PUXA..# Gritei revoltada.

#Ai k-chan.. Tenha espírito esportivo..# Disse desta vez o Miroku me levando mais pro fundo.

#Miroku.. É sério.. Me solta#

#Miroku.. Porque você não entende que a kagome está com medo de ir pro fundo..# Disse uma voz atrás de nós muito bem conhecida por mim.

#O que é inuyasha? Acha mesmo que eu iria ter medo de uma coisinha tão besta dessas?# Perguntei me virando para ele.

#Prove que não tem medo..# Desafiou-me. Ele acha mesmo que eu vou deixar ele levar a melhor? NÃO MESMO. Me virei para a parte mais funda do mar, e mergulhei. Nadei até mais um pouquinho no fundo, e voltei a superfície. Assim que levantei, uma onda veio e me cobriu. Voltei a levantar, e tentei nadar de volta para o raso, mas a correnteza me puxou mais para o fundo ainda. Tentei fixar o pé no chão, mas não encontrei o mesmo. Já estava ficando desesperada. Não conseguia de jeito nenhum voltar à superfície, e já estava ficando sem ar. Minhas vistas já estavam borradas.. Foi ai que um anjo de cabelos brancos me pegou no colo, e depois disso eu não vi mais nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Senti algo quente sobre minha boca, e algo fazendo pressão sobre meu peito.

#COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF..# Virei a cabeça pro lado e cuspi toda a água que havia nos meus pulmões.. Abri os olhos e percebi que estava no colo do inuyasha. Ele me olhava preocupado.

#Você está bem kagome?# Perguntou.

#Mais ou menos.. Estou meio tonta.. # Fechei os olhos e tudo rodou. #Quero ir pra casa..# Pedi.

#Tudo bem.. Já estamos indo..# Ele me pegou no colo. #EI... Vão no carro dela.. Deixem a kikyou em casa.. Estou levando a kagome comigo.# Gritou para o pessoal que estava na mesa.

#Pode deixar inu-chan..# Gritou Sango.  
#TCHAU MEU AMOR.. # Gritou kikyou indo até o namorado, na intenção de beija-lo, mas ele virou o rosto.

#Tchau kikyou..# Disse esnobe. Me carregou até o Audi TT azul escuro, me colocou sentada no banco do carona, foi até o lugar do motorista, entrou, e fomos para casa.

Assim que chegamos nesta, inuyasha, com o maior cuidado(?) me tirou do automóvel, e me levou até o quarto.

#Acho que você precisa tomar banho não é?# Perguntou me colocando na cama. #Pode fazer isso sozinha ou quer que eu ajude?# Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na face.

#Idiota.. # Foi a única coisa que eu disse.. Estava fraca ainda.. Mas iria tentar tomar banho sozinha.. Para provar que não preciso dele pra nada.

#Eu posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha.. Não preciso de você pra nada..#  
#Ah claro.. Se não fosse por mim você tinha morrido.. Mal agradecida..#  
#E porque não me deixou morrer?#  
#Boa pergunta..Acho que teria sido mil vezes melhor ter deixado você morrer lá não é?#

#Inuyasha.. Por favor.. Saia do meu quarto.. Eu quero tomar banho.. # Me levantei me sentindo um pouco melhor, mas ainda um pouco tonta.

#Feh.. Se precisar de mim é só chamar..# E se retirou do quarto. Fui na direção do banheiro, e tomei um longo e gostoso banho quente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meu dia hoje está sendo legal..Apesar de quase ter morrido afogada.. Fora isso foi show hoje na praia.. Estou TODA vermelha.. É isso que dar ir para a praia e não passar protetor solar. Mas também.. Quem vai querer parar de se divertir com os amigos, para ir passar protetor? Afz, ninguém merece. E também.. O objetivo de 99,9 por cento das mulheres que vão à praia é tomar sol.. E eu não fugiria desta regra.. (Ta, tudo bem..Exagerei um pouco.. Mas muitas mulheres só vão pra praia para tomar sol..)

Daqui a mais ou menos meia hora, eu, o miroku e o inuyasha estaremos saindo para ir buscar o papai no aeroporto, ele finalmente vai chegar de viajem. Ele estava em Pequim, China.

Eu estava terminando de me arrumar.. Vesti uma blusa vermelha baby look, e uma calça jeans boca de sino. Ia simples mesmo.. Nós nem vamos demorar lá. Calcei uma rasteira branca, penteei os cabelos, e desci.

Quando cheguei no topo da escada, comecei a ouvir vozes.. Algumas risadinhas também.. Mas não.. Não havia mulher no meio... Homens.. São dois homens.. Isso.. Inuyasha e Miroku? Será? O que eles estão fazendo?

Para variar, a curiosidade falou mais alto, e eu fui descendo as escadas lenta e cuidadosamente, para não ser percebida pelos apurados ouvidos do inuyasha.

Finalmente alcancei a sala.. Os meninos estavam sentados no sofá, ficava de costas para onde eu estava... Me acomodei melhor para ouvir a conversa deles..

#Kagome.. Pode sair daí..# Disse o inuyasha sem nem olhar para traz. Mas como ele conseguiu me descobrir se eu não fiz nem um barulho? #Posso sentir seu cheiro, humana idiota. # Completou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

AI COMO EU SOU UMA ANTA.. COMO EU PUDE ME ESQUECER DESTE MERO DETALHE? AI EU SOU IDIOTA DEMAIS... Eu me odeio.

Saí de onde eu estava, e fui para o sofá.. Sentei exatamente no pequeno espaço que havia entra eles dois. Ouvi o inuyasha fazer um muxoxo com a boca.. Algo tipo um 'Feh' Mas nem me importei.. Já nem ligo mais para as criancices desse hanyou.

#E então.. Do que vocês tanto riam?# Perguntei..

#Nada que lhe interesse.. # Respondeu o mal educado do inuyasha.

#Se não me interessasse eu não estaria perguntando.. Estaria?# Miroku riu.

#Eu não sei como vocês conseguem brigar tanto.. Se amam.. E ficam nessa idiotice# Eu nada respondi, apenas olhei para o inuyasha.

#E quem disse que eu amo essa insuportável? Me poupe Miroku.. # Nossa.. Que resposta mais adulta... Logo após dizer isso, o inuyasha se levantou #Estou lá fora, vê se não demoram..# E saiu.

#Kagome.. O que foi que aconteceu entre você e o inuyasha?# perguntou assim que ouviu o 'bac' da porta sendo batida.  
#Não sei.. Só sei que do nada... Ele começou a me tratar como se eu fosse uma das prostitutas dele.. Não me respeita mais.. Toda hora me xinga.. E fica se agarrando com a kikyou em minha frente só pra me provocar.. Hunf.. Aquele idiota.. # Disse com os olhos marejados.. #É Melhor irmos.. Não gosto de falar disso..#

#Porque você não o chama para conversar? Esquecer essa história toda.. Vocês podem ser amigos.. #

#Bem que eu queria.. Mas isso é difícil.. O inuyasha mal me deixa falar um bom dia.. Quem dirá ter uma conversa séria..# Disse com a voz meio triste.

#Eu poderia falar com ele.. Perguntar porque ele não está falando com você.. E dizer que você quer conversar com ele..#  
#Não precisa mi-kun.. Pode deixar que eu mesma tento falar com ele.. Não se preocupe.# Disse dando um sorriso.

Peguei a chave da Bmw z4 e sai. Cada um vai em um carro.. Não sei pra que.. Mas tudo bem..

Bom..Vou falar um pouco do meu carro. BMW Z4 (Um conversível) vermelho com detalhes pretos. Esse carro não tem nada demais não.. Só os aros tamanho 26 e o sistema de som com DVD que todo carro meu tem. O motor dele é de 345 cavalos, mas já é de fabrica. Não mexi em nada.. Esse carro eu deixei mesmo para sair no dia a dia.

Liguei o automóvel, e olhei do miroku para o inu.

#Que tal apostarmos corrida?# Perguntei com um sorriso e acelerando o motor do carro para que fizesse barulho (Estava preso pelo freio de mão, por isso não disparou).

#Se preparem pra comer poeira..# Disse o inuyasha já saindo.

#EI ISSO NÃO VALE# O miroku saiu, logo após, eu tirei o freio de mão e também dei a partida.

Corri atrás dos dois, e logo os alcancei. Eles iam pela avenida principal, que indo direto daria no aeroporto. Mas por lá era bem mais longe.. E também essa avenida é cheia de curvas e etc..

Eu tinha um atalho. Dobrei á direita, e segui direto. Dobrei dessa vez à esquerda, e segui por um caminho de terra. Em uns cinco minutos, saí novamente na avenida que daria no aeroporto, sendo que já dava para ver o local. Acelerei, e em um ou dois minutos já estava lá. Parei o carro em frente à saída, onde havia escrito: Desembarque, e olhei ao redor, nada dos garotos. Encostei a cabeça no banco do carro, liguei o som baixo e fiquei esperando.

Pouco tempo se passou, até que finalmente o miroku e o inu passaram pelo lugar onde eu estava, isso sem nem me perceber. Desci do carro, e eles discutiam quem havia chegado primeiro.

#FUI EU MIROKU.. QUE SACO..# Gritou o inuyasha.  
#Inuyasha..Desista.. É Obvio que EU cheguei primeiro..# Respondeu miroku.  
#Nem um, nem outro.. Quem chegou primeiro fui EU.# Eles olharam para mim assustados.

#Mas.. Mas.. Você não estava atrás de nós?# Perguntou o Miroku com cara de pensativo.

#Tava.. Mas digamos que eu peguei um atalho.. # Disse um sorriso vitorioso estampado na face.

#Feh... Vamos logo que o papai já está chegando..# Disse o inu com seu típico mau humor.

#Vamos..# Entramos no aeroporto, que por sinal era muito chique. Andamos um pouco, até que finalmente a pequena tela que avisava os vôos, avisou que o vôo 327, Pequim/Tókio, que era o do papai, havia chegado. Fomos direto para a aérea de desembarque, e em poucos minutos o papai saiu, com um carrinho e duas malas neste.

Corri até meu querido e amado paizinho e o abracei.

#Papai.. # Comecei animada.. #Estava com saudades..# Disse me separando dele.

#k-chan.. Também estava com saudades minha filha..# Ele disse com um lindo sorriso na face, e dando um beijo em minha testa. #Oi miroku.. Oi inu.. Como vocês estão filhos? Aprontaram muito enquanto estive fora? Cuidaram bem da minha menina?#  
#Com certeza pai..# Respondeu o miroku sorrindo. #Estamos ótimos.. Nos comportamos direitinho.. E cuidamos muito bem da k-chan.. Não foi não kagome?#  
#Oh.. Com certeza..# Rimos os três.. Pois o inu se encontrava com a cara fechada.. Para variar.

#Vamos logo que eu estou com pressa..# Disse o hanyou por fim. Fomos andando todos juntos conversando animadamente. Eu estava tão animada com a volta do meu pai.. Que comecei a caminhar distraidamente pelo aeroporto.

'POW'

Acabei por me esbarrar em alguém e cai de bunda no chão, mas a pessoa com quem eu me choquei, nem havia se mexido..

#Oh.. Me desculpe..# Olhei para cima e vi um par de olhos dourados. Mas não era o inu. A pessoa que eu havia me batido tinha o cabelo prateado que nem o do inu, mas eram maiores e mais lisos, tinha listras roxas na face, e as orelhas dele, eram iguais as de um youkai normal. Ou seja.. Deveria ser um youkai (Nossa como eu sou esperta).. Digamos que ele é bonitinho.. Não.. Mentira.. O cara é perfeito.. Meu deus.. Tava de bom humor em? Mas esse cara é muito parecido com o inu..Aff..

#Você é muito desastrada garota..# Disse frio. Mas logo após senti seus olhos em cima de meu corpo..Para variar.

#Eu já pedi desculpas.. # Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu aceitei e ele me levantou.

#Hunf.. Da próxima vez preste atenção por onde anda.# E se retirou. Hunf.. Idiota.

#Kagome sua lerda.. Da para adiantar? Estamos com pressa..# Disse o inuyasha olhando para trás com um pouco de raiva no olhar.

#Ta, ta, ta.. Já estou indo.. Relaxe.. # E fui até onde o pessoal se encontrava colocando as malas do papai no carro do miroku. #MIROKU.. Deixa o papai ir comigo...# Pedi com os olhinhos brilhando.

#Não.. Ele vai COMIGO # respondeu  
#Por favor.. # Insisti.

#Não#  
#Por favor, mi-kun..# Pedi mais uma vez com os olhinhos brilhando.

#Ta.. Por que eu nunca resisto a você k-chan? #  
#AEEEWW...# Pulei nos braços dele, dando-o um abraço apertado. #Te amo maninho..# Me soltei dele e peguei a mão do papai. #Vem pai..#

#Só você mesmo viu k-chan..# Comentou este sorrindo. Levei-o até o carro, onde ele se sentou no banco de passageiros. Dei a volta na BMW e entrei. Liguei o carro e dei a partida. Andamos um pouco em silencio, até que eu o quebrei.

#E então papai.. Como foi a viajem?# Perguntei olhando ora para ele.. Ora para a pista.

#Ótima querida.. #  
#Fez alguma coisa de interessante?#

#Não..# Sorri para ele. Não tendo mais o que falar.. Resolvi ficar calada. E assim foi até chegarmos em casa.

Parei o carro, e desta vez eu havia chegado depois dos garotos. Descemos do carro e o papai pegou as malas que o miroku havia acabado de tirar do carro.

#Não pai.. Deixe que eu levo.. O senhor está cansado.. Precisa descansar para mais tarde sairmos..# Disse o miroku tomando as malas de volta.

# Mas..# Papai tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pelo miroku.  
#E nada de mas.. Agora suba, tome um bom banho e descanse. # E todos nós entramos...

#Hum.. To com fome.. # Resmunguei. #Vou comer um pouquinho..# Fui para a cozinha.  
#Feh.. É por isso que está gorda.# Disse o inuyasha que também havia ido para o cômodo. Este estava parado no batente da porta.

#Eu? Gorda? Nossa.. Não foi isso que você disse naquele dia..# Disse com um sorrisinho cínico na face. Fui até a geladeira, e peguei uma maçã.

#Sério? O que foi que eu disse?# Perguntou se fazendo de inocente.. #Não me lembro.. Vamos lá no quarto.. E você me mostra se ta gorda ou não.. E sabe? Eu sei um exercício ótimo para emagrecer.. # Disse com um sorrisinho malicioso na face, o qual eu preferi ignorar.

#Não precisa ir para o seu quarto.. Só para te mostrar se to gorda ou não.. Posso te mostrar aqui mesmo..# Respondi com o mesmo sorriso que ele.

#É? Então mostra..# Pediu se aproximando de mim. Eu coloquei a maçã em cima da mesa, e levantei um pouco a blusa, para que ele visse minha barriga. Sorri vitoriosa ao vê-lo parar e andar, olhar para mim com desejo, e perceber que eu não ia fazer nada daquilo que ele tinha em mente.

#E então.. Muito gorda não?#  
#É.. Pode até não ser gorda de barriga.. Mas olha a grossura de suas pernas Kagome.. E sua bunda? Toda gorda.. Os seios então.. Nem se fala..# Ele disse sorrindo malicioso. #Vai me provar também que não é gorda?#  
#Hunf.. Idiota. # Peguei a maçã, e me dirigi para a saída, que por minha incrível sorte, estava bloqueada pelo inu. Mas era só empurra-lo que ele saia.

Empurrei-o um pouco, e ia passar, se este não tivesse segurado meu braço, me prensado na parede e me beijado. Eu o empurrei e limpei a boca, tentando mostrar que eu tinha nojo dele..  
#O que foi kagome.. Vai dizer que você não quer?# Perguntou com o sorriso malicioso que até agora permanecia na face dele. Foi se aproximando mais de mim. Joguei a maçã nele, na tentativa de que ele parasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Cheguei um pouco para trás, ficando completamente encostada na parede.

#Não ouse chegar mais perto inuyasha... # Ele não parou #Eu vou gritar..# Ameacei, mas não adiantou.

#Grite..# Disse já colado em mim

#AA..# Eu tentei começar, mas ele me calou com a boca. Eu tentava pará-lo de qualquer jeito.. Mas não adiantava.. Virei o rosto para um lado, mas ele me seguiu, virei para o outro, e ele foi atrás. #Para.. inu..# Pedi inutilmente. Senti sua mão acariciando meu seio, e não pude evitar um baixo gemido. Ele desceu a boca para o meu pescoço, ficou lá por um tempo, mas logo voltou para minha boca e me beijou, mas eu não correspondi. Ele separou-se um pouco de mim e disse ofegante em meu ouvido.

#Vamos ver.. Quanto tempo.. Você agüenta.. kagome..# Deu uma leve mordiscada neste, e passou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto uma mão acariciava meu peito, e a outra desceu para uma das minhas coxas. Tirei a mão dele do meu seio, mas foi uma tentativa inútil.. Já que ele segurou minha mão e a jogou longe da dele, e voltou para onde estava. Tentei empurra-lo de novo, mas desta vez, ele segurou minhas duas mãos com uma só da dele, em cima da minha cabeça.

#Para.. Ah.. Inu.. # Droga.. Eu nunca resisto a mordiscadas e chupões na área do pescoço e da orelha, e ele sabia desses meus pontos fracos. #Inuyasha..# Resolvi entrar no jogo dele.. #Alguém pode aparecer aquí..# Sussurrei #É melhor subirmos..# Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu vitorioso. Peguei sua mão, e o levei para meu quarto.

Vou provoca-lo um pouquinho.. Adoro fazer isso..

Abri a porta do cômodo, e entrei ficando de costas para o inu, em frente à minha cama.

Esperei que este fechasse a porta e trancasse. Logo após ouvir o 'clic' da porta, senti dois braços ao redor de minha barriga, e uma boca em meu pescoço.

#Eu disse que você não agüentaria por muito tempo..# Sussurrou dando uma mordiscada na ponta de minha orelha, e voltando a beijar meu pescoço.

Eu virei de frente para ele e o beijei. Troquei de lado, para que ele ficasse de costas para a cama, e o empurrei nesta. Ele caiu deitado, com o tronco apoiado pelos cotovelos.

O hanyou me olhou sedutor, e eu apenas sorri maliciosa. Tirei a blusa lentamente para provoca-lo, o que funcionou, já que o inu mordeu o lábio inferior, e olhou para os meus seios. Tirei a blusa e vi a decepção naqueles olhos dourados perfeitos em ver que ainda havia o sutiã... Eu apenas sorri, e fui andando lentamente até a cama. Curvei o corpo sobre o dele, e beijei seu pescoço. Assim que o fiz, senti seu braço acariciar minhas costas, e me puxar, fazendo com que eu caísse em cima dele.

Parei de beijar o pescoço, e fui para a boca, enquanto minha mão tirava a dele de minhas costas e a colocava em minha bunda. Ele apertou levemente, enquanto a outra mão, acariciava meu seio.

Fui subindo minha mão pelo abdômen perfeito dele, trazendo junto à camisa. Parei de beija-lo por segundos, e terminei de tirar sua blusa.

Desci a boca para seu pescoço, mas ao invés de parar, fui descendo, até chegar naquele peitoral definido que eu tanto amava, enquanto minha mão passeava pelo seu abdômen.

Meu deus.. Que corpo.. Que homem.. O inu é muito bom..

#Aaah kagome... Você está me deixando louco..# Sussurrou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos com a mão.

Eu sorri vitoriosa.. Mas vou provoca-lo um pouco mais.

Desci a mão até a calça dele, e acariciei o membro, já excitado, por cima da calça, o que o fez gemer. Voltei para sua boca, e o beijei, não aquele beijo comum.. Mas um beijo ousado.. Que o fez soltar um fraco gemido, mesmo com a boca colada a minha.

Sentei na altura de sua cintura, e puxei o tronco dele, fazendo com que eu ficasse sentada, de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo (estas estavam dobradas). Parei de beija-lo e desci para seu pescoço novamente, mas desta vez com outras idéias em mente. Dei uma leve mordiscada no local, e logo após, um forte chupão, que com certeza deixaria marca. Acho que o inuyasha nem percebeu o que eu fiz.. Mas quando descobrir vai ficar uma fera.. Ah.. Por mim.

Levantei de cima dele e fui em direção à porta.

#Aonde você pensa que vai?# Perguntou um pouco confuso.

#Não quero mais..#  
#Ã? Como assim não quero mais? Você vem aqui, me provoca, me deixa nesse estado e depois sai assim?#

#É#

#Kagome.. Nem pense em chegar perto dessa porta.# Eu parei e me virei para ele, que já estava de pé.  
#E por que eu deveria te obedecer? # Perguntei cruzando os braços.

#Acha que eu não sei que quer tanto quanto eu?# Perguntou sedutor.

#E quem disse que eu quero?# Perguntei do mesmo jeito.

#Não quer?# Deu uma leve mordiscada em minha orelha.

#Sabe inu.. Eu tomei vergonha na cara.. Você é meu irmão.. É melhor pararmos com isso e agir como tal. Não acha?# Ele me olhou irritado.

#Ooh.. Você quer agir como irmã? Ah.. Isso não é tão fácil quanto você imagina..# Disse ele com um brilho de raiva no olhar.

#Não?# Perguntei sarcástica. #Porque?#  
#Porque toda vez que eu olho pra você kagome.. Eu me lembro do dia que você deu pra mim.. Me lembro de seu corpo nu em minha cama.. De você gemendo pra mim.. De todas as vadias que eu já comi, você foi a melhor _k-chan_..# Disse com um sorriso malicioso #Por isso eu não consigo te ver mais como minha querida irmãzinha..#

Meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, mas não de tristeza, e sim de raiva. Acho que a hora daquela tal conversa com ele é agora.   
#Porque inuyasha? # Minha pergunta não passou de um fraco sussurro. Não conseguindo mais segurar, deixei que as malditas lágrimas caíssem. #O que foi que eu te fiz? Por que você me trata assim?# Encostei na parede atrás de mim, e escorreguei até o chão. Abracei os joelhos e continuei a chorar, tentando me controlar para não dar uns bons gritos com ele. #Você era tão carinhoso comigo inuyasha.. Quando éramos criança.. Você me protegia.. Era tão atencioso.. Tão carinhoso.. Como eu queria voltar aquela época..# Levantei a cabeça e o encarei séria, a raiva começando a tomar conta do meu corpo. #Você não é mais o garotinho que eu amei quando eu era pequena..#

#As pessoas mudam kagome.. O tempo passou.. Eu cresci..# Respondeu me encarando..

É.. Cresceu e se tornou um completo idiota.. Um idiota arrogante que só pensa em você mesmo...# Disse já de pé. #Você devia _crescer_ inuyasha.. Nã...#

# Não acha que eu já sou bem grandinho não!# Eu tinha começado a falar, mas ele me cortou.

#É.. Você é bem grande.. MAS NÃO É DESSE TIPO DE CRESCER QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO HANYOU IDIOTA# Gritei mais uma vez. Ou ele está fazendo de propósito, ou ele é muito lerdo mesmo... #É crescer no sentido de mentalidade seu retardado.. # Parei de falar e dei uma risada sarcástica.. #Desculpe.. Você é muito lerdo para entender essas coisas inuyasha.. Agora por favor..# Abri a porta e esperei que ele saísse, mas ele continuou parado, provavelmente absorvendo tudo que eu disse. #Já que você não quer ir..#

Virei e estava prestes a sair do MEU quarto, mas ele segurou meu braço, me virou e trancou a porta atrás de mim..

#Não.. Agora vamos conversar, ou será que não agüenta escutar? Você já falou o que queria.. Agora me deixe falar.. # Me jogou sentada na cama, enquanto ele permanecia de pé em minha frente.

#Sim.. Comece..# Mandei, mas ele ficou calado. #Você não disse que eu ia ouvir? Então comece..# Ele continuou calado, olhando para o nada. #Tudo bem.. Já que você não quer falar.. Deixe que eu começo.. # Ele me encarou. #Porque depois da noite que dormimos juntos.. Você começou a me xingar, me tratar mal.. Entre outras coisas que você sabe que fez..# Ele ia começar a falar, mas eu o cortei..# Inuyasha.. Eu quero a verdade..# Disse séria e o encarando..

# Não posso dizer.. # Ele disse triste(?). Ajoelhou-se em minha frente e pegou minhas mãos. Segurou-as por pouco tempo, já que eu puxei de volta não querendo o contato.

#Tem haver com aquela carta não tem inuyasha?# Perguntei com raiva na voz.. Encarei aqueles olhos dourados divinos, que me olhava com uma certa duvida(?). #Por favor, inu.. Me conte..# Pedi um pouco mais calma..

#Eu..# Começou finalmente a falar #Não posso..Já disse kagome.. Me desculpe..# Olhei para ele com raiva novamente.

#Não pode porque?# Perguntei sarcástica e o fitando com ódio.. #Porque a Kikyou não deixa?#

#Porque sua vida está em jogo..# Olhei pra ele sem entender #Aquela carta kagome, era uma ameaça.. Mandava eu me afastar de você.. Se não te matariam...#  
#E você acreditou nisso, Inuyasha?# Perguntei sarcástica. Às vezes a lerdeza do inu me impressiona..

#É porque você não sabe quem mandou a carta kagome.. E também.. Não havia só isso.. Havia muitas outras coisas..# Disse ele nervoso.  
#O que?#  
#Eu já te contei demais...#  
#Quem mandou a carta?# Perguntei séria.  
#Não posso dizer.. Mas a pessoa é perigosa k-chan.. E eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você..# Ele disse com a cabeça baixa.

#Mas se você tinha só que se afastar de mim, porque você me maltratava e ainda ficava se agarrando com a kikyou em minha frente?#  
#Pra você sentir raiva de mim..# Dei uma risadinha nervosa..  
#Então parabéns inu.. Você conseguiu...# Ele novamente abaixou a cabeça.

#Desculpe kagome.. Mas eu preferia morrer a ver a mulher que eu amo morta..#  
#Ama mesmo inuyasha? # Perguntei.

#Amo..Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida k-chan...# Respondeu.

#Se realmente me amasse não teria feito essas coisas..#  
#Kagome.. Entenda.. Eu só fiz isso pra não te perder..#  
#Sim.. Eu já entendi inuyasha.. Eu só não entendo em que vai mudar minha vida você me contando isso.. Não vai mudar nada...# Fiz uma pequena pausa e logo voltei a falar #Agora eu só sei porque você estava agindo daquele jeito.. Qual o objetivo disso tudo inuyasha? Eu te perdoar?#  
#É..# Olhei para ele com raiva..

#Eu ainda estou muito magoada... Você não sabe o efeito que suas palavras tem sobre mim.. Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri por causa de suas idiotices..#  
#Por favor, kagome.. # Pediu triste.. #Você acha que só você está sofrendo? Pois não é bem assim..# Fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e logo voltou a falar. #O que você acha que eu sinto por ter você tão perto de mim e não poder te tocar.. Te ver com outros caras sem poder fazer nada..#  
#Palavras ferem mais que ações.. O que você realmente quer inuyasha?#

#Voltar a namorar com você..#

#Mas você não disse que se ficasse comigo eu morreria?# Perguntei desconfiada

#Podemos namorar escondido...# Ele disse com um sorriso..

#E quem me garante que esse não é só mais um dos seus truques pra me levar pra cama?#  
#Você não confia em mim?# Perguntou.

#Não..# Respondi um pouco grossa. #É sempre assim inuyasha.. Agente se acerta.. Você dá algum mole, nós brigamos, e depois voltamos.. Sabe.. Eu cansei.. Cansei inuyasha.. Cansei de ser a cachorrinha, que está sempre aqui esperando você voltar.. #

#Tudo bem.. Você é quem sabe.. Eu só posso te dizer que nada do que eu disse aqui é mentira.. Eu te amo muito.. Sempre te amei.. E sempre vou te amar. # E saiu do quarto.

E agora? O que eu faço de minha vida? Droga.. O pior é que eu ainda o amo muito.. Sabe.. Acho que vou deixar rolar.. E seja o que deus quiser..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente havia anoitecido.. Eu estava vestindo um top rosa, daqueles de prender no pescoço, que deixava a barriga toda de fora, e uma saia preta, curta. Calcei uma plataforma preta com detalhes rosa. Penteei os cabelos, e o deixei solto mesmo. Peguei um boné preto, daqueles que não é de abrir (Que é todo fechado, não tem aquela paradinha de apertar.) e coloquei virado para trás. Passei um dos meus mais cheirosos perfumes. Coloquei uma corrente de prata, neste havia um pingente com a letra 'K' também de prata. Coloquei anéis do mesmo material da corrente. Coloquei um brinco preto com alguns detalhes rosa e prata.

Desci e a família se encontrava jantando. Me reuni a eles mas apenas tomei um copo de suco.

Lembra daquele lamborghini azul marinho? Que eu ganhei no dia que eu corri com a kikyou? Pois bem.. Eu havia mandado reformar. Ele agora estava com aerofólio, aros 28, motor de 550 cavalos, por causa do turbo compressor e dois tanques de nitro. O mais lindinho, é que agora ele é rosa e preto. Vidros fume, e néon rosa em baixo, davam o toque final na maquina.

Peguei a chave do carro e saí de casa para o estacionamento. Cheguei neste, tirei a capa que cobria o lamborghini, e o admirei. Realmente fizeram um ótimo trabalho com esse carro viu. Entrei e liguei. Vamos ver o que essa belezinha pode fazer.

Dei a partida e acelerei. O motor roncou alto quando no painel, o ponteiro da velocidade marcava mais de 90km/h. Passei para a quarta macha, e acelerei mais. O sinal a minha frente estava fechado, mas como não é um cruzamento e nem tem ninguém atravessando eu passei. Corri um pouco mais.. Fiquei dando umas voltas por Tókio durante uns dez minutos, e depois fui para a vila dos rachas.

Cheguei lá, miroku, inuyasha e o papai já se encontravam reunidos com os outros fofocando alguma coisa. Fui andando na direção deles..

#KAGOMEE..# Gritou alguma louca psicopata..

#SANGOOO# Gritei de volta. Pelo menos hoje eu não vou ficar sozinha. #Iai querida.. Chegou há muito tempo?#

#Não.. Faz uns 20 minutos..# Respondeu sorrindo.

Olhei para onde o inu estava, nossos olhares se cruzaram.. Encarei-o seria, e este me olhava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

#Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME?#

#AAAI SANGO.. Não precisa gritar..#  
#Oh.. Desculpe.. Mas só assim para eu chamar sua atenção.. Ficai olhando para o inu e se esquece do mundo.. Hunf.. # Ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico muito engraçado.

#Ai... Desculpa Sango..# Olhei para ela que riu.

#Vem k-chan.. Vamos entrar..# Disse me puxando para a discoteca.

Entramos no local, que por sinal estava cheio, e fomos para uma das mesas. (As mesas eram daquelas que eram tipo dois grandes bancos acolchoados em dois lados da mesa, e ficava encostada na parede) Não se passou muito tempo e o Miroku e o inu sentaram conosco.

#E então? O que tem de bom para fazer?# Perguntou o miroku que havia sentado do lado de sango, e o inu estava ao meu lado.

#Além de correr? # Perguntei fazendo cara de pensativa #Dançar.. Que tal?#  
#Ah não, estou cansado..# Respondeu miroku. #Ei inuyasha.. O que foi isso ai no seu pescoço?#

#O que?# Perguntou o hanyou colocando a mão no pescoço. Eu apenas dei um sorrisinho disfarçado.

#Inu safado.. Quem foi que deixou essa marca de chupão em seu pescoço? Andou dando corno na kikyou foi?# Perguntou mais uma vez o Miroku.

#QUE MARCA DE CHUPÃO SEU IDIOTA.. Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar alguém deixar marca de chupão no meu pescoço?#  
#Não sei se você iria deixar.. Só sei que tem..# O inuyasha olhou pra mim.

#GRRRRRRRRR... Ka-go-me… # Disse pausadamente.

#Ai inuyasha.. Desculpa.. É que eu não resisti..# Eu disse o encarando.

#Hum..Então quer dizer que foi a senhorita kagome.. Safadin 'AI'# Gritou Miroku quando levou um tapa de Sango.

#Mais tarde agente conversa senhorita kagome..# Disse o inu ameaçadoramente.

#Ah.. Já que não tem nada pra fazer, com licença.# Miroku disse e beijou sango.

#Precisava vir com uma roupa tão indecente?# Perguntou o inu sussurrando em meu ouvido, e com a mão em minha coxa.

#Por que? Não gostou?# Perguntei com a voz rouca, provocando-o, e tirando sua mão de minha coxa.

#Adorei.. Mas odiei esses caras olhando para você..# Disse se afastando. Olhei ao redor e não havia ninguém olhando pra mim.  
#Acho que você está ficando doido..#

#Feh.. É porque agora você está sentada.. Mas quando você estava em pé, só faltaram te comer com os olhos..#  
#Hum... Está com ciúmes inuzinho?#  
#Ciúmes de irmão oras..# Respondeu cruzando os braços.

#Sei.. Irmão...# Olhei para ele com raiva.. Para que mentir? Só para não admitir que está com ciúmes? #Então maninho.. Quer dizer que se eu for ali no meio e agarrar o primeiro que aparecer você não vai nem ligar?# Ele segurou meu braço com força e aproximou o rosto do meu.

#Não ouse fazer isso.. # Sussurrou entre dentes, deixando transparecer a raiva. Eu apenas ri e ele soltou meu braço murmurando um 'feh'. #Ei.. Que dia é hoje? # Perguntei me lembrando de uma coisa. # Estamos em novembro não é?#

# Estamos.. Hoje é dia dez.. Por que kagome?# Perguntou Sango

#O QUE? JÁ? # Gritei.

#O que foi kagome.. Você está me assustando..# Disse novamente Sango.

#Faltam quinze dias para o MEU ANIVERSARIO...# Gritei com os olhinhos brilhando. Apesar de que ia fazer vinte anos, sempre amei aniversário...

#Oooh... É mesmo..Já tinha me esquecido..# Disse o inuyasha.

#É mesmo..# Concordou o Miroku.

#O QUE?# Olhei decepcionada para eles. #Co-como.. Vo-vocês puderam esquecer do me-meu aniversario..?# Perguntei meio triste.

#Ah Kagome.. Vai dizer que você lembra do nosso..# Disse o inuyasha

#O seu é dia 21 de março, e o do miroku dia 15 de setembro. Já sei até o da sango, que é dia 30 de junho(meu niver.. hieeauehaiheia).. Nossa.. Grandes irmãos são vocês.. A Sango eu até poderia aceitar.. Pois ela nunca me perguntou nada.. Mas vocês...Estou muito decepcionada...# Eu realmente estou triste.. Como eles puderam se esquecer do meu aniversario!

Me levantei para sair da mesa, mas para isso, eu teria que passar pelo inuyasha.. Pois eu estava do lado da parede, e ele estava bloqueando minha saída. Passei por ele, mas quando ia me afastar, ele me puxou de volta, fazendo com que eu caísse no seu colo.

#É brincadeira k-chan.. Acha mesmo que esqueceríamos do seu aniversário?# Disse de uma forma carinhosa enquanto me abraçava.

#Brincadeira? # Miroku perguntou sem entender #Eu realmente tinha esqu.. 'AI.. POR QUE ME BELISCOU SANGO?# Ela olhou para o namorado com raiva e eu ri.. Como o Miroku pode ser tão lerdo? Afz..

#Ta... Tudo bem.. Nós admitimos kagome.. Realmente esquecemos..Mas é porque nós nunca mais comemoramos um aniversário seu.. Se você não se lembra.. Estava lá em Roma.. Não é culpa nossa..# Disse o inu fazendo biquinho.

#Ta.. Eu desculpo vocês.. Mas é só porque nós nunca mais passamos um aniversário meu, juntos.. Só por isso estão entendendo bem?# Todos afirmaram com a cabeça. #Bom.. Muito bom..# Sorri para eles.

#Sim.. E então? O que vamos fazer hoje?# Perguntou novamente o Miroku. #Vamos mudar um pouco de programa.. Todo dia correr..Correr... E correr.. Isso enche..#  
#Que tal irmos ao cinema? Está passando um filme ótimo lá.. Foi o que me disseram..# Sugeriu Sango.

#Amei a idéia.. Por mim já estávamos lá..# Concordei sorrindo. #E vocês.. O que acham?#  
#Pode ser..# Disse o Miroku.

#E você inu?# Perguntei.

#Já que todos vão.. Eu vou também né? Não tenho escolha mesmo.. Se eu disser que não.. Vocês vão me obrigar a ir.. Então vamos logo.# Todos levantamos e cada um foi para o seu respectivo carro. Entramos, ligamos, e os encostamos um perto dos outros, os quatro, tipo uma fileira.

#Vamos apostar uma corrida.. O ganhador escolhe o que vai fazer com quem quiser pelo resto da noite.. Que tal?# Propôs o inu.

#To fora.. # Disse Sango..  
#Ah.. Se a Sangozinha não vai... Eu também não vou...# Disse o baba ovo do miroku..  
#Parece que somos só nós dois não é inu..# Disse o provocando.

#Então..Que tal.. Se eu ganhar.. Você é minha pelo resto da noite.. E eu posso fazer o que quiser com você.. E se você ganhar.. Você faz o que quiser comigo.# Olhei pensativa para ele..  
#Tenho uma idéia melhor.. Se você ganhar.. Você faz o que quiser comigo só por essa noite.. E se eu ganhar, você nunca mais vai ser grosso comigo, vai parar de ficar me agarrando, vai parar também com esse seu ciúme ridículo e passa a me tratar super bem.. Ta legal?#

#Ei.. Mas isso não é justo.. Se você ganhar, eu fazer o que você quiser pelo resto da vida, enquanto eu só fico com uma noite.. Muito engraçada você, kagome..# Disse ele cruzando os braços. #Já sei. Se eu ganhar, você faz tudo que eu quiser por um mês.. E se eu perder, eu faço o que você quiser durante um mês.. Pode ser?# Propôs.  
#Fechado..# Disse sorrindo. Ligamos os carros juntos, e só ai que eu percebi que o Miroku e a Sango já haviam saído.

#Se prepare pra comer poeira hanyou# Eu disse dando a partida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E AGORA? QUEM SERÁ QUE VAI GANHAR?

E então galera...

Valeu apena ah demora? Heheheh

Isperu ki sim

Plixx..

Deixem muitaaasss revieews.. poxa poxa

Ngm mi ama nessa vida..

Hehehex

genti... bati meu recordi..

18 PAGINAAAS

SEM NEM UMA MUSIK

Cara..

Eu so d+

EUAEHAUEUIHAUAH

Isperu ki gostem mais uma vex

Ih kem vocês querem que ganhe?

Bjoks

Misaki, may33, Lyra-r, luizinha, lulu, Lílian Malfoy, Annah Lennox, YUMI TAKASHI, Cinthia, ALGUM SER, agomeinuy, paty-chan, rioko, kagome-chan, Kagura Higurashi, manu, Satysumi-Sama, Enouji, nanda-chan, Alexandra, Annye, SRA.KOUGA (maux miga uh pontu ai.. é ki si n ia fikar tdu juntu ih ia fika feiu), Hyuri Higurashi Black, Mary, Kagome Higurashi Satuki, Polly e Telly Black

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEEWS.. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSI CAP...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

JÁ IA ESQUECENDO

PROPAGANDA DA MINHA NOVA FIC

Minha n

MINHA E DA SRA.KOUGA..

N sabemos o nome ainda.. mas ela logo será postada..

Vou deixar vocês na curiosidade..

Eu pudia até fazer um resuminho..

Mas eu so MAAA

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

Hehehexx

Só vou adiantando que está PERFEITA a fic..

Né naum buh? (SraKouga)

Hehehex

Entaum.. Próximo capitulo que estarei postando será da fic 'PRECISO TE TER' Já que eu quero terminar aquela e essa logo.. )

Me perdoem pela demora das outras fics.. mas prometo que assim que adiantar essa e ah fic dos reinos.. estarei postando as outras e uma nova.. )

bjaum


	17. Chapter 17

OoOoOoOoO

Acelerei por entre a movimentada avenida principal de Tóquio. Já havia perdido o carro do inuyasha de vista.. Não sabia se ele estava na frente ou atrás de mim. Mas mesmo assim acelerei. Ia cortando os carros, entrando em todas as brechas que eu conseguia. Virei à direita indo em direção ao shopping. Eu agora estava em uma rua que era apenas mão e contra-mão. Tinha um filho da puta andando a setenta por hora em minha frente. Dei sinal de luz para ele adiantar, mas ele continuou amarrando. Tentei ultrapassa-lo, mas não deu, já que vinha um carro do outro lado da rua. O carro passou e atrás dele veio mais uns 3. Voltei a chegar pro lado para ver se dava, e ao longe vi um farol. Acho que daria para passar. Entrei na contra-mão e acelerei. Fiquei emparelhada com o carro. Acelerei para passa-lo e o filho da puta acelerou também. Acelerei mais.. Olhei para frente e vi o farol já perto de mim. Acelerei passando dos 110 km/h, mas isso só fez com que eu ficasse um pouco a frente do carro dele. Olhei para as luzes em minha frente, que estavam MUITO perto agora. Sem pensar duas vezes, acionei o nitrox e ultrapassei o idiota, tirando tinta do carro que eu ia bater. Suspirei aliviada e desativei o nitrox. Voltei a acelerar, e andei rápido até o shopping. Sem sombra de duvidas o hanyou não havia chegado ainda.. Impossível.. Sorri vitoriosa quando parei o carro na entrada principal do local. Olhei para os lados à procura do inuyasha e não o encontrei. Desliguei o carro e desci.  
# Demorou..# Disse um ser encostando-se com os braços cruzados em meu carro.

#Inu-inu-inuyasha? Mas Co-como?# Gaguejei. Eu..Havia perdido?

#Bom.. Como eu não sei.. Só sei que ganhei..# Disse sorrindo malicioso. Me fudi. #Vamos logo.. Sango e Miroku estão nos esperando lá na entrada do cinema..# Disse começando a me puxar.  
#Ei.. Calma ai.. Tenho que estacionar meu carro. Entrai..# Me soltei dele e entrei. Ele entrou no lado do carona.   
#Nossa.. É tão estranho sentar aqui..# Eu ri.

#Deixe de frescura.. # Reclamei. #Estacionou seu carro aonde?#  
#Lá em cima.. Na entrada do cinema.#

#Ok..# Liguei o carro e dirigi em direção ao estacionamento coberto. Subi até o ultimo andar, onde ficava a entrada para o cinema, e lá estacionei meu lindo carrinho. #Vamos.# Desliguei e sai, sendo seguida pelo hanyou.

#Vamos assistir que filme?# Perguntou.

#Que tal perguntarmos a Sango e Miroku?# Me aproximei dos meus amigos, que estavam parados perto de uma pilastra onde havia todos os filmes e os horários.

#Que tal assistirmos as Crônicas de Narnia?# Perguntou Sango. #Dizem que é ótimo..# Completou.  
#Pode ser..# Concordei.

#Sem problemas..# Concordou inuyasha.

#Bom.. A próxima seção é às 10:35.. Faltam praticamente uma hora. Vamos comprar logo..# Sugeriu Miroku.

#É..Vamos logo..# Disse já indo para a fila que não estava tão grande. Esperamos mais ou menos cinco minutos, e finalmente compramos os ingressos.

#Bom..Agora vamos comer..# Disse o hanyou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e indo em direção a praça de alimentação.

#Você só pensa nisso é inuyasha?# Perguntei seguindo-o junto com os outros.

#Não..Comida é a segunda coisa na qual eu penso o dia inteiro.. # Disse andando mais devagar para nos acompanhar.

#E qual a primeira?# Perguntei..  
#Você..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido e voltou a andar na frente do grupo. Não liguei muito e continuei andando achando o que ele falara uma grande mentira..Mas tudo bem.

Paramos em uma das filas do McDonald's. Esperamos uns 5 minutos até que finalmente chegou nossa vez. #Dois Big Mac, um refri de 700mls e um pacote de batata frita da grande.# Pediu o inuyasha.

#Meu deus.. Esse monstro não é meu irmão não..# Vi ele virar a cara e olhar pra mim irritado.

#Eu não sou seu irmão..# Respondeu calmamente(?) voltando a se virar para frente. Ele pagou pelo que pediu e logo Miroku pediu seu lanche.   
#Por favor, um Quarterão, um refri de 500mls e um pacote de batatas médio.# Pediu. Pagou e foi para o lado de inuyasha esperar pelo pedido. O hanyou já se encontrava com tudo em mãos.

#Bem..Eu quero um Big Tasty, um refri de 700mls e um pacote de batatinhas da grande.# Pediu Sango. Arregalei os olhos ao ver o que ela pediu, mas relaxei mais quando lembrei que ela estava grávida e precisava se alimentar. Ela pagou e ficou esperando do lado dos garotos que já estavam com os lanches na mão.

#Vamos..# Chamei saindo da fila.  
#Você não vai comer nada não?# Perguntou o hanyou espantado.  
#Estou sem fome..# Foi tudo que respondi.  
#Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro..# Indagou inuyasha de novo.

#Comi sim..#  
#Pare de mentir.. De manhã você não comeu nada, meio dia não almoçou, e de noite não jantou. Você vai passar mal kagome.. Tem que comer alguma coisa..# Reclamou o 'papai' inuyasha. Hunf.. Idiota.

#Como sabe que eu não comi? Andou espiando minha vida foi _Hanyou_?# Eu estava visivelmente irritada.  
#Não sei se você se lembra, mas em todos esses horários eu estava com você ou na cozinha ou na sala de jantar. #  
#Ah inuyasha.. Foda-se.. Eu não vou comer e acabou.. # Disse dando o assunto por encerrado.

#Ok..Agora se você passar mal não venha me pedindo ajuda..# Disse se distanciando e sentando em uma mesa qualquer. Suspirei e nós todos nos sentamos na mesma mesa que ele. Sango tirou o hambúrguer de dentro do pacotinho e todos se espantaram ao ver o tamanho deste.

#San-san-Sango?# Gaguejou Miroku. #Nossa.. Você nunca comeu tanto..# Disse olhando abobalhado a namorada dar a primeira mordida no hambúrguer. #Ta parecendo o inuyasha..# Completou.

#Grr..# O hanyou, que acabara de tirar um pedaço do hambúrguer. Mastigou rápido e voltou a falar. #Eu estou em fase de crescimento..#  
#Só se for de crescimento pros lados..# Disse Miroku todos riram, menos é claro o inuyasha.

#Miroku..Eu só não vou ai e te mato agora mesmo porque este hambúrguer está muito mais interessante no momento..# Disse voltando a comer.

#Guloso..# Murmurei.

#Eu ouvi isso kagome..# Mostrei a língua pra ele em um gesto muito infantil.

#Quando terminarmos aqui, vamos dar uma voltinha no shopping.. To precisando de umas roupinhas novas..# Eu disse.

#Ta precisando de roupas? Mas seu armário quase que não cabe mais roupas kagome..# Falou o inuyasha que havia acabado de terminar o primeiro hambúrguer.

#Mas roupas nunca são demais inuyasha..#  
#Feh.. Mulheres..# E ficou calado.

Esperei por mais ou menos vinte minutos, até que todos finalmente acabaram de comer. Levantamos-nos e ficamos o resto do tempo rodando no shopping.

Finalmente o horário do cinema havia chegado. Faltavam apenas dez minutos, era o tempo que nós chegaríamos na sala. Nos dirigimos para a área do cinema, e fomos para o andar de cima. O cinema era assim: Na parte de baixo, era o lugar onde nós comprávamos o ingresso, e no andar de cima, ficavam as salas, o lugar onde comprávamos pipoca, refrigerante, doces, entre outras coisas.

Compramos dois sacos de pipoca do grande e um refri de 500 pra cada. Nos dirigimos para a sala 11, que seria a sala onde passaria o nosso filme. Entramos e por sorte o local ainda estava vazio, com apenas algumas pessoas sentadas. Nos dirigimos para a ultima fileira e sentamos bem no meio do cinema. A ordem da esquerda pra direita era: Sango, Miroku, eu e o Inuyasha. Nós iríamos dividir a pipoca por casais: Uma ficava com Sango e Miroku, e a outra comigo e com o Inuyasha.

Depois de muita briga entre eu e o inuyasha, decidimos que a nossa pipoca ficaria no meu colo. Passou-se quinze minutos, as luzes finalmente se apagaram, e os trailers começaram a passar. Levei a mão ao saco de pipocas e comi um pouco. Olhei para o lado e vi Sango e Miroku se beijando apaixonadamente. Voltei a olhar pra frente, mas me espante quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Me virei e encarei inuyasha, que tinha um sorriso no rosto. Droga..Agora ele provavelmente vai cobrar a aposta.. Ele foi se aproximando de mim, e eu nada fiz, apenas continuei parada o encarando. Ele colocou uma mão em meu rosto o acariciando, e parou o rosto quando este estava a milímetros de mim.

#Posso?# Ele perguntou em um sussurro. Olhei pra ele sem entender muito.

#Inuyasha..Eu perdi a aposta lembra? Você pode..#  
#Shi.. Eu estou perguntando se eu posso te beijar. E quero que responda sinceramente, esqueça a aposta.# Sussurrou sorrindo. #Posso?# Sorri pra ele também e respondi.

#Não..# Me afastei rapidamente, e voltei minha atenção para o filme que se iniciava na tela. Ouvi o hanyou ao meu lado suspirar e levar a mão ao saco de pipocas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A sessão infelizmente havia acabado. O filme é simplesmente PERFEITO..

Bom..O Miroku e a Sango, passaram o filme todo se beijando. O inuyasha depois daquela hora, não tentou mais nada. Nós agora estávamos indo para os respectivos carros.. Estávamos voltando para a vila do racha.

Cheguei neste logo atrás do inuyasha. Desci do carro e fui andando até o Bankotsu.

#To afim de correr..# Anunciei ao meu velho amigo.

#Por quanto e com quem?# Perguntou.

#Sei lá.. Qualquer um que seja bom.. #

#Dez mil para correr com você..# Disse Naraku colocando o dinheiro na mão do Bankotsu. Quando ele chegou que eu não vi? Ah..Tanto faz.

#Eu acei..# Ia terminar de falar mas alguém me cortou.  
#Ela não vai..# Disse inuyasha me puxando pela cintura para perto dele.

#Porque não vou? # Perguntei indignada.  
#Porque você perdeu a aposta, tem que me obedecer durante um mês e eu não quero que você corra. # Disse olhando com raiva para Naraku.

#O que foi inuyasha? Ta com medo que aconteça com sua irmãzinha o mesmo que aconteceu com você quando correu comigo?#

#O que aconteceu?# Perguntei interessada.

#Nada.. Apenas que depois que eu cruzei a linha de chegada, esse filho da puta bateu no fundo meu carro, e graças a isso eu capotei duas vezes antes de parar. Fiquei uns dois meses no hospital..# Disse olhando com um ódio profundo para Naraku. #Vamos pra casa..# Disse me levando até meu carro.

#Ei.. Eu não quero ir pra casa..# Eu disse puxando meu braço de volta, fazendo ele me soltar.  
#É sério kagome.. Aqui ta chato.. Vamos pra casa por favor.. # Disse com os olhinhos pidões mais fofos que eu já vi.

#Ta..Ta.. Tudo bem..# Deixei que ele me levasse até meu carro. Entrei neste e esperei que ele fosse para o dele. Assim que eu o vi entrar no seu carro, liguei o meu e sai. Era até bom mesmo eu ir cedo pra casa, porque eu to meio cansada..

Dirigi rápido até chegar em minha residência. Cheguei primeiro que o inuyasha e esperei um pouco até que ele finalmente chegou. Entramos em casa e eu me joguei no sofá.

#Bom..Estamos em casa.. E agora?# Perguntei com o tédio tomando conta. Inuyasha se jogou no sofá ao meu lado.

#Que tal.. # Esperei que o maldito sorriso malicioso aparecesse na face dele e que ele começasse a me agarrar #Irmos dormir?#  
#COF COF COF COF# Fiquei tão espantada que me engasguei com minha própria saliva. (que lerda)

#Kagome? Você ta bem?# Perguntou dando alguns tapinhas em minhas costas para que eu melhorasse.

#Repete o que você disse..# Pedi

#O que? Se você ta bem?#  
#Não idiota.. Antes disso.# Não.. Eu devo não ter ouvido direito. É! Foi isso.

#Ah.. Que eu disse para irmos dormir?#  
#Meu deus.. Roubaram meu irmão.. Devolvam-no seus alienígenas malvados.. # Zombei. Dei uma pequena risada ao ver o bico que ele fez por eu tê-lo chamado de irmão.  
#Porque? O que é que tem demais em eu querer ir dormir?# Indagou confuso.

#Me belisca pra ver se eu não estou sonhando.. 'AI' É FORMA DE DIZER.. NÃO ERA PRA BELISCAR DE VERDADE..# Reclamei dando um pequeno tapa em seu braço e logo após massageando o meu que acabara de ser beliscado.

#Oh..Desculpe.. # Ele tinha um sorriso divertido na face. #E então..Vamos dormir?# Insistiu.

#Maninho? Você ta bem? É sério.. Pode me dizer.. Que tal irmos a um medico? Pode ser grave..# Eu disse meio séria, me aproximando e checando a temperatura na testa dele.

Inuyasha segurou minha mão e afastou-a de sua testa. Foi só ai que percebi que quando havia ido checar a temperatura dele, eu havia acabado por ficar perto demais.

#Se não quer nada comigo, então por favor não me provoque.. Não sabe como está sendo difícil me controlar..# Disse me empurrando levemente para que me afastasse dele. Fiquei ali sentada atônita olhando-o se levantar e ir em direção ao próprio quarto. Fiquei em choque por um tempo, até que acordei, me levantei e fui para meu quarto.

Chegando lá, tomei um rápido banho, vesti minha camisola e me deitei. Demorei mais ou menos quarenta minutos pra finalmente pegar no sono, já que não sou acostumada a dormir cedo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hum..Nossa.. Que noite maravilhosa.. Acho que nunca dormi tão bem em minha vida..

Levantei da cama, fui até meu armário e tirei de lá um biquíni azul marinho com alguns desenhos brancos e fui tomar banho. Assim que terminei de faze-lo, vesti o biquíni e voltei pro quarto. Peguei uma canga também azul marinho e com alguns desenhos em branco, que combinava com o biquíni e a prendi na cintura. Coloquei meu óculos de sol, calcei uma sandália baixa azul e saí.

Peguei o carro e fui até a praia, que é perto de minha casa. Chegando lá, estacionei e fui andar pela calçada, para ir para a parte mais bela dali, que poucas pessoas sabiam que existia. Andei uns vinte minutos pela calçada, e parei em uma barraca para tomar uma água de coco. Sentei em um dos banquinhos da barraca, e fiquei a me deliciar tomando a água, que estava perfeita: doce e gelada.

#Deu formiga na cama Higurashi?# Perguntou alguém se sentando em meu lado. Virei a cabeça e respondi.

#Acordei de bom humor hoje.. Apenas isso.. E você inu? Ta fazendo o que aqui essa hora?#  
#Vim jogar vôlei..Mas já estava indo pra casa.# Respondeu meu 'irmão' roubando o canudo de minhas mãos e tomando um pouco da MINHA água de coco. #E você? # Perguntou quando parou de beber.

#Tava indo para aquela parte da praia. Quer ir lá comigo?# Foi ai que eu reparei que ele estava apenas com um short estilo surfista vermelho e preto, e que estava todo suado.. Aff.. Que nojo, mas que tentação..

#Pode ser..# Respondeu sorrindo e me entregando o coco vazio.

#Obrigada por tomar minha água toda..# Agradeci ironicamente.  
#Não tem de que.. Agora vamos..# Disse se levantando e me puxando. Eu apenas me deixei ser levada.

Em mais ou menos quinze minutos, nós chegamos no rochedo que teríamos que subir para continuar a caminhada de uns cinco minutos mais. Tirei minhas sandálias, e me pus a subir as pedras. Quando coloquei o pé na primeira parte, senti dois braços envolver minha cintura e o chão sumir de meus pés.

#Assim é mais rápido.# Disse em meu ouvido sem nenhuma malicia(?). Ele saltou por sobre as pedras, parando no topo destas, deixando amostra uma linda vista de algumas praias de Tóquio, e da praia onde estávamos indo, já que o rochedo era bem alto, mas _fácil_ de subir.

#Nunca tinha reparado como a vista daqui de cima é linda..# Eu disse admirada.

#Realmente.. Mas vamos descer logo..# Disse agarrando minha cintura novamente agora de frente pra mim, mas dessa vez ele me assustou. Pulou da pedra sem nem dizer uma palavrinha. Pronto! É agora que agente morre.

Fechei os olhos esperando o impacto com o chão, mas este não veio. Lentamente abri os olhos e me deparei com o malhado peito do inuyasha. Percebi o chão sob meus pés e me afastei dele rapidamente.  
#Obrigada pela carona..# Agradeci sorrindo.

#Não tem de que..# Respondeu também com um lindo sorriso na face.

#Bom..Então.. Vamos logo né?# Comecei a correr alegremente pela areia como não fazia a anos. Ouvi inuyasha rir e virei para olha-lo. Ele não havia se movido. Eu continuei andando de costas.

#O QUE FOI INUYASHA? ESTÁ RINDO DE QUE?# Gritei para que ele ouvisse, já que estávamos numa distancia já grande.  
#VOCÊ TA PARECENDO UMA CRIANÇA..# Gritou de volta.

#SEU CHATO.. TENTE ME PEGAR.. DUVIDO QUE VOCÊ CONSIGA..# Gritei de volta.

#VOCÊ QUEM MANDA. AGORA CORRA MUITO, PORQUE EU TE ALCANÇO FACIL, FACIL..#  
#TENTE..# Vi-o tirar a sandália, joga-las do lado, e logo depois ele começou a correr em minha direção. Joguei minha sandália no chão também, me virei e continuei correndo.

De tempo em tempo, eu olhava pra trás, vendo-o se aproximar cada vez mais.. Também.. Ele é um meio-youkai não é? Muito mais rápido que eu.. Continuei correndo, e quando olhei pra trás de novo, ele já estava bem perto de mim, e logo me alcançaria.

Fiz uma curva brusca, e ele passou direto, mas logo se endireitou e voltou a correr. Corri o máximo que minhas pernas agüentavam, quando senti uma mão segurar meu braço e me jogar no chão. Ele, como não conseguiu parar, acabou caindo também. E o pior, em cima de mim.

Começamos a rir freneticamente, nem ligando para a posição em que nos encontrávamos.

Meu olhar se encontrou com o dele, e aos poucos fomos parando de rir. Estávamos ofegantes por causa da corrida.. Inuyasha acariciou meu rosto aproximando-se muito lentamente. Senti a quente e rápida respiração dele bater em meu rosto, e o coração acelerado dele sobre mim. Fechou os olhos e colou os lábios nos meus. Não querendo resistir, eu fechei os olhos também e me entreguei aquele momento, não pensando em nada.

Entreabri os lábios, como em um pedido para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e ele o fez.

Inuyasha acariciava meu rosto ternamente, enquanto me beijava com calma, como se o tempo tivesse parado.. E o tempo pra nos realmente parou.

Nos beijamos por não sei quanto tempo, até que a realidade pareceu que começou a voltar pra minha cabeça e eu o empurrei para o lado, me sentando logo em seguida.

#Kagome..Kagome.. Eu..Me desculpe.. Eu não devia ter feito isso..# É impressão minha ou ele está nervoso? Senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei-me pra ele com um sorriso falso, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

#Não se preocupe inu.. Foi apenas um impulso por causa do momento..# Me levantei e corri pra água. Esta era calma e cristalina, e não tinha nenhuma pedra. Me virei pra ele antes de entrar, tentando parecer normal. #Você não vem?# Perguntei. Ele sorriu e veio correndo e pulou no mar antes mesmo de eu entrar. #Ui.. que água gelada..# Reclamei quando a água bateu na altura da coxa.

#Larga de ser molenga kagome..# Disse o hanyou jogando água em mim.  
#GRRRRRRR.. SEU IDIOTA...# Joguei água nele também e mergulhei antes que pudesse me molhar de novo. #Otário.. # Disse com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

#Haha.. Muito engraçado..#

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

E assim nossa manhã e começo de tarde se passou. Chegamos em casa era mais ou menos uma e meia.

#Ai..To morta..# Eu reclamei me jogando no sofá.

#Papai vai ficar furioso se ver o sofá molhado não acha não?# Perguntou me puxando deste. #Larga de ser preguiçosa e vá pro seu quarto tomar banho. # Mandou ele.  
#Ta bom papai inuyasha..# Debochei dele.

#Se eu fosse seu pai, você estaria levando umas boas palmadas agora.. # Disse correndo atrás de mim com a mão levantada, como se fosse me bater.. Corri até o quarto e fechei a porta antes que ele pudesse me bater.

Me dirigi ao banheiro e tomei um longo e gostoso banho. Saí do deste, me enxuguei, me enrolei na minha toalha e saí do banheiro. Cheguei no meu quarto e fui até o armário. Tirei deste uma blusa preta de alça, que ia até a metade da barriga e um short jeans mais ou menos curto. Penteei os cabelos e desci. Procurei pelo papai e pelo Miroku, e vi que estes não estavam em casa. Me dirigi até a cozinha. Olhei na geladeira e constatei também que não tinha nada pronto para comer.

#Acabou antes de mim.. Que milagre..# Disse inuyasha aparecendo na cozinha. Este vestia apenas um short azul.

#Tenho culpa se a noiva demora muito?#  
#Eu já disse que você está muito animadinha pro meu gosto hoje?#  
#Deixa eu pensar..# Coloquei a mão no queixo e fiz cara de pensativa. #Não..#

#Pois você está muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto..# Eu dei uma rápida risada. # To com fome.. # Disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras da mesa. #Faz hámen pra mim k-chan..# Pediu com uma carinha muito fofa.

#Se você achar algum..# Eu disse me sentando na pia. Ele veio em minha direção e parou em minha frente. Senti meu coração pular dentro do peito quando ele se aproximou. Levantou a mão e... Levou-a até o armário. Ficou na ponta dos pés, e procurou por algo.

#Obrigado..# Agradeceu jogando o pacote de hamen no meu colo.

#Droga.. Eu tinha certeza de que isso tinha acabado..# Resmunguei descendo da pia e pegando uma panela no armário. Enchi-a de água e a coloquei para ferver. #Bom.. Que tédio concorda?# Perguntei.

#Plenamente..# O silencio pairou entre nós. #Que tal irmos jantar hoje a noite no yokohama?# Perguntou.

#Wow.. E porque logo no melhor restaurante da cidade?#  
#O melhor pra minha _irmãzinha_..# respondeu irônico. #Na verdade não sei.. Você não quer ir? # Ele fez uma carinha meio triste. #Tudo bem então eu..#  
#Eu vou..# interrompi-o, mas este pareceu nem perceber, já que continuou a falar.  
#Eu posso.. Você o que?# Perguntou.

#Eu vou..# Vi um lindo sorriso brotar na face dele.

#Então.. Umas oito horas podemos sair?#

#Claro..# Respondi com um sorriso na face.

#E que tal irmos ver a peça do Jackie Chan no Nihongo.# Ofereceu.

#Nossa maninho.. Você está mesmo com vontade de gastar dinheiro não é? Alow.. O Nihongo é CARERRIMO.. Só é freqüentado pelas pessoas da alta sociedade..#  
#Assim como o Yokohama..# Completou ele.

#É.. Tem razão..# Pensei um pouco.

#Eu já estou com as entradas kagome. Eu ganhei.. Por favor.. Vamos.. Só pra completar a noite..# Pediu com aquela mesma carinha triste de antes.

#Ta.. Tudo bem.. Não vou mentir que eu estava mesmo com vontade de assistir essa peça..# Sorri pra ele que sorriu de volta.

#Ei k-chan.. Não está esquecendo algo não?# Perguntou apontando para a panela de água que já estava fervendo a um tempo. Corri até a pia e coloquei o macarrão e o tempero para cozinhar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ele comeu de tarde, e nós assistimos filme depois. Assim a tarde se passou e umas cinco e meia eu subi para me arrumar. **

**E aqui estou eu. Parada em frente ao meu guarda roupa, pensando em uma roupa que eu possa usar. Uma roupa formal é claro. Afinal de contas eu não iria no restaurante mais caro e mais chique de Tóquio toda desarrumada. Procurei mais uma vez algum vestido no meu armário e meus olhos pararam no vestido mais perfeito do mundo. **

**Levei-o ao banheiro, tomei um longo e gostoso banho, vesti o vestido e voltei para o quarto. Penteei os cabelos, e os arrumei. (Como eu sou muito má, não vou contar nada agora.) Me maquiei, calcei a sandália e sai do quarto.**

**Quando cheguei no começo da escada, avistei o inuyasha sentado no sofá, esse é de costas para a escada.  
#Deus..Que demora..Espero que valha a pena..# Resmungou..**

**#E vai valer..# Ele rapidamente se virou, enquanto eu descia mais ou menos devagar a escada. Vi-o arregalar os olhos e sorrir.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Calma..Calma.. (Linoca se esconde atrás do computador com medo das pedras, tomates, ovos podres e etc. que estão por vir.) Oi? No pedra? No tomates? No ovos podres? **

**Bom..Voltei**

**Depois de seeeeeeeeeeeculos e seeeeeeeculos.. )**

**Iai? Gostaram do cap?**

**Gostaram do inu ter ganhado ah aposta?**

**Hehe**

**Sory pela demora.. prometo que não vou demorar muito para postar uh próximo cap. ;)**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram review.. **

**Vocês são meu incentivo como digo sempre.. )**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	18. AVISO

Não.. Eu não estou deletando essa fic.. Muito menos dando um tempo ou coisa parecida..

Esse comunicado é apenas para avisar, que eu talvez demore de postar.. Vou explicar porque:

Bom..Eu tinha o cap quase todo pronto aqui no computador.. Mas nessa bela manhã de sábado, minha mãe ficou doente, e eu tive que ir no hospital com ela.. Até ai tudo bem.. Hoje, meu primo viria aqui em casa para concertar o computador.. Ou seja: FORMATAR o computador..

Acho que na deu para entender não? Pois é.. Graças a ---- da minha irmã.. Eu perdi TODOS os capítulos que eu tinha escrito.. Podem acreditar.. Estou mais irritada com isso do que vocês..

Meio que assim: eu tava amando o cap.. E perdi ele todo.. e mais dois de outras duas fics.. Mas o que eu mais senti a perda foi dessa..Por isso estou colocando esse aviso, e também..Esse já estava quase pronto e era o que eu mais tava gostando.. To avisando que vou provavelmente demora de escreve-lo.. Porque primeiramente tenho que me recuperar da raiva de ter perdido os caps..

Eu estou MUITISSIMO irritada.. E eu não vou conseguir escrever por agora por isso mesmo: Toda vez que eu for começar a escrever.. Vou lembrar que ele já estava quase pronto..E provavelmente vou querer quebrar o pc.. Ai será pior.. (hehe) Ou então vou ficar depre e vou me revoltar e também não vou escrever o cap..

Peço minhas sinceras desculpas.. Mas vocês não tem que ficar irritados comigo..E sim com a ---- da minha irmã que não presta nem para salvar a pasta de fics certa.. Tinha duas pastas.. Ela salvo a única que não precisava salvar..

Tentarei escrever o mais rápido possível.. Espero que me compreendam..

Beijos e até o próximo cap..


	19. Mudanças

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eu estava com um vestido amarelo que tinha um moderado decote em 'V' e que subia em finas alças que se cruzavam nas costas, deixando esta quase toda a mostra. Na frente era todo bordado com pequenas, porém elegantes lantejoulas da mesma cor do vestido, que ia até o pé, com uma fenda lateral que ia até o começo da coxa direita. Calçava uma sandália prata de salto alto fino, que ia cruzando toda até o joelho.

Os cabelos estavam impecáveis: Estavam soltos, lisos mais ou menos até os ombros, e deste ele descia em perfeitos cachinhos até a metade das costas.

Usava também um par de brincos de ouro não muito chamativo, porém extremamente belo. Isso sem falar na singela corrente também de ouro que coloquei no pescoço, dando um ar jovial, porém sério. Havia passado uma leve sombra prata e o lápis não muito forte no olho.

Estava simplesmente perfeita. (Ok... Nem me acho certo? Mas é porque desta vez estou realmente bonita).

Vi-o sorrir enquanto me admirava. Sorri também ao analisá-lo melhor: Ele usava uma calça preta social, uma blusa branca de botões e o paletó, também preto, por cima. Não usava gravata. A blusa branca estava com a gola por cima da gola do paletó. Ele estava lindo: Elegante, mas não saindo do estilo 'Inuyasha' de ser. Ele estendeu o braço para mim e eu o aceitei. Fomos andando em direção a saída de casa.

#Você está perfeita... # Sussurrou próximo a mim.

#Você também está lindo... # Respondi de volta com um lindo sorriso na face. Paramos em frente à porta, que ele cavalheiramente abriu.

#Primeiro as damas. # Agradeci e passei, esperando que ele passasse também e fechasse a porta. Olhei incrédula ao ver a limusine do papai estacionada ali em frente, com o motorista dele esperando parado junto a porta, que permanecia aberta.

#Não acredito que você pediu a limusine do papai... #

#Pois é. Pedi. E ele ainda deu-a com motorista e tudo... # Ele colocou uma mão em minha cintura, me incentivando a entrar no carro. Suspirei animada e caminhei em direção a limusine. Entrei nesta e admirei-a. Era imenso o espaço ali dentro: Na frente, tinha uma pequena tela, que provavelmente era uma televisão. Ao lado da porta tinha uma vasilha de vidro com gelo e duas garrafas de champanhe dentro.

#Vejo que gostou do carro. # Disse Inuyasha atrapalhando minha admiração.

#É... Muito legal aqui... # Ah... Esqueci de mencionar o banco de couro em que estávamos sentados. Encarei-o e vi que ele sorria pra mim.

#Espero que goste da noite. # Sussurrou colocando a mão sobre a minha e dando uma leve apertada nesta. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça, para que ele não me visse corar. Estou simplesmente me sentindo uma menininha de quinze anos que cora com qualquer besteirinha. Mas não! Sou apenas uma mulher apaixonada... Não tenho culpa de não mandar no coração certo?

Finalmente chegamos. O motorista parou o carro, desceu, abriu a porta e me ajudou a descer. Inuyasha desceu do veículo logo depois. Ele enlaçou o braço ao meu, e me puxou pelo longo tapete vermelho que havia ali. Subimos os poucos degraus e paramos na entrada, onde havia dois homens muito bem vestidos.

#Tem reserva, senhor?# Perguntou um deles.

#Inuyasha Taisho. # Respondeu apenas o Inu. O rapaz procurou algo em uma lista e logo respondeu.

#Podem entrar. Mais pra dentro encontrarão alguém que os levarão para a mesa. # Entramos, e assim como ele falara, encontramos um outro rapaz. Este educadamente nos saudou e foi nos guiando para dentro do restaurante.

Quando realmente entramos e vimos o interior do local, digamos que fiquei paralisada: Estava completamente vazio, e com as luzes apagadas, apenas com a luz de velas que estavam postas em uma única mesa no centro do restaurante.

#O-O-O Que significa isso?# Perguntei ainda encarando a única mesa que havia no local.

#Um jantar a luz de velas especialmente para nós dois. # Respondeu sorrindo. Senti-o colocar a mão sobre minha cintura e me guiar até a mesa. Parou quando chegamos e cavalheiramente puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Sorri pra ele e me sentei. Foi para a cadeira que havia em frente a minha e se sentou também. Uma suave música começou a ser tocada e a luz azul do palco se acendeu, dando um clima extremamente romântico.

#Espero que nossa noite seja perfeita. # Comentou sorrindo, e eu o retribui dando um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

#Provavelmente será. # Respondi. #Mas Inu... Tem uma coisa que está me intrigando... # Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Não precisava ter fechado o restaurante... Deve ter custado uma fortuna para-... # Ele me cortou.

#Precisava sim. O valor não importa. O que importa é que nossa noite seja perfeita, como eu já disse. # Ia falar de novo, mas ele não permitiu. #Não fique se perguntando nada ta legal? Apenas curta a noite. # Sorri pra ele.

#Tudo bem... Já que você quer assim... # Fiquei calada por um tempo #Mas eu ainda acho que-#

#Shiii... # Colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, fazendo com que eu me calasse. Eu apenas ri.

#Boa noite. O que vocês vão querer?# Perguntou o garçom. 

#Bom... Vamos querer scargot. Nós dois. # Respondeu o Inu.

#E para beber?#

#Red Label. # Desta vez tive que me intrometer. Inuyasha sorriu para o rapaz.

#Traga o que ela pede. # O garçom curvou-se um pouco e se retirou.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Conversamos um pouco e logo o garçom trouxe a bebida. Colocou o conteúdo da garrafa nos dois copos e deu um para cada um de nós. Conversamos sobre futilidades até que o jantar chegou.

Comemos em silêncio, mas o olhar dele não saia de mim um segundo sequer... O incrível é que aquele olhar contradizia completamente o Inuyasha que eu conheço.

Uma música conhecida começou a tocar e eu o vi sorrir.

#Quer dançar?# Perguntou estendendo a mão. Eu sorri e aceitei a mão dele. Chegamos ao centro da pista e a luz que estava na cantora passou a nos iluminar. Ele segurou carinhosamente em minha cintura e começamos a dançar.

(**Música de Nickelback traduzida: Far Away)**

_**Esta vez, este lugar**_

_**Maltratado , erros**_

_**Tempo demais, tão tarde**_

_**Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**_

_**Apenas uma chance**_

_**Apenas uma respiração**_

_**Caso reste apenas um**_

_**Porque você sabe,**_

_**Você sabe, você sabe**_

#Preste atenção na letra. Ela diz muito do que eu sempre quis dizer a você e nunca tive coragem... #

_**Que eu te amo**_

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo**_

_**E você nunca irá embora**_

_**Paro de respirar se**_

_**Eu não a vir mais**_

_**De joelhos, eu pedirei**_

_**Última chance para uma última dança**_

_**Porque com você, eu confrontaria**_

_**Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão**_

_**Eu daria tudo**_

_**Eu daria por nós**_

_**Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei**_

_**Porque você sabe**_

**_Você sabe, você sabe_**

A música ainda estava na metade e meus olhos já estavam marejados...

#Eu te amo acima de tudo e de todos, Kagome... Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar... Eu errei muito em toda nossa história... Mas ainda tenho tempo de concertar as besteiras que eu fiz. # Ele encostou a testa na minha. #É só você permitir... # Uma pequena lágrima caiu do meu olho.

_**Que eu te amo**_

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu sinto sua falta**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo**_

_**E você nunca irá embora**_

_**Pare de respirar se**_

_**Eu não a vir mais**_

#Eu já sofri muito por causa de você, Inuyasha... Eu não quero sofrer mais... # Ele abaixou a cabeça. #Porque você tem que me pedir isso logo agora? Logo agora que eu finalmente estou conseguindo te esquecer... Pouco, mas estou... Se você diz me amar tanto, não me peça para voltar... #

_**Tão longe**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Tão longe**_

_**Estive longe por muito tempo**_

_**Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe**_

#Eu não quero desistir de nós dois... Eu preciso de você, Kagome, assim como você precisa de mim... # Ele levantou o rosto, só para deixar transparecer os olhos marejados. Me apertou um pouco mais a ele. #Eu te amo, Kagome... E você não vai me esquecer... Você não pode me esquecer... Eu não vou deixar... # Uma pequena lágrima cruzou o rosto dele.

_**Eu queria**_

_**Eu queria que você ficasse**_

_**Porque eu precisava**_

_**Eu preciso ouvir você dizer**_

**_Que: _**

**_Eu te amo_**

_**Eu te amei o tempo todo**_

_**E eu te perdôo**_

_**Por estar longe por tanto tempo**_

_**Então continue respirando**_

_**Porque eu não irei embora**_

_**Segure-se em mim e **_

_**Nunca me solte"**_

Eu sorri triste para ele e enxuguei a pequena lágrima que caíra.

#Melhor irmos sentar... # Opinei o puxando até a mesa. Me sentei em meu lugar e ele no dele. O silêncio estava me deixando mal. #Ficou um clima chato, né?# Abaixei a cabeça esperando por resposta.

#Ficou... Mas não vamos ser infantis e deixar isso estragar nossa noite, certo?# Ele sorriu falsamente, mas tentando ao máximo ser verdadeiro. Sorri para ele do mesmo jeito que ele sorriu pra mim.

#Com certeza. # Ele olhou as horas no relógio.

#Falta um hora para a peça começar. Que tal irmos?# Perguntou chamando o garçom.

#Por mim tudo bem. #

OoOoOoOoO

#Ai! Muito boa a peça! # Eu ri mais uma vez aquela noite. A peça era realmente muito boa. Me joguei no sofá.

#É... Até que foi legal... # Ele sorriu e meu coração se aqueceu ao vê-lo feliz.

#Bom... Já vou dormir... Vai subir também?# Perguntei.

#Vou... Vamos?# Sorri pra ele e subimos juntos. Chegamos à porta do meu quarto.

#Obrigada pela noite... Foi realmente muito boa... # Ia me virar, mas ele segurou minha mão, fazendo com que eu me virasse. Encostou a testa na minha mais uma vez naquela noite.

#Boa noite... E, por favor, não esqueça de nada que eu te disse certo? Não menti em uma só palavra do que falei... Eu te amo... Agora vá dormir... # Ele sorriu e deu um terno beijo em minha testa. #Bons sonhos. # Sorri e fui para meu quarto. Fechei a porta e me encostei nesta.

#Pra você também, Inu-kun... # Suspirei e me joguei na cama, pensando em tudo que acontecera aquela noite. Eu ainda me pergunto como eu consegui mentir tão descaradamente. Dizer que já o estava esquecendo foi uma das piores mentiras que eu já contei... Me levantei e rumei para o banheiro, para tomar um quente e relaxante banho.

Passei mais ou menos meia hora debaixo do chuveiro. Logo depois saí, voltei pro quarto enrolada em uma toalha e vesti uma camisola rosa claro de seda. Me joguei na cama e em poucos minutos peguei no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hum... Maldita cortina aberta... Que saco... Quem foi que abriu essas cortinas? Sentei na cama e vi algo vermelho cair desta. Olhei para o edredom que me cobria e este estava todo coberto por pétalas de rosa vermelha. Olhei para o chão e este também estava todo coberto pelas pétalas. Olhei para a estante das bonecas, para a prateleira e para o armário, nestes lugares tinham vários buquês da mesma flor e em cada uma destes havia uma mensagem. Me levantei e fui até o armário, que ficava mais perto da porta. Peguei o primeiro bilhete e o abri.

"**_Tente te esquecer, não deu..._**

_**Por mais que eu queira disfarçar como estou**_

_**O meu coração se nega a aceitar**_

**_Passa o tempo não me esqueço de te amar."_**

Arqueei uma sobrancelha não entendendo muita coisa. Pequei o segundo e o abri.

"**_Estou sozinho precisando de você..._**

**_Ah, como quero te beijar loucamente_**

**_Olhar dentro dos teus olhos e dizer que não vivo sem você..."_**

Nossa... Que profundo... Será que foi o inu que mandou isso? Não sei... Mas que é lindo, é... Peguei o terceiro.

"**_Não quero o fim desse amor... _**

**_Não suporto essa dor..._**

_**Diz pra mim que não é o fim**_

_**Só você é tudo pra mim**_

_**Se eu te fiz chorar**_

_**Sem querer magoar**_

_**Te fiz sofrer**_

_**Não me deixe assim**_

_**Eu não dei valor **_

_**A tudo que eu vivi com você**_

_**Fui um bobo te enganei**_

_**Só agora posso ver**_

_**Minha vida sem você**_

_**Já não tem sentido algum**_

**_Volta, vem, me traz a paz"_**

Resta duvidas de que é do Inuyasha? Não. Meu coração esta a mil e meus olhos já um pouco marejados. Porque ele esta se humilhando desse jeito? Dá para entender?

Caminhei até a prateleira e peguei o quarto bilhete.

"**_Senti no peito o amor surgir _**

**_Quando olhei pra você pela primeira vez _**

**_Logo soube que o meu o coração ia ser todo seu pra sempre_**

**_Meu corpo sente a falta do seu e isso é bem mais forte que eu _**

**_E tudo me faz lembrar de você cada instante_**

_**Sinto o teu perfume e a saudade entre nós**_

**_Lembro o teu sorriso, o som da tua voz_**

**_O nosso amor não da pra esquecer eu já me entreguei_**

**_Já estou perdidamente apaixonado..."_**

Não conseguindo mais segurar, uma pequena lagrima cruzou meu rosto. Peguei o quinto.

"**_Te amo tanto_**

_**Você é tudo que eu preciso**_

**_Kagome... Eu preciso de você_**

**_Sem você minha vida é uma loucura_**

**_É um vazio, é uma tortura_**

_**Sem você eu não consigo dormir**_

**_Meu amor, te amo tanto_**

**_Você foi feita só pra mim_**

**_Hoje eu sei que minha vida sem você não faz sentido_**

**_É desse amor que eu preciso"_**

Seja forte, Kagome... Força... Se controle e não saia desse quarto correndo procurando ele. Respirei fundo me acalmando um pouco e enxuguei o rosto. Peguei o sexto.

"**_Pare de dizer que não me ama, que não vai voltar_**

_**Que eu não sou e nem serei mais dono do seu coração**_

_**Não venha agora me dizer que tanto amor e as flores que regamos juntos**_

_**Já morreram no nosso jardim**_

**_Pois eu te digo, eu não desisto_**

**_Você sabe muito bem que sou capaz de até parar o mundo de girar _**

_**Pra te reconquistar**_

**_Amor, vou te mostrar, pago que preço for_**

_**Pra resgatar o seu amor..."**_

IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! ISSO É JOGO BAIXO!

Fui até a estante das bonecas e peguei o sétimo bilhete do sétimo buquê.

"**_Claro como o céu do desperta_**

_**Lindo como o azul do seu olhar**_

_**Forte como o sol do amanhecer**_

_**Eu estou aqui pra amar você**_

**_Eu nasci pra amar você"_**

Não sabia que o Inu tinha essa veia poética... Peguei o oitavo bilhete. Meu Deus... Onde esse garoto conseguiu criatividade para esse tanto de bilhete? É tão fofinho... Nunca imaginaria o Inuyasha se humilhando desse jeito só para pedir perdão... Oitavo bilhete:

"**_Quando te vejo paro em seu olhar..._**

**_O meu desejo é que eu possa te beijar..._**

**_Sentir teu corpo... Me atirar em seu calor..._**

**_Tudo que eu quero é ter o seu amor..._**

**_E eu fico assim querendo você..._**

**_Eu não vivo um minuto sem você..._**

**_Tua presença alegra meu coração..."_**

Nono e ultimo:

"**_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita..._**

**_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito..._**

**_Eu nunca fiz de propósito aquelas coisas pra você..._**

**_E então, eu tenho que te dizer..._**

**_Eu encontrei uma razão pra mim..._**

**_Para mudar o que eu costumava ser..._**

**_Uma razão pra começar de novo..._**

**_E essa razão é você..."_**

Caminhei atônita com todos aqueles bilhetes. Ele havia literalmente se humilhado, mas não vou negar que eu amei. Sorri, peguei uma rosa, a cheirei e depois a abracei. Me joguei na cama ainda emocionada com aquilo tudo. Sai do quarto correndo e fui para o dele, não tinha ninguém. Desci as escadas, parei no começo desta, procurando ouvir algum barulho. Ouvi o som da TV na sala e corri até lá. Parei no corredor com um sorriso, procurando por ele, mas no local só estavam o Papai e o Miroku.

#Bom dia, K-chan... # Saudou papai.

#Bom dia pai... Vocês viram o Inuyasha?#

#Ele saiu cedo. Faz tempo já. # Respondeu Miroku. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. #Mandou falar pra você ir pra aquele lugar, lá no fim do mundo, que vocês iam quando eram pequenos. Eu ia pergunta se ele não queria anotar o endereço, mas ele disse que você sabia onde era. # Eu sorri. #Você sabe?#

#É claro que eu sei. Tchau! To indo pra lá. # Me virei para sair, mas antes que eu o fizesse, Miroku voltou a falar.

#Você não pretende ir de camisola, não é?# Sorri amarelo pra ele.

#Tchau, vou tomar um banho. # E sai da sala.

OoOoOoOoO

Tomei um rápido banho, vesti uma saia jeans nem grande, nem curta, uma blusa azul clara com uma estampa de um gatinho na frente e uma sandália rasteira também azul clara.

Desci correndo, peguei a chave do Lose Concept e corri para o estacionamento.

Abri a porta, entrei e saí arrancando. Passei pelos portões de entrada da casa e acelerei para a saída leste da cidade.

Quando já estava na estrada fora da cidade, no quilômetro 27 para ser mais exata, virei à esquerda e entrei em uma estreita estrada de barro. Acelerei e logo avistei o carro dele. Fui diminuindo a velocidade e estacionei. Sai do automóvel sem me importar em trancá-lo. Joguei as sandálias que eu usava longe quando meus pés tocaram a areia da praia. Andei um pouco e o avistei sentado, de costas pra mim e olhando a praia. Suspirei e me aproximei.

#Você demorou. # Falou com a voz calma e sem nem olhar pra traz.

#Você sabe que eu não sou lá de acordar muito cedo. # Me sentei ao lado dele.

#É... Eu sei. # E o silêncio prevaleceu. Eu passei a olhar o mar assim como ele fazia. Depois de um bom tempo, resolvi quebrar o clima chato que se formara.

#Não creio que me chamou aqui para ficarmos olhando o mar. # Ele suspirou.

#Não sei o que falar. # Riu nervoso. #Acho que já disse tudo que tinha pra dizer. # Fez uma pausa. #Eu amo você. # Outra pausa #Você sabe disso... Eu quero que você volte pra mim. Mas querer não é poder... # Ele abaixou a cabeça. #Me dê essa chance, Kagome, só mais essa... Eu juro que vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo e-# Eu o cortei.

#Eu queria tanto te dar essa chance, Inuyasha... Mas e se você pisar em mim de novo? Se me machucar como das outras vezes?# Ia continuar a falar, mas desta vez quem me cortou foi ele.

#Eu não vou machucar... Nunca quis fazer isso, na verdade. Entenda, Kagome... Foi pro seu bem... Eu não suportaria te ver machucada por minha culpa... # Inuyasha falava olhando nos meus olhos, por incrível que pareça, e por mais que eu não queira acreditar, eu via sinceridade em seu olhar. #Eu te amo... E sei que aquela historia de que você já estava me esquecendo é mentira. # Isso é tão óbvio assim, é?

#Como pode saber? Não sabe metade das coisas que se passam pela minha cabeça, Inuyasha. #

#Te conheço bem, Kagome. E se você não me ama, porque está aqui?# Fui pega desprevenida.

#Você quer saber?# Me levantei revoltada, as lágrimas já borrando a visão. #EU AMO VOCÊ SIM, SEU HANYOU IDIOTA! AMO VOCÊ DESDE O DIA EM QUE COLOCOU SEUS MALDITOS PÉS NAQUELA CASA! # Meu rosto já estava molhado pelas lágrimas. #E EU ME ODEIO POR AMAR VOCÊ! EU QUERIA PODER ODIÁ-LO, INUYASHA! MAS É IMPOSSIVEL! # Me joguei ajoelhada na areia e abaixei a cabeça.

#Então vamos, Kagome. Me dê essa chance... # Ele estava ajoelhado em minha frente com as mãos em meus braços.

#Não faz isso comigo, Inuyasha... Eu estou cansada de sofrer... # Pedi com a voz fraca. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele passava os braços pelas minhas costas e me puxava para um abraço.

#Acha mesmo que se afastar de mim é a solução?# Perguntou quase no mesmo tom de voz que eu usara um pouco antes.

#Não sei... # Murmurei. Molhei ainda mais o ombro dele. #Só quero que deixe eu viver minha vida, de preferência... # Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Sem você... # Ele aos poucos me soltou e se afastou um pouco.

#Quer mesmo que eu vá embora? Que eu desapareça de sua vida?# Perguntou me encarando. Pude ver seus olhos um pouco marejados. Eu nada respondi, apenas abaixei a cabeça. #Já que é isso que quer... # Ele se levantou, me encarou por uma última vez e foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao carro. Abaixei a cabeça sentindo um enorme vazio no peito. Fiz a primeira coisa que me vinha à mente.

**_I like you..._**

**_I think about you…_**

_**I only breathe you...**_

**_I try to forget you… _**

**_And you to leave for there…_**

**_But I do not obtain not of…_**

**_It is alone to see you…_**

**_To go crazy…_**

**_I make everything that you want…_**

**_I go to repent itself later…_**

**_But I do not resist we two..._**

(Obs – não sei se a tradução está certa... Esses tradutores de hoje em dia são todos loucos... Hehe... Mas estarei colocando em português aqui em baixo. É uma musica da Wanessa Camargo (A única que eu gosto dela, mas tudo bem) Coloquei ela porque acho que é a que mais combina...)

_**Eu gosto de você**_

_**Eu penso em você**_

_**Eu só respiro você**_

_**Eu tento te esquecer**_

_**E te deixar pra lá**_

_**Mas não consigo**_

_**Não dá**_

_**Mas é só te ver**_

_**Pra enlouquecer**_

_**Faço tudo que você quer**_

_**Vou me arrepender depois**_

_**Mas eu não resisto a nós dois**_

Cantei baixo, e de costas para ele, ainda ajoelhada na areia, mas sabia que ele estava ouvindo, já que o barulho dos seus passos havia cessado. Me levantei lentamente e o encarei. Ele estava com um sorriso na face, mas dava para perceber claramente o caminho que algumas lágrimas havia traçado. #Eu amo você... # Foi tudo que consegui pronunciar antes de correr até ele e puxá-lo para selar nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Ele colocou uma mão na minha cintura e outra no pescoço. Separou-se um pouco.

#Eu também te amo. # Sussurrou me beijou novamente. Me pegou no colo e foi andando lentamente em direção ao mar. Parei de beijá-lo e tentei me soltar.

#NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO, INUYASHA! # Gritei e vi um sorriso travesso brotar em seus lábios antes de ele me soltar na água. #GRRRRRR... EU VOU TE MATAR! # E fui para o ataque. Pulei em cima do Inuyasha com a intenção de afogá-lo, mas foi meio inútil. Ele segurou minhas mãos e me beijou mais uma vez. #Isso é trapaça... # Murmurei entre um beijo e outro.

#Eu... Amo... Você... # Ele falou também entre beijos e eu ri.

#Que tal irmos pra casa?# Opinei.

#Assim encharcados?#

#Então, senhor sabichão, que tal sairmos e deitarmos em uma pedra até secar?# Brinquei.

#Ótima idéia, mas ai você vai se queimar e ficar com a marca da roupa. # Eu suspirei.

#Vamos logo pra casa, vai, Inu-kun... # E fui o puxando para fora da água. Antes de sair completamente desta, ele me puxou e me beijou mais uma vez. Segurou minha mão e nos separamos.

#Você quer namorar comigo?# Perguntou curto e direto. Eu sorri.

#Se eu disser não aceito você vai ficar triste?# Automaticamente ele soltou minha mão a abaixou as orelhinhas. #É por isso que eu vou dizer que aceito. # Eu ri da expressão de raiva que ele fez. #Desculpe. Eu não resisti. #

#Feh... # Indagou parecendo irritado, enquanto se dirigia ao carro. Corri até ele e o segurei antes que entrasse no automóvel.

#Ficou chateado?# Perguntei roçando os lábios nos dele.

#Fiquei. # Murmurou rouco.

#Mesmo, mesmo?# Ele me encostou no carro.

#Não. # E me beijou vorazmente. Eu apenas correspondi. #Agora vamos pra casa. # Me soltou e entrou no carro. Eu sorri e fui pro meu também. Me sentei no banco com uma ponta de culpa no peito. "Meu carro novinho... E eu sujando os bancos desse jeito... Chega a doer o coração..." Ri do meu pensamento besta. Liguei o carro e saí atrás do carro do Inu. Fomos brincando de 'um cortar o outro' até chegarmos em casa.

Paramos os automóveis um ao lado do outro, descemos destes e entramos em casa.

#PAI? MIROKU? CHEGAMOS! # Gritei informando nossa chegada, mas não ouve resposta.

#Acho que eles saíram. # Inuyasha apurou os ouvidos. #Pra ser mais exato não tem ninguém em casa. # Arqueei a sobrancelha.

#Isso ta muito estranho... Todo dia agora quando agente chega não tem ninguém... #

#O papai trabalha, se você não se lembra, e o Miroku deve ter ido pra casa da Sango. Como não ia ficar ninguém em casa o papai deve ter dado folga aos empregados... # Disse simplesmente o Inu.

#Ok. Vamos tomar banho logo, to toda grudenta... # Resmunguei puxando a blusa colada no corpo. Ele riu.

#Vamos. # E subimos cada um para o seu respectivo quarto.

Entrei no banheiro e liguei a água da banheira. Tirei a roupa enquanto esperava esta encher. Ela finalmente encheu e só ai eu percebi que também havia pétalas de rosas nesta. Sorri, entrei nesta e pela primeira vez tomei um banho realmente demorado.

Saí dali a contra gosto. Peguei uma toalha, enrolei no meu corpo e sai. Entrei no quarto, vesti as peças íntimas, peguei um short de malha curto e um blusão preto, que cobria as pernas mais que o short, e os vesti. Penteei os cabelos e desci.

#Pensei que tivesse morrido afogada. # Brincou Inuyasha sentado no sofá todo espojado. Ele vestia apenas uma bermuda estilo surfista, e a camisa estava jogada por sobre o ombro.

#É porque, sabe... Um certo alguém encheu meu quarto com pétalas de rosa, e inclusive a banheira... # Sorri e sentei ao lado dele no sofá. #Ficou um banho tão gostoso que nem sair eu queria... # Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele, que deu um leve beijo nesta. # Vamos assistir algum filme?# Perguntei mudando completamente de assunto.

#Pode ser. Escolhe o filme aí que eu vou fazer pipoca. # Respondeu se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha.

#Faz pipoca doce, Inu... # Pedi indo atrás dele.

#Eu prefiro salgada... #

#Por favor... # Fiz aqueles mesmos olhinhos pidões que ele sempre faz quando quer alguma coisa. Ele sorriu e deu um leve beijo em meus lábios. Voltei para a sala e escolhi dois filmes: 'A Nova Cinderela' e 'A Nova Onda do Imperador' (Desenho).

Esperei uns minutinhos e o Inu chegou com duas vasilhas de pipoca: uma doce e uma salgada. Colocou-as na mesinha ao lado do sofá, fechou as cortinas e ligou o ar condicionado. Empurrou o sofá, jogou as almofadas deste no tapete da sala, pegou as pipocas e sentou-se no chão.

#Vai ficar em pé?# Perguntou. Sorri, coloquei 'A Nova Onda do Imperador' e me deitei abraçada a ele.

Assistimos ao filme comendo a pipoca. Eu ri praticamente o filme inteiro. Fala sério... 'A Nova Onda do Imperador' é bom demais... Me sentei e tirei o Cd do Dvd.

#Pausa para um descanso agora?# Falou o Inu com um sorriso na face enquanto me puxava para o colo dele. Beijou meus lábios carinhosamente e entrelaçou a mão na minha. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo.

#Que tal assistirmos o outro filme?# Perguntei me separando dele por um minuto.

#Você é quem sabe. # Bom... Para ser exata eu esperava que ele dissesse que não, que ali estava melhor, etc. Mas parece que ele realmente ta mudando, certo? Eu sorri e o abracei. #O que foi?# Perguntou correspondendo ao abraço.

#Nada não. Posso te abraçar, não?# Me levantei e fui colocar o outro filme.

#Claro que pode. Não precisa nem perguntar uma coisa óbvia dessas, não é, Kagome?# Ele me puxou de volta pela cintura, fazendo com que eu caísse sentada em seu colo. Programei o filme todo e coloquei-o para começar. Sai do colo do Inu e me deitei ao seu lado, como estávamos antes.

A Nova Cinderela? Perfeito. Só tenho isso a dizer. Eu me pergunto como podia ter dois filmes tão perfeitos aqui em casa e eu nunca ter assistido. Me sentei, desliguei a TV e o Dvd com o Cd dentro mesmo. A sala ficou completamente escura e não dava para ver um palmo à frente do nariz.

#Inuyasha? Você ta aonde?# Perguntei estendendo a mão para não me bater em nada e andando em passos lentos. Mas foi inútil. Tropecei no tapete e teria ido de cara no chão, se um par de braços realmente fortes não tivesse me segurado.

#Você é muito desastrada... O que seria de você sem mim?# Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Nossa como ele é convencido. Mas temos que admitir.

#Realmente eu não seria nada sem você... # Me virei e o beijei apaixonadamente.

#Eu te amo, minha pequena... # Usou o apelido de infância enquanto beijava carinhosamente minha face.

Ficamos namorando o resto da tarde e no começo da noite o papai e o Miroku chegaram juntos.

#Boa noite. # Saudaram.

#Boa. # Respondi me afastando do Inu.

#Vejo que se acertaram. # Começou o papai. #Fico feliz pelos dois. # Eu sorri. #Espero que não briguem de novo. #

#Se depender de mim nós nunca mais vamos discutir. # Inuyasha sorriu. #Só aprendi a dar valor ao que eu tinha em mãos quando quase a perdi. # Dei um leve beijo em seu rosto.

#Mas vamos parar com esse assunto. É passado... Um passado muito ruim que eu quero apagar completamente de minha memória. # Eu falei dando o assunto por encerrado.

#Bom... Eu vou subir. Se quiserem ficar aqui, não tem problema. Até mais tarde. # Despediu-se papai. Ia começar a conversar com o Inuyasha quando um suspiro do Miroku chamou nossa atenção.

#A Sango está tão estranha... # Falou baixo.

#Estranha como?# Perguntei.

#Não sei... Mas ela está diferente... Está distante... Anda meio triste ultimamente... Será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?# Se perguntou, mas o Inuyasha fez questão de responder.

#Foi! Você é um idiota, mulherengo, retardado, quer que eu fale mais motivos? Tem uma lista grande aqui. Temos a noite inteira. # Eu não pude evitar a risada.

#Esse assunto é sério... # Ele se jogou no sofá entre eu e o Inu.

#Você já tentou conversar com ela?# Perguntei. Ele fez cara de pensativo.

#Não... # Inuyasha deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

#Como você pode ser tão idiota, Miroku? Como é que você quer saber o que tem de diferente com sua namorada se não perguntou nada?#

#É mesmo, né?# Ele se levantou e saiu de casa. Eu desatei a rir. O Miroku consegue ser realmente lerdo de vez em quando.

#Papo sério, agora... # Começou o Inu. #O que a Sango tem?# Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Contar ou não contar? Prefiro não. Isso é uma coisa pessoal da Sango e não serei eu que vou contar.

#Não sei... # Menti.

#Não mesmo?# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Porque eu mentiria pra você?# Ele suspirou.

#Eu sei que ela está grávida... # Eu o encarei séria.

#Como você sabe?#

#Eu sou um meio youkai, Kagome, não há como esconder nada de mim.. O cheiro da Sango mudou, eu percebi isso faz tempo... #

#E porque me perguntou o que ela tinha?#

#Queria ver se você confiaria em mim o suficiente para me contar... # Ele disse desanimado.

#Entenda, Inu-kun... O caso aqui não é confiar ou não... Isso é uma coisa pessoal da Sango. Ela me pediu segredo e eu estava guardando, assim como guardaria o segredo de qualquer um... # Ele suspirou. #Você está irritado comigo?#

#Não... Porque eu simplesmente te entendo. Faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar. # Eu sorri. #Espero que os dois se entendam de uma vez. Porque que a Sango ainda não contou para o Miroku?#

#È uma longa historia... #

#Tenho o resto da noite para escutar. #

OoOoOoO

#E foi isso... # Finalmente eu havia acabado de narrar a historia da gravidez da Sango.

#Quando eu digo que o Miroku é um idiota ninguém me dá ouvidos... # Eu ri. Ele puxou levemente meu braço e eu sem pensar duas vezes sentei no colo dele, mas de lado. #Tem mais de meia hora que eu não te beijo... E isso pra mim é muito. # Sussurrou aproximando o rosto do meu. Enlacei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e rocei o nariz no dele, brincando com as nossas respirações. #Não me provoca, Kagome... # Começou a dar leves beijos no canto de minha boca. Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e, por incrível que pareça, paradas.

# Não estou te provocando. # Passei a perna por cima dele, ficando com uma em cada lado de seu corpo. O Inu nada disse, apenas colou os lábios nos meus. Me puxou mais para si e aprofundou o beijo. Subi as mãos e acariciei suas orelhinhas. As mãos dele continuavam paradas em minha cintura.

Puxei-o mais pra mim, colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Ele separou-se afoito.

#Melhor pararmos... # Sussurrou ofegante.

#Por quê?# Perguntei da mesma maneira que ele.

#Não sei... Mas é melhor. # Dei um leve beijo em seu pescoço e o senti se arrepiar.

#Brincar um pouco não mata, certo?#

#Oh, sim... Mata... E como mata... # Ele soltou um fraquíssimo gemido. #Pára, Kagome... # Pediu com dificuldade. Apertei um pouco as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e senti-o já excitado.

#Tudo bem. # Saí de cima dele e me segurei para não rir da cara de indignado que ele fez. #Já que você quer, eu paro. # Ele apenar puxou uma almofada para esconder a prova do desejo dele e eu não me segurei: mais uma vez aquela tarde, me acabei de rir.

#Não tem a mínima graça. # Ele sorriu travesso. #Acha que eu não sei que também está excitada, Kagome?# Parei de rir e me engasguei com a própria saliva.

#Bom... Pelo menos só quem tem faro apurado sabe. Já você, Inu-kun... Basta olhar. # Apontei com os olhos na direção da almofada. Ele entendeu e virou o rosto meio corado, MAS EU VI! #QUE FOFO! # Gritei puxando o rosto dele de volta. #O Inu corado... QUE COISA MAIS LINDA! Ai como eu queria ter uma câmera agora! #

#Feh... # Foi tudo o que ele disse. #Acho que eu preciso de um banho bem gelado... # Deduziu.

#Concordo. # Dei um suave beijo em seu rosto. #Toma um banho bem gelado e depois desce para agente jantar, ok?# Ele suspirou, se levantou e foi em direção à escada. Eu ri e me joguei no sofá. O ar condicionado ainda ligado, aquele friozinho gostoso... Não resisti e peguei no sono.

OoOoO

#KAGOME! # Ouvi alguém gritar enquanto sacudia levemente meu ombro. Bocejei e me sentei no sofá.

#O que foi, Inu-kun?# Perguntei sonolenta.

#Papai ta chamando para jantar. # Me levantei e jantamos apenas eu, o papai e o Inu, já que o Miroku não estava em casa.

Assim que terminamos, eu fui para o quarto tomar um banho e me trocar. Entrei neste e só ai que eu percebi que ele estava limpo. Estava desde que eu tinha vindo depois da praia, mas eu não havia percebido. As empregadas haviam limpado as pétalas e nem mexeram nos buquês.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei mais um banho demorado. Sai deste enrolada em uma toalha. Optei por uma blusa rosa tomara que caia e uma calça capri jeans escura. Calcei uma plataforma media também preta, penteei os cabelos e desci. Fui para a sala e o Inu já se encontrava lá.

#Simples, porém perfeita. # Falou enquanto me abraçava. #Amei sua roupa, pelo menos assim ninguém vai colocar olho gordo no que é meu. # Eu ri.

#Você é possessivo demais, Inu. # Abracei-o também e dei um suave beijo em seus lábios. #Vai com que carro hoje?# Perguntei.

#Vou de moto. # Respondeu se afastando e pegando a chave no armário e um capacete que estava em cima da mesa. #Uma Suzuki GSX R 1300 preta. #

#Ei... Porque você tem uma moto e eu não tenho?#

#Não sei... Talvez porque você nunca pediu uma ao papai? E você sabe pilotar uma moto, Kagome? Não que eu saiba. #

#Para a sua informação eu sei, ta? Aqueles anos que eu passei fora não foram tão inúteis assim. Eu tinha um amigo que me ensinou daí eu fui lá e tirei a carteira. Simples, não?# Eu tinha um sorriso convencido na face.

#Amigo? Sei... # Ele me olhava desconfiado.

#Nem comece com seus ciúmes bestas, Inuyasha... # Ia falar coisas e mais coisas, mas ele me cortou colando os lábios nos meus.

#Seu passado não me interessa. Não estou nem aí para os seus amigos, o que importa agora é que EU sou o seu namorado e que se um desses amigos seus chegarem perto de você eu mato eles. # Eu ri com o abraço possessivo que ele me deu. #Eu te amo. # Sussurrou aquelas três palavrinhas mais uma vez hoje. #E então, vamos?#

#Vamos sim. Deixa só eu pegar a chave do meu carro. # Me dirigi até o mesmo armário que ele havia pegado a chave da moto, e peguei a chave do carro. Este era um Mitsubishi Sportback verde escuro com detalhes amarelos (**BRASIL**) vidros 100 fumê e meu nome no vidro da frente.

Entrei neste, liguei e quando ia passar pelos portões, ouvi o ronco do motor da moto do Inu, que parou esta ao meu lado. Apenas com um olhar ele me desafiou. Sorriu de canto, colocou o capacete e acelerou, me deixando pra trás.

Eu pisei fundo no acelerador e corri atrás dele. A rua por sorte não estava tão movimentada, porém ainda havia movimento. O Inuyasha cortava facilmente os carros, enquanto eu tinha que ir cortando e fechando a maioria, que buzinava e gritava coisas não muito agradáveis. Eu apenas ria e acelerava ainda mais.

Corri um pouco mais, já ficando quase emparelhada com ele, mas um pouco atrás ainda. Havia um sinal logo à frente, este era obrigatório parar, pois era um cruzamento. Quando chegamos nele, o sinal ficara amarelo. O Inu passou e, óbvio, eu não fiquei para trás e passei também. Vi um carro vindo em minha direção, apenas acelerei mais e passei tranqüila.

Voltando a prestar atenção na minha corrida, percebi que já estava praticamente lado a lado com o Inu. Viramos a esquerda e finalmente saímos da movimentação. Estávamos indo em direção à vila, e para chegar nesta, passávamos por um longo caminho deserto.

Inuyasha, nem um pouco exibido, acelerou mais e empinou a moto. Desceu com perfeição e voltou a correr. Aos poucos fomos avistando o local das corridas. Olhei para o ponteiro do velocímetro e este marcava 115 km/h. Deixei o nitrox para último caso, não iria perder aquela corrida por nada.

Que tal brincar de ver até onde essa belezinha de máquina agüenta sem o nitro? Sorri de canto, passei para a sexta marcha e pisei ainda mais fundo, se é que isso é possível. 120, 125, 130 Km/h... Aos poucos fui passando o Inu, mas ele não ficou para trás, como eu pensara. A velocidade máxima do meu '_brinquedinho' _é de 200 km/h, ou seja, ainda falta muito para chegar ao máximo, e também não vou fazer isso, porque não sou louca.

Agora estávamos realmente muito próximos da entrada da vila, e ainda estávamos empatados. Que vergonha! Eu, Kagome Higurashi, empatada com uma motoquinha de segunda... Hunf... Eu não vou perder! Apertei o botão de nitro ao lado do volante e disparei. Ele provavelmente também ligou o nitro da moto, já que já estava quase me alcançando mais uma vez. O velocímetro marcava 165 Km/h. Acelerei mais e cheguei a 170. Estava na frente quando aos poucos meu carro foi perdendo velocidade. Tentei acelerar de novo, ele acelerou, mas logo depois voltou a perder força. Era o nitro, provavelmente, já que o carro voltou a 140 e parou de diminuir. Apertei mais forte o botão do nitro mais nada. GRRRRRRRRRRR... ISSO NÃO VALE!

#Vai carrinho... Vai carrinho... # Pedi pisando mais fundo no acelerador, 145... 150... E nada a mais que isso... Não desisti, mas uma leve fumaça branca começou a sair pelo capô e o carro começou a parar. Tentei acelerar mais, mas ele não respondia. Dei a corrida como vencida. Deixei a macha em ponto morto e, por sorte, o carro só parou completamente quando chegou lá. Lembrar de, quando parar o carro, olhar o que aconteceu com o nitro, quebrar essa porcaria todinha e jogar no lixo, ou matar o mecânico. Qual opção melhor? Gostei mais das duas últimas, mas como eu não sou uma menina violenta, eu prefiro fazer danos não muito ruins no carro, e deixar o mecânico em coma por alguns dias. Com isso eu seria a garota mais feliz do mundo, e sem sair com fama de violenta. Como eu ainda estava com velocidade quando cheguei à vila dos rachas, só pra me amostrar um pouco, dei um cavalo de pau e parei perfeitamente o carro ao lado da moto do Inu, que me olhou espantado achando que eu iria jogar o carro nele. Loucuras a parte certo?

#Isso foi injusto... Eu ia ganhar se essa porcaria de carro não tivesse dado a louca. # Resmunguei.

#Admita, Kagome, eu sou o melhor. # Ele tinha um sorriso convencido na face, fazendo minha vontade de quebrar o carro e de deixar o mecânico em coma, virar uma deliciosa vontade de quebrar a cara dele ao meio, deixá-lo internado por uns dias e depois matá-lo asfixiado com um travesseiro.

Calma, Kagome... Se controle... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... AFF... Quem inventou essa historia de que contar até 10 melhora em alguma coisa? Pelo contrário, faz a gente se irritar mais e perder algum pingo de paciência que poderia ter restado. Sorri amigavelmente para o Inuyasha.

#É, Inu-kun... # Fiz uma pausa #Você é o melhor. # O sorriso na face dele sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão assustada. Eu apenas sorri interiormente. #O que foi? Não era isso que você queria ouvir?#

#Era... Mas não era para você falar... # Olhei para ele confusa. #Esquece... # O Inu sorriu e me puxou selando nossos lábios em um rápido beijo.

#Adorei nossa corrida, mas se meu carro não tivesse dado problema teria sido melhor... # Fiz um biquinho e ele me abraçou pela cintura, fazendo com que eu ficasse com as mãos sobre seu peito.

#Vai colocar a culpa da sua derrota no carro, Kagome? Que coisa feia... #

#To falando sério... Mas não tem problema, tenho muito tempo para provar que sou melhor que você. # Pisquei para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Foi aí que eu lembrei que estava saindo fumaça do motor. Entrei no carro, puxei a alavanca e abri o capô.

#O que foi?# Perguntou Inuyasha.

# Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que o carro tinha dado problema. # Abri este e uma forte fumaça veio para cima de mim e do Inu, que estava ao meu lado. Prendi o capô com o apoio e me afastei. Assim que a fumaça abaixou, nos aproximamos.

#Vamos esperar o carro esfriar para ver o que pode ter causado os danos. # Falou o Inu. Eu apenas sorri e concordei. Fechei o capô, tranquei o carro e fomos para a danceteria do local. Entramos e fomos bem recebidos por Sango e Miroku, que pareciam comemorar algo.

# EU VOU SER PAI! # Miroku gritou correndo em minha direção e me abraçando. #PAI, K-CHAN! EU VOU SER PAI! PA-I! NÃO É MARAVILHOSO?# Ele gritava e pulava sem me soltar do abraço.

#Se não soltar ela agora creio que seu filho vai ser órfão de pai... # Inuyasha olhava para o Mi-kun com raiva. Eu apenas ri.

#O Inuyasha sabe como acabar com a felicidade dos outros... # Resmungou o futuro pai.

#Fico feliz que tenha resolvido contar para ele. # Falei para Sango em um tom baixo, para que apenas ela me ouvisse. #Viu como suas suspeitas estavam erradas?# Ela riu.

#Realmente... Miroku tem um bom coração... Não deveria ter desconfiado dele... # Respondeu com um sorriso na face.

#Quantos meses, futura mamãe?# Perguntou Inuyasha aparecendo ao meu lado.

#Quase dois. # Respondeu ainda sorridente.

#Não é lindo, Inu-kun? Vamos ser titios! # Festejei fazendo-o rir rapidamente. Sorri pra ele e para Sango.

#E quando é que eu vou ser pai também?# O Inu perguntou me abraçando carinhosamente por trás.

#Um dia, quem sabe... Um dia bem distante de hoje. # Respondi.

#Quer dizer que você não quer ter filhos?# Indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#Sou muito nova para ter filhos, ficar com aquela barriga enorme, apenas comendo e comendo... # Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Não deve ser muito legal engordar... # Eu ri ao ver a cara que a Sango fez.

#E se eu te disser que seu cheiro de umas semanas pra cá vem mudando, o que você faria?# Arregalei os olhos com a última frase dita pelo Inuyasha. Se meu cheiro mudou, isso quer dizer que, ou eu estou doente, ou GRÁVIDA! Doente eu não estou... Isso quer dizer que...?

Ainda em choque encarei o Inu, que começou a rir freneticamente. Olhei para ele mortalmente quando entendi que era apenas uma brincadeira. EU VOU FAZER ESSE IDIOTA NUNCA MAIS SER CAPAZ DE TER UM FILHO!

#IDIOTA! # Gritei batendo com todas as minhas forças no peito dele, que continuava a rir. #IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! # Continuava batendo nele, que não parava de rir. Foi aos poucos parando e segurou minhas mãos. Em um movimento rápido me puxou e colou os lábios aos meus. Lutei para sair dos seus braços, mas pra variar um pouco acabei cedendo. Fechei a cara quando ele me soltou.

#Já disse que você fica linda com essa carinha. # Eu ri.

#Fala sério, Inuyasha... Se eu sofrer um acidente, ficar toda deformada e queimada você vai continuar me achando linda... # Falei sarcástica, ainda entre os braços dele.

#O amor é cego e a loucura o acompanha. Porque você acha que eu te amo?# Me afastei olhando extremamente irritada para ele.

#Quer dizer que eu sou feia?# Arqueei uma sobrancelha, fazendo cara de pensativa.

#Antes fosse, pelo menos assim ninguém ia chegar perto de você. # Eu ri e nós nos beijamos mais uma vez.

#Que tal irmos olhar meu carro agora?# Ele sorriu.

#Como você desejar. # Saímos e fomos em direção ao carro. #Bankotsu, chega aí. # Chamou o Inu e este logo veio.

#Qual foi, Inuyasha?# Perguntou se aproximando de nós.

#Dá uma olhada no carro da Kagome. # O Inu abriu o capô e deixou o Bankotsu fazer o trabalho.

#Liga o carro para ver se está funcionando. # Pediu a mim. Abri a porta e liguei o carro.

#Ligar, ele liga. Qual foi o problema?#

#Eu tava correndo contra o Inu. 170 por hora, com o nitro ligado. Daí o carro começou a abaixar a velocidade e voltou para quando eu estava correndo sem nitro. Aí eu acelerei mais e começou a sair fumaça e aí que foi parando mesmo... Essa lata velha... # Dei um chute não muito forte no carro, tentando desabafar minha raiva.

#Você também é exigente demais com seu carro, Kagome... Se você não tivesse forçado tanto ele não teria dado problema. Vou ver o que eu faço para consertar. #

#Ainda para essa noite?# Perguntei com os olhinhos brilhando.

#Não. # Olhei mortalmente do Bankotsu para o carro. Saí irritada e entrei na danceteria.

OoOoOoO

Sábado finalmente chegou! ALELUIA! Tudo bem que todo dia pra mim é sábado, mas mesmo assim... OITO DIAS PARA O MEU ANIVERSÁRIO! Contagem regressiva, heim? O que será que o Inu vai me dar de presente? E o papai? Não que isso realmente importe... Mas são detalhes, certo?

Todos esses dias nós fomos para a vila dos rachas.. Fazíamos questão de mostrar para todos que estávamos juntos. O Inuyasha já tinha terminado o namoro com a Kikyou, que depois do dia em que nos viu juntos não apareceu mais por lá. (Isso é ótimo, não é?) Acho que só aconteceu isso de importante esses dias..

Hoje eu, o Inu, o Miroku e a Sango vamos para um rio lá onde Judas perdeu as botas... (Expressão horrível que usei para dizer que o rio fica longe) Neste exato momento eu estou terminando de me vestir: Um biquíni preto simples, sem estampa, uma saia jeans não muito curta e uma blusa amarela de alças. Penteei os cabelos e prendi-o com um boné preto. Calcei uma sandália, pequei minha bolsa e desci. Encontrei Sango e o Miroku no corredor, ela havia dormido aqui em casa ontem á noite.

Joguei a bolsa no sofá e fui tomar café. Chegando na sala de jantar, encontrei o papai esperando a gente, enquanto uma das empregadas colocava o café da manhã.

#Cadê o Inuyasha?# Perguntei.

#Não sei. Ele não estava com você, querida?# Neguei com a cabeça. #Achei que estivesse dormido com você... # Eu corei enquanto ele ria.

#Você sabe como deixar alguém sem graça, não é, papai?# Ele riu mais uma vez.

#Mas porque o Inuyasha não dormiu com você, querida? Vocês não estão namorando?# Por céus... Porque é tão constrangedor conversar sobre isso com o meu pai?

#Estamos papai... Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha que dormir comigo... # Desculpa mais esfarrapada. Bom... Vocês querem a resposta do Inu não estar dormindo comigo? Eu respondo: ele simplesmente me evita. Nada mais, nada menos que isso. Toda noite, por mais que eu o provoque, ele arruma um jeito e sai... Quem entende ele? Se alguém entender, por favor, me explique, pois eu já desisti...

#Bom dia... # Não morre mais...

#Bom dia, querido... # Ele deu um leve beijo em meus lábios e se sentou ao meu lado. Tomamos café rindo e conversando. (Todos os cinco que estavam sentados na mesa)

OoOoO

Meia hora depois já estávamos devidamente arrumados e prontos para sair. Eu iria em um carro meu com o Inu e o Miroku em um carro com a Sango. O meu era uma BMW Z9 prata, simples e o do Miroku um Porshe Carrera Gt preto.

Dirigimos rápido, com o Inuyasha guiando. O lugar era fora da cidade, dentro de uma mata não muito fechada e longe da estrada principal. Estacionei e o Miroku parou o carro ao lado do meu. Descemos e eu admirei melhor o lugar: um rio de águas cristalinas com uma linda e pequena cachoeira.

#Nossa, Inu... Como foi que você descobriu esse paraíso?# Perguntei.

#Sei lá... Nem me lembro mais... # Sango e Miroku se aproximaram de nós. Miroku segurava duas sextas de comida, afinal de contas, temos uma grávida no grupo. Colocou estas no chão, voltou ao carro e tirou deste uma grande toalha, que ele estendeu no chão para que todos pudessem sentar. Tirei a blusa, a saia, joguei o boné no chão, corri para o rio e pulei.

#VOCÊS NÃO VEM?# Gritei para os três. Inuyasha tirou a blusa e correu para a água também. Nadei até a cachoeira e esperei que ele chegasse, o que não tardou a acontecer. O rio não era fundo. No lugar onde eu estava a água batia no pescoço e olha que eu não estava na ponta do pé. Senti alguém me abraçando por trás e dando um leve beijo em meu rosto. Virei e fiquei de frente para ele, que estava com as mãos em minha cintura.

#Te amo, sabia?# Sussurrei com um meio sorriso na face.

#Claro que eu sei... Sempre soube... # Dei um fraco tapa em seu peito.

#Metido... # Ele riu e me beijou. Correspondi por um tempo, mas logo me afastei e nadei até a margem. #Porque vocês não vão entrar?# Perguntei ao Miroku e a Sango.

#A Sango ta enjoada... Preferi ficar aqui cuidando dela. # Eu ri e voltei para onde o Inu estava.

Aquele, sem dúvidas, prometia ser um dia maravilhoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais dois dias se passaram. FALTAM SEIS DIAS! Isso é tão emocionante!

Bom... Eu, neste exato momento, estou esperando o Inu terminar de se arrumar para irmos pra vila. E depois dizem que as mulheres é que demoram se arrumando... Hunf...

Eu estava vestida para matar essa noite. Essa história do Inu me evitar tem me irritado profundamente. Dessa noite não passa ou eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi!

Eu estou com uma saia simples preta de pregas e de tecido bem fino. Ela não era muito curta, vinha um palmo a cima do joelho e uma blusa também preta decote em 'V' e amarrada no pescoço, com as costas metade de fora e metade coberta pela blusa. Coloquei um colar de prata não muito grosso, um anel no dedão, no dedo do meio e no mindinho. Todos eles de prata. Na outra mão coloquei um no dedo indicador e outro no anelar. Usava uma sandália de salto baixo, também preta. Não! Eu não estou indo para um velório... E sim pra uma guerra.

Sentei no sofá e cruzei as pernas sedutoramente, esperando que o Inu chegasse.

#Demorei?# Perguntou aparecendo atrás do sofá e dando um beijo em minha cabeça. Deu a volta na mobília e se sentou ao meu lado.

#Demorou. # Respondi provocativa e me inclinando um pouco para seu lado. Encarei-o e pude ver o olhar de desejo que ele me dava. Sorri vitoriosa e me aproximei mais. #O que foi, Inu-kun? Algum problema?# Ele me olhou nos olhos e nenhuma palavra disse, apenas me puxou para um beijo excitante e apaixonado. Passei uma perna pela cintura dele e sentei em seu colo. Peguei uma das mãos dele, que estavam na minha cintura, e coloquei em minha coxa. Parou de me beijar e me encarou parecendo sério. Esperei ansiosamente ele começar a falar... Provavelmente é algo importante.

#Você não pretende sair com essa roupa, pretende?# Minha cara foi ao chão.

#Pretendo. # Sai do colo dele irritada. Peguei a chave do carro e fui andando duramente em direção a porta de saída.

#Mas você não vai, oras... Não gosto que fiquem olhando para o que é meu. # Sussurrou em meu ouvido quando me segurou por trás e impediu que eu saísse. O encarei séria.

#Me solte. # Falei normalmente e sem deixar de encará-lo. Lentamente ele soltou meu braço. Dei-lhe uma última olhada e saí.

#Espera ai, Kagome... Agente não vai brigar por uma besteira dessas, não é mesmo?# Perguntou vindo atrás de mim.

#Nós já brigamos, Inuyasha. # Estava quase abrindo a porta do automóvel quando ele, segurando em meu braço, me virou e me prendeu ao carro com seu corpo.

#Me desculpe, então. Não sabia que você odiava tanto eu ser possessivo. Me perdoe, eu juro que vou tentar me controlar e-... #

#NÃO É ISSO! DROGA, INUYASHA! Você não percebe nada mesmo, não é?# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Eu suspirei. #Esquece... #

#Não. Diga o que está te irritando. Para eu poder melhorar e... # Eu já não ouvia mais o que ele falava. Dizer o que está me irritando? Mas como falar isso? "É o seguinte, Inuyasha... Eu quero '...' com você mas você não está nem aí pra mim... É isso que está me irritando..." Isso está fora de cogitação.

#Esquece. Não é nada. Apenas algumas besteiras que eu coloco na cabeça. # Falei mais calma. Ele me abraçou pela cintura carinhosamente.

#Me diga quais besteiras são essas. #

#Prefiro esquecê-las, se você não se importa. # Sorri para ele. #E então, vamos?#

#Claro. Vamos sim. # Respondeu sorrindo de volta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Passaram-se cinco dias. Logo a noite antecedente ao meu aniversário havia chegado. Ninguém falava nada sobre esse assunto, e eu apenas me calava. Não queria lembrá-los dessa data... Só queria ver quem se lembraria do dia em que eu nasci.

É amanhã... Estou tão ansiosa... O que será que o papai, o Inu e o Miroku vão me dar de presente? Ai, ai, ai... Que nervoso...

OoOoOoOoOoO

**#Inu-kun?# **

**#Que?#**

**#Fica na minha frente porque se alguém atirar alguma coisa muito dura você agüenta mais do que eu... #**

**#Desde quando eu tenho cara de escudo, Natsumi?#**

**#Desde quando você participa da minha historia. E você tem mais é que me defender já que eu fiz você e a Kagome ficarem por um capitulo inteiro juntos, né?#**

**#Bom... Vendo por esse lado, sim... Mas pelo outro, não. Que historia é essa de não deixar eu dormir com ela?#**

**#Você está reclamando de barriga cheia, seu grosso... Dá pra ter paciência?#  
**

**#Nossa... Que pergunta difícil... .o#**

**#O.o#**

**AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW**

**FINALMENTE ACABEI**

**kkkkk**

**Nuss Nuss.. Esse cap já ta aqui há tantos séculos quase pronto que eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e termina-lo logo..**

**To tão emocionada..snif snif..Acabei.. **

**Kkkkk**

**Me perdoem pela demora..Juro que não foi culpa minha..**

**A culpa foi da tata que fez eu para de escreve essa fic pra ir escrever a dela..**

**Brincadeira..Eu fui porque eu quis..E por falar nisso: Tata, parei sua fic por tempo indeterminado, por falta de criatividade e por falta de tempo..Mas ela vai sair..Isso eu garanto..Nem que seja no aniversario do ano que vem.. kkkk**

**Obrigada a todos que leram..Aos que deixaram review e aos que não..**

**Sinto informar que talvez eu também demore de postar a próxima fic..Talvez não..Provavelmente com certeza..Mas saibam que eu não desisti..Um dia desses eu tenho um surto de criatividade e escrevo todas elas no mesmo dia (Quem vê assim até acredita O.o) hehe.. Farei o possível para não demorar muito ok!**

**Obrigada pela colaboração de vocês..**

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha priminha linda do tum tum, a hikari nakao no ff e vivi no msn..huhuhuhu.. ti dollu viu vivi? Pense numa garota que tem paciência..Eu já costumo encher o saco de todo mundo..o dela eu encho o triplo.. vivi leia isso.. vivi aquilo..coitada..E é por isso que eu amo essa menina MARAVILHOSA que é a vivi, alem de ser uma escritora PERFEITA! Te amo muito primuxkaAaA.. Obrigada por tudo viu? Eu sei que de vez em quando eu encho muito seu saco..Mas paciência é uma virtude que deus lhe deu (Tudo bem que ele forneceu em uma escala pequena mas já é um começo)..E é por isso q eu te dollu.. BjinhouXxXx**

**Agradecimentos especiais também à: SraKouga, Tmizinha, mk-chan160 e à algum ser..Meninas..Adorei as fics viu? Amo muito todas vocês..Obrigada por me aturarem também..Eu sei que essa tarefa é difícil..Mas vocês tem conseguido..Hehe..Amo vocês.. Bjões**

**Bom..Agora você segura no seu lindo mouse, arrasta ele até aquele lindo e maravilhoso botãozinho roxo ali em baixo, clica nele e deixa uma review..Simples não!**

**Kkkkk**

**Obs – Ei galera..Entrem na comunidade que minha miga fez pra mim..Ela está no meu profile..Porque não da para colocar site aqui.. **

**Mil beijinhos para vocês e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**


	20. Surpresas

FINALMENTE!!!

MEU ANIVERSARIO CHEGOU.. AI..To tão feliz..Posso chorar? Quantos aninhos? VINTE!!!

Ai ai..O que será que o inu, o papai e o miroku vão me dar de presente? To tão ansiosa..

Troquei de roupa e desci. Senti um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Prepararam um café da manhã pra mim? Que lindo..

Corri até o local e encontrei o inuyasha, o Miroku e o papai tomando café.

#BOM DIA!!!# Gritei animada esperando o parabéns.

#Precisa gritar kagome?# O hanyou perguntou acariciando as fofas orelhinhas de cachorro.

#Claro que precisa..Hoje é um dia especial..# Eu tinha um enorme sorriso na face.

#É?# Foi a vez de Miroku perguntar.

#Especial por quê? Vai ter hamén no almoço?# Os olhinhos do inuyasha brilharam ao falar da comida.

#Não Inu-kun..É _aquela _data importante..Lembra?#   
#Nosso casamento?# Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Eu ri para não chorar.

#Ei papai..O senhor lembra..Não lembra?# Ele coçou a cabeça.

#Desculpe filha..# Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas..

#Se isso é uma brincadeira pode ter certeza de que não estou gostando nada dela..# Todos se mantiveram calados. #Não lembram mesmo?# Minha voz saiu arrastada.

#Não..# Uma pequena lágrima cruzou meu rosto e eu corri da cozinha. Ouvi um grito do inuyasha, mas ignorei. Peguei a chave de um dos carros e saí. Acelerei entre as ruas não muito movimentadas. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas sabia que queria estar sozinha.

Dirigi para o lugar que ficava onde queria pensar. Este era fora da cidade (pra variar né? XD). Era um penhasco, que embaixo dava para ver o mar perfeitamente. Estacionei o carro e sentei-me com as pernas para fora do penhasco. Fiquei ali apenas chorando e me lamentando. E o pior..Ainda sem acreditar que eles haviam esquecido.

Cinco horas da tarde. Já havia parado de chorar a horas, obviamente. Não existe ser no mundo que tenha lagrimas para chorar por mais de quatro horas seguidas (Se conseguir três já é um milagre).. Bom..Se tiver.. Parabéns.. Deveria ir para o Guinness..

Voltando a historia: Sabe.. Talvez eles não tenham culpa.. Passei tantos anos fora, que eles tem o direito de esquecer a data do meu aniversario. Alias.. Direito não.. Eles até podem esquecer, mesmo eu não tendo esquecido o deles.

Hunf.. Eu não ligo mesmo. Quem liga? Não estou nem ai pra eles.. BUA.. EU LIGO SIM.. Eles podiam ter esquecido o de qualquer um..Menos o meu droga.

Ops.. O que é isso vibrando? Oh merda.. Esqueci de deixar o celular em casa.. Peguei o aparelho e vi o nome do Inuyasha piscando na tela. Será que ele lembrou e agora vai me dar os parabéns? Só atendendo pra saber.

#Oi..#

#_Alô.. Kagome_?#

#O que foi?# Perguntei forçando a voz de irritada.

#_Onde você está? Estamos preocupados com você sabia?_# Adivinhou quem disse que eu estou esperando ele me desejar feliz aniversario. #_Oi? Você está ai?_# Vou contar até dez.. Se ele não falar nada a respeito do meu aniversario eu desligo. #_Eu ainda não entendi porque você saiu de casa daquela maneira, se você contasse ser-_# Prova clara de que ele não sabe que hoje foi o dia que eu nasci, logo, desliguei o celular. Sobre a contagem até dez.. Esqueçam.. XP

Hum.. São quase seis horas.. Para onde eu vou agora? Pra casa que não vou.. Quero deixá-los preocupados..Muito preocupados.. E com muita dor na consciência.. Huhuhu.. Eu sou mau.. Alias..Não sou não..Ninguém mandou eles esquecerem meu aniversario. Nossa.. Eu me espanto com a minha contrariedade..

Bom..Já que ninguém lembra do meu aniversario, e que ninguém vai comemora-lo, vou comprar um bolo no supermercado, compro vinho e comemoro sozinha.. Hunf..Quem precisa deles?

Ai..Não agüento mais comer bolo..Ainda mais dentro de um carro estacionado numa avenida movimentada, onde todo mundo que passa me olha com cara de 'ela é louca'?.. Isso não é legal..

O vinho ainda está intocado.. Não quero bebê-lo.. Ah..Acho que vou pra casa.. É só ignorar aqueles idiotas..Já são sete horas.. Eles já devem ter ficado preocupado o suficiente..

Coloquei o bolo na caixa onde ele havia vindo e o coloquei no banco de trás do carro. Limpei a mão na flanela que sempre guardo no porta-luvas e depois dei ah partida. Não fui diretamente para casa. Antes fiquei, basicamente, gastando combustível.. Já que fiquei um bom tempo dando voltas pela cidade a mais de 100 km/h.. Coisa de quem, certamente, não tem o que fazer.. No caso, eu.

Agora que o combustível já está bem baixo, resolvi ir pra casa. Dobrei a esquina que daria na reta que me levaria até minha casa e adivinha? A FDP da gasolina acabou.. GRRR.. Era pra completar meu dia.. Mas também, ninguém manda eu ser retardada.. Que coisa de imbecil ficar rodando a cidade só para gastar combustível.. Eu me odeio.. Odeio essa lata velha também.. GRR.. O ponteiro não estava mostrando que a gasolina estava tão baixa.. Ponteiro quebrado idiota.. Tudo culpa sua.. Hunf..Lembrar de mandar alguém te pegar amanhã e te concertar (O carro e não só o ponteiro)

Saí do carro e o tranquei.. Fui andando para casa. Como eu sou lerda, demorei quase dez minutos para chegar. Olhei no relógio e constatei que já eram oito e meia.

Tirei a chave do bolso da calça e abri o portão.. Olhei para a casa e a vi toda escura. Bom saber que nem preocupados comigo eles ficaram.. Suspirei enquanto abria a porta também. Tirei a sandália e a joguei em um canto qualquer da escura sala.

#Ai..# Alguém murmurou?

#FELIZ ANIVERSARIO KAGOME..# No momento a luz foi acesa e um monte de gente apareceu gritando, festejando ou jogando confetes em minha cabeça. Eu apenas permanecia de olhos arregalados. Quer dizer que tudo não passava de uma mentira? Que eles sabiam o tempo todo e que estavam mentindo? E eu estava irritada por nada?

#KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK..(...)# Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e me olharam, mais uma vez no dia, com cara de 'ela é louca'? Não..Não sou louca..Estou rindo porque chorei o dia inteiro (Forma de dizer), fiquei com raiva o dia inteiro, comi bolo até não agüentar mais (O que resulta em alguns quilinhos ganhos.. Ta..Tudo bem..Gramas..Mas ainda assim eu engordei), acabei com a gasolina do meu carro e tive que vir andando pra casa.

Aos poucos fui parando de rir e o povo ao meu redor riu um pouco também. Respirei fundo e consegui parar de dar risada.

#K-chan, querida..Nos desculpe por hoje de manhã.. É claro que sabíamos que era seu aniversario, você só não queria que disséssemos: Oh, kagome.. Parabéns..Estamos fingindo que não sabemos porque vamos fazer uma festa surpresa pra você hoje a noite..# Papai que falava.

#Tudo bem.. Fiquei morta de raiva de vocês o dia inteiro..Mas os perdôo..#

#Ei K-chan.. Parabéns..# Bankotsu chegou já me abraçando. Nos separamos e ele me entregou um pequeno embrulho.

#Oh..Não precisava ter se incomodado..# É claro que precisava, só estava falando aquilo por educação.. XD

#K-CHAN..# Sango chegou gritando e pulando em cima de mim. #PARABENS, AMIGA!!# Gritava euforicamente enquanto me apertava.

#Er..San-go-chan.. Já che-ga..# Pedi com dificuldade tentando me afastar. A futura mãe riu.

#Desculpe-me.. Mas eu estou feliz.. Tome..Isso é pra você..# Me entregou um embrulho desta vez maior..

#Obrigada, querida..# Sorri e a abracei em agradecimento. Depois dela todos que estavam na casa vieram falar comigo, menos o Inuyasha, coisa que eu estranhei. Finalmente a ultima pessoa convidada falou comigo. Aff..Isso cansa..

Eu reclamo de tudo.. Se não fazem uma festa eu reclamo, e quando fazem eu reclamo também.. KKK.. Quem me entende? As vezes até eu tenho dificuldade..

'TIM TIM TIM..' O barulho de algo batendo em algo de vidro chamou minha atenção.. Desviei o olhar para onde o Inuyasha estava. Todos abriram um espaço ao redor dele, para que pudesse ser visto. Sorri ao saber que ele estava ali.

#Bom..Primeiramente queria parabenizar a aniversariante.. Quero que saiba que eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.. Alias.. Você já sabe disso. Te desejo tudo de bom e um pouco mais..Espero que seja muito feliz e que mais e mais aniversários venham..# Sorri enquanto caminhava em direção a ele. Cheguei ao seu lado e o MEU hanyou me abraçou. #Parabens K-chan..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido. #Agora vamos ao meu presente..# Falou desta vez alto, enquanto se afastava de mim. Tirou uma pequena caixa vermelha aveludada do bolso, abriu esta, e de lá tirou um lindo anel. Pegou minha mão e o colocou no meu dedo. #Kagome Higurashi.. Você aceita se casar comigo?# Perguntou. E eu? Paralisei.. Não consigo fazer nada se não o encarar. Então quer dizer que aquilo é uma aliança?

Deixando uma pequena lagrima, de emoção, cruzar meu rosto, pulei em seus braços e o abracei fortemente. #É claro que eu aceito meu amor.. Isso é o que eu mais quero na vida..# Murmurei enquanto chorava. O encarei profundamente e desci o rosto, o beijando com paixão. #Te amo..Te amo.. Te amo..# Repetia enquanto dava diversos selinhos em seus lábios. Todos que estavam no local apenas aplaudiam. Nos afastamos, mas continuamos de mãos dadas, e fomos curti a festa.

#Que pena que vão se casar.. Você tirou minha esperança de um dia casar com a kagome, Inuyasha..# Ban-kun comentou, brincalhão.. #Mas tudo bem..Posso ser o amante..Não me importo.. Não tenho ciúmes..# Eu e ele rimos, o Inuyasha olhou feio pro meu amigo. Nossa..Que péssimo senso de humor.. Percebendo que a brincadeira não colara com o hanyou, Bankotsu se retirou.

#Ei k-chan.. Venha aqui..# Papai chamou da porta. Ainda de mãos dadas com o meu NOIVO, caminhei até lá. Quando cheguei adivinha o que eu encontrei? UMA MOTO..SIM..PAPAI ESTAVA ME DANDO UMA MOTO DE ANIVERSARIO. Largando o Inuyasha, corri até ele e o abracei apertadamente.

#OBRIGADA..# Agradeci animadamente e logo depois parti para ver melhor minha linda maquina de duas rodas. Esta é uma honda VTR 1000.. Preta com riscos rosa choque. Simplesmente PERFEITA.. #O que acha de irmos dar uma volta?# Perguntei ao inu-kun..

#Mais tarde..Agora vamos dançar..# Respondeu enquanto me puxava de volta para casa. Estava perto da metade da musica: Mas que nada, de Sergio Mendes com Black Eyed Peas

(…)**_Peter piper picked peppers but Tab rocked ryhmes _**

_**1,2,3 for several times **_

_**heavy rotation made by every kind **_

_**of radio stations blessing every mind **_

_**and we crossing boundaries like everyday **_

_**tu papi papi pair to the r n b**_

_**we got we got tab magnification tab magnafied **_

_**like every day **_

_**so yes yes yall **_

_**you know we never stop we never rest yall yall **_

_**the black eyed peas are keeping it funky fressh yall **_

_**and we wont stop until we get you, til we get you**_

_**sayin**_

Juntei-me ao Inu-kun e comecei a sambar, ele apenas riu, me puxando. Fez com que eu girasse duas vezes e depois trouxe-me para perto de seu corpo, onde começamos a sambar juntos.

_**Oaria raio **_

_**Oba Oba Oba (la la la la la) **_

_**Oaria raio **_

_**Oba Oba Oba **_

_**drop hot hot be my daily operation **_

_**got to put a right in this crazy occupation **_

_**gotta keep it movin' thats the motivation **_

_**gotta ride the waves and keep a tight relation **_

_**with my team keeping moving and doing it right **_

_**i've been in a lab every day til daylight **_

_**thats the way things move in this monkey business **_

_**we took a old samba song and remixed it **_

Paramos de sambar. Dei dois passos para traz e dois para frente, no ritmo da musica. Logo a parte cantada em português foi ouvida.

_**Mas que nada **_

_**Sai da minha frente **_

_**Eu quero passar **_

_**Pois o samba esta animado **_

_**O que eu quero e sambar **_

_**Este samba **_

_**Que e misto de maracatu **_

_**E samba de preto velho **_

_**Samba de preto tu **_

Essa musica é perfeita.. Um dia eu ainda vou no Brasil.. Nesta parte ele ficou sambando sozinho, enquanto eu sambava ao redor dele. Nós apenas riamos.

_**mas que nada, we gonna make you feel lil hotter **_

**_peas and Sergio Mendes heating up sambaaaa _**

_**badabababababaaaaaa **_

_**sergio play your piano sergio play your yo yo yo yo**_

_**piano (echoing) **_

_**check it out **_

_**Oaria raio **_

_**Oba Oba Oba (la la la la la) **_

_**Oaria raio **_

_**Oba Oba Oba (la la la la la) **_

Ele me segurou pela mão e fez com que eu girasse até essa parte acabar.

_**Oaria raio **_

_**Oba Oba Oba **_

_**Este samba **_

_**Que e misto de maracatu **_

_**É samba de preto velho **_

_**Samba de preto tu (la la la la la)**_

Sambamos mais um pouco e a musica logo acabou. Eu pulei em seus braços e o beijei.

#Podemos ir andar de moto agora?# Ele riu.

#Não..Onde já se viu a aniversariante sair assim da festa?#

OoOoOoOoO

Oh..Graças a deus todos estão indo embora.. Não os agüento mais.. Vou poder FINALMENTE andar na minha linda motinha.. Que emoção..

#Vamos Inu-kun?# Chamei e ele logo se aproximou, trazendo consigo sua moto.

#Vamos..# Subiu nesta e deu a partida, não me esperando. Eu apenas sorri e fui atrás dele.

OoOoOoOoO

#Eu já disse que amo motos?# Aquilo era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.  
#Já..# Mas ele respondeu.. #E você está conseguindo me deixar com ciúmes.. Não agüento mais te ouvir falar dessa moto..# Ele fez um bico super fofo. Não resisti e pulei em seus braços.

#OH COISINHA MAIS FOFINHA DA MAMÃE..# Falei em voz alta apertando as bochechas dele.

#Ei kagome.. Fala baixo.. Já está tarde..Você não quer acordar todos não é?# Eu sorri. Melhor fazer silencio mesmo, afinal de contas já eram três horas da manhã.

#Quer que eu me cale? Então porque não arranja um jeito de me calar?# Perguntei sensualmente enquanto me afastava do estacionamento.

#Isso é golpe baixo kagome..# Inuyasha murmurou com a voz rouca enquanto me seguia. Mudei a direção que estava seguindo e fui para a parte da piscina. Não estou com sono, então poderia ficar ali namorando um pouco com meu noivinho. E também, naquele lugar eu poderia falar alto, já que fica mais longe dos quartos.

O ruim dali é que estava muito escuro..Não da para ver um palmo a frente do nariz. Me assustei quando um dos refletores se acenderam. Olhei para o local onde as luzes eram acesas. Sorri para o Inu, que sorria para mim também. Bom..Agora estava perfeito: Nem claro, nem escuro. Ele se aproximou de mim e me jogou em uma das cadeiras de praia. Rapidamente se colocou sobre meu corpo, me beijando logo após.

#Oh..Inu-kun..# Gemi quando ele passou a beijar meu pescoço.

#Kagome.. Esses dias sem poder te tocar tem sido um inferno pra mim..# Admitiu.

#Então faça uma das coisas que você mais faz de melhor.. Me ame..# Pedi em um sussurro.

#Não precisava nem pedir..# **_Sorri enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo. Rapidamente puxei a blusa que ele usava e troquei de posição, ficando sentada sobre sua virilha. Afastei-me um pouco e desabotoei sua calça. Desci os lábios e passei a língua sob os definidos músculos do abdômen do meu noivo. Fui subindo até chegar no pescoço. Passei por este rápido e subi até suas orelhinhas. Dei uma leve mordiscada na ponta desta, o fazendo suspirar. Sorri enquanto tirava sua calça._**

**_#Você está apressadinha demais..Não acha não?# Perguntou enquanto me colocava por baixo mais uma vez. _**

_**#É que eu não resisto a você.. Você sabe disso..# Ele me beijou excitadamente. Com pressa, arrancou minha blusa e logo a calça já estava no chão também..**_

_**#K-chan.. Você não tem noção de como estava com saudades de você..# Murmurou enquanto afundava o rosto entre meus seios. Sem deixar que ele continuasse, voltei a sentar-me sobre seu corpo, mas por pouco tempo, já que me levantei rapidamente. #O que foi?# Perguntou sem entender.**_

_**#Vem aqui..# O chamei sensualmente, logo ele já estava em minha frente. Me puxou pela cintura e, com habilidade, tirou meu sutiã. Troquei de lado com ele e o empurrei.**_

'_**SPLASH' Sim..Eu o havia jogado na piscina. Sem esperar que ele falasse alguma coisa, pulei graciosamente na água e parei em sua frente. **_

_**#AAARRGG.. Que água gelada...# Ele resmungou.**_

**_#Tudo bem..Eu te esquento..# Sussurrei colando meu corpo ao dele mais uma vez. Enlacei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o beijei. A água estava realmente fria, mas nada que um contato entre corpos não aqueça. _**

_**Senti as mãos do inu em minha cintura e logo eu estava entre a parede da piscina e seu corpo. Ele subiu uma das mãos para meu seio enquanto a língua brincava com o mamilo do outro. **_

**_#Hum..Inuyasha..# Gemi acariciando suas orelhinhas. O hanyou deu uma leve mordiscada no local e logo partiu para o outro. #Oh..Inu-kun...# Gemi dessa vez mais alto. Sua mão saiu do seio e desceu para o ponto mais intimo do meu corpo. Acariciou-me lá por cima da calcinha, mas por pouco tempo, já que afastou esta e passou a acariciar-me ousadamente e excitantemente, é claro. _**

**_Parou o que estava fazendo e tirou minha calcinha. Penetrou um dedo, fazendo com que eu gemesse alto._**

_**#Psiuu..Quer acordar a casa inteira?#**_

**_#O que você quer que eu façAAAH..# Gemi alto novamente, mas tentando me controlar, quando ele penetrou o segundo dedo. Encarei-o e vi que este tinha um sorriso travesso na face. _**

**_#Você.. Não.. Prestaaah..# Gemi mais uma vez, só que agora um pouco mais baixo. Mordi o lábio tentando me controlar. Iniciando uma brincadeira, o empurrei. #Se me pegar.. Faço o que você quiser. Mas se demorar muito, agente apenas sobe e dorme, está bem?# Sem esperar pela resposta, dei um impulso na parede e me afastei rapidamente dele. Olhei pra traz e o vi vindo atrás de mim. Mais um impulso e desviei dele com facilidade. Subi, peguei ar e voltei a nadar. Parei em um canto da piscina e vi que o hanyou já se aproximava. Voltei a nadar, desta vez para o outro canto do local. Dei mais um impulso, mas parei bruscamente ao vê-lo em minha frente. Como ele conseguiu isso? Não sei, só sei que, como a velocidade estava grande, acabei trombando com seu corpo, mas ele me segurou... _**

_**#Agora você não tem como fugir de mim de novo..# Sussurrou. Eu sorri.**_

**_#Não tenho como, não quero e não vou..# E o beijei ardentemente. Meu noivo voltou a me colocar contra a parede, ainda me beijando. Nos separamos apenas para que ele tirasse sua cueca. Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto ele me penetrava. _**

**_Enlacei as pernas em sua cintura novamente e o puxei mais para mim. Ele penetrava forte e fundo. Eu só não estava gemendo muito alto graças aos seus lábios, que abafavam os gemidos. _**

**_Ele acariciou um dos meus seios, enquanto a outra mão segurava mau braço. Desceu os lábios da boca para o pescoço e eu fiz o máximo possível para não gemer tão alto. Dando uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha, ele abandonou o pescoço, mudou de posição, ficando agora encostado na parede e abocanhou o seio que não estava acariciando com a mão._**

**_Mordi os lábios para não gemer, mas aquilo estava sendo uma tortura.. Senti que estava próxima do ápice quando senti o corpo estremecer. Ele aumentou o ritmo e a força das estocadas e logo eu cheguei aos céus. Beijei-o ardentemente e logo o inu chegou ao clímax também._**

#Melhor irmos nos trocar.. Você pode ficar gripada se continuarmos aqui..# Ele falou protetoramente.

#O que acha de tomarmos um banho bem quentinho? Juntos, é claro..# Sorrimos. #Só vai ser difícil encontrar minha calcinha..# Me separei dele e comecei a procurar. Logo o inu estava fazendo o mesmo. #Ei..Achei sua cueca..# Ele deu risada enquanto eu jogava a peça para a borda da piscina. Ficamos mais um tempo procurando, até que ele achou a calcinha. Nos vestimos e subimos.

OoOoOoOoO

#Ainda não acredito que somos noivos..# Murmurei olhando para a aliança que brilhava em minha mão. Estávamos na banheira e a espuma desta ia até um pouco depois dos meus seios, os cobrindo. Eu estava deitada em cima do Inu e com a cabeça em seu ombro.

#Pois acredite.. Dentro de pouco tempo seremos casados.. E você será pra sempre minha.. Só minha.. Quantos filhos quer ter?# Perguntou. Eu apenas sorri sonhadora.

#No mínimo dois.. Um menino e uma menina, daí podíamos adotar alguma criança..O que acha?# Ele riu.

#E o que aconteceria se nossos filhos se apaixonassem? Que nem aconteceu com agente?#

#O que aconteceria? Bom.. Se eles já forem grandinhos quando isso acontecer, podem fazer o que quiser, portanto que seja na nossa frente..#

#O que quiser?# Perguntou com um ar malicioso enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da minha orelha, em um gesto brincalhão.

#Oh..Não isso que você está pensando..O que eu digo é que eles podem namorar, mas não fazer coisas errada.. Antes da idade certa..É claro..#

#Vamos mudar de assunto..Eu ainda estou jovem para ser pai..#

#Isso me lembra a desculpa que o Miroku deu pra Sango e-#

#Quando disse que era pra mudar-mos de assunto isso não queria dizer que eu queria que o tema fosse Miroku.. Tanta coisa boa para conversarmos e nós vamos conversar sobre aquele traste?# Eu ri e dei um leve tapinha em seu braço.

#O Mi-kun não é um traste..Não fale assim dele..# Foi a vez do hanyou rir.

#Eu amo você..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

#I love you too..# Respondi logo em seguida.

Ficamos mais uns dez minutos na banheira e logo nos retiramos. Com a chegada do sol, o sono veio também. Caí exausta na cama. Senti-o deitar-se ao meu lado e logo nos cobri. Depois daí peguei no sono e não vi mais nada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Um mês já havia se passado desde o meu aniversario. Kikyou fez um escândalo quando soube do meu noivado com o Inu. Esse dia eu ri muito..Acho que nunca tinha rido tanto em minha vida..

Bom..E aqui estamos nós na vila dos rachas.. Que cotidiano chato..Não agüento mais isso.. Acho que vou sugerir algo bem eletrizante ao Ban-kun..

Sorrindo, me aproximei deste.

#Ola k-chan.. Vai correr?#

#Estou querendo..Mas quero algo diferente..Não agüento mais correr nessa pistinha sem graça.. Sem curva..Sem nada de interessante, se é que me entende. O que me diz de algo mais emocionante?# Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

#Algo emocionante? Me dê meia hora que você vai ter a maior emoção de sua vida..# E se afastou rapidamente, chamando um outro rapaz. Virei para ir em direção à danceteria e me bati em um corpo, o mesmo que impediu que eu caísse.

#O que estava conversando com o Bankotsu?#

#Ah Inu-kun.. Vai dizer que você não ouviu? #

#Você está insinuando que eu sou curioso?# Perguntou se fazendo de ofendido. Eu ri.

#Não..Quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa?# Comecei a andar, mas ele me puxou de volta e colou os lábios aos meus.

#Vou correr contra você..# Informou.

#Para perder de novo? Você não cansa não?#

#Perder? Vou fazer você comer poeira.. Aguarde e verá..# Ia me afastar quando ouvi o Bankotsu gritando meu nome.

#Você disse meia hora..# Falei quando ele se aproximou.

#Mas já resolvi tudo..#

#E ai..# O Ban-kun sorriu maldoso enquanto tomava o alto falante da mão do rapaz que anunciava as corridas e as apostas.

#VOCÊS QUEREM VER A MAIOR CORRIDA DO ANO?# Gritou. As pessoas dali responderam animadamente que sim, também com gritos. #ENTÃO ENTREM TODOS EM SEUS CARROS E VÃO PARA A AVENIDA PRINCIPAL.. LÁ INFORMAREMOS O PERCURSO E FAREMOS AS APOSTAS..# Instantaneamente todos obedeceram, inclusive eu e o Inuyasha.

Meu carro é uma Ferrari F430GT Vermelha com os vidros cem por cento fume e rodas com aro 18. Vai de 0 a 100 km/h em 13 segundos e com o nitro ligado faz isso em 10 segundos. Tem duas descargas para aumentar ainda mais a velocidade da minha pequena maquina e a velocidade máxima do meu carro é de 200 Km.

Ele é oitenta e cinco por cento rebaixado, ficando praticamente no chão. Por dentro, o carro é todo de couro bege, é equipado com um sistema de som e de DVD. A parte de traz do carro serve apenas para guardar as caixas de som e as telas do DVD.. Bom..Acho que é tudo que se tem que saber sobre a minha linda Ferrari.. Resumindo..Estou me sentindo uma Schumacher da vida.. Deve ser muito bom dirigir um carro de Formula1.. Quem sabe um dia eu não pilote um?

Voltando a historia.. Entrei no carro e dei a partida, seguindo para o local indicado por Bankotsu. Cheguei lá em pouco tempo. As ruas àquela hora já estavam vazias, mas ainda assim, nos cruzamentos, foram colocados cones para que nenhum carro passasse por ali. O meu carro estava parado na reta, ao lado direito do carro do inu, uma Honda HSC prata. Ao lado dele estavam mais dois carros, que provavelmente correriam com agente.

#Vamos ser só nós quatro?# Perguntei ao Bankotsu.

#Não..Ainda falta mais um..# Foi quando vi uma Lamborghini Concept S verde limão estacionou depois dos dois carros desconhecidos.

#Vai correr também, Mi-kun?# Perguntei. Meu querido irmão sorriu. #E a Sango-chan?#

#Você é louca? Até parece que eu vou deixar a Sangozinha correr..# Eu ri e voltei minha atenção ao Bankotsu, que voltara a falar.

#APOSTAS FEITAS!! VAMOS AO PERCURSO..# E foi falando. Resumindo: Correríamos pela paralela que era a avenida principal, depois entraríamos no estacionamento do shopping, que era para estar fechado, mas havia sido aberto para que corrêssemos (Nada dentro da lei, Ok?) Iríamos subir os 10 andares que o estacionamento tinha, enfrentando diversos obstáculos, que só veríamos na hora.

#PREPARADOS?# Uma vagabunda qualquer perguntou enquanto se colocava a frente do espaço entre o segundo carro, o do inu e o terceiro, o do desconhecido. #JÁ# Gritou abaixando os braços. Mudei a marcha e acelerei. Puxei o carro para a esquerda, imprensando o Inuyasha, que não se intimidou, o que já era previsto. Imprensei-o mais e ele acabou imprensando o carro ao lado, ao invés de frear.

Olhei para o outro lado e pude ver a Lamborghini do Miroku tomando a dianteira. Mudei de marcha mais uma vez e pisei fundo. Quando o alcancei, joguei o carro pra cima dele desta vez. Olhei rapidamente para o lado e pude ver o risinho convencido que ele me mandava. Não entendi direito o porquê daquilo, já que eu estava praticamente em sua frente. Vi-o diminuir a velocidade e me deixar passar. Olhando pelo retrovisor, vi que ele dava a volta no meu carro, passando a ir para o lado direito agora.

Olhei para o lado esquerdo e vi o Inuyasha, que sorria com o mesmo risinho vitorioso que estava no rosto do Miroku. Olhei para os dois lado e entendi finalmente o motivo daquele risinho idiota. Os dois estavam tramando contra mim. Vendo-os puxar os volantes, prontos para me imprensar, apertei os botões do nitro, mudei a marcha e voei antes que ficasse presa. Olhei no painel e estava a 150 Km/h. Desativei o nitro quando vi que já havia escapado dos dois.

De longe avistei o shopping e pisei fundo, chegando a este rapidamente. Seguindo as setas, entrei no estacionamento aberto deste e segui para o fechado, com os outros em minha cola. Não entendendo, vi o Inuyasha e o Miroku seguindo, cada um, em uma direção. EI..ISSO É TRAPAÇA.. Hunf.. Vou chegar primeiro, ou não me chamo kagome..Isso é questão de honra agora. Acelerei e comecei a subi pela ladeira em espiral do estacionamento. Passei pelo primeiro andar e pelo segundo. Quando ia entrar no terceiro vi cones que barravam a passagem, informando que ali não podia passar. Só havia uma outra seta, mandando ir por outro lado. Bom..O Bankotsu falou que teríamos muitas surpresas, então é melhor seguir pelos meus instintos do que seguir essas placas. Virei a esquerda e acelerei para a ladeira que era a descida, ao contrario da seta, que indicava que era pra ir pelo outro lado. Acelerei mais, passando por quase todos os andares. Chegando ao nono, havia mais uma barreira de cones. Virei para a direita e corri para a outra subida. Quando ia começar a subir a ladeira, a frente do carro bateu de leve no carro do inu, que aparecera do nada. Sorrindo vitoriosamente, passei na frente e pisei fundo na subida, com ele nos meus pés, batendo no fundo do carro e fazendo com que eu perdesse um pouco do controle deste, mas nada que fosse me tirar da corrida.

Finalmente chegando ao décimo andar, parei com perfeição e sai do carro com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

#Hei Ban-kun..Onde está meu dinheiro? Acho que ganhei a corrida, não?# Pedi com o queixo erguido, me fazendo de superior.

#Não..Você não ganhou..# Arregalei os olhos com a revelação.

#Como assim não ganhei? É claro que eu ganhei..Eu cheguei em primeiro..#

#Não, K-chan..Você não chegou..Quem chegou fui eu..# Miroku falou enquanto sacudia o bolo de dinheiro em mãos.

#Mas..Como?# Perguntei indignada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

#Simples..Enquanto vocês se acabavam, procurando um lugar que desse para correr sem as barreiras, o Miroku entrou no elevador para carros e chegou aqui muito antes de todos..# Arregalei os olhos mais uma vez, só que agora a boca se abrira junto. Bati a mão na testa, me xingando de mil nomes. Como eu pude esquecer do elevador? GRR...Eu me odeio..

#Então..Parabens Mi-kun..Você mereceu..# Perder as vezes é bom, né? Não..É péssimo, mas tenho que me acostumar..A vida não é feita só de vitórias. Só por ter corrido nesta corrida foi ótimo. Descemos do estacionamento e quando estávamos saindo deste, ouvimos sirenes.

Ops.. Os _caras_, mais conhecidos como policia, haviam chegado. Acionando os dois tubos de nitro, sai dali que eles só sentiram o ventinho e só viram o vulto de algo passando. Ri enquanto dirigia para casa. Aquela noite fora inesquecível.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voltamos ao tédio de todos os dias. Estamos, mais uma vez, na vila dos rachas. Desta vez eu estou com meu Honda S2000 lilás e sinceramente? Estou louca pra correr. Só que quero achar o Inuyasha antes. Ele sumiu faz um século e eu estou procurando-o faz mais dois séculos.. Ta bom.. É forma de falar..Uma forma de falar exagerada, eu sei, mas é que faz realmente tempo que eu o estou procurando. Já fui nos quartos, nada dele. Já olhei na danceteria, nada dele. Lá fora, entre os carros, nada dele. No bar, nada dele.. GRRR... Onde é que esse idiota se meteu? Sair que ele não saiu, porque o carro dele ta lá fora.. E ele não está com a kikyou, porque a puta ta ao lado do Bankotsu, fazendo apostas.

Inuyasha seu merda, apareça.. Ah..Vou correr.. Cansei de procurar.

#Alguém ai se candidata a correr comigo?# Perguntei ao me aproximar de um bolo de corredores.

#Eu me candidato, kagome..# Kikyou se pronunciou.

#Eu perguntei se algum PILOTO quer correr comigo, kikyou..Acho que você não entendeu minha pergunta..# Alguns riram.

#Quando você perder vai ver quem é o piloto de verdade..# Sorri ironicamente.

#Aposto cinco mil..#

#Fechado..# Caminhei calmamente para meu carro e o coloquei na faixa de largada.

#Prontas?# Quem iria dar a largada era um homem. #JÁ# Gritou abaixando o braço. Passei a primeira macha e acelerei. Passei para a quarta e pisei mais fundo, como normalmente fazia. Pelo retrovisor, pude ver que a kikyou ficava cada vez mais afastada de mim. Acelerei ainda mais, passando dos 120 Km/h. Faltando uns 350 metros freei para diminuir a velocidade e fazer a curva, mas para o meu espanto o freio não funcionou. Tentei puxar o freio de mão, mas este também não funcionou.

Merda.. O final da pista esta muito perto e eu ainda estou com 100 Km.. Eu tinha duas opções: Deixar o carro continuar andando e depois sair rodando a 100 por hora ladeira abaixo, que era o que havia depois da pista, ou eu dava um cavalo de pau e tentava sair inteira, o que é quase impossível. Optei pelo segundo. Aos 95 por hora, virei todo o volante, fazendo o carro dar um giro de 180 graus. Senti o carro rodar com força e logo depois começar a capotar. Bati a cabeça no volante, mas a batida não foi o suficiente para perder a consciência. É isso que dá andar sem cinto. Abri a porta do carro e este deu mais algumas capotadas, antes de me atirar para fora com violência. Bati a cabeça com força no chão. Tudo que senti foi algo quente e úmido escorrendo pela minha testa e pelo meu nariz, antes de finalmente perder a consciência.

OoOoOoOoO

**Aew!!! Finalmente!!! Nossa..Estou batendo recordes..Essa é a terceira Fic que eu posto no mesmo mês.. **

**Estamos na reta final eim? Próximos capítulos tudo que ficou confuso no decorrer da historia será explicado.. TANTANTAN.. O que será que aconteceu com a kagome? Será que ela sobreviveu ao acidente? E o Inuyasha? Onde estava? E porque será que os freios do carro dela não funcionaram? Aguardem as capítulos 20 e 21.. Uma surpresa os aguarda.. ;)**

**E agora? Ela sobreviveu? Essa duvida não os perseguirá por muito tempo, pois estarei escrevendo logo esses capítulos, primeiro, para não perder a inspiração, segundo, porque eu quero terminar logo esta fic..XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo..Eu gostei de escreve-lo.. **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Vamos às respostas das REVIEWs:**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Você já tinha lido o começo né mana sumida?! Gostou do final? Lembra que eu falei que ia ter uma surpresa? Foi essa.. ;) Quanto ao sesshy, não vou falar nada porque ainda não decidi e como estou na reta final da fic quero fazer suspense.. HEAUIHEAHUIEAHUEA.. Ti amuuu sumida.. ;).. Espero que tenha gostadu desse cap.. Bjokss

**Simca-chan: **E ai? Gostou desse capitulo também? Espero que sim.. ;).. Que bom que está achando a fic boa..hehe.. bjinhuxx..

**Hikari Nakao: **Sumidaaaaaaaaa... Nunca mais agente si falo eim? C disapareceu.. ¬¬' Saudades viu? XP.. E ai? Gostou desse cap? Gostou? Gostou? (Olhinhos brilhando) Huhuhu.. Vê se aparece viu? Hunf..Ti dollu..XD.. Bjuxxxxxxxxx

**Uchiha Kayra: **Quando à mudança de comportamento do inu, só posso dizer que tudo vai ser explicado nos próximos capítulos.. XP..Gostou desse cap? Espero que sim.. Te deixei curiosa de novo? Espero que sim tb..Huhuhuu..Brincadeira..Espero que tenha gostado..Bjinhuxxx

**Algum Ser: **Manaaaaaaaaaaaaa... XP.. I ai doida!!! Gostou desse cap? (Olhinhos brilhando) TB TI DOLLUUUUU LOCAA!!! Mtu mtu..Ah..Parabens mais uma vez..EHuiheaueaHae.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. ;) Bjokssss

**Mk-chan160: **Aewww!!! Postei.. E ai? Curtiu? (Olhinhos brilhando) Gostou da surpresa? (Olhinhos brilhando de novu) KKKKK.. Ti dollu locaaaaa.. Bjaaaauuummm

**Saty-Chan: **Com certeza mudança brusca de comportamento..Mas tudo tem uma explicação..E esta vai vir nos próximos caps..XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. ;) Bjinhuxx

**Lud: **Que bom que você ta lendo e que ta amando..Que bom mesmo..XD..Espero que continue lendo e amando..Hehe..Bjinhuxx

**Dóris Bennington: **(Olhinhos brilhando) Que bom que você acha isso da fic..Eu sei que demorei para atualizar, mas garanto que não vou demorar de novo.. ;) kkkkk.. Eu não desisti..Pode ficar tranqüila.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjinhuxxx

**SraKouga: **Mana sumida!!!! Curtiu esse cap? Eim? Eim? HuhuhU..Espero que sim..Te dollu viu? ;) esquece disso não..hehe..Bjoksss

**Dama da Noite: **HELLO GIRL.. KKKKKK.. How are you? HUheuiahieaHUIEHEA.. que exageiro.. A melhor? Esse povo sente que nem mente viu.. Hunf.. huhuhuhuu.. Gostou desse cap? (olhinhos brilhando) espero que sim viUUU? Hehe..XP Quando eu crescer também quero fazer pegas.. (Olhinhos brilhando de novo) melhor ainda vai ser se for no meio de homens muito gatos e dançando com elis..Uiii..Eta sonho bom.. KKKKKK... Bjinhooooooooooooooooooooux

**Bruna-yasha: **Ui..Eu demorei..E to sem escudo..Será que vou ser atingida? Fiquei com medo agora..Dexa eu chamar meu guarda costas..Pera um pouquinho..eauIHEUEAUEahuehAehueA.. XD.. E ai?! Gostou do capitulo? Espero que sim.. ;)..Prometo que não vou demorar com o próximo cap.. ;) bjoksss

**Kagome universe: **Nhaaa..Melhor é possível sim..XP.. E com certeza tem um motivo para tudo o que ele fez, e logo logo estarei revelando qual foi esse motivo.. hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. ;).. Bjokss

**Natynháh: **Realmente: Finalmente..KKK.. Gostou desse cap? Espero que sim.. ;) Bjokss

**Aline**: Nussa.. É mta coincidência mesmo.. Mesmo nome, mesmo nick, mesma cidade.. Aff..XD... Isso é bem raro de acontecer.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também e que não precise ficar de novo até meia noite para terminar de ler.. hehe..Bjinhuxxxx...

OoOoOoOoO

**Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capitulo, pois eu adorei escreve-lo, como já disse.. Para finalizar, uma coisa que não podia faltar:**

**REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW.. REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW..**


	21. Lembranças

**Obs: A kagome morava em LONDRES.. Está bem? Deixei isso confuso na fic.. Sorry.. x/**

Inuyasha Narrando OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Corri o máximo que minhas pernas agüentaram, mas cheguei a tempo apenas de vê-la saindo. Droga.. Não havia conseguido chegar a tempo.. Olhei desesperado o carro que se afastava, esperando que ela percebesse algo diferente, mas a velocidade dela apenas aumentava.

O final da pista se aproximava e só ai que pude ver o carro diminuindo aos poucos, mas ainda assim estava rápido demais para conseguir uma parada. O carro de kikyou a uma altura destas já estava parado, apenas esperando o acidente, que logo aconteceu: Ela tentou dar um cavalo de pau, mas a velocidade não permitiu, fazendo com que o carro capotasse. Sem pensar duas vezes comecei a correr em direção ao local, mas não antes de gritar para que alguém chamasse uma ambulância. Acelerei o passo e pude vê-la sendo atirada do carro ainda em movimento. Me desesperei ainda mais quando seu corpo bateu no chão com violência. Quando me aproximei ela já estava inconsciente e no chão, ao redor de sua cabeça, o sangue ia começando a se espalhar.

#A ambulância já está a caminho..# Informou Bankotsu, que se assustou ao ver o estado de Kagome. Encarei-a mais uma vez e, com as mãos tremulas, limpei o sangue que escorria pela sua face.

#Não toque nela..Pode ser pior..# Quem falou desta vez foi o papai. #Ligamos para o melhor hospital das redondezas que, por sorte, fica perto daqui. Eles já devem estar chegando..# Assim que se calou o som da sirene pode ser ouvido, calando a multidão que havia se formado ao redor da minha mulher.

#SE AFASTEM..SE AFASTEM..ELA PRECISA DE AR.. SE AFASTEM..# Bankotsu gritou enquanto empurrava os outros.

#Kagome..Por favor..Não me deixe..# Pedi já com lagrimas nos olhos. A ambulância finalmente chegou e, afastando todos, checou o pulso dela.

#O pulso está fraco, mas ela ainda está viva..# Informou um rapaz ao outro, que trazia uma maca junto com outro homem. Imobilizaram-na e a colocaram na maca, levando-a para a ambulância. Tentei ir atrás, mas não deixaram. Corri para onde meu carro estava e entrei, quando ia fechar a porta, o papai segurou-a.

#Não vou deixar você dirigir nesse estado. Chegue pro lado..# Ordenou. Como eu estava com pressa resolvi apenas obedecer. Cheguei para o lado e ele tomou a direção. Ligou o carro e acelerou atrás da ambulância, que dirigia velozmente em direção ao hospital. Chegando neste, deixei o papai fazendo a ficha da kagome e fui para a sala de espera, como me foi mandado.

Suspirei. E se kagome morresse? O que seria da minha vida sem ela? Não resistindo mais deixei uma pequena lagrima cair. Não..Ela não pode morrer..Ela não vai morrer.. Fechei os olhos, e comecei a me lembrar de minha vida, desde o momento em que conheci Jhone Higurashi.

Flash-Back OoOoOoOoO (Obs – É o Inuyasha narrando os fatos da vida dele, tipo: Ele agora, narrando o que aconteceu no passado, ok?)

Tinha apenas 11 anos naquela época. Tinha acabado de ganhar um jogo e, como estava jogando-o, não percebi que a diretora do orfanato vinha em minha direção, acompanhada de mais um homem. Continuei andando até que me esbarrei no homem, indo ao chão logo após. Como em câmera lenta, vi meu brinquedo se espatifando no chão. As lagrimas rapidamente vieram aos meus olhos.

#Oh..Me desculpe garotinho..# O rapaz se desculpou enquanto me estendia a mão. Encarei-o com raiva, me levantei, catei o resto do meu antigo novo jogo e sai dali correndo.

#Não ligue pra ele..É apenas um hanyou que nunca vai sair deste orfanato..# Ouvi a diretora dizer.

#E porque não?# O homem perguntou.

#Porque ele é um hanyou..# E foi tudo que eu ouvi. Subi correndo para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, revoltado.

3 dias se passaram desde que eu havia me esbarrado com aquele homem. Estava no café da manhã, quando o vi parado na porta do refeitório, com algo nas mãos. Com um gesto de mão, ele me chamou. Assustado e curioso, eu me aproximei.

#Queria pedir desculpas por aquele fatídico dia.. Tome..Trouxe isso pra você..# E entregou o pacote que tinha em mãos. Peguei-o e, rasgando a embalagem, vi o mais novo vídeo game portátil. Olhei para o homem a minha frente encantado. #Jhone Higurashi..# Estendeu a mão para mim, esperando que eu falasse meu nome.

#Inuyasha..# Respondi apertando a mão dele.

#E então Inuyasha.. Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de passar o dia comigo..#

#Se eu gostaria? Mas é claro..# Já estava empolgado, quando me lembrei de um pequeno detalhe: #Mas a Má (Apelido da diretora do orfanato) não vai autorizar e-#

#Ela já autorizou, Inuyasha..Estou apenas esperando você ir colocar uma roupa..Ou pretende sair com essa farda? Estou te esperando na pracinha ali fora..# Com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sai correndo dali em direção ao meu quarto. Peguei a melhor blusa que eu tinha, que era uma polo vermelha abatida, vesti a calça jeans que eu usava para sair, que também não era nova e depois calcei o abatido tênis preto. Não estava lindo, mas era a melhor coisa que eu tinha para vestir.

Voltei correndo e o encontrei sentado no banco, olhando as outras crianças que brincavam animadamente.

#Vamos?# Ele finalmente percebeu que eu estava ali. Sorrindo, se levantou e se aproximou de mim. #Aonde vamos?# Quis saber.

#Logo você verá..# E foi andando em direção a saída. Eu apenas o segui. Acho que aquela era a primeira vez que eu passava por aqueles muros. Sorri ao ver a rua. Corri para poder acompanhar Jhone e o vi tirar o alarme do bolso. Apontou este para uma linda Ferrari vermelha e apertou o botão, desalarmando-o. Meus olhos ainda brilhavam ao ver aquele lindo carro.. Simplesmente perfeito.. #Vamos?# Chamou já dentro do carro.

Voltando ao mundo, eu corri e entrei neste também, ficando ainda mais maravilhado de vê-lo por dentro. Ele deu a partida e começou a dirigir pela cidade. Passamos por diversos lugares até que ele parou em frente a um lugar colorido e movimentado.

#Onde estamos?# Perguntei.

#No parque de diversões..# Meus olhos brilharam mais uma vez naquele dia. Fomos primeiramente no carrinho bate-bate, depois na montanha russa, depois no trem fantasma, no ranger (O que fica girando e você fica de cabeça para baixo), na roda gigante e em mais vários brinquedos. Ao meio dia, fomos a uma lanchonete para almoçar. Depois dali ele me levou a um parque aquático, não desses de tomar banho, mas daqueles que os animais marinhos faziam apresentações, dentre outras coisas.

Já era mais ou menos quatro horas da tarde quando o show das focas começou. Senti alguém cutucando meu braço e me virei apenas para pegar o sorvete que o Jhone havia comprado. Assistimos a apresentação e depois nos dirigimos até a ala das baleias assassinas, que não pareciam tão assassinas assim.

#Podemos marcar de sair de novo, o que me diz Inuyasha?# Ele perguntou quando paramos na frente do orfanato. Eu sorri.

#Seria muito bom..# Respondi com sinceridade. Quem sabe aquela era a minha chance de sair daquele orfanato?

#Venho te pegar na sexta ao meio-dia está bem? Vamos fazer compras e sábado te pego de manhã para passarmos o dia juntos de novo..#

#Ótimo..Até lá..# E saí do carro. Acenei com a mão enquanto o Jhone se afastava. Alegre, entrei no orfanato.

Mais dois dias e logo sexta feira chegou. Como combinado, ao meio dia em ponto ele me pegou e fomos ao shopping, por incrível que pareça. Passamos a tarde toda comprando roupas e mais roupas, tênis e mais uma variedade de coisas.

Seis horas da tarde foi o horário que ele me deixou no orfanato, alegando que estaria lá de novo às sete horas da manhã do dia seguinte.

E estava. Sete horas, como o combinado, eu estava na porta e esperando. Ele chegou sete horas e um minuto, sorrindo para mim. Eu estava vestido com um calção de banho e uma blusa regata, como ele havia aconselhado. Fomos ao clube naquele sábado.

Aquele foi o melhor sábado de minha vida... Pela hora do almoço, nos sentamos para almoçar.

#Você tem filhos?# Perguntei com uma pontinha de esperança de que ele fosse me adotar.

#Oh..Tenho sim..Dois..Uma filha de 8 anos e um de 10.. Você tem quantos anos Inuyasha?# Perguntou. Apesar de saber que ele tinha filhos, não desanimei.

#11 anos.. # Respondi.

#Posso saber como você foi parar naquele orfanato?#

#As freiras dizem que me deixaram lá em uma noite chuvosa e que eu era um bebezinho ainda. Desde que me lembro moro naquele lugar..#

#E você gostaria de ter uma família, Inu-kun?# Chamou pelo apelido carinhoso, me fazendo sorrir.

#É claro..É o que eu mais quero nessa vida..# Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas tivemos que parar de conversar por causa da comida que havia chegado. Almoçamos e depois voltamos a conversar. Depois de meia hora, finalmente voltamos para a piscina.

Um dia perfeito. Era o que resumia aquele sábado.. Voltamos para o orfanato no finalzinho da tarde.

Uma semana se passou e nada do Higurashi voltar lá ou para me visitar, ou para dizer que havia me adotado, e aquilo me deixava frustrado. Mais uma semana e nada dele. Já havia perdido as esperanças de poder finalmente ser adotado. Como dizia a Má, eu nunca seria adotado. Iria morrer naquele maldito orfanato, se é que eles não vão me expulsar quando eu fizer 18 anos.. Mas se eu me tornar padre, pode ser que eles me deixem ficar..

#Inuyasha? A Mãe Maria está te chamando na sala dela e mandou que fosse rápido..# Irmã Tanaki informou. Me levantei e rumei para a sala da diretora, forçando a mente para lembrar de algo errado que eu tenha feito. Chegando lá, me espantei ao ver o Jhone sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ele sorriu ao me ver entrar.

#Bom..Inuyasha.. Diga um oi ao seu novo pai..# Meus olhos brilharam de emoção. O agora meu pai, se levantou e abriu os braços e eu apenas corri e o abracei fortemente. É..Agora eu tenho uma família..

O carro parou em frente a uma grande mansão e eu sorri maravilhado. Aquela era a minha nova casa? Era simplesmente maravilhosa. Entrei e ele me apresentou minha _nova_ mãe.

#Inuyasha, esta é Joudith Higurashi.. Querida..Este é o Inuyasha, que tanto lhe falei..# Ela sorriu para mim e logo depois me abraçou.

#É um prazer conhece-lo, querido..Saiba que o Jhone falou muito bem de você..# Apenas sorri em resposta.

#Jouthid, meu amor, vá chamar as crianças. Diga que eu tenho uma surpresa para elas.# Ele pediu para ela, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

#Tudo bem querido..Estou indo# E saiu. Apenas pude ouvir o grito que ela deu. #KAGOME, MIROKU, ENTREM, SEU PAI TEM UMA SURPRESA PRA VOCÊS...# Wow..Aquilo doeu os meus ouvidos. Vi um menino e uma menina, todos sujos de lama, entrarem correndo na casa e a sujando.

# PAPAI? O QUE FOI? QUAL A SURPRESA? # O garoto perguntou animado.

# Brincando na lama de novo vocês dois?# Jhone perguntou sorrindo.

# Nós estávamos na 27º guerra de lama... E EU GANHEI# A garota gritei para o menino, que fechou a cara. #Mas fala papai..A surpresa..?#

# Queridos, eu queria apresentar para vocês o mais novo irmão de vocês. Esse é o inuyasha.# Jhone informou enquanto me puxava para o seu lado. #Eu o adotei. Ele vai morar conosco de agora em diante..Ele tem 11 anos. Inuyasha..Esses são seus novos irmãos: Kagome e miroku. A kagome tem 8 anos e o miroku 10..# Continuou falando.

#Prazer..# Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu apenas fiquei calado, pois estava com vergonha..Pois é..Podem acreditar..Eu estava com vergonha...

#Vem..# Kagome falou pegando minha mão..#Vamos brincar..# Eu levantou a cabeça, e a fitei. Fiquei sem reação quando meu olhar cruzou com o dela. Nunca em minha vida tinha visto olhos tão lindos. Apenas deixei que ela me puxasse lá para fora, onde entrei na tal guerra de lama que eles estavam fazendo.

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

E foi assim que eu a conheci..Lembro-me como se fosse hoje do dia em que me apaixonei por aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ah.. Como eu amo essa mulher.. Voltei a fechar os olhos e me lembrei do nosso primeiro beijo.

Flash-Back OoOoOoOoO

Havia acordado animado aquela manhã, afinal de contas era sábado e nós iríamos para a praia. Eu tinha 15 anos, a kagome 12 e o Miroku 14.

Me arrumei rapidamente e fui acordar a dorminhoca da kagome, que provavelmente estaria dormindo ainda. Vi-a dormindo parecendo um anjo. Me aproximei e, bem perto do seu ouvido, gritei:

#KAGOME... ACOOOOOORDA...EU VOCÊ E O MIROKU VAMOS PARA PRAIA... AGORA...# Ela acordou atordoada enquanto eu puxava seu cobertor. Arregalei os olhos ao ver a minúscula camisola que ela usava.

#O QUE ESTÁ OLHANDO SEU TARADO??# Ela gritou, fazendo minhas sensíveis orelhinhas doerem. Levei as mãos até estas tentando diminuir a dor.

Ela ajoelhou na cama e, sem que eu percebesse, tirou minhas mãos das orelhinhas, passando a acariciá-las logo após. Elas tremeram como sempre faziam quando kagome as tocava. Minha querida irmãzinha, sem se tocar do que fazia me abraçou fortemente, fazendo com que minha cabeça ficasse entre seus seios. Senti seu coração acelerar e olhei pra cima. Sorri ao vê-la corada. O que não esperava é que meu coração também acelerasse ao perceber a aproximação. Sem conseguir me controlar, fui aproximando os lábios lentamente dos dela. Antes de nos beijarmos, ela sussurrou algo:

#Nunca fiz isso antes..# Sorri internamente, me orgulhando por ser o primeiro, mas não deixando de sentir uma terrível felicidade ao saber que ela nunca havia estado com outro antes.

#Eu te ensino..# Sussurrei de volta. Colei os lábios aos dela, em um leve pitoque. Senti um incrível calor dominar meu corpo ao sentir sua pele macia contra a minha. Passei os braços por sua cintura e forcei os lábios, pedindo passagem com a língua, o que logo ocorreu. Por céus..Eu nunca havia sentido algo tão bom como estava sentindo agora, enquanto beijava a MINHA Kagome. Minha..Só minha e de mais ninguém. Sim..Eu gosto dessa garota de um jeito mais especial.. E não tenho duvidas quanto a isso. Separamos-nos e ela, muito corada, me encarou. Peguei sua mão e sussurrei algo muito próximo ao seu ouvido.

#Você vai descer assim mesmo?# Me separei e ela sentou na cama. #Hunf..Vá se trocar, não quero que o Miroku fique passando a mão em você..# Sorrindo, me retirei do carro.

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Apesar das ótimas lembranças eu não conseguia sorrir. Porque justo agora? Justo agora que íamos nos casar, ser felizes.. GRRRRRRRRR..Se eu tivesse chegado um pouquinho antes..

Sem que percebesse mais algumas lagrimas cruzavam meu rosto. Sim..Era tudo culpa minha, e se a kagome não sobrevivesse eu teria que viver com o peso de sua morte nas costas.. Isso é, se eu não morresse com ela.. Estou sendo dramático, eu sei..Mas só quem já vivenciou sabe como é a dor de perder alguém querido..Alguém que você ama mais do que a sua própria vida..

Fechei os olhos e me lembrei de quando praticamente fui obrigado a dormir com aquela garota, na vila dos rachas.

Flash-Back OoOoOoO

#Inuyasha..Miroku..Se arrumem..HOJE EU VOU LEVAR VOCÊS PARA A VILA DOS RACHAS..Que a mãe de vocês não saiba disso..# Papai falou baixo essa parte. Sorri..Pela primeira vez iria ver o papai em ação..Iria vê-lo correr e quem sabe eu não correria também? Iria ser realmente bom.. Mas tinha ainda uma outra coisa.. Provavelmente seria 'obrigado' a dormir com alguma prostituta, o que era a parte ruim disto tudo, pois o que eu mais queria era ter minha primeira vez com a garota que eu gosto..A kagome, no caso.. Seria bom se eu tivesse escolhas.. Primeiro, se eu me recusasse, iriam pensar que eu era gay, o que seria uma humilhação e tanto.. Segundo, poderiam desconfiar de algo.. O que seria pior ainda..

Fui para o meu quarto com a intenção de me arrumar. Foi quando a minha linda e amada garota invadiu este.

#Você não vai..# Seus olhos brilhavam devido as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. E caíram. Caminhei rapidamente e a abracei.

#Eu tenho que ir minha pequena..Você quer que eu faça o que? Que fale com o papai que não vou?# Encarei-a com um olhar carinhoso.

#E eu? Como fico? Só de te imaginar com outra garota inuyasha meu coração dói..# Sussurrou enquanto deixava que mais lagrimas caíssem. Limpei estas, dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e me sentei na cama com ela em meu colo.

#Meu corpo vai estar com outra garota.. Mas não meus pensamentos, pois estes não tem lugar para outra, assim como o meu coração..# E beijei-a logo após. Não um beijo simples, mas o mais apaixonado que eu já consegui dar em minha vida. Nos separamos um tempo depois e eu apenas confessei o que meu coração queria dizer a bastante tempo. #Eu te amo..# Vi-a sorrir e logo ela respondeu também..

#Eu também..#

#Agora deixe-me trocar de roupa vai..Se não papai vai perceber a demora.#

#Por mim você não ia nunca.# Sorri enquanto lhe enlaçava pela cintura..

#Você é muito ciumenta.# Ela sorriu pra mim de volta e logo se retirou. Vesti uma blusa vermelha com um dragão prata estampado, uma calça jeans escura e folgada e um tênis qualquer. Coloquei um boné preto virado pra traz e uma corrente qualquer no pescoço.

Cheguei lá em baixo e o papai já me esperava, junto com o Miroku. Cada um entrou em seu carro e sem dizer mais nada saímos. Chegando lá, fiquei maravilhado. Diferentes músicas podiam ser ouvidas de diferentes pontos. Mas o som que vinha mais alto era de um local que mais parecia uma boate. Estacionamos nossos carros em lugares reservados para nós. Olhei ao redor e tudo que via era mulheres com roupas curtas, algumas em cantos se esfregando com algum rapaz, homens brigando, outros conversando..

#Inuyasha?# Papai chamou. Me aproximei e ele me apresentou a um rapaz. #Este é Bankotsu, filho do Suikotsu, nosso mecânico.. É a primeira vez dele aqui também.. # Apertei a mão do tal Bankotsu, que sorriu animadamente para mim.

#Papai fala muito sobre sua família.. É uma honra conhecer vocês..# Papai sorriu pra ele.

#Vamos entrar?# E fomos para a boate. Eu nunca havia ido a uma, logo, fiquei maravilhado com tudo que via. Diversas luzes iluminavam o local e a musica alta fazia as pessoas ali delirar. Nos dirigimos até uma das mesas e sentamos. Logo fomos atendidos.

#Traga uma dose de wiske para cada um..# Papai mandou. Arregalei os olhos com o pedido.. Ele nunca nos deixava beber.. #Hoje é um dia especial..Podem beber a vontade..# Olhei para o Miroku e vi seus olhos brilhando. Dei risada. Logo as bebidas chegaram e nós a bebemos. Um tempo depois, todos da mesa, tirando o papai, já estavam relativamente 'felizes', se é que me entendem.. Eu não estava muito atrás não. Olhei para pista e vi a kagome dançando? Impossível..Ela estava ali? Sorri abertamente, me levantei da mesa e fui ao encontro da minha amada.

#O Inuyasha é rápido..# Alguém comentou, mas eu não liguei muito. Cheguei ao lado dela e enlacei sua cintura. O cheiro era um pouco diferente, mas não deixava de ser a minha Kagome que estava em meus braços.

Primeiramente ela me olhou assustada, mas logo depois sorriu, passando a _dançar_ comigo. Dançar? Eu disse dançar? Pois menti.. Ela estava se esfregando contra mim. Estava na cara de que aquela não era a kagome, mas seu rosto era completamente igual ao dela..E se eu tinha que fazer isso esta noite, que fosse com alguém parecida com minha amada.

#Você deve ser o filho do Higurashi..Estou certa?# Perguntou enquanto enlaçava os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

#Sim..Está certa..# Foi tudo que ela me deixou dizer, já que me calou com um beijo. Frios.. Era o que definia seus lábios. Ela segurou minha mão e me levou para um quarto no andar de cima.

#Prazer..Me chamo Kikyou..# Ela falou enquanto começava a tirar a blusa

#Me chamo Inuyasha..#

#Inuyasha? Bom saber..Agora tenho um nome para gritar nos melhores momentos..# E, maliciosamente, ela sentou em meu colo.

O que falar sobre sexo? É realmente bom..Viciante, diria.. Mas provavelmente é melhor quando o casal se ama.. Daí seria 'fazer amor' eu sei..E era o que eu queria fazer com a kagome..

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Me lembro até hoje que quando cheguei ao clímax foi o nome da Kagome que eu gemi.. Foi nela em quem eu pensei todo o tempo que estive com Kikyou.. Se eu soubesse que ter dormido com ela uma vez teria dado tantas complicações, não o teria feito..Mas não se pode mudar o passado certo? O que é uma pena.

Levantei-me da cadeira rapidamente ao ver que o médico que levara a kagome se aproximava.

#Vocês são parentes da paciente?# Perguntou. Papai, eu, Miroku e Sango confirmamos. #Quem é o responsável por ela?# Papai levantou-se, mas eu me levantei junto.

#Sou noivo dela.. Quero saber de tudo que está acontecendo..# O medico consentiu.

#Sigam-me, por favor..# E seguimos. Viramos a direita andamos mais um pouco e entramos em uma sala. Nos sentamos e ele começou a falar. #As noticias não são boas.. No momento do acidente, houve uma forte pancada na cabeça.. O que está ocorrendo com ela é chamado de Sangramento Epidural..Onde uma artéria se parte e começa a jorrar sangue para dentro do crânio e o cérebro é prensado pela crescente camada de sangue. O paciente fica inconsciente logo após a ruptura.. O estado dela é grave.. Só podemos salva-la se fizer-mos uma cirurgia, que é de grande risco..#

#Apenas salve-a..# Murmurei com dificuldade, já que as lágrimas dificultavam a saída da voz.

#Farei o possível meu rapaz. Há 60 por cento de chance de sobrevivência.. De 10 pessoas em que isso acontece, 4 morrem.. Espero que sua noiva fique entre essas outras 6 pessoas.. O caso dela foi descoberto cedo.. Vou fazer o melhor que posso para salva-la.. Saiba que se o pior acontecer, não foi por falta de esforços..#

#Apenas salve-a..Já disse..# Estava começando a me irritar, foi quando a mão do papai em meu ombro me fez ficar um pouco mais calmo.

#Desculpe-o senhor.. Ele está muito abalado..Vamos nos retirar, se não se importa..#

#Fiquem calmos.. Vai dar tudo certo.. Vamos iniciar a cirurgia neste exato momento..# Falou enquanto saiamos da sala e ele trancava a porta. Seguiu para o lado oposto e nós voltamos à sala de espera.

Sentei-me novamente na cadeira e rapidamente as lembranças voltaram a minha mente.

Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Havia acabado de acordar na manhã seguinte.. Já estava em casa. Me levantei e tomei um banho para acordar direito. Vesti apenas um short e fui para o quarto da kagome, com um único objetivo em mente. Entrei sem bater na porta e a encontrei no computador. Abracei-a por traz e dei-lhe um leve beijo no rosto.

#Bom dia..# Murmurei alegre.

#Bom dia..# Respondeu séria. #Vejo que a noite ontem foi boa..#

#Teria sido melhor se você estivesse lá comigo..#

#Ah claro..Ai quem sabe o seu sorriso teria ficado ainda maior né?# Ela me encarou e pude perceber o quanto estava com raiva. #Vai ser assim toda noite?# Seus olhos já estavam marejados. #Eu fico aqui, sozinha.. Enquanto você ta lá se divertindo com as vagabundas daquele lugar? Ou melhor..Talvez você esqueça que da garota bobinha e ingênua que um dia você iludiu.. Já que tem tantas outras melhores..# Puxei-a contra meu corpo, a abraçando fortemente.

#Pare com isso kagome..Você sabe que não é verdade..Você é insubstituível..#

#Ninguém é insubstituível, Inuyasha..#

#Mas é claro que é..Quem te disse uma bobagem dessas, kagome? Eu amo você e nunca vou te trocar por ninguém..#

#Será? Porque você iria querer uma garota nova como eu e tão inexperiente, enquanto você pode ter tudo o que quiser com uma mais velha e experiente?#

#Porque apenas o que eu quero de você é o seu amor.. Você não precisa me dar seu corpo para que eu me sinta satisfeito..Apenas sua presença já me satisfaz.. Eu amo você.. Apesar de sermos tão novos, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você... Kagome Higurashi..Aceita namorar comigo?# Vi seus olhos brilharem de lagrimas e ela se jogou em meus braços, me dando um ardente beijo.

#É claro que eu aceito Inu-kun..É tudo o que eu mais quero na vida..#

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

E foi apartir deste dia que começamos a namorar. Bom..Tudo estava lindo e feliz até o dia em que ela completou 13 anos. Insistiu tanto que papai a deixou ir conhecer a Villa..

Flash-Back OoOoOoO

#Mas papai..A kagome ainda é uma criança..Você não pode leva-..# Parei de falar ao vê-la descendo as escadas. Simplesmente divina.. Divina demais para o meu gosto.. Ela não é louca de ir com essa roupa para a villa.. #PARA ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM ESSA SAIA DESSE TAMANHO?# Gritei quando ela colocou o pé no ultimo degrau.

#Deixe-a inuyasha... Ai ai.. Tudo bem que você sente ciúmes de sua irmã. É natural que os irmãos mais velhos queiram defender as irmãs, ainda mais sendo esta é a caçula..#

#Mas..# Tentei falar, mas fui interrompido.

#E nada de mas. Kagome, querida, você está linda. Agora vamos..# Papai disse já se retirando, sendo seguido pelo miroku. Lancei um olhar assassino à minha namorada e depois me retirei também. Não esperei o papai entregar-lhe o carro novo e me retirei. Chegando lá, apenas estacionei o carro e subi para o quarto reservado a mim. Do jeito que a kagome é curiosa, provavelmente vai me procurar, mesmo que isso demore.

Mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos depois. Foi o tempo que ela levou para me encontrar.. Estava passando no corredor quando eu a puxei para meu quarto. Senti o cheiro do medo começando a exalar dela e me apressei em me identificar.

#Calma meu amor..Sou eu..O Inuyasha..# Sorri, virei seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para o meu e logo depois a beijei apaixonadamente, como sempre fazia.

#Então é para cá que você traz suas putas?# Ela perguntou fazendo cara de irritada.

#E você precisava vir com uma saia tão curta?# ela riu. Me afastei e fui até uma pequena geladeira que havia ali.

#É melhor nós voltarmos. O papai pode sentir nossa falta. E vai que alguém aparece aqui e-...# Eu a cortei..

#Fique calma. Ninguém vem aqui. Este quarto é meu.. Não existe nenhum doido tão doido a ponto de se meter com um dos filhos de Higurashi.# Abri a geladeira e tirei de lá uma garrafa de wiske. Pus o conteúdo em um copo e o peguei.

#Nossa...Como você é cavaleiro.# Disse caminhando em direção ao refrigerador.

#Quem disse que você vai beber?# Perguntei segurando sua mão que já estava esticada para abrir a portinha. A puxei pra mim e sussurrei em seu ouvido: # Eu juro que se algum homem se meter com você, eu mato..# Ela sorriu e se soltou de minhas mãos. Sentei na cama e a olhei maliciosamente. #Aqui ninguém irá nos interromper..# Eu sabia que isso era apenas uma desculpa para não dormir comigo..Mas eu apenas a queria.. A amava tanto..Queria poder demonstrar esse amor de um jeito especial..

Puxei-a pelo braço e a coloquei com cuidado na cama, ficando por cima logo após. Beijei-a rapidamente e ela correspondeu. Depois de um tempo, kagome me empurrou e se levantou. Não a deixaria desistir assim tão rápido, isso é obvio. Me levantei e a abracei por traz, beijando seu pescoço. Abaixei as alças da blusa e não ouvi nenhuma reclamação vinda dela, então continuei.

#Inuyasha...A kagome sumiu. O papai mandou te chamar para ajudar a procurá-la. Venha rápido# A parti daquele dia, eu passei a odiar o miroku. GRRRRR... Espero que ninguém perceba o meu pequeno estado de excitação..Tomara que passe logo..

#Droga...# Sussurrei enquanto me afastava dela.

# você sai e depois de 5 minutos eu saiu. Você diz que me viu indo para lá, ai você fala uma direção oposta ta legal?# Ela disse. Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça e saí.

Desci e fiz tudo o que havia combinado com a Kagome. Quando ia voltar para a danceteria, senti um braço me puxando.

#O que foi Kikyou?# Perguntei entediado.

#Eu vi, Inuyasha..#

#Viu o que?# Perguntei desinteressado.

#Você e sua irmã no quarto..# Arregalei levemente o olhos, tentando não demonstrar surpresa.

#Você só pode estar louca..É..É isso.. Eu não estava no quarto com a kagome.. Você deve ter confundido ela com alguém..#

#Não..Eu vi você puxando-a para o quarto e vi você saindo um tempo depois, e excitado..# Vagabunda..

#Tudo bem..Estava mesmo no quarto com ela..E ai? O que você vai fazer#

#O que eu vou fazer? Nada..Apenas quero mais uma noite com você, querido..# Ela murmurou já muito próxima de mim.

#E se eu recusar?#

#Toda a villa vai saber do seu caso com a pequena Higurashi..# Vagabunda..Vaca..Filha da puta.. Odeio a kikyou.. Bom..Só espero que a kagome não me veja..

Passei o braço pela cintura dela e a puxei para um beijo. Ela enlaçou as pernas em minha cintura e correspondeu a este ousadamente.

#Não quero só um beijo, Inuyasha..Quero mais..# Murmurou e eu quase rosnei de raiva. Me encostei em um carro e puxei-a pela bunda, apertando esta levemente enquanto nos beijávamos.

Ouvi passos indo na direção contraria a nossa e o cheiro das lágrimas que eu mais odiava na vida impregnou o lugar. Empurrei Kikyou, fazendo-a cair no chão, mas quem liga?

#KAGOME..# Gritei para que ela me esperasse, o que não aconteceu. Corri atrás dela e apenas a vi cantando pneu em direção à saída..Entrei no meu carro e a segui. Acelerei e logo já estava atrás de seu carro, lhe dando sinal de luz para que freasse.

Kagome virou a esquerda e eu a segui, rezando para que ela diminuísse a velocidade, já que estávamos a 220 Km/h. Dei mais uma vez sinal de luz, antes de ver seu carro indo em direção à um prédio abandonado. Freei e, desesperado, vi o carro se chocando na parede. Tirei meu cinto e corri até o local do acidente. Chegando lá vi seu corpo para frente e sua cabeça encostada no volante. Um pequeno fio de sangue escorria de sua sobrancelha. Respirei fundo, procurando ar para poder me acalmar o que só me fez sentir o cheiro de álcool que começava a impregnar rapidamente o lugar. Arranquei a porta com força e com cuidado a tirei do carro. Dei dois pulos e já estava longe do local do acidente. Poucos minutos depois o grande 'BUM' pode ser ouvido. Liguei para o hospital mais próximo e logo uma ambulância chegou, trazendo consigo um caminhão do corpo de bombeiros.

Os médicos levaram a minha kagome, alegando que ela estava bem e que só estava inconsciente por causa da pancada na cabeça..

Uma semana depois ela finalmente acordou e só deus sabe a felicidade que eu sentir ao poder ver de novo aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

O resto da historia vocês já sabem..

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Olhei ao redor e vi a Sango, esgotada, dormindo no ombro do Miroku, que tinha uma expressão triste e preocupada na face. Papai estava com a cabeça encostada na cadeira, perdido em pensamentos. Eu também estava perdido em pensamentos, mas estava sentado reto.

Como será que ela está? Espero que esteja tudo ocorrendo bem na cirurgia. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e lembrei-me de quando a mamãe levou-a embora de minha vida..

Flash-Back OoOoOoO

#Eu sou sua mãe..Não me desobedeça.. Vá fazer o que eu te mandei fazer.# Kagome me encarou com desespero no olhar. Não vou mentir que realmente tive medo de que ela fosse levada.

Subindo correndo a escada, kagome se trancou em seu quarto. Mas eu tinha a chave. Entrei e vi que ela estava tomando banho. Esperei de cabeça baixa, já que estava pensando em como seria minha vida sem ela. Aquilo me deixava arrasado. Vi-a sair do banho e me encarando triste, ela sorriu. Me abraçou deixando que mais algumas lagrimas caíssem.

#Me faça sua..# Pediu.. Eu a encarei sério. #Me deixe ter essa ultima lembrança sua meu amor..# Eu sorri, mas era um sorriso triste. Beijei-a com toda paixão que consegui. Fui empurrando seu corpo lentamente até que ficasse deitada na cama. Fiquei por cima dela, sem separar nossos lábios. Tirei sua blusa e fiquei a admirar tamanha perfeição. Meu coração estava acelerado..É inacreditável, mas eu estava nervoso. Levei a mão até um dos fartos seios da minha kagome e o senti enrijecer rapidamente. Beijei-a com desejo. Desci os lábios pelo seu pescoço, a fazendo gemer meu nome. Desci para um dos seios e mordisquei de leve o mamilo direito, fazendo pequenos círculos com a língua, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Ela me puxou mais contra seu corpo, me incentivando a continuar. Tirou minha blusa enquanto eu descia a mão por sua barriga e desabotoava a saia.

#Kagome..Você já esta pro...O QUE QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?# Mamãe entrou no quarto e viu. Me puxou com violência de cima da Kagome # SUA VADIA. ELE É SEU IRMÃO# Gritou levantando a mão para bater nela e eu rapidamente a segurei.

#Não ouse bater na kagome..# Murmurei ameaçador. Iria começar uma discussão, mas o papai e o Miroku me puxaram para fora do quarto.

#Quantas vezes eu disse para ter cuidado, Inuyasha? Agora você faz uma merda dessas em um momento tão sensível como esses..# Pela primeira vez na vida eu tinha visto Jhone tão irritado. Sim..Ele sabia há muito tempo do nosso caso e não discordava nem apoiava, apenas me dizia para ter cuidado com a mamãe.

#É mano..Você deu mole..# Foi a vez do Miroku falar.

#Não a deixem leva-la..# Pedi.

#Não podemos fazer nada, querido..Sinto muito..#

#GRRR..Aquela idiota diz que vai levar a kagome com ela, como se ela fosse um brinquedo..Ela por acaso perguntou se a kagome queria ir com ela? Jouthid é uma bruxa..# Desabafei.

#Realmente não perguntei se ela queria ir, mas depois do que eu vi naquele quarto ela vai nem que eu tenha que trazer o presidente aqui para carregá-la..E eu sou uma bruxa mesmo..Mas a bruxa mãe da kagome..Pelo menos ela tem uma mãe, não é Inuyasha?# Rosnei sentindo o ódio que eu sentia por aquela mulher apenas crescer. #Porque você foi largado naquele orfanato, menino? Porque você apenas seria um fardo na vida dela..Dai preferiu larga-lo no primeiro lugar que encontrou.. Você deu sorte de não ter sido jogado no lixo..Você não tem pai nem mãe.. Não tem irmãos..Acho que viu como nossa família era feliz e resolveu destruí-la.. Você tem inveja porque a minha menina tem mãe e pai..E quanto a você? É apenas um hanyou imundo..#

#Jouthid..Por favor..Se controle..# Papai pediu.

#Não Jhone..Ela tem razão em certa parte.. Eu não tenho pai nem mãe biológicos, mas saiba que amo esse cara ali# Apontei para o papai.. #Como sele tivesse me feito..Amo aquele ali..# Apontei para o Miroku.. #Como se tivesse o mesmo sangue que o dele.. Amo a sua filha, porque ela é a garota mais perfeita e especial que eu já encontrei na vida.. E eu amo a senhora, porque foi a única mãe que eu já tive..A única mulher que me deu carinho e me compreendeu quando eu precisava.. Mas você está sendo egoísta.. Quer levar a kagome para que todos sintam a dor que você está sentindo porque acha que o papai te traiu.. Você é uma das piores espécies de mulher que existe.. Uma cobra que não liga para ninguém além de si mesma.. Deveria ter vergonha..# Após terminar de falar a ultima palavra, senti sua mão chocar-se contra meu rosto. Encarei-a com pena. #Sabe..Apesar de não conhecer a minha mãe verdadeira e de ela ter me abandonado, eu não sinto raiva dela..Acredito que deva ter tido seus motivos.. E não nego que um dia gostaria de conhecê-la..# Tinha um sorriso triste no rosto. Me virei para sair daquele lugar.

#Você sabe que nunca mais vai ver a kagome, não sabe?# Ela se pronunciou.

#Se é assim que o destino quer.. É assim que vai ser..# E me retirei dali.

Os primeiros meses sem a kagome haviam sido terríveis. Eu não ia mais para a villa, não comia e nem dormia direito, dentre outras coisas.

Papai e Miroku viviam insistindo que eu fosse com eles correr ou ficar com outras garotas, mas eu realmente não conseguia fazer aquilo... Não conseguia sair para me divertir e pensar que a kagome poderia estar presa em casa a uma hora dessas. E também não conseguia dormir com outras garotas.. Nada me animava..Era tudo o que eu tinha a dizer.

Isso foi até que, mais ou menos sete meses depois, Jouthid ligou falando como elas estavam.. Falou que kagome estava adorando a nova moradia, e que já nem falava mais em meu nome, o que poderia ser mentira. Resolvi viver minha vida, afinal de contas não poderia ficar sofrendo pelo resto da vida certo?

Naquela noite fui para a villa, mas não dormi com ninguém. E aquilo se repetiu pelos próximos dias.

Passou-se dois anos desde que ela havia se mudado e nós, finalmente, iríamos visitá-la. Mas tinha uma terrível condição, imposta pela vaca da Jouthid: Eu teria que levar alguma garota, fingindo que esta era minha namorada e aquela história não podia ser desmentida, caso fosse, eu voltaria para cá no mesmo instante. GRRRRRR.. Uma mulher dessas merece morrer.. Além disso, eu teria que tratar a kagome com indiferença, com ignorância, fingir que já a havia esquecido, entre outras coisas ruins. Aquela vagabunda (Jouthid) havia posto essas condições ridículas para que eu pudesse ver a MINHA kagome.. O que eu posso fazer? Meu coração ta que não agüenta de saudades.. Tive que aceitar..

Adivinham quem iria comigo? A Kikyou, é claro.. Eu já disse hoje que odeio a Jouthid? Pois é..Eu a odeio.. XP

Bom..Esse é o porque de eu tê-la tratado com tanta ignorância.. Não vou narrar o que aconteceu nesta viajem, pois vocês já sabem.. Só quero que saibam que a cada palavra de violência dirigida à kagome era como se uma faca fosse cravada em meu corpo. Odiava ter que fazer aquilo..Mas fazer o que se a bruxa da mãe dela exigiu isso? Eu apenas queria poder ficar um pouco com a garota que eu amava.

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Sei que muitos de vocês me odiaram ao longo do tempo, mas para tudo que fiz, tive um motivo. Depois daquela viajem, voltei para Tókio com raiva da kagome, já que ela fora rápida o suficiente para arranjar um namorado, apesar de ter demonstrado que ainda sentia algo por mim.

Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Depois de ter voltado para Tókio, percebi que tudo o que estava fazendo com minha vida era uma completa perca de tempo.. Como dizem, curta a vida porque a vida é curta..E é o que comecei a fazer depois de voltar.

Kikyou virou uma opção rara em minha cama. Todo dia me procurava, mas raramente rolava algo entre nós. Essa mulher ta ficando psicopata.. Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas esse grude não dá, né?

Apesar de, em cada noite, ter uma mulher diferente na minha cama, eu ainda não havia conseguido tirar a kagome de meu coração. Para me lembrar melhor de seu cheiro, eu costumava passar horas em seu antigo quarto, que ainda continha o doce perfume de sua ex-dona.

Certa vez estava quase dormindo quando o papai entrou no quarto. Morri de vergonha por ser pego daquele jeito.

#Eu sabia que você ainda não a tinha esquecido, Inuyasha..#

#Eu já esqueci..Já disse..Apenas não quero esquecer o cheiro de minha irmã, papai.. Não a amo como mulher, e sim como irmã..# Menti..E o papai provavelmente não caiu, mas preferiu mudar de assunto.

#Bom.. Estava pensando em reformar esse quarto.. Se um dia kagome voltar a morar aqui, provavelmente não vai querer esse quarto de menina..# Senti duas coisas naquele momento: Primeiro, raiva: não vou deixar ninguém mover um só móvel daquele quarto. Segundo, felicidade: Com a possibilidade da minha menina voltar a morar aqui..

#Você está louco? Não vai mexer em um centímetro deste cômodo. Se um dia a kagome voltar a morar aqui, ela decide se quer ou não mudar seu quarto..# Resmunguei.

#Oh..Tudo bem..Desculpe.. Não precisa me morder..# Rosnei com a brincadeira, o fazendo rir. #Não vou fazer nada sem seu consentimento, meu filho..Fique calmo..# Falou sorrindo, enquanto se retirava do quarto.

Me joguei na cama e peguei um dos ursinhos preferidos da kagome, o abraçando fortemente. Onde já se viu? Mudar o quarto da MINHA Kagome? Se ele fizesse isso, onde mais eu poderia sentir seu cheiro? Não iria ter mais nenhuma lembrança sua, senão de fotos.. Melhor não mexer em nada.

Sabe o que mais me deixa irritado? É a falta de consideração dela para mim. Aniversario do papai: Ela ligou. No do Miroku? Ela ligou. Chegou o meu. Acordei cedo e me sentei ao lado do telefone. Oito horas: Primeiro telefonema. Era uma tia velha e chata. Dez horas: Kikyou. O dia se seguiu com ligações de milhares de pessoas.. Era mais ou menos nove da noite quando ele tocou mais uma vez. Era ela..Tinha que ser ela.. Corri até o aparelho gritando para todos que iria atender.

#Alo?# Murmurei animado.

#Alo..# Não..Não era ela.. #Inuyasha? Liguei apenas para te desejar feliz aniversario..# Era a Jouthid..

#Obrigado..# Murmurei friamente.

#Eu falei com a kagome para que ligasse para você, mas ela disse que não estava afim.. Sinto muito.. Essa menina anda muito revoltada..Só faltou me bater quando lhe pedi que ligasse..# Não sei se a intenção dela era me atingir.. Só sei que conseguiu.

#Tudo bem..Para mim não faz diferença..# Menti.. Ela falou mais um pouco e logo desligou. Desanimado, fui para a villa, bebi a noite inteira, não dormi com nenhuma mulher e bati o carro em um poste na volta para casa, só que não tive nem um arranhão.

Alguns anos passaram. Eu estava sentado no sofá, completamente entediado, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Esperei que alguém atendesse, o que não aconteceu. Me levantei e atendi a porcaria do aparelho.

#Alo?#

#_Alo..Com quem eu falo_?#

#Inuyasha..Quem é?# Perguntei não reconhecendo a voz, mas era uma linda e graciosa voz feminina.

#_Inu..Sou eu..A kagome.._# Meu coração por dois segundos parou de bater e logo voltou com força total. Uma grande raiva começou a tomar conta de mim. Inu? Ela, que só ligava para essa maldita casa para falar com o Miroku e com o papai e que me ignorava completamente. Ligava e vinha me chamando de Inu? Ah..Paciência né?

#O que foi? Você nunca liga para cá, a não ser no aniversário do papai ou no do miroku..# Murmurei frio.

#_A_ _mamãe..Ela_..# Parou de falar.

#O que?#

#_Morreu.._# Murmurou com a voz abatida. Ela realmente não tem o que fazer..Nunca me liga, e quando liga quer tirar onda com a minha cara?

#Não é possível..Kagome Higurashi, para que você liga pra cá para ficar inventando histórias..A MAMÃE NÃO ESTÁ MORTA..#

#Como eu queria que fosse verdade, inu..# Murmurou com a voz calma.

#Não me chame de Inu.. Só pessoas intimas me chamam assim..# Falei o mais friamente que consegui.

#Tudo bem Inuyasha# Ela falou tentando ser mais fria que eu.. #Passe para o papai..# É impressão minha ou aquilo tinha saído em tom de ordem?

#Você não manda em mim bruxa.#

#Inuyasha.. A MAMÃE ESTÁ MORTA E VOCÊ FICA PROCURANDO CONFUSÃO, DROGA. VOCÊ É MESMO UM CRIANÇA QUE NUNCA VAI CRESCER, IDIOTA. AGORA COLOQUE LOGO O PAP-# Depois do primeiro grito eu já havia afastado o telefone do ouvido, já que, se não se lembram, eu tenho orelhas sensíveis. Não liguei a mínima para o que ela dizia e entreguei o telefone ao papai, que já estava ali do lado. Eles conversaram por uns cinco minutos e logo após, com uma cara arrasada, papai colocou o telefone na base (Era sem fio).

#O que foi pai?# Miroku perguntou ansioso.

#Sinto muito querido..Jouthid morreu..# Miroku arregalou os olhos, chocado. Eu, digamos que ainda não acreditava. #Ela tinha tido um infarto e estava internada.. Fizeram a cirurgia, acho que ela não resistiu e teve uma parada cardíaca..# Tudo bem..Eu estava começando a acreditar..A kagome não mentiria para o papai. Senti o cheiro de lágrimas invadir o lugar e levantei os olhos, e encarei o papai e o miroku, abraçados e chorando. Me comovi com a cena, mas apesar disso eu não estava sofrendo com a noticia. Estava chocado, sim, mas sofrendo não.

#Nós vamos para lá ainda hoje. Vão arrumar suas coisas, eu vou ligar para o aeroporto..# Eu e o Miroku subimos e deixamos o Jhone no telefone.

Não faço a mínima idéia de quantas horas passamos naquele jatinho chato, só sei que demorou. Chegamos em Londres mais ou menos cinco horas da manhã e na casa que elas moravam mais ou menos seis horas. Coloquei o ouvido na porta e não ouvi barulho algum, o que provava que ela estava dormindo.

#E agora?# Perguntei.

#E agora?# Papai olhou para a janela que era do quarto da kagome, que por sinal estava aberta, e depois olhou pra mim.

#Não..Nem pense nisso..Eu não vou subir lá..#

#Vá logo, Inuyasha..# Papai falou em um tom tão autoritário que eu preferi não o contrariar. Em dois pulos já estava no quarto dela. Parei e respirei fundo, me embriagando no maravilhoso cheiro que vinha do corpo da garota que eu mais amava na vida. Este estava mudado, mas para melhor. Caminhei até a cama e encarei o anjo que dormia calmamente. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e acariciei sua face. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando meus dedos entraram em contato com a macia pele da kagome. Ouvi um tec e depois outro tec. Me irritando, levantei e fui até a janela.

#Da para ter calma? Ela dorme feito pedra sabiam?# Falei em um tom que desse para ser ouvido lá de baixo. Eles resmungaram e pararam de jogar pedrinhas no vidro.

Voltei a me aproximar da cama e, com calma cutuquei seu braço. Nada aconteceu. Resolvi ser mais carinhoso. Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e voltei a acaricia-lo. Passei a ponta dos dedos levemente pelos macios lábios dela e soltei um fraco gemido de ansiedade. Meu coração acelerou quando ela se mexeu, indicando que estava acordando. Sentei-me em sua cama, me inclinei sobre seu corpo e esperei que ela acordasse.

#Não sabe que é perigoso dormir de janela aberta?# Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

#Inuyasha?# Mais uma vez meu corpo se arrepiou e meu coração bateu ainda mais rápido, ao ver aqueles olhos perfeitos e ao ouvir sua voz.

#Vejo que ainda me reconhece..# Murmurei sarcasticamente.

#Nunca me esqueceria dessas suas orelhinhas fofas..# Disse levando as mãos até as minhas orelhinhas. Eu apenas fechei os olhos para sentir melhor o toque. Ela tirou as mãos das minhas orelhas, mas eu as segurei.

#Continua..# Pedi as colocando lá de novo. O controle já estava se indo há um tempo.

#Tudo b-# Não deixei que ela continuasse, pois colei meus lábios aos dela. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram, senti que o mundo deixava de existir. O chão sumiu de meus pés e nada mais existia a não ser nós dois. Ah como eu estava com saudades daquela garota.. O beijo começou tímido, mas logo eu o aprofundei. Estava literalmente desesperado e, naquele momento, eu precisava de sua boca para sobreviver.

#INUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA..# Sim..Eu havia dito que não ouvia mais nada, só que aquele grito não se encaixava em nada, pois deixaram minhas orelhas e minha cabeça doendo. Rosnei enquanto me separava.

#JÁ VOU MIROKU..# Gritei de volta, irritado. Sem esperar, kagome se levantou e desceu correndo. Cheguei na sala e encontrei a kagome e o papai abraçados.

O resto vocês já sabem..

Lembro-me de quando fomos para a villa, assim que a kagome chegou. A Kagome havia prometido que não correria e que não ficaria com ninguém, eu também havia prometido aquilo.

Mais uma noite, a kikyou me procurou.. Bom..Antes de viajar, não vou mentir que estava em um rolo mais aprofundado com ela, só que não era namoro. Iria terminar aquela noite.. E terminei. Só não esperava que ela fosse pedir um beijo de despedida. Inicialmente eu neguei, mas ela me agarrou e eu apenas correspondi por alguns segundos.

ouvi pessoas gritando o nome da kagome e corri até a pista a tempo de ver a largada. Vi, com desespero, tudo o que o Toutsai fez na corrida. Senti uma profunda raiva da kagome por ela ter corrido. Sabe o que me irrita? Que ela sempre tira conclusões precipitadas.. GRRRRRRR.. Assim que ela parou o carro eu me aproximei.

#Kagome.. Você jurou que não ia correr..# Murmurei em um tom meio alto, para que pudesse ser ouvido em meio aquela multidão que gritava freneticamente.

#Foda-se Inuyasha..Tenho mais o que me preocupar..# Me lembrem de bater na kikyou assim que a ver. Segurei seu braço ao vê-la se distanciando. Ia explicar, mas o restante do pessoal chegou na hora.

#Parabéns querida..Sabia que ele tentaria algo.# Papai falou preocupado. Eu larguei seu braço e fiquei apenas observando.

Depois de conversar com todos, kagome se retirou junto com o otário do Senzo. Eu os segui. Quando cheguei lá já os encontrei na pista de dança. Kagome se esfregava insinuante, o que fez uma pontada de ódio crescer em meu peito. No final da musica, eles se beijaram. Perdendo a cabeça, fui até lá e soquei aquele idiota com toda minha força.

#VOCÊ É LOUCO SEU IDIOTA?# Ela gritou indo socorrer aquele mané, que por sinal era o meu melhor amigo.. Alias, ex-melhor amigo, atual inimigo.. #Você está bem?# Perguntou enquanto ele limpava o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca.

#To sim K-chan..# Como a kagome deixa esse FDP chamar ela com esse apelido? Ela se levantou e veio em minha direção.

#O que foi?# Ela perguntou furiosa e com o olhar frio.

#O QUE FOI? Grrrrrrr..# Segurei-a pelo braço e a puxei para um canto vazio do local.

#Primeiro: PORQUE VOCÊ CORREU? Você podia ter morrido kagome..IMAGINA SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE CONSEGUIDO MANTER O CONTROLE DO CARRO, O QUE TERIA ACONTECIDO? E TUDO ISSO POR CAUSA DE SUA TEIMOSIA. Porque você correu?# O mais provável é que ela havia visto o beijo. Eu sabia o motivo de sua raiva, mas preferi me fazer de inocente na historia. E também, estava com ódio demais para aceitar que o errado era eu.

#PORQUE EU QUIS. QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DIZER O QUE EU FAÇO OU DEIXO DE FAZER? VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM HANYOU IDIOTA...#

#SEGUNDO: NÃO ENTENDI O MOTIVO DO "FODA-SE INUYASHA" # Eu a interrompi e continuei falando..#O QUE EU TE FIZ?# Ta, eu sei.. Perguntar isso é o cumulo..

#AINDA TEM A CARA DE PAU DE PERGUNTAR? ME POUPE INUYASHA.#

#DO QUE...?# Eu estou me achando o ser mais idiota do mundo, mas odeio estar errado. Vou perder a kagome de novo por causa do meu egocentrismo.

#EU VI INUYASHA..EU VI VOCÊ SE AGARRANDO COM A KIKYOU, E TAMBÉM SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO NAMORANDO..# Ei..Eu não estou namorando com ela.. Fiz uma falsa expressão de chocado. Eu ia dizer a verdade a ela e explicar, quando uma frase terrível saiu de sua boca. #Sejam felizes irmãozinho..Pois eu vou ser muito com o Senzo, e ah..Seu amiguinho beija muito melhor que você..# Aquilo caiu como um balde de água fria em minha cabeça. O ódio voltou com tudo e eu gritei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

#POIS SAIBA QUE EU SÓ ESTAVA ME DIVERTINDO COM VOCÊ, GAROTA. VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA PUTA BARATA, QUE SE ESFREGA COM O PRIMEIRO QUE VÊ NA FRENTE. É POR ISSO QUE EU NAMORO COM A KIKYOU, ELA NÃO É UMA VAGABUNDA QUE NEM VOCÊ..# E me arrependi de ter dito aquilo logo após.

#EU TENHO PENA DA KIKYOU. TER QUE NAMORAR UM HANYOU DESPREZÍVEL QUE NEM VOCÊ. NÃO SEI COMO EU PUDE TE AGUENTAR POR TODOS ESSES ANOS HANYOU..# Merda..Merda..Mil vezes merda.. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.. Bati com força na parede, causando nesta um pequeno buraco. Raiva? É pouco para o que eu estou sentindo. Eu supero o preconceito de qualquer um, menos o da kagome.. Depois de um tempo, a vi se beijando com o Senzo, o que fez meu ódio aumentar ainda mais. Me esbarrei de propósito neles.

#Oooh...vejo que a vadia arranjou outro para se agarrar..# Vi o Senzo se mover, como se fosse vir para cima de mim, mas a kagome o segurou.

#Não vale a pena..# Não vale a pena? GRRRRRRR.. Ah claro..O tempo que ele perder, supostamente me batendo, vai ser tempo a menos para ela dar pra ele.

Naquela manhã acho que a ficha caiu.. A noticia de a kagome e o Senzo estavam namorando caíra como uma bomba em minha cabeça. Então quer dizer que eu havia perdido a mulher da minha vida para meu ex-melhor amigo? Que sabia de toda a minha historia com a kagome? Grande amigo é esse idiota.. GRRR...Que ódio..

Depois de ter sabido daquilo pela boca da própria kagome, eu peguei o carro e rumei para o lugar que sempre ia para poder pensar. O mirante. Fiquei lá pelo resto do dia até que a noite chegou e eu fui para a villa. Sentei-me em uma mesa e comecei a beber. Um tempo passou e a kagome entrou na danceteria, linda como sempre.

Olhou para todos os lados, procurando por alguém.. Provavelmente seu namorado.. Logo o encontrou e os dois se beijaram _apaixonadamente_. Eu apenas olhava a cena com nojo. Vi-a tentando falar algo, mas ele a interrompeu e a levou par a pista, onde eles começaram a se _esfregar_. O Senzo começou a beijar o pescoço da minha garota, mas esta o afastou. Abaixei a cabeça, cansando de ver tudo aquilo. Olhei para cima a ponto de ver os dois subindo. Segurei com força para que as lágrimas não caíssem.. Eu estava simplesmente acabado..Meio bêbado, deprimido...Pra que mais? Hunf.. Alguns poucos minutos se passaram e eu senti um aperto no peito, como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo.

#Kagome..# Sussurrei enquanto me levantava e corria escadas acima. Quando cheguei na frente do quarto dela, ouvi sua voz tremula de medo e sem pensar duas vezes arrombei a porta. O sangue ferveu quando eu vi aquela cena: O Senzo, ameaçando a minha mulher com um canivete. Parti pra cima dele sem pensar duas vezes. Perdi completamente o controle da situação. Antes do meu lado youkai tomar conta de mim completamente, eu temi machucar alguém inocente, no caso, a kagome.

Acordei novamente com a voz dela entrando em minha cabeça. #Ahh.. Inu..Para..# Foi aquele pedido que me fez acordar. Tirei as garras de seu braço e a abracei carinhosamente.

Ainda aquela noite encontramos o filho da puta do Naraku. Quando a kagome tinha 13 anos, ele havia colocado alguma droga em sua bebida, a dopando e quase conseguiu seqüestra-la, mas eu fui mais rápido. Naquele momento, temi pela segurança da minha menina. Alias, não temi.. Eu me garanto..

#SAI DAQUI AGORA SEU DESGRAÇADO..ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE SUA CARA.# Gritei extressado.

#O que foi inuyasha..?# Ele perguntou se fazendo de inocente.

#SAI DAQUI AGORA.# Gritei mais uma vez.

#Inuyasha..Pra que isso tudo?# Kagome perguntou espantada, já que não se lembrava.

#Obrigada por me defender k-chan..Não gostaria de dar uma passadinha la no meu quarto para eu poder agradecer sua ajuda?...# Não agüentando mais, bati nele.

#INUYASHA..ESSE É O SEGUNDO CARA QUE VOCÊ BATE SÓ ESSA NOITE. O QUE QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?# Eu nada respondi, apenas segurei seu braço e a levei pra fora da boate. #Posso saber o q..-# Não deixei que ela terminasse de falar e a beijei na frente de todos. Não, eu não sou louco..

#Huhuhuhuhuhuhu...Então quer dizer que é por isso que você não deixa ninguém encostar na garota..# O Naraku falou sorrindo vitorioso. Merda..Agora ele sabia meu ponto fraco.

#VA SE FUDER..E ESQUEÇA QUE EU EXISTO.# Segurei o braço dela e a puxei para longe dali.

#Porque fez aquilo?# Perguntou quando já estávamos afastados o suficiente para que ninguém ouvisse.

#Não posso mais beijar minha namorada?# Perguntei lhe abraçando.

#Namorada? Que eu saiba não somos nada..Você por acaso me pediu em namoro?# Perguntou com um sorriso. Eu me ajoelhei no chão, peguei sua mão, olhei em seus olhos e fiz o pedido.

#Kagome Higurashi, Você aceita namorar comigo?# Ela sorriu e aceitou, é claro.

Aquela noite foi a noite mais perfeita de minha vida.. Kagome se entregou para mim de corpo e alma e, agora sim, eu posso dizer que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.. Amo uma mulher e sou correspondido.. A tenho a meu lado e nada nem ninguém vai nos separar..Bom..Pelo menos era o que eu pensava..

Aquela manhã foi o dia em que a bomba chegou, vinda das mãos de um simples carteiro. Abri a carta, que no envelope só tinha escrito 'Inuyasha'. Joguei-me em uma poltrona do escritório e comecei a ler.

"_Faz anos que nos conhecemos e desde a nossa primeira noite eu não consigo te esquecer. Tudo ia às mil maravilhas até eu descobrir que você tinha outra.. A Kagome..Sua irmã.. Foi a partir desse dia que você me esqueceu..Eu virei uma segunda opção..Muitas vezes terceira ou quarta.. Sabe, Inuyasha..Eu cansei..Cansei de ser sempre a segunda em sua lista..Cansei de ser apenas uma copia que te faz lembrar de seu verdadeiro amor.. _

_Sei seu ponto fraco..Não só eu, te garanto..Há muitas pessoas que querem o seu mal.. A maioria porque a garota os interessa, outra parte porque quer te ferir...Uma sorte eles não saberem que Kagome é o seu ponto fraco, não acha, Inu-kun? _

_Caso não terminem e você não volte pra mim, sinto em dizer que a vida da sua 'mulherzinha' vai passar a correr perigo..E não estou blefando.. Não brinque comigo, querido, afinal de contas, tem mais gente que vai sair ganhando nessa historia.. _

_Você provavelmente deve estar rindo nesse momento, e me chamando de louca.. Te garanto que tem mais gente por traz desta carta.. Se eu fosse você, preferiria não esperar para ver, pois em um piscar de olhos, o pior pode acontecer.. _

_Então é isso.. Você tem duas opções: Ou fica comigo.. Ou.. Fica comigo também.. Boa sorte em sua escolha.. _

_De sua, sempre sua, Kikyou.."_

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO

Sim..Ela é uma vaca, filha da puta, desgraçada, vagabunda, merece morrer do pior jeito que existir.. Odeio a Kikyou com todas minhas forcas..Mas o que eu podia fazer? Sei que ela não está blefando..Tudo escrito nessa carta é verdade..

Eu, no momento em que decidi reatar com a kagome, pus sua vida em risco..É por minha culpa que ela está nesse maldito lugar.. Se eu não a tivesse pedido em casamento, se eu ainda tivesse com a desgraçada da kikyou, esse acidente não teria acontecido..

Vou contar como tudo aconteceu naquela noite..

Flash-Back (de novo..Aff..Não agüento mais..XD)

Aquela noite, quando eu e a kagome havíamos nos perdido, eu me bati com a kikyou.

#Essa é sua ultima chance Inuyasha..Ou você abandona essa idiota e volta comigo, ou vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências..# Falava nervosa.

#Cansei desse seu joguinho, Kikyou.. Não vou mais cair nas suas ameaças..# Vi seu rosto ficar vermelho de ódio e me segurei para não rir.

#É assim? Grrrrrrr.. Não diga que eu não avisei, seu miserável..# E saiu dali furiosa. Suspirei e voltei a procurar minha noiva. Foi ai que eu tive a brilhante idéia de ir ver se não estava no carro. Quando cheguei perto do automóvel, pude ver o Naraku saindo debaixo dele, sujo de óleo.

#O que estava fazendo?# Perguntei irritado.

#O que eu estava fazendo? Nada queridinho.. Apenas fazendo uns ajustes no carro..Huhuhuuhu...# Deu aquela risadinha idiota que sempre dava.

#Uns ajustes? Como assim?# Meu tom era de nervosismo, ainda mais ao perceber que começava a ser cercado por diversos homens.

#Carros quando estão andando, precisam de freios para pararem..O que acontece quando um carro em alta velocidade não tem freio? BUUM..# Me desesperei naquele momento. Então eles haviam sabotado o carro da kagome para que faltasse o freio? Mas é obvio que eu não a deixaria correr. Que cara idiota.. #Você deve estar achando que vai ficar livre para impedi-la de correr, certo?# O idiota falou, como se lesse meus pensamentos. Senti braços me segurarem com força. #Podem levá-lo..# Me debati tentando me soltar, mas eram sete youkais contra um hanyou.. Me jogaram em uma sala e me prenderam. Comecei a socar a porta, na tentativa inútil de fugir dali. Passei mais ou menos vinte minutos chutando o maldito lugar, até que percebi que este começava a ceder. Coloquei mais força e continuei chutando. 'PAF' A porta caiu com tudo no chão. Não tinha ninguém de tocaia ali, o que eu estranhei. Não ligando, corri para a pista, a tempo de apenas vê-la saindo.

Fim do Flash-Back OoOoOoO (Juro que este foi o ultimo..XP)

Acordei rapidamente do transe ao perceber que o médico que estava fazendo a operação da kagome havia chegado. Encarei-o desesperado.

#E então?# Quis saber. O médico suspirou, pronto para responder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HELLO PEOPLE..Eu aqui de novo em menos de um mês..Com um cap de 20 paginas..Isso é tão emocionante..Desta vez acho que não preciso de escudo.. XD**

**Ou preciso? O.o.. Não me perguntem se ela está viva..EU NÃO SEI DE NADA.. Próximo capitulo vocês saberão de tudo..Huhuhuhu..Eu não faço de propósito..Juro.. xP.. **

**É sempre bom deixar aquele ar de suspense eim? Vocês devem ta pensando: 'Ah..Ela ta viva..É claro.. Ela não é louca de matar a kagome..' Será?? .O**

**HEuihuaheueaHUEHUHEUIEHehAUIEHuhaeUIEheaiaHUEA**

**Eu realmente ainda não sei está bem? Só que garanto que o próximo cap sairá rápido também e por enquanto não postarei nenhuma fic.. QUERO TERMINAR ESSA FIC ESSE ANO..Se deus me ajudar e eu não ficar de recuperação..Eu consigo..**

**XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo..Espero que tudo o que aconteceu na fic teja sido explicado.. Eu sei que esse cap ficou chato e cansativo, mas foi preciso..**

**Hehe**

**Bom..então é isso..**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Ah..Desculpem pelos erros..To mtu morta pra corrigir.. Próximo cap respondo as reviews.. ;)**


	22. PENULTIMO CAP

Acordei rapidamente do transe ao perceber que o médico que estava fazendo a operação da kagome havia chegado. Encarei-o desesperado.

#E então?# Quis saber. O médico suspirou, pronto para responder.

**Capitulo 21**

#Poderiam me acompanhar novamente?# Eu quase voei em seu pescoço, pronto para esganá-lo. Será que é muito difícil entender que eu estou quase enlouquecendo? E ele ainda me tortura desse jeito...

Controlado, eu apenas me levantei e, junto com o papai, seguimos para a sala daquele idiota. Entramos e nos sentamos. Com paciência, ele começou a falar.

#Bom..A cirurgia foi um sucesso..# Inconscientemente um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto. #Mas como já disse, o caso dela foi muito grave e-# O sorriso sumiu de minha face.

#Ela vai sobreviver?# O interrompi.

#Sim..Ela vai..Mas como ia dizendo, haverá seqüelas..- # Mais uma vez o interrompi.

#Que tipo de seqüelas?# Ele suspirou.

#Você pode ter paciência e esperar eu terminar de falar? Quando acabar pode perguntar o que quiser..# Apenas concordei com a cabeça, apertando as mãos, nervoso.

#Continuando..# Olhou-me ameaçadoramente. # Ainda não sabemos que tipo de seqüelas e-# Abri a boca para falar, mas resolvi não tirar conclusões precipitadas. #..Ela irá apresentar. Apenas quando acordar poderemos saber..#

#Sabe se ela irá demorar de acordar?# Papai perguntou.

#Não sabemos exatamente em quanto tempo ela acordará, mas podemos geralmente não demora mais que três semanas..#

#Posso ir vê-la?# Quis saber.

#Claro..Siga-me..# Levantou-se e eu fiz o mesmo. Jhone nos acompanhou até um determinado momento, e depois se dirigiu à sala de espera. Continuamos andando até que chegamos a uma salinha que ficava ao lado de uma grande porta. Lá ele me deu uma roupa ridícula e eu a vesti rapidamente. Saímos da sala e entramos na porta que tinha escrito em cima: UTI.

Naquele corredor haviam cinco quartos afastados e em cada um deste tinha um grande vidro, dando para ver o paciente de dentro. Caminhamos até o quarto de número três. Encarei-a através do vidro e me emocionei ao ver que ela estava realmente viva.

#Pode entrar..# Disse. Eu apenas entrei sem nem falar nada. Me arrepiei ao entrar naquela sala, já que era muito fria..Fria até demais. Passei a esquecer aquele detalhe e me aproximei da cama. Sorri ao vê-la dormindo tranquilamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sua cabeça estava enrolada, o que deveria ser da cirurgia. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus lábios roxos. Ela respirava com ajuda de aparelhos, o que me deixou um pouco preocupado. Me aproximei mais e acariciei seu rosto..Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e tomei suas mãos entre as minhas.

#Oh, meu anjo..É tudo culpa minha..Se eu tivesse chegado antes nada disso teria acontecido..# Murmurei deixando uma pequena lágrima cair. #Me perdoe..# Beijei-lhe cuidadosamente as mãos, com medo de que elas fossem se quebrar. Subi um pouco mais o rosto, tirei aquele pano ridículo que estava cobrindo meu rosto e dei-lhe um carinhoso beijo no rosto. Voltei a colocar o pano quando o médico entrou no quarto me chamando.

#Sinto muito, mas o tempo de visita da UTI é de apenas uma hora e no horário determinado pela direção.. Apenas abrimos uma exceção para você..#

#Tudo bem..# Saí do quarto e voltei para aquela salinha para tirar aquela roupa de hospital.

Uma semana se passou e nada dela acordar. Todo dia a visitávamos. Apenas eu, o papai e o Miroku podíamos ir ao quarto, já que eles diziam que, como a Sango não era parente, não poderia entrar.

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Eu, como o fiz desde que ela ficara internada, estava contado como tinha sido meu dia. Segurei sua mão um pouco mais forte e senti-a se mexer. Fiquei alerta e encarei-a, esperando o próximo movimento, que logo veio. Ela lentamente mexeu o rosto. Suas pálpebras se contraíram, indicando que a kagome estava prestes a acordar. Sorri e esperei que abrisse os olhos, o que em alguns minutos aconteceu. Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais e eu levei a mão livre até seu rosto.

Encarei-a emocionado. Era como se ela estivesse revivendo..Ah como eu amo essa mulher. Por um momento percebi confusão em seu olhar, mas deveria ser porque ela ainda estava se acostumando com a claridade.

#Eu...Morri..E você..É um..Anjo?# Perguntou com dificuldades, graças aquele aparelho em seu nariz. Dei uma leve risada. Nem em bom estado ela deixava de fazer brincadeiras.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Eu estava morta? Não sabia..Só sei que não sinto meu corpo..Provavelmente morri. Quer dizer que a morte é assim?

Abri os olhos lentamente e encontrei um anjo. Cabelos prateados, olhos amarelos..Orelhas de cachorro, garras e dentes afiados? Eu jurava que anjos era como humanos e tinham asas.. Resolvi perguntar..

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

#Não..Não sou um anjo..# Respondi com um sorriso.

#Um..Demônio..Que vai..Me levar..Para..# Parou um pouco de falar. #O inferno?# Ri mais uma vez.

#Também não querida.. Pare de falar essas coisas..Você está viva..# Ela piscou os olhos demoradamente.

#Então..Quem é..Você?# Aquela brincadeira já estava me irritando.

#Eu sou eu, meu amor..#

#Mas..Quem é..Você?# Insistiu.

#Ora..Sou eu, Kagome, seu noivo, Inuyasha..#

#Kagome..Sou..Eu?# Perguntou fechando os olhos como se estivesse cansada. Só ai eu percebi que ela respirava mais rapidamente, como se tivesse feito exercícios. Provavelmente por causa desse aparelho para respirar.

#Pare de brincadeiras..É obvio que Kagome é você..E você sabe disso..# Aquela maquina que fica apitando, mostrando os batimentos cardíacos começou a apitar mais rápido, indicando que os batimentos estavam aumentando.

#Mas..Eu..Não..Sei..# Murmurou quase inaudivelmente. O aparelho começou a apitar um pouco mais rápido. Sem pensar duas vezes, apertei o botão vermelho, para que o médico viesse aqui. Em poucos minutos ele já havia adentrado o quarto. Ao ver o que acontecia, correu até a geladeira hospitalar que ficava no local devidamente trancada, a abriu, tirou de lá uma seringa nova e um vidrinho de remédio. Colocou o conteúdo do frasco na seringa e a colocou no tubo do soro. Os batimentos aos poucos foram voltando ao normal.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Não..Eu não estava brincando..Realmente não conhecia aquele homem.. Afinal de contas...

#Quem..Sou eu?# Perguntei confusa e com a voz mole. Onde é que eu estou? Se isso não é o céu, porque é tudo branco? E esse 'pi..pi..pi' porque é tão irritante? Eu quero me levantar..Mas minhas pernas não obedecem meus 'comandos'. Senti o corpo começar a ficar sonolento.. E aos poucos os dois homens que estavam no quarto sumiram.

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

#O que eu temia aconteceu..# Encarei o médico, confuso.

#O que foi?# Quis saber.

#Amnésia..#

#Como assim amnésia? Não percebeu que ela estava tirando onda com a nossa cara?#

#Não, Inuyasha..Não tenho cem por cento de certeza, mas é muito provável que a kagome tenha tido amnésia. A pancada na cabeça foi muito forte.. Avisei que ela não sairia sem seqüelas..# Arregalei os olhos pensando na possibilidade de a minha mulher ter esquecido tudo que passamos para podermos finalmente ficar juntos..Ter esquecido de mim, de todos.. Isso é terrível.. Droga.. #Melhor ir pra casa, mocinho.. A kagome não vai mais acordar hoje..# O médico informou. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e saí do quarto.

Horário de visitas do outro dia. Eu já estava lá, apenas esperando para poder entrar. Faltavam apenas vinte minutos. Me assustei quando o médico apareceu ao meu lado, afirmando que queria conversar comigo. Caminhamos até sua sala, onde ele começou a falar.

#Fizemos uma série de exames com a senhorita kagome esta manhã. Como suspeitávamos, ela esqueceu de tudo..Não lembra nem seu próprio nome. Mas o tipo de sua amnésia é reversível. Aos poucos ela irá se lembrar..Basta apenas ter paciência..# Sorri aliviado ao saber que a minha kagome iria se lembrar de tudo..Se dependesse de mim seria hoje mesmo. Me levantei pronto para ir vê-la, mas a voz do médico me impediu. #Isso não é tudo..# Voltei a me sentar. #Sinto em informar, mas o que tenho a dizer não é nada bom..# Se ele queria me amedrontar..Sinto em dizer que ele conseguiu.

#O que foi?# Quis saber.

#Quando ainda estávamos fazendo ultra-sons do cérebro, ela me informou que não sentia nada da cintura para baixo. Comecei, a partir daí, mais uma série de exames e constatei que o acidente a fez ficar paralítica.. Mas, assim como a amnésia, a paralisia pode ser reversível. Tudo dependerá de sua vontade de voltar a andar..# Sim..Eu estava chocado.. Até demais para ser sincero. Me levantei e sem dizer uma só palavra fui andando em direção à UTI.

Entrei no quarto pertencente a kagome e a encontrei acordada. Ela sorriu ao me ver entrar.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Não sei por que, mas aquele rapaz dos cabelos prateados me passa uma certa tranqüilidade..Mesmo sem saber que é ele.

#Oi..# Saudou ao passar pela porta. Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada, mas respondi.

#Oi..# Porque eu estou nervosa? Só porque ele é lindo e está me olhando com essa carinha de apaixonado? Oh Kagome, pare com isso..Tenho que me controlar..Nem seu nome eu sei..Hum.. Ou sei e esqueci? Bom..Meu nome eu sei porque aquele médico falou que era kagome, mas será que é mesmo? Levantei o rosto e o encarei. Não entendi nada ao vê-lo apenas parado me olhando. #O que foi?# Perguntei. Como se acordasse de um transe, ele piscou os olhos.

#Nada não.. Desculpe-me.. Bom..Acho que você não sabe quem sou eu, não é mesmo?# Sorriu amigavelmente enquanto se aproximava da cama, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. #Sou Inuyasha Higurashi.. Prazer..# Esticou a mão e esperou que eu a pegasse.

#Higurashi? Por acaso é meu parente? Aquele médico disse que meu nome é Kagome Higurashi..# Eu resolvi ignorar a pontinha de dor em meu peito ao saber que aquele rapaz era da família.

#Seu nome é este mesmo..Somos mais ou menos parentes. Sou seu irmão..-# Eu o interrompi.

#E como assim mais ou menos parentes?-# Ia continuar, mas ele me interrompeu.

#Irmãos adotivos.. Seu pai me adotou quando ainda éramos crianças..#

#Hum..Interessante. Só tenho você de 'irmão'?# Quis saber.

#Não..Tem mais um..O Miroku.. Também é adotado..Você é a única filha legitima de Jhone Higurashi..#

#E cadê ele?#

#Virá mais tarde..# Foi tudo que ele respondeu. Corei ao perceber a intensidade do olhar que ele me lançava e fiquei curiosa. Se nós éramos 'irmãos' porque ele estava me olhando daquele jeito? Será que eu devo perguntar? Ai ai ai.. Acho que não tenho coragem de perguntar.. Ou tenho? Mordi os lábios em duvida.. #Pode perguntar..# Encarei-o assustada. Era tão claro que eu estava querendo perguntar algo? Oh...Provavelmente deveria ser.

#Bom..Er..# Mordi os lábios de novo.

#Oh Kagome..Não faça isso..# Não entendi o comentário e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele riu. #Melhor esquecer.. Mas pergunte o que queria saber..# Respirei fundo, tomando coragem.

#Nós..Er..Bom..Você sabe..Nós dois..Eu e você.. Você e eu..?# Esperei que ele entendesse a pergunta, o que não aconteceu. Abaixei a cabeça completamente envergonhada e terminei a pergunta. #Nós tivemos alguma coisa além de amizade?# Se eu não estivesse parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelha, estava perto. Ouvi uma leve risada vinda dele.

#Não..Nunca tivemos nada..# Porque eu fiquei decepcionada com a resposta? Ai ai ai.. Ele ia continuar falando, mas o médico o interrompeu.

#Tenho boas noticias..# Informou. #A Kagome sairá da UTI ainda esta tarde, mas não irá para um quarto ainda. Vai ficar em observação em uma outra unidade. Se continuar reagindo bem, em poucos dias já poderá ir para um quarto.. Ah..E enquanto ela estiver na sala de observação, alguém poderá ficar com ela durante a noite e o horário de visitas será maior..# Inuyasha sorriu pra mim enquanto apertava minha mão, como se me desse forças.

#Isso é maravilhoso.. Logo, logo poderá sair deste hospital..#

#Espero..#

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

Ela estava tão linda com aquele rostinho confuso.. Tão maravilhosa quando ficava corada.. Preferi não dizer que ela era minha noiva, pois o médico disse que era melhor não pressionar, deixa-la lembrar-se, e era o que eu estava fazendo. Após dar o aviso, ele se retirou.

#Você tem quantos anos?# Ela quis saber.

#Vinte e três..#

#E eu?#

#Vinte..#

#Eu trabalho em alguma coisa?#

#Não..# Vi-a arquear a sobrancelha, mais uma vez com duvidas.

#Como assim eu não trabalho? Tenho vinte anos..Deveria fazer alguma coisa para ganhar dinheiro..#

#Bom..Você fazia..#

#O que?# Contar ou não contar? Es a questão.

#Você corria...# Foi tudo que eu falei.

#Corria? Com o que? A pé?# Sorri e resolvi mentir.

#Isso mesmo..A pé..#

#Então creio que agora estou desempregada.. Pois não posso mais correr..# Via abaixar a cabeça logo após seu sorriso ter sumido.

#Ei, ei, ei.. Não desanime..Logo estará correndo de novo.. É só ter paciência..# Ela me encarou sorrindo.

#Acha mesmo?#

#Claro..# Sorri de volta.

#Você fica lindo sorrindo..# Dei uma leve risada, um pouco constrangido.

#Você até chorando é linda..# Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

#Tem certeza de que não tivemos nada?# Perguntou com a voz baixa. Meu sorriso se alargou mais ainda. Aquilo era um sinal de que ela não tinha se esquecido completamente de mim. Toquei-lhe o rosto e fiz que me encarasse.

#Tenho.. Porque? Queria que tivéssemos tido algo?# Acariciei-lhe carinhosamente o rosto, enquanto roçava levemente os lábios por sua bochecha. Me arrepiei ao sentir sua quente respiração em meu pescoço.

#Não..Não..Que que é isso.. É claro que não..# Falou tudo rapidamente, mostrando-se nervosa.

#Tem certeza?# Sorri internamente ao ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

#Não..# Sussurrou acariciando minha face. #Não sei porque, mas quando você está por perto me sinto segura..# Eu tenho que me controlar..Eu tenho que me controlar.. Oh céus.. Porque ela está tocando nas minhas orelhinhas? Ai..Eu não resisto..Essa mulher ainda vai me matar. Em um gesto rápido, encostei meus lábios aos dela, mas na velocidade que a beijei, eu me afastei.

#Desculpe..É que desde pequenos costumamos fazer isso.. Beijo de irmãos sabe?# Parte daquela historia não era mentira..

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Dois dias se passaram desde que eu tinha sido transferida. Todos os dias o Inuyasha dormiu aqui comigo, para minha sorte, porque, alem de ficar sozinha ser chato, o Inu-kun é legal.. Que ele não saiba que eu o chamo assim..Se não ele corta meu pescoço fora.

Eu conheci 'meu pai'.. Um cara muito gente boa pra ser sincera. Conheci meu outro irmão, o tal de Miroku e a noiva dele? Não lembro..Só lembro que ela estava grávida..E se não me engano seu nome era..Hum..Tango..Zango..AHHH...Sango..É..Isso mesmo..Sango o nome dela.. Simpática, assim com o Miroku..

Esses dias que passaram foram tão cansativos..Ai ai ai..Faz um exame aqui..Outro ali, descansa dois minutos, faz mais exames..Oh chatice.. Estava comendo minha horrível janta, quando aquele médico, que por sinal eu não agüento mais ver a cara, entrou no quarto.

#Boa noite..Como está se sentindo minha paciente preferida?# Oh..Por favor..Sem puxação de saco.. Sorri falsamente pra ele.

#Estou cansada..Mas vou sobreviver..# Inuyasha deu uma leve risada, provavelmente deve ter percebido a falsidade em minha voz.

#Tenho noticias boas..# Sorri.. Posso sair daqui? É essa a boa noticia? Espero que sim.. #O resultado dos exames saiu. Mostrou que houve um progresso imenso de recuperação..Amanhã a senhorita irá para um quarto..# Falava tudo empolgadamente, como se aquilo fosse o máximo. Qual a diferença entre ficar aqui e ir para um quarto? Oh tédio..

#E quando eu vou poder sair daqui?# Perguntei.

#Logo, logo, mocinha..Tenha paciência..#

#Mas porque vocês querem me prender aqui? Eu já estou boa.. Será que não da pra perceber isso?#

#Mais algumas semanas, Kagome.. Só para termos certeza de que você está boa mesmo..#

#Espero que não demore..Não agüento mais ficar aqui..#

#Bom..Se não se importam..Tenho que ir..Até amanhã.. Tenham uma boa noite..# Suspirei entediada. Pelo menos o Inuyasha estaria ali comigo por mais uma noite.

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

Três semanas se passaram. Kagome, todos os dias fazia fisioterapia, mas continuava sem sensibilidade nas pernas.

#Ela já está fora de perigo..Porque é necessário mantê-la aqui? Podemos continuar com a fisioterapia em casa..# Papai reclamava com o médico.

#Essa é a milésima vez que digo: Espere apenas alguns dias, queremos ter certeza de que ela está realmente bem.. Aparências enganam..#

#Dois dias..#

#Uma semana..# Corrigiu o médico.

#Uma semana? Como vocês podem se denominar o melhor hospital de Tókio se não consegue fazer exames em dois dias..#

#Conseguir fazer, nós conseguimos, mas se não sabe, o resultado desses exames que faremos com a senhorita kagome demoraram no mínimo dois dias para sair..#

#Ou seja..Mais quatro dias e não uma semana..#

#Estava prevendo fazer tudo em três ou quatro dias.. São exames cansativos..A kagome irá ficar exausta se o fizermos todos de uma vez..#

#Tudo que ela quer é sair desse lugar..# Eu apenas ficava calado naquela discussão.

#Temos que saber a opinião dela quanto ao assunto..#

#Aposto que ela vai dizer que se puderem fazer todos os exames em um dia é ainda melhor..#

#Vamos falar com ela..# O médico se levantou e rumou para o quarto 204, que era o que a kagome estava. Eu só fiz seguir os dois. Chegando no quarto, perguntaram à minha menina o que ela achava..E obviamente, ela aceitou.

No dia seguinte, começaram a série de exames cedo. Antes do café, uma 6:30, levaram-na, afirmando que para aquele exame, ela deveria estar em jejum. Voltou ao quarto 7:30 apenas para comer. Teve apenas 15 minutos para isso, pois depois deste tempo, o rapaz que a guiaria chegou.

9 horas, era sempre o horário que eu ia em casa tomar banho, trocar de roupa e descansar um pouco. Não precisava avisá-la, pois ela já sabia que eu saía sempre este horário. Pouco mais de 11:30 era quando eu voltava. Cheguei ao quarto e não a encontrei lá. Esperei e quando eram mais ou menos 12:20 ela voltou. Almoçou rápido e logo foi levada novamente.

Nossa..Acho que nem a pessoa com o pior problema do mundo precisa fazer tantos exames assim.. Ou vai ver, são poucos mas demorados.. Só sei que ficar sozinho neste quarto é chato.. Eram quase duas horas quando o médico abriu a porta.

#A kagome só vai voltar para cá sete horas da noite..Pode ir para casa por enquanto..# Informou. Eu suspirei.

#Está bem..Diga à kagome que mandei um beijo.. Até logo..# E saí dali. Eu, que podia sair quando quisesse, ficava entediado naquele lugar, imagina como a kagome não estaria se sentindo? Ainda mais sem poder se levantar daquela cama..E tudo culpa daquele maldito do Naraku.. Mas ele me paga..Ah se paga..

#Voltou?# Miroku perguntou ao me ver voltar a casa.

#Não..Não voltei.. Para ser sincero, eu morri e esta é minha alma que veio aqui te atormentar..# Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Idiota..# Sango entrou na sala.

#Inuyasha? O que faz aqui?#

#A kagome vai ficar a tarde inteira fazendo exames..Resolvi voltar para casa.. Vou para o meu quarto..De preferência, gostaria de não ser incomodado.. Até mais tarde..# E subi.

Troquei de roupa, me joguei na cama, e, pensando na kagome, adormeci.

OoOoOoO

#JÁ DISSE QUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ..# Acordei aos gritos de Sango.

#EU VI ELE ENTRANDO..NADA DO QUE VOCÊ DISSER VAI ME IMPEDIR DE ENTRAR NESTE QUARTO..# Uma voz feminina e desconhecida gritou. Ei.. Espera ai.. Desconhecida? Não..Eu conheço essa voz.

#EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO.. Miroku seu inútil..Me ajude..#

#Eu? Não quero apanhar..Obrigada..#

#SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE..# Gritou a mulher por uma ultima vez antes de abrir a porta do quarto com tudo.

#Desculpe Inuyasha..Fiz de tudo para essa vagabunda não entrar aqui, mas não adiantou muito..#

#Não se preocupe Sango..Obrigada por tudo..Pode deixar que eu sei lidar com esse tipo..# Sorri para Sango que se retirou puxando o miroku, que queria ficar ali para ouvir a conversa. #O que quer aqui, Kikyou?# Perguntei friamente, segurando o ódio que começava a se apossar do meu peito.

#Vim te ver, querido..E também..Vim saber noticias da kagome-chan..# Eu comecei a rir, falsamente, obvio.

#Repete..# Pedi ainda rindo, fingindo que não havia escutado.

#Vim ver você e saber noticias da Kagome-chan..Qual o problema?#

#Como você tem a cara de pau de vir até aqui? E ainda perguntar sobre a minha mulher? Deveria se envergonhar..# Falei quando parei de rir.

#Soube que ela perdeu a memória..É verdade?#

#Saia daqui, Kikyou..# Ordenei.

#Você deve estar péssimo, inu-kun..Eu-#

#Não me chame de Inu-kun..Só a kagome pode me chamar assim..#

#Eu vim aqui para oferecer um ombro amigo..# Ela continuou como se não tivesse me ouvindo.

#Saia daqui, Kikyou..# Mandei mais uma vez.

#Eu ainda amo muito você, querido..Saiba que pode contar comigo para tudo que precisar..# Falou se aproximando mais de mim.

#Já mandei sair daqui..E não pretendo pedir mais uma vez..#

#Você é tão insensível, querido..Eu venho aqui oferecer ajuda e você me maltrata desse jeito..# Falava enquanto deixava lágrimas e mais lágrimas caírem.. Nunca soube lidar com mulher chorando. Me aproximei e bem perto de seu ouvido falei:

#SAIA DAQUI..# Tudo bem..Eu não falei..Eu gritei..Mas são detalhes.. Ela me encarou horrorizada e saiu finalmente do quarto. Olhei as horas no relógio e vi que já eram 18:00. Resolvi tomar banho para voltar para o hospital. Cheguei neste quase 7 horas. Liguei a TV e esperei até que a kagome voltasse para o quarto, o que só aconteceu às oito horas.

Com a ajuda de uma enfermeira, ela tomou banho e se trocou, indo para a cama logo após. Jantou e depois de um tempo começamos a conversar.

#Cansada?# Perguntei com um sorriso na face enquanto a admirava.

#Um pouco..# Respondeu também com um sorriso.

#Vá descansar então.. Amanhã terá mais um dia cansativo..#

E assim como falei aconteceu. O dia seguinte fora tão ou até mais cansativo para ela, que chegou no quarto, de noite, tomou banho, não jantou e apenas foi dormir.

Os três dias logo se passaram e a alta de kagome finalmente chegara. Esta sorria que nem criança quando começou a se vestir para ir embora daquele lugar.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

LIBERDADE..Aleluia.. Não agüentava mais essa prisão.. Terminei de me vestir e o Inuyasha me ajudou a volta para a cadeira de rodas.

#Vamos?# Perguntou animado.

#Claro..# Acho que respondi mais animada ainda, já que ele riu. Começou a empurrar a cadeira. Entramos no elevador e logo estávamos na frente do hospital. Paramos em frente ao carro, para que ele abrisse a porta. Encarei o automóvel e senti um frio percorrer minha espinha e uma sensação ruim passar pelo meu corpo. Resolvi ignorar aquilo quando o inu me pegou no colo e me colocou no banco da frente.

Deu a volta no carro e se sentou no lado do motorista. Ligou este e logo começou a dirigir. Conversava comigo enquanto cortava os carros pelas movimentadas avenidas. Parei de conversar quando olhei para o ponteiro e vi mais de 100 km/h. Um terrível medo começou a crescer em meu corpo e comecei a respirar mais rápido.

#Kagome?# Ele percebera que eu havia parado de conversar. Como em flexs, comecei a ver um carro em alta velocidade capotando, girando diversas vezes..Oh..Aquilo era terrível.. Sangue.. O que significa isso?

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

Estava falando animadamente quando senti o cheiro de medo exalando da kagome.

#Kagome?# Chamei-a, mas ela continuou olhando para a frente, estática. Pude perceber o quanto seu rosto estava pálido e percebi também que ela suava. #O que foi?# Quis saber.

#Não..# Começou a sussurrar enquanto o cheiro das lágrimas se misturava ao medo. #Por favor..Não..#

#Não, o que? O que foi? Quer fazer o favor de falar algo que tenha nexo?# Ela virou o rosto molhado para mim. #Odeio te ver chorando minha pequena..Por favor..Se acalme..#

#Pare o carro..# Pediu.

#O que-#

#PARE O CARRO..# Fiz o que ela pediu. Assim que encontrei um local que pudesse estacionar, estacionei. Este lugar era o parque Souma.

#O que foi?# Me aproximei um pouco e limpei suas lágrimas.

#Não sei..#

#Como assim, não sei?# Perguntei impaciente.

#NÃO SEI, DROGA..# Gritou, mas logo depois voltou a se acalmar. #Comecei a sentir algo ruim quando olhei para o carro..E quando você começou a correr algumas imagens começaram a aparecer na minha cabeça.. Um acidente..Um acidente de carro..Que corria muito..E depois capotou..Depois vi sangue..Foi tão terrível..# Murmurou a ultima parte voltando a chorar desesperadamente. Inclinou-se para o lado, colocando a cabeça em meu peito. Eu apenas a abracei, consolando-a.

#Fique calma, meu anjo..Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.. Calma..Já passou..# Sussurrei enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

#Inu..Yasha..# Chamou levantando um pouco o rosto.

#O que-# Abaixei o rosto para ver o que ela queria e me espantei ao sentir seus lábios sob os meus. Passei a mão pelo seu pescoço carinhosamente, a puxando para aprofundar o beijo. Meu coração acelerou ao não sentir nenhuma resistência. Continuei beijando-a até começar a sentir o sangue ferver, logo a afastei.

#Me-me-me..Des-culpe..E-u..Eu.. Não..Não sei porque..Fiz isso..# Tive vontade de rir ao ver seu rosto corado. A tanto tempo não via aquele tom em sua face por causa de um simples beijo.

#Mas eu sei porque eu fiz..# Murmurei roçando levemente os lábios sobre os dela, que apenas me encarava um pouco assustada. #Porque eu amo você..# Olhei em seus olhos, querendo ver o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas me espantei ao vê-la me olhando com um olhar perdido, como se não me visse realmente.. Como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

#Mas eu sei porque fiz isso..# Não sei o que tinha dado em mim para tê-lo beijado, só sei que não consegui controlar. #Porque eu amo você..# Murmurou e eu arregalei os olhos. Comecei a ouvir vozes em minha cabeça dizendo que me amava.. Muitas..Muitas..Muitas vozes..

#NÃO.. PAREM..# Gritei apertando minha cabeça com força, tentando fazer aquele barulho parar. Fechei os olhos com força e mordi o lábio inferior. As lagrimas caiam involuntariamente, quando tudo parou e apenas uma imagem me veio a cabeça.. Era o Inuyasha..Ele tinha uma caixinha de veludo nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto. 'Kagome Higurashi..Você aceita se casar comigo?' Foi o que ele falara. A imagem dele colocando uma aliança em meu dedo havia se congelado em minha mente e eu aos poucos fui abrindo os olhos e me acalmando. Respirei fundo e o encarei.

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

Eu tentava chama-la, mas ela não atendia. Me tranqüilizei quando ela parou, mas ainda assim me senti culpado por não ter podido fazer nada pela garota que eu amo. Vi-a me encarar e esperei que falasse.

#Eu..Lembrei..# Falou devagar e com o tom de voz baixo. Meu coração voltou a acelerar. Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar. #Eu lembrei.. Vo-Você.. Me pedindo.. Em..Casamento..# Sorri.. Então quer dizer que ela estava lembrando? Oh..Como isso é bom.. #Você..# Voltou a falar, mas antes de continuar levantou a cabeça, deixando transparecer o rosto molhado por lágrimas. Fiquei confuso ao ver raiva em seu olhar. #Você mentiu pra mim..# Então esse era o motivo da raiva?

#Foi necessário..Desculpe-me.. Por mim você já estaria sabendo de tudo desde o dia em que acordou..#

#O que mais?#

#O que mais, o que?#

#O que mais você contou que é mentira?#

#Você não corria a pé..#

#Não?#

#Não.. Você corria, sim.. Mas de carro.. Fazia pegas para ser mais sincero.. E o ultimo que você correu ocasionou nesse acidente..#

#Mais alguma coisa?# A raiva era evidente em sua voz. Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. #Ótimo..Porque assim nós vamos logo pra casa e eu posso me ver livre de você.. Estou com muita raiva..E ficar ao seu lado está colaborando para que ela aumente..# Oh..Se ela soubesse como aquelas palavras haviam me machucado.. Suspirei ignorando meu orgulho, que, em minha mente, gritava para que eu dissesse a ela umas poucas e boas.. Mas acho que isso só iria piorar a situação.

Liguei o carro e dirigi 'devagar' para casa, já que quando comecei a aumentar a velocidade só faltei apanhar. Em uns poucos minutos já estávamos em casa.

#Espere aqui que eu vou pegar sua cadeira..# Aquilo era um pedido, mas acho que ela interpretou como uma ordem. Quando eu estava na porta de casa pegando sua nova cadeira, vi-a abrir a porta do carro.

#Idiota..Acha mesmo que eu vou te obedecer?# Acho que eu já tinha me esquecido de como a kagome podia ser irritante quando estava brava comigo. Corri, mas não a tempo de evitar que ela tombasse no chão.

#Humana teimosa.. Sabe que não pode andar e fica fazendo essas coisas, apenas para me contrariar..# Esperei que ela começasse a gritar comigo, o que não aconteceu. Peguei-a no colo e me assustei ao ouvir um soluço..

#Me solte..# Murmurou. #Não preciso de sua ajuda..# Essa parte ela já falou um pouco mais alto. Melhor eu me preparar porque lá vem grito. #Sei que não posso andar.. Você não precisa jogar isso em minha cara..#

#Oh meu anjo.. Eu não quis dizer isso..-# Pra variar ela me interrompeu.

#Não quis mais disse..Quero ir embora daqui.. Não quero ser um estorvo na vida de ninguém.. Eu sou uma paralítica desmemoriada.. Só vou atrapalhar todos nessa casa..# Caminhei com ela até a cadeira. Coloquei-a sentada nesta e me ajoelhei em sua frente.

#Kagome..Entenda uma coisa.. Paralítica, andando, desmemoriada, com memória, dormindo, rindo, gritando, estressada.. Nada disso me importa.. Eu amo você e nada vai mudar isso.. Você nunca vai ser um estorvo em minha vida.. Nós ainda vamos nos casar..Ter muitos filhos.. E se você não se lembrar do passado, não importa..Se não voltar a andar, eu te carrego para onde quiser ir, ou empurro sua cadeira se precisar.. Vamos ficar velhinhos juntos..E nenhum desses problemas vai nos sep-# Parei de falar quando senti algo cair em cima de mim. Sorri e a abracei apertadamente, enquanto ela chorava em meu ombro. #Eu amo você, kagome..#

#Eu..Não sei se eu amo você também.. Mas sinto algo estranho quando você está por perto.. Pode ser que seja amor.. Ou outra coisa.#

#O que me diz de descobrirmos juntos?# Ela me encarou sorrindo. Sorri também antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos seus mais uma vez naquele dia. Apenas correspondi apaixonadamente. #Agora vamos entrar..# E fui empurrando sua cadeira pra dentro.

OoOoOoO

O mês logo se passou. Kagome todos os dias fazia fisioterapia, em casa mesmo. Já havia recuperado um pouco da sensibilidade nos pés, o que não queria dizer muita coisa, mas ainda assim era um avanço importante.

Eu ficava sempre com a kagome, fora quando tinha que fazer alguma coisa importante. Nunca mais tinha ido à villa dos rachas.. Não vou negar que estou com saudades de correr..Mas tudo pela minha mulher.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Não agüento mais ficar nessa casa..Raramente o inu me leva para algum lugar, fora isso eu fico aqui o resto do tempo.. Odeio quando tenho que pedir ajuda a alguém..É tão humilhante..Me faz me sentir uma incompetente, que precisa dos outros pra tudo..Mas eu preciso..E é isso que me dá raiva..Quero voltar logo a andar.. Saco..

Bom..Agora eu, simplesmente, quero descer as escadas de acesso à casa.. O que eu faço? Pedir ajuda está fora de cogitação. Que tal eu fazer a cadeira (**obs – a cadeira dela tem aquele motorzinho que faz a cadeira andar sem ser manualmente**.) sair pulando pela escada? Não..Iriam me crucificar por ter feito uma merda dessas.. Acho que vou pedir ao Jhone que faça rampas pela casa.. Ou seria incomodar demais? Já foram feitas tantas mudanças nessa casa..

Suspirei, e, desistindo de descer, voltei para casa. O inu, o Miroku e o Jhone não estavam..Só não me perguntem para onde eles foram. Tédio..Tédio..Tédio..Tédio..Tédio..Tédio.. Assistir Tv? Não tem nada bom passando.. Ou será que tem? Peguei o controle, liguei o eletrodoméstico e fui passando os canais rapidamente. Parei em um programa 'idiota' que tinha como nome 'chaves'. Já que estava entediada, resolvi assistir. Alguns poucos minutos depois eu já estava morrendo de rir.

#Ai que burro..Dá zero pra ele..# O tal chaves falava para o professor, pois o gordinho, acho que nhonho o nome dele, havia respondido em seu lugar..

#Dar zero porque, chaves? Se a resposta está correta?# Risadas foram ouvidas da televisão..E da sala também..Pois eu também estava rindo. O chaves se sentou e a 'aula' continuou. Continuei assistindo até finalmente acabar. Até que não foi ruim..

EI..Eu ouço barulho de carros? Sim..Eu ouço barulho de carro parando.. Agora eu estou ouvindo o Inu gritando.. E o papai também? Parei perto da escada esperando que eles chegassem.

#ME DEIXEM EM PAZ..EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS..# Ele gritou e logo depois uma batida de porta foi ouvida. Sorri e esperei que ele fosse subir.

#Oi Inu-# Fui interrompida pelo seu rude tom.

#Agora não kagome..Tenho mais o que fazer..# Oh..Ele tem mais o que fazer a dar ao menos um oi à essa paralítica idiota que fica o tempo todo trancada em casa e presa em uma cadeira de rodas.. Suspirei e passei reto pelo papai e pelo Miroku, que me chamaram, mas eu os ignorei. Saí pela porta dos fundos, porque esta não tinha nenhum degrau que a incompetente aqui pudesse cair. Fui guiando a cadeira até uma pequena pracinha que havia ali atrás. Assim que a parei comecei a chorar.

Provavelmente ele percebeu que viver ao meu lado vai ser um martírio e resolveu terminar comigo.. Tudo bem que nosso namoro não passou de alguns beijinhos, mas ainda assim..Eu gosto dele.. Daqui a um tempo nem o Miroku nem o Jhone vão me agüentar mais.. E se eu fugir? Acho que eles iriam ficar felizes.. Mas eu não quero fugir..Eu gosto de todos aqui.. Mas será que eles gostam de mim? Será que eu não estou atrapalhando a vida deles?

Eu não consigo parar de chorar..Que raiva..O que eu faço?

#Oi..# Ouvi uma voz desconhecida atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente.

#Kagome?# Bom..Não me lembro deste rapaz.. Também..Eu sou apenas uma paralítica desmemoriada.. Obviamente não lembro dele, mas acho que ele me conhece.

#Quem é você?# Perguntei.

#Oh..Haviam me contado que você tinha perdido a memória, mas não achei que fosse verdade, querida...#

#Quem é você?# Perguntei de novo.

#Naraku Onigumo..#

#Você me conhece de onde?#

#Nós éramos grandes amigos, kagome..#

#Ah.. Mas..Se nós éramos grandes amigos, porque você não veio me visitar antes?#

#Estava viajando..Viajei dois dias antes do seu acidente..#

#Ah ta..#

E passamos o resto da tarde conversando..Ele realmente era um bom amigo.

#Está tarde.. Melhor entrarmos..#

#Entrar? Melhor não.. Seu pai, Miroku e Inuyasha não gostam de mim, melhor até que não comente que eu estive aqui..Se não ele vão dizer horrores e que é para você nunca mais chegar perto de mim..#

#Oh..E porque eles diriam uma besteira dessas? Você é tão legal..#

#Não sei, querida.. Eles nunca foram com minha cara.. Vão inventar milhares de historias contra a minha pessoa, então melhor deixar nosso encontro às escuras. Te encontro aqui depois do almoço, está bem? Umas 12:30?# Sorri pra ele.

#Claro..Estarei aqui ..# E voltei para casa. #Matsuo, onde estão todos?# Perguntei ao entrar na cozinha.

#Saíram senhorita..#

#Sabe me dizer para onde eles foram?#

#Não, desculpe.. Eles apenas saíram sem informar nada..#

#Obrigada..# Bom..Tive que contar com a ajuda de um dos empregados, que me levou até o quarto para que tomasse banho e trocasse de roupa, com a ajuda de Matsuo, já que sozinha sou inútil, e depois descemos para jantar. Eles ainda não tinham voltado. Jantei sozinha essa noite. Depois fui para a sala assistir tv. Consegui passar da cadeira de rodas para o sofá, sem ajuda de ninguém. Mais ou menos uma hora mais tarde, pedi a uma das empregadas que me trouxesse um suco, pedido que foi atendido rapidamente.

#Senhorita..Sinto informar mas está quase no horário de irmos embora..# Ela informou.

#Não se preocupe..Ficarei bem sozinha..# Ela se despediu e saiu da sala. Bebi o suco e o coloquei na beirada do sofá. Horas e horas se passaram e nada de ninguém chegar. Tentei me ajeitar melhor no cômodo, mas tudo que consegui foi bater o braço no copo e o fazer se estatelar no chão.

Eu sou mesmo uma anta..Agora tem cacos de vidro por ali tudo. Que ódio.. EI..ESTOU OUVINDO BARULHO DE CARROS.. SIM..SÃO CARROS..ELES CHEGARAM.. Empolgada, eu tentei me levantar, o que me fez desequilibrar e acertou quem disse que eu caí em cima dos cacos. Oh merda.. Minha perna foi cortada em alguns lugares, alguns foram até fundos..

Uma pequena lágrima cruzou meu rosto. Pela primeira vez na vida eu quis sentir dor. Com raiva, arranquei um dos pedaços de minha perna e, antes de o arremessar longe, o apertei, fazendo um grande e belo corte em minha mão. Abaixei a cabeça e continuei a chorar.

#HAHAHAHA..# Aquela risada era do Inuyasha?

#Já mandei parar com isso, Inuyasha..# Agora quem falava era Jhone. Este abriu a porta e por esta passou o Miroku, segurando o Inu pelos ombros.

#O que aconteceu?# Perguntei-o ao vê-lo rir mais uma vez. Ele estava bêbado?

#Oh..Que menininha mais bonita.. O que está fazendo ai sentada nesse chão –IC- sujo?# Se soltou do Miroku e caminhou até onde eu estava. Abaixou-se e me suspendeu pela cintura.. Ei..Esse cheiro que vem da camisa dele, sinceramente, não é seu perfume.. EI..ISSO É PERFUME DE MULHER..E ESSA MARCA DE BATOM O QUE FAZ NA GOLA DE SUA CAMISA? Grrrrrrrrrrrr... EI..TEM UMA MARCA DE CHUPÃO EM SEU PESCOÇO.. E não fui eu que dei.. GRRR.. Só não vou gritar com ele agora porque não vai adiantar de nada. #Agora fica ai..Em pé, bonitinha..# E me soltou. Fui, mais uma vez, de encontro aos vidros, desta vez cortando os joelhos e mais um pouco da coxa. #O que foi? Levanta.. Sua idiota..Porque não fica em pé? Ah..Já sei..Você está me provocando não é? VAMOS..LEVANTE..# Ele gritava, até que o papai e o Miroku chegaram para o segurar.

#Oh..Kagome..O que aconteceu?# Jhone perguntou ao ver sangue.

#Quebrei um copo e acabei caindo por cima..#

#Leve o Inuyasha daqui e dê um banho nele, Miroku..Vou cuidar da sua irmã..# E Miroku fez o que ele mandou. Papai me pegou no colo e fomos até seu escritório. #Desculpe o Inuyasha, querida..Ele está passando por momentos difíceis..# Falou enquanto limpava os ferimentos. Eu preferi não falar nada. Ficamos em silencio até ele finalmente ter acabado com os curativos. #Vai dormir com ele ou quer outro quarto?#

#Vou dormir com ele..# Foi tudo que eu disse. Jhone me pegou no colo e me levou até o quarto, onde Inuyasha já dormia em sono pesado.

Quase não preguei o olho aquela noite. Dormi mais ou menos três e meia e acordei às 6:00, com o Inuyasha me chutando. Empurrei-o e ele resmungou, mas voltou para seu lugar. Depois daí, apesar do sono, não consegui dormir. Não pude fazer nada se não espera-lo acordar para me tirar dali. Odeio depender dos outros.

12:00 foi a hora que esse vagabundo acordou, e acordou reclamando da enxaqueca. Bem feito.

#Oh..Minha cabeça..# Resmungou.. Acho que ele esqueceu que eu estava ali. #Kagome?# É..Ele tinha esquecido que eu estava ali. Me encarou e, do nada, começou a cheirar o ar. Tirou o lençol que me cobria e encarou os curativos, espantado. #O que aconteceu?#

#Nada..# Respondi apenas. #Da para você me colocar na cadeira de rodas? Estou a horas esperando você acordar e-#

#O que aconteceu?# Insistiu..Me deixando com raiva.

#Eu caí.. Ta feliz?#

#Caiu? Mas, como assim caiu?# GRRRRRRRR

#CAÍ ORAS.. EU SOU UMA INCOMPETENTE QUE NÃO PODE FICAR UM SEGUNDO SOZINHA.. UMA IDIOTA QUE DEPENDE DOS OUTROS PRA TUDO E-#

#Fique calma.. Não tenho culpa se você caiu..# Resmungou mal humorado. #Alem do mais eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.. Você gritando só faz piorar tudo..# AH É CLARO.. Não tem culpa de TODOS os cortes, mas de alguns sim e participou indiretamente dor outros, já que, se eu não estivesse sozinha, isso não teria acontecido.

Comecei a chorar silenciosamente. 'Se eu não estivesse sozinha não me machucaria' Que ódio..Não quero depender dos outros.. Odeio o Inuyasha.. É tudo culpa dele.. Acho que descobriu que sou um problema em sua vida, daí resolveu encher a cara e arranjar outra mulher.

Senti algo quente ao meu redor e braços fortes me abraçarem carinhosamente.

#Desculpe..Não queria ter dito isso..# GRR.. NÃO QUERIA MAIS DISSE. Empurrei-o com todas as minhas forças e, por incrível que pareça, consegui me livrar dele, mas acabei caindo da cama. Comecei a chorar mais enquanto ele dava a volta nesta para me socorrer.

#Você está bem? Se machucou? Venha aqui..Deixe-me te ajudar..# Aquilo tudo é pena? Ele deve sentir pena da coitadinha que não consegue fazer nada.. Pena da paralítica desmemoriada..

#SAIA DAQUI.. NÃO PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA..NÃO PRECISO DE NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ..# Gritei, voltando a empurra-lo, mas dessa vez não fez muita diferença. #EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ..# Chorei ainda mais. #Me solte..Por favor..# Ele me carregou, sentou na cama e me pos em seu colo.

#Você não precisa de mim, mas eu preciso de você.. O que vai ser de mim sem a mulher que amo?#

#Ama? Ama tanto que saiu, encheu a cara e se agarrou com várias mulheres...#

#Ei..Eu não enchi a cara.. Para ser sincero.. Ontem eu só me lembro de ter bebido um drink.. E-# Parou de falar, parecendo que se lembrava de algo. #Grrrrrr.. Maldito Naraku..# Murmurou baixinho, para que eu não escutasse, mas eu escutei. Bem que o Naraku falou que o Inuyasha não gostava dele..

#NÃO MUDE O PERCURSO DA HISTORIA, INUYASHA.. O QUE IMPORTA É QUE VOCÊ SE EMBEBEDOU E ME TRAIU..# Gritei, voltando a chorar.

**Inuyasha OoOoOoO**

Eu não me embebedei...Lembro que, ontem a noite, eu pedi um drink, mas quando ia bebe-lo, o naraku chegou e começou a falar um monte de merda e depois foi embora. Provavelmente colocou alguma droga na minha bebida.. Mas como eu não percebi o cheiro? Grrrrrrrrr..Maldito Naraku..

#Não me embebedei, já disse.. O Naraku colocou alguma droga em minha bebida..Mas quem é Naraku não importa.. É até melhor que você não o conheça..#

#MAS.. Como você explica o batom e o perfume feminino em sua camisa? E essa marca de beijo em seu pescoço?# Abri a boca para falar, mas parei ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça, ainda chorando. #Apenas me coloque na maldita cadeira..É pedir demais?# Pediu com a voz embaraçada pelas lágrimas. Suspirei, a peguei no colo, e fui em direção a cadeira, a colocando lá. Melhor deixa-la pensar. Oh..Se ela soubesse de tudo que estou passando..

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Preferi omitir o fato de que já conhecia Naraku. Liguei a cadeira e fui em direção à porta. Abri-a e depois saí.

#Vejo que brigou com o Inuyasha..# Encontrei o papai no corredor.

#É o que parece..# Não estou nem ai se estou sendo grossa ou não.

#Tenha paciência, querida.. Ele está em uma fase muito difícil de sua vida e-#

#E eu? Não estou? Droga, _Jhone_.. EU não posso andar..EU não tenho quase nenhuma lembrança de ninguém..E quem merece paciência? Ele? Quer dizer que, ele pode gritar com todos, inclusive comigo? EU TAMBÉM ESTOU CHEIA DE PROBLEMAS SABIA? E ALGUEM LIGA PRA MIM? NÃO.. VOCÊS JÁ DEVEM ESTAR DE SACO CHEIO..EU SÓ FAÇO DAR TRABALHO..#

#Fique calma, minha pe-#

#NÃO..EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMA.. Você poderia me levar até lá em baixo? Eu juro que vai ser a ultima vez que incomodo alguém desta família..# Não conseguia parar de chorar. Ele apenas me pegou no colo e me levou até lá em baixo. Sentei na cadeira e rumei até onde me encontraria com o Naraku, afinal de contas, ele deveria estar me esperando, pois já é quase uma hora.

#Demorou..Pensei que não viesse mais..#

#Desculpe..Tive alguns problemas..# Espero que ele não perceba que eu estava chorando.

#Porque estava chorando? E porque sua mão está enfaixada?#

#Estava chorando por causa de alguns problemas..E eu caí.. E cortei a mão..#

#E as pernas também?# Suspirei.

#Sim..#

#Grr..O Inuyasha é um incompetente, nem para cuidar de você ele serve..#

#Sair dessa casa..É tudo que eu quero..# Falei voltando a chorar. Vi um sorriso brilhar em sua face e não entendi.

#Fuja comigo..# Pediu.

#Mas..Como assim? Fuja comigo? Para onde?#

#Vamos para minha casa..Ninguém nunca irá te procurar lá..Vamos.. Meu carro está estacionado aqui perto.. Poderíamos ir agora e-#

#Ir agora? Mas..Mas..# Eu disse que quero ir embora.. Mas.. Acho que é bom passar um tempo longe de todos para poder pensar, não? Ligo para avisar que estou bem e que não é para se preocuparem comigo.. E depois de um tempo volto..

#Mas o que? Não quer tanto sair desse lugar?#

#E minhas roupas?# Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

#Compramos outras depois.#

#Está bem..# Quando chegarmos lá, ligarei para casa. Ele me pegou no colo e começou a correr. #Ei..E minha cadeira?#

#Comprarei uma também..# Sorri e apenas o deixei me levar. Pulou o muro com facilidade e pousou suavemente no chão. Ei..Ele é um hanyou também? Não sabia, mas isso não é tão importante. Me colocou em seu carro e logo saímos de lá.

#Por favor..Não corra muito.. Tenho medo..# Naraku pareceu se espantar com aquilo, mas apenas fez o que eu pedi. Estranhei quando saímos da parte de alta classe de Tóquio e entramos em um dos subúrbios da cidade. #Para onde estamos indo?# Perguntei.

#Para casa..Logo verá..# Foi impressão minha ou sua voz estava estranha? Ei..Porque ele está parando em um lugar que parece abandonado? Oh..Ele parou e olhou para mim com cara de maníaco.. Ai ai ai..Ele conseguiu me deixar com medo. #Huhuhu.. Nunca te disseram para não conversar com estranhos?# riu mais uma vez antes de sair do carro, dar a volta neste e me pegar no colo. Andou rápido até entrar no lugar abandonado e depois me jogou no chão com violência. #Você é realmente uma idio.. HuHuHu.. Você é mesmo uma idiota por acreditar que eu iria fugir com você..#

#Se afaste de mim..# Ordenei já entrando em pânico ao vê-lo se aproximar de mim com uma corda nas mãos.

#Porque, queridinha? Eu sou seu amigo, lembra? HAHAHAA.. Idiota.. Oh..Acho que não vou precisar disso.. Me esqueci que você não pode fugir daqui..# Deu risada mais uma vez, para o meu desespero.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Primeiramente: Eu não deletei o cap.. O ff(..) tva doido.. o cap sumiu..e eu fiquei tentando postar e n tava conseguindo.. tentei hj di manhã e ele não tava deixando também.. Mas ai do nada o cap foi.. Sorry pelos transtornos.. xS

**Hello people.. Olha eu aqui de novo..XDD**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO!!!! **

**Me desculpem pelos erros ortográficos..**

**ALELUIAAAA.. ALELUIA.. Ta acabandooo..Yes..Yes.. Mais um capitulo e o epílogo.. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. **

**OBS – Ah milênios estou devendo uma fic para a TATA (TMIZINHA) de aniversario..Já fiz fics e mais fics que não deram certo..E depois de escrever mil paginas deletei.. Resolvi dar essa fic a ela..XD.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap mana.. I love you..Apesar de vc ser loira..Esquece n.. BJAAUMM.. Feliz natal..EHAIUAEHUEAEAHUIEA... Se não é di niver..é de natal.. ;) Te dollo, coisa..**

**Como já disse..PROXIMO CAPITULO... FINAL!!!**

**XD**

**Hehe**

**Please..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**

**xP**


	23. fim

Inuyasha narrando oOoOoOo

Suspirei enquanto a via sair do quarto. Voltei a deitar na cama, desta vez, para pensar. Realmente estava sendo muito duro com ela.. Não tinha que descontar a dificuldade dos meus problemas em cima de uma pessoa que tem mais problemas que eu.

Fechei os olhos e a imagem da mulher que conheci há algumas semanas voltou a minha cabeça. Esta passou a doer ainda mais quando me lembrei com quem ela estava da ultima vez que a vi (Ontem). Era quase inacreditável que depois de anos, eu vim a conhecer minha mãe biológica.

Desde que havia tomado conhecimento de que eu tinha uma mãe e um 'meio-irmão', minha vida virara de cabeça para baixo. Toda vez que via a Izayou, nós brigávamos.. Brigávamos, não.. Eu brigava com ela e o idiota do sesshoumaru brigava comigo, por estar brigando com ela.

Ontem, quando entrei no quarto, vi a cena mais chocante de minha vida.. Izayou com Jhone na cama.. Acreditem se quiser, mas acabei por descobrir que os dois se conheciam há meses e tinham um caso já tinha um bom tempo.

Sinceramente? É coisa demais para uma cabeça só. Daí me vem a kagome com crise de 'ninguém liga pra mim' enquanto eu estou morrendo de enxaqueca. Não que eu esteja menosprezando o problema dela, mas eu realmente preciso de tempo.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos deitado na cama quando o sentimento de culpa bateu. Estava me sentindo culpado por ter brigado com a kagome. Suspirei e resolvi procura-la para pedir desculpas. Segui seu cheiro até chegar na cozinha, onde perguntei para onde ela havia ido. Disseram que a viram ir em direção à piscina. Caminhei até lá, mas estranhei ao não vê-la por ai. Procurei um pouco quando um cheiro desconhecido invadiu minhas narinas.

#Naraku..# Sussurrei seguindo o cheiro. Segui o rastro até da no muro que limitava a propriedade. Comecei a me sentir desesperado, já que junto com o cheiro dele, estava o da kagome. Pulei o muro e procurei-a pela rua deserta. GRRRRRRR.. MALDITO NARAKU..

OoOoOoO

#É..Kagome Higurashi..# Falava pela quinta vez o nome dela.

#Tem certeza de que foi um seqüestro? Ela pode ter se perdido..# Rosnei para o policial, mas Jhone segurou meu ombro, pedindo que me acalmasse. Ele então passou a dar as características dela. Assim que ele terminou, me virei, estressado.

#Olha aqui..Vou te dar um prazo de dois dias..Se não a encontrar..Pode ir se despedindo do seu emprego..# Apesar de ser o delegado, o homem tremeu um pouco. Afinal de contas.. Uma ameaça de um Higurashi não é só uma ameaça..E ele sabia daquilo.

#Pode deixar, senhor.. A garota será encontrada o mais rápido possível..# E só assim saí daquele lugar, mas não tranqüilo. É claro que eu ainda iria procurá-la.. Até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso.

Peguei o carro e fui para o primeiro lugar que veio em minha mente. Bati na porta e esperei que a pessoa atendesse, o que logo aconteceu. Empurrei-a, entrei no apartamento e a segurei pelo cabelo, com força.

#Cadê ela?# Perguntei.

#Inuyasha...Me solte..Você está me machucando..Eu não sei do que você está falando..# Puxei com um pouco mais de força.

#Eu sei que você está mentindo, Kikyou.. Então trate de dizer a verdade, se não quiser ficar sem seu precioso cabelo..# Ameacei. Ela parou de se fazer de desentendida e riu sinistramente. Antes eu tinha duvidas de que a kikyou era louca..Mas agora eu tenho certeza.

#Huhuhu..Quer saber onde está sua namoradinha, Inuyasha? Nem se você me ameaçar de morte eu te conto..# Soltei-a e me assustei com o sorriso que estava em seu rosto.

#Onde está a kagome.. Não quero perguntar de novo..# Perguntei quase rosnando, mas ela só fez rir.

#Durma comigo que eu te conto..#

#Nunca.. Não vou cair nessa de novo, idiota..# Ela riu. #Onde está o Naraku?# Continuou a rir, desta vez mais alto. #PARE DE RIR..# Gritei, irritado. Ela se levantou e foi até um potinho que estava em sua mesa.

#Reconhece esse anel?#

#O QUE ISTO ESTÁ FAZENDO COM VOCÊ?# Gritei horrorizado a ver a aliança da minha kagome nas mãos daquela louca.

#Roubei daquela vagabunda.. Olha..Fica perfeito em meu dedo..# Murmurou olhando para a mão, mais precisamente para o dedo no qual ela havia acabado de por a aliança.

#Tire-Isso..# Ordenei, com a raiva subindo a cabeça.

#Porque deveria? Ficou melhor em minha mão do que na dela.. EU mereço ser sua mulher.. Não ela..#

#Se você não me disser onde a kagome está, AGORA.. Eu vou ter ser _covarde_ e bater em você.. Não costumo bater em mulher.. Mas você está me tirando do sério..#

#ME BATE INU-KUN.. ME BATE.. ME XINGA...# Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. "_Ela está possuída_?" Era o que parecia. Logo ela parou e começou a rir. Sem falar nada, me virei e saí, desistindo de insistir, afinal de contas, não conseguiria nada. Não ainda.

Dirigi rápido para casa. Assim que cheguei, estacionei o carro e entrei. Me assustei ao ver que estava ali.

#O que está fazendo aqui?# Perguntei irritado.

#Vim te ver, meu filho..#

#Você não se importou em me ver durante mais de vinte anos..Porque se importaria agora? Porque eu tenho dinheiro? Quem tem dinheiro não sou eu..Então acho que é por isso que você está seduzindo o MEU pai..#

#Pare com isso, Inuyasha.# Quem falara foi o Jhone.

#Parar por quê? Porque você não quer acreditar que ela só está com você por causa do seu dinheiro?# Ele levantou a mão para me bater, só que Izayou não deixou que ele completasse a ação.

#Deixe, Jhone.. Eu tenho mesmo que conversar com ele..# Me olhando feio, ele se retirou.

#Fale rápido, porque eu não tenho tempo..#

#Sabe..Você nunca me perguntou porque eu te abandonei..# Ela começou. Estava sentada no sofá, com a cabeça abaixada e brincando com algo entre as mãos.

#Não quero saber..# Foi tudo que eu respondi. Como se me ignorasse, ela continuou.

#Eu tinha 15 anos quando tive você.. Seu pai, Inu Taisho, era um homem muito rico.. Nós tínhamos um caso..Ele dizia me amar, dentre outras coisas. Éramos felizes até ele descobrir da minha gravidez. Brigou comigo dizendo que eu queria dar um golpe, mas que não iria conseguir. Foi neste momento que ele terminou comigo e me deixou na miséria absoluta.. E o pior, era que eu realmente o amava..#

#Amava mesmo ou só estava querendo dar um golpe? Assim como vai dar no Jhone?# Ela me ignorou mais uma vez.

#Estava no oitavo mês de gravidez, vivendo de favor com uma velha amiga minha, quando soube do acidente.. O avião que ele estava viajando havia caído, e não havia sobreviventes. Você nasceu naquele dia mesmo.. Nasceu de oito meses.. Os primeiros meses foram terríveis..Não tinha condições de sustentar a mim mesma, quem dirá a uma criança? A minha 'amiga' não agüentava mais acordar de noite com choro de criança, acabou me colocando para fora. Fiquei na rua por vários dias, procurando um emprego, ou um lugar para comer, mas não achei nada.. Você já estava doente quando eu resolvi te deixar no orfanato, pois sabia que lá, cuidariam melhor de você. E cuidaram.. Depois daquele dia me perdi completamente.. Só lembro que acordei em um hospital..Com pessoas bondosas, que cuidaram de mim. Todos os dias eu chorava pelo que havia feito, mas era o melhor para você..-# Eu a interrompi.

#O melhor para mim? O melhor para toda criança é ter uma mãe..Alguém que o ame e que lhe de carinho.. Nunca tive nada disso, não até vim para essa família.#

#Você pode achar que o que eu fiz foi errado, querido.. Mas não foi. Sua segurança vinha em primeiro lugar.. Se continuasse comigo, provavelmente não estaria vivo agora..#

#E porque só agora você voltou?#

#Te procurei durante anos, quando já tinha condições de sustentar a mim e a você, só que não te encontrei. Há um bom tempo desisti de procurar, achando que ou você estaria morto, ou seria como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro..#

#E como me encontrou?# Ela riu, sem graça.

#Não te encontrei..Na verdade, quem me encontrou foi o Jhone..Encontrou a mim e ao Sesshoumaru, que é filho do seu pai com outra mulher..#

#Se ele é filho de outra mulher, porque ele vive com você?#

#Porque ele me considera uma mãe, assim como eu o considero meu filho, sangue do meu próprio sangue..#

#Você estava louca para me encontrar, não é? Então porque não veio falar comigo assim que me encontrou?#

#Foi pedido do seu pai.. Ele preferia ter certeza de que éramos parentes mesmo. Pegou um fio de seu cabelo e do meu, e fez o exame de DNA, deu positivo, mas isso foi há alguns meses. Na verdade, eu tinha medo de ser rejeitada por você..# Ela levantou o rosto, mostrando que estava chorando. #Afinal de contas, você tem o direito de me odiar.. Eu só queria pedir desculpas... E te dizer que eu te amo.. Te amo muito, apesar de ter perdido todas as coisas importantes de sua vida.. Adeus..# Se levantou para sair, mas eu segurei sua mão. Sem pensar duas vezes, a puxei e a abracei fortemente, sendo correspondido.

Chorei..Mas não de tristeza e sim de emoção. Jouthid havia sido uma mãe exemplar, mas eu era apenas uma criança adotada..Ela nunca me abraçaria como abraçava a kagome.. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu estava sentindo como era confortante um abraço maternal.. Era como se, perto dela, nada ruim aconteceria a mim, pois ela estaria ali para me proteger. Deixei que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem, apesar do sorriso que estava em minha face.

#Jure que nunca mais irá me deixar..# Murmurei. Ela se separou e me encarou. Pude perceber que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, apesar de também estar chorando.

#Nunca..Nunca meu filho.. Eu juro..# Voltou a me abraçar, desta vez mais forte. #Venha morar comigo..# Pediu. Naquele momento eu estanquei. Morar com ela e deixar a kagome? O Jhone? Até do Miroku eu iria sentir falta..

#Não posso..Não posso deixar a kagome sozinha..# Murmurei como resposta. Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

#Tudo bem..Não vou insistir. Sei que essa garota precisa de você..E você parece gostar muito dela.. Quem seria eu para impedi-los de serem feliz? Vou comprar um apartamento aqui perto.. Toda vez que quiser me ver, saberá aonde ir..# Beijou-me o rosto e saiu dali.

**Kagome OoOoOoO**

Já estava com medo apenas com o Naraku ali, quando aquela outra maluca chegou ali, foi que tudo piorou. Ela me bateu e arrancou minha aliança. Dizia toda hora que eu iria morrer e que o Inuyasha iria ser dela. Ta bem nítido que essa mulher está maluca..

Ela tinha ido embora, mas horas depois voltou. Desta vez armada, o que me deixou ainda mais amedrontada.

#O que pretende fazer com essa arma kikyou? Não vai mata-la não é? Ela é nossa mina de ouro..É claro que você não vai fazer isso-# 'POW' Olhei horrorizada a cena. Ela havia atirado nele.. Havia sangue por todos os lados.. Naraku ajoelhou-se e caiu no chão, inerte.

#Huhuhuhu.. Fique calma.. Não vou te matar..Não agora..# Estalou os dedos, fazendo com que um homem entrasse ali. Ele me carregou e me levou até um carro. Me colocou no banco de traz, enquanto ela entrou na frente e começou a dirigir.

#Para onde está me levando?# Perguntei.

#Logo, logo, você verá..# Respondeu rindo sinistramente, fazendo com que um arrepio de medo percorresse seu corpo.

Inuyasha OoOoOoO

#Inuyasha..Fique calmo..A kagome vai ficar bem..A policia vai encontra-la..#

#Vai ficar bem? Se depender dessa policia eu nunca mais vou vê-la..# Resmunguei. Espantei-me quando o telefone tocou. Corri até ele e o atendi, eufórico. #Alo..#

#_Oi Inu-kun..Acabei de descobrir que a kagome tem medo de altura.._# Ouvi a voz de kikyou pelo outro lado da linha.

#O que fez com ela? Onde vocês estão?#

#_Em um lugar que você adora vir..E adora ainda mais quando está com ela.. É esse lugar mesmo que está pensando..Estou te esperando..E é melhor correr, se não vai perder o espetáculo_..# Me arrepiei ao pensar na possibilidade de kagome cair daquela ribanceira. Joguei o telefone em um lugar qualquer, peguei a chave do meu carro mais veloz e saí. Dirigi a mais de 120 por hora até sair da cidade. Assim que alcancei a pista vazia, acelerei mais. Liguei o nitro e cheguei a 190 km, mais ou menos. Cheguei no mirante e logo vi o carro da kikyou. Estacionei o meu e fui atrás delas. Kagome estava ali..Meu faro não me enganava.

Caminhei mais um pouco e as encontrei. Kagome estava sentada na ponta do penhasco, mas de costas para este e kikyou estava de pé ao seu lado, apontando uma arma para sua cabeça. Me desesperei.

#Você demorou, Inu-kun.. Já ia começar a festa sem você..# Sorriu para mim e veio caminhando em minha direção lentamente.

#Deixe-a ir..É a mim que você quer..#

#Deixá-la ir?# Riu extravagantemente. #E como ela vai? Voando? Ela não anda, se lembra? Nem fugir ela pode..# Riu mais uma vez. #É bom que eu nem precisei gastar corda..# Percebi que ela estava distraída, rindo e corri até ela. Segurei sua mão que estava a arma, mirei para o chão e a fiz atirar diversas vezes. #O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?# Gritou com raiva. Atirei mais uma vez e percebi que não tinha mais bala. Puxei a arma de sua mão e a joguei ribanceira abaixo.

#Eu falei para você não se meter com a minha família, Kikyou..Mas você me ouviu? Não..Não ouviu..Seu mal é sua teimosia..# Dizia enquanto andava em direção a ela.

#Inu-Inu-yasha..O que você..O que você..Vai fazer?# Sorri maleficamente e estalei os dedos. Ela continuou andando para traz até que trombou em algo. Segurou os cabelos da kagome e os puxou para traz, a fazendo ficar meio inclinada na ribanceira.

#Solte ela..# Parei subitamente.

#É uma boa idéia..Daí eu a solto e ela cai..#

#Não quis dizer isso, você sabe..#

#Eu? Eu não sei de nada, querido..# Riu. Essa mulher precisa ser internada.. #Só sei que..Se a kagome morrer, tudo vai ficar mais fácil pra mim..# Riu ainda mais. #AIII, VAGABUNDA..# Acreditem se quiser.. Kagome havia mordido-a. Acabou por levar um tapa, mas este fez com que ela viesse um pouco mais para o lado que havia terra e logo para mais perto de mim. Corri até ela e a peguei no colo. #Inuyasha..# Kikyou tinha lagrimas nos olhos. Mas quem se importa?

#Se for dizer que vai se jogar.. Diga..Se quiser ainda posso te dar um empurrãozinho..# Senti kagome me abraçar pelo peito e me senti seguro..Tranqüilo..E feliz é claro, afinal de contas, ela estava ali..Viva..Em meus braços.

'CLICK' Isso é uma arma? E porque está atrás da minha cabeça? Virei lentamente e dei de cara com o naraku.

#EI.. VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTO..ESTAVA..EU TE MATEI..# Kikyou gritou parecendo atordoada. Naraku riu.

#Eu sou um meio-youkai, vagabunda.. Acha que um simples tirinho vai me matar? Huhuhu..# Aproximou-se mais da mulher, nem ligando para eu e para a kagome. #Adeus, querida..# Atirou três vezes, fazendo-a ir para trás, tombar e cair da ribanceira. Naraku foi até a ponta deste e olhou para baixo. Mirou a arma para sua própria cabeça, atirou quatro vezes antes de despencar também.

Kagome se encolheu no meu peito e eu abracei tentando passar segurança.

#Calma..Calma K-chan..Acabou..# Sussurrei. Levei a mão até seu queixo e a fiz me encarar. #Eu amo você..E daria minha vida se isso significasse salvar a sua.. Nunca deixarei que nada aconteça de novo com você..Me perdoe-# Fui calado pelos seus lábios.

#Não preciso de tanta proteção..Preciso apenas que você fique ao meu lado..# Sussurrou e eu sorri.

#Vamos para casa, meu anjo..#

OoOoOoO

#Bom..Hoje é nossa primeira tentativa para fazê-la andar, e sozinha. Comece segurando na barra e quando tiver segurança solte-a..# O fisioterapeuta falava. Ajudou kagome a ficar de pé entre as duas barras e logo depois se afastou. Os olhos de Sango brilharam e Miroku apenas sorria. Papai e Izayou também estavam ali.

Segurando na barra, ela deu um passo. Deu outro e mais outro.

#Muito bem..Agora solte-a..# O médico falou mais uma vez. Ela juntou os pés, soltou primeiramente uma mão e um momento depois soltou a outra. Todos na sala sorriram ao vê-la conseguir ficar de pé. Encarei-a e pude ver que ela também sorria, e parecia mais encantada que todos naquela sala. Mexeu a perna e deu um passo. Vi-a desequilibrar e teria ido ao chão se eu não tivesse sido mais rápido e a pego antes de cair.

#Você está bem?# Perguntei carregando-a no colo.

#Estou ótima..Coloque-me no chão..Quero tentar de novo..#

#Está bem..#

#Muito bem kagome..É assim que se consegue as coisas.. De primeira é difícil conseguir. Você no começo cairá.. Mas alguém já aprendeu a andar sem cair? Quem nunca tomou uma queda quando estava aprendendo a andar de bicicleta? É caindo que agente aprende..# Isso tudo quem falou foi o médico. Kagome sorriu e se voltou a se apoiar nas barras. Deu alguns passos e soltou-se do apoio. Deu um passo e logo depois mais um. Levantou a perna para dar outro, mas a de baixo pareceu fraquejar e ela voltou a se segurar. Sorriu pelo avanço que havia conseguido.

#Muito bem..# Papai saudou, se aproximando. #Se continuar assim logo, logo poderá correr uma maratona..# Todos nós rimos.

#Acho que já chega por hoje, Kagome..Amanhã continuaremos..# O médico falou enquanto levava a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

#Até amanhã, então..# E todos saímos de lá, sorrindo e rindo a toa. Fomos pra casa rápido e entramos. Papai queria nos dar um aviso.

#Rum..Rum..# Fez aquele barulhinho com a garganta, querendo chamar nossa atenção. #Bom..Como todos vocês já sabem, eu e a Izayou estamos namorando..# Kagome tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela havia gostado quando soubera que seu pai e minha mãe tinham um caso.. #E como vocês sabem também, daqui a um mês será o casamento do Inuyasha com a kagome..# Pois é..Nós nos casaríamos em exatamente trinta dias.. #Bom..O que vocês não sabem é que eu e sua mãe..# Apontou pra mim #Vamos nos casar, também..# Arregalei os olhos. Casar? Como assim casar? Ninguém me perguntou se eu deixava ela casar..Que ousadia.. Encarei kagome e vi que seus olhos brilhavam.

#Vão se casar? Mas que noticia maravilhosa.. Venham aqui para eu poder abraçá-los..# Papai e mamãe sorriam, devido a aprovação. Caminharam até kagome, que os abraçou. Um de cada vez, é claro.

#Que bom que vocês gostaram da noticia..#

#EI..EI..EI.. Quem disse que eu gostei? Nunca vi uma idéia tão ridícula..# Eu já não gostava de vê-los namorando..Quem dirá vê-los casados..

#Não gostou? Mas porque, meu filho?# Mamãe perguntou.

#Bom..Porque..Er..Porque..AH.. PORQUE SIM ORAS..# Obvio que eu nunca admitiria que estou com ciúmes. Conheço minha mãe a pouco menos de três meses e já vão me rouba-la? Hunf.. Vi-a rindo. EI.. PORQUE ELA ESTÁ RINDO? #O que foi? Ta vendo algum palhaço aqui?# Perguntei irritado.

#Oh querido..Sabia que você iria sentir ciúmes..# Corei da cabeça aos pés. Ela por acaso lê pensamentos?

#E-E-EU.. NÃ-NÃO..ES-TO-TOU..COM-COM..CIUMES..DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDEIA MALUCA?# Agora, todos no local riam. #TA..TUDO BEM..ESTOU COM CIUMES MESMO..E DAÍ? Feh..# Resmunguei, me levantando para sair dali. Mas Jhone me segurou. #O que foi?#

#Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Inuyasha..Não vou roubar sua mãe..Ela vai continuar morando aqui, com todos nós..# Suspirei. Poderia até abrir mão, mas não agora..

#Preciso pensar..# Puxei o braço da mão dele e subi para meu quarto. 'Preciso pensar' típica frase de quem quer fazer 'cú doce'.. Como se eu realmente fosse pensar..Mesmo se eu não permitisse eles iriam se casar..Então qual a diferença? Dei risada enquanto me jogava na cama.

OoOoOoO

Aqui estamos nós de novo, em mais uma tentativa da kagome.. Ela está animada.. Até demais..Espero que consiga algo.. Já estava de pé entre as barras e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Deu os primeiros passos segurando na barra e logo a soltou, como o médico havia mandado. Respirou fundo antes de dar um passo e mais outro. Parou e deu mais um passo. Deu outro e mais outro. Senti o cheiro de lágrimas e pude ver que sango chorava. Miroku, que estava atrás dela, olhava tudo emocionado, assim como mamãe e papai. Voltei a olhar para a kagome e vi que ela já estava chegando no final. Corri para lá e esperei que ela chegasse. Assim que completou o percurso, eu a segurei e a abracei forte.

#Muito bem, meu amor..# Senti meu ombro molhado e percebi que ela chorava também.

#AAAAAAAAAAAHH..# Ouvimos Sango gritar e olhamos para ela, espantados.

#O que foi?# Carreguei kagome e corri pra lá.

#Vai..Vai..Vai nascer..# Informou.

#VAI NASCER? EU VOU SER TITIA.. CHAMEM UMA AMBULANCIA..RAPIDO..MEU SOBRINHO VAI NASCER..# Kagome gritava desesperada, para o espanto de todos, afinal de contas aquela função era do Miroku.

#Calma kagome..# O futuro pai falou.

#ALGUEM JÁ LIGOU PARA A AMBULANCIA? ENTÃO EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMA..# Gritou mais uma vez.

#Eu já liguei..Se acalme..# Sango apenas ria de tudo. Tivera um menino e uma menina aquela tarde e Miroku parecia que havia ganhado na mega-sena, de tão feliz.

#Quando vamos ter o nosso também?# Por incrível que pareça quem estava perguntando aquilo era a kagome.

#Se quiser podemos começar a encomendá-lo..# Ela riu.

#Depois do casamento..#

#Oh..Então quer dizer que eu ainda vou ter que esperar mais um mês?# Acreditem se quiser, mas desde que saiu daquele hospital a kagome tem me 'evitado' na cama, se é que me entendem.. Deveria estar com medo..Afinal de contas, não se lembrava de que já havia feito aquilo.

#Vai sim senhor.. O que são 30 dias?#

#Muito tempo..# Respondi emburrado, a fazendo rir. #Vou cobrar, pode ter certeza..# Fiz com que sua cabeça ficasse sob meu peito e a abracei forte. #Boa noite..# Beijei-lhe a testa e desliguei o abajur que estava ao lado da cama.

OoOoOoO

#Nervoso meu filho?# Papai perguntou. Sorri, mas aquele sorriso não enganava meu nervosismo.

#Estou..# Ele riu. #Pra você é fácil..Afinal de contas, é seu segundo casamento..#

#Eu sei..Mas ainda assim, estou nervoso também..# Rimos juntos.

#Elas devem estar linda..# Murmurei sonhador enquanto ajeitava o smoking.

#Devem mesmo..#

#Melhor irem lá para frente..Elas já devem estar chegando..# Um rapaz informou. Aquela noticia só me fez ficar ainda mais nervoso. Saímos dos 'bastidores' da igreja e fomos para o altar. Dez minutos se passaram e nada delas chegarem. Quando diziam que noivas se atrasam, eu não achava que era tanto.

Mais dez minutos. Me abaixei para sentar no degrau do altar, mas Jhone me puxou, fazendo com que eu voltasse a ficar de pé.

#To cansado..#

#Tem que esperar de pé..# Suspirei. Mais dez minutos.. Ah..Ai já é demais.. Meia hora..E o casamento estava marcado para as seis..Já são quase sete.. Maldita tradição.. Deveria ser o homem que se atrasa e não a mulher..Que saco..

JÁ PASSOU UMA HORA..MEU DEUS..ESSAS MULHERES FUGIRAM.. NÃO É POSSIVEL.. Não agüento mais esperar..Daqui a pouco quem vai fugir sou eu.. Suspirei e me alegrei ao ouvir a marcha nupcial começar a tocar. Até que enfim..

A primeira a entrar foi a mamãe. Estava linda. Vestia um vestido branco (Ohh..Que surpresa..) todo bordado, sem muito decote e ele também não era muito longo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, presos com uma linda coroa prateada. Estava linda e quem trazia ela era o Sesshoumaru. Não gostei dessa parte.

Senti um cheiro doce invadir o local e olhei para a porta. Arregalei os olhos ao ver a minha mulher. Estava simplesmente perfeita. Era um anjo em forma de mulher.. Maravilhosa.

Seu vestido, também branco é claro, era mais longo que o de Izayou e arrastava no chão. Na parte de cima ele era reto, o que deixava os ombros nus. Na parte do braço, era apenas um tecido leve e solto. Usava um colar enorme, brilhante e chamativo, o que deixava a roupa ainda mais bonita. O brinco fazia conjunto com o colar e a coroa que ela usara para fazer o penteado no cabelo. Tinha dois fios soltos na face, e depois da coroa, ele estava todo solto. Quem a acompanhava era o Miroku..Mas eu nem liguei muito para aquilo. Ela finalmente chagou no altar e eu me inclinei para beija-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

#Beijo só depois que o padre disser 'pode beijar a noiva'..# Tive vontade de rir, mas me segurei.

Casamento igual a tédio.. Não agüento mais ouvir esse cara chato falar..Porque ele não fala só 'eu vos declaro marido e mulher'? Não seria tão mais fácil? E esses fotógrafos chatos? Já estou ficando sego de tanto flash..

#INUYASHA..# Ouvi a kagome gritar e 'acordei' assustado.

#O que foi?#

#O padre está falando com você..# Sussurrou. Ri sem graça e prestei atenção no que ele falava. Era só aquela mesma ladainha de 'você promete amá-la e respeita-la e _blablabla_' Se ele já sabe a resposta, porque pergunta? Se eu não quisesse não estaria aqui agora certo? Oh chatice.. Insisti tanto com a kagome para que fizéssemos apenas ir em um cartório, mas ela quis porque quis um casamento na igreja. Que saco..

#Sim..# Respondi quando aquele velhote terminou de falar. Trocamos as alianças naquele momento.

#Se alguém tem alguma coisa contra esses casamentos, que fale agora, ou se cale para sempre..# Bom..Agora vem a melhor parte do casamento.

#EU..# Uma mulher gritou da porta, fazendo todos olharem-na, espantados. Levei um tapa e olhei interrogativamente para a kagome.

#EI.. Eu não fiz nada..# Resmunguei e apenas recebi um olhar desconfiado. Tive vontade de rir, mas me controlei.

#ESSE HOMEM..# Apontou para o papai.

#Viu que eu sou inocente..#

#TEVE CINCO FILHOS COMIGO, ME ENGRAVIDOU DE NOVO E NÃO QUER ASSIMIR OS FILHOS..# Puxou cinco crianças para o seu lado. #AGORA VAI SE CASAR E ME DEIXAR NA MISÉRIA COM NOSSOS FILHOS..# Gritava chorando. Encarei o papai e pude ver em sua face desespero misturado com surpresa.

#Eu tenho mais irmãos?# Kagome perguntou a ele. Encarei todos chocados e não resisti. Comecei a rir baixinho, mas logo a baixa risada se tornou altas gargalhadas. Todos me olhavam interrogativamente. A mulher começou a rir também e murmurou um 'Era uma brincadeira..'. Logo todos começaram a rir também. Senti algo aperta minha orelha com força e gemi de dor, encarando o papai.

#Não teve graça, mocinho..#

#Oh..Teve sim..Você tinha que ver sua cara..# Murmurei voltando a rir, mas ele apertou ainda mais minha orelha. #AI..AI..AI.. CHEGA..# Soltou, mas me encarou duramente antes de voltar para o seu lugar. Aos poucos todos foram se acalmando.

#Pode continuar, padre..# Pedi. Ele me olhou feio também.

#Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher..# Todos aplaudiram e eu puxei minha linda e maravilhosa esposa para um beijo. Não só um beijo..Mas o primeiro de um lindo casamento que vai durar enquanto vivermos.

Saímos da igreja sendo massacrados pelos grãos de arroz, mas até que aquilo é divertido.. Cada casal entrou em um carro e seguimos para a festa. No começo até que foi tudo muito divertido, mas no decorrer desta eu fui enjoando de ter que abraçar tanta gente..A maioria falsa que só deve estar ali pra comer.. Suspirei.. Tudo o que eu queria agora é poder curti minha vida de casado.

O bom de festas de casamento, é que o casal pode sair antes de terminar a festa..E é o que eu e a kagome vamos fazer. Estamos no quarto agora, trocando de roupa para depois irmos pro aeroporto e ir para nossa lua de mel.

Depois de horas de viajem, chegamos ao nosso destino. O hotel era imenso e ficava de frente para o mar. Como já havia anoitecido, nós apenas subimos para o quarto. Este era todo vermelho e a cama era em formato de coração.

#Que brega..# Murmurei. Kagome riu, se jogando na cama.

#É divertido..#

#É brega..# Rimos juntos.

#Vem pra cá, vem..# Ela chamou, o que eu estranhei. Mas iria negar? NUNCA.. Fui caminhando lentamente em direção à cama brega, enquanto isso ia desabotoando a blusa que estava usando. Tirei-a e a joguei em um lugar qualquer. Deitei em cima dela e a beijei carinhosamente, mas ela parecia querer mais e começou a me beijar provocantemente. Eu apenas correspondi.

Ela mudou a posição, ficando por cima. Passou a mão pelo meu abdômen e pelos braços, o puxando para cima assim que passou. Senti algo frio se fechar sob meus pulsos e olhei pra cima espantado.

#O que você pensa que está fazendo?# Perguntei ao vê-la sair da cama e me deixar ali preso.

#Estou apenas brincando, Inu-kun..# E saiu de lá, indo para o banheiro. Demorou mais ou menos dez minutos até que saiu de lá novamente.

Estava vestida com uma camisola vermelha, mas esta era transparente e usava uma calcinha super sexy por baixo. Ela sorriu pra mim, ainda sem se aproximar da cama.

#Sabe Inu-kun..Tenho que te contar uma coisa..# Arqueei as sobrancelhas, como se pedisse que continuasse. #Eu lembrei..# Continuei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

#Lembrou do que?#

#De tudo..Tudo, simplesmente tudo..# Sorri, mas ainda sem acreditar muito.

#Tudo..Tudo mesmo?#

#Tudo..Tudinho..Desde o dia que você chegou lá em casa até o dia em que eu sofri aquele acidente..#

#E se lembrou tem muito tempo?#

#Umas três semanas..#

#E PORQUE NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES?# Perguntei com raiva.. Acho que deu pra perceber.

#Porque queria fazer uma surpresa..# Ela tinha um sorriso na face. Foi se aproximando de mim lentamente. Mudou o curso e foi andando até o pequeno refrigerador que havia ali. Voltou a caminha até mim e se sentou sobre minhas pernas.

#Posso saber o que pretende fazer?# Perguntei.

#Não..# Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso na face. **Senti algo gelado e pegajoso cair sob minha barriga e sob meu peitoral. EI..AQUILO ERA LEITE CONDENSADO? Ai ai ai..A kagome ta ficando louca.. Oh não..Diz que ela não vai fazer isso..Diz que ela não vai fazer isso..Oh.. Ela vai fazer isso.**

**Desceu os lábios até meu abdômen e começou a lambê-lo, para tirar o doce. Mordi os lábios e puxei meu braço, o que só fez machucar um pouco, nada grave. **

**#Kagome..Pare com essa brincadeira e me solte..# Pedi com a voz rouca.**

**#Parar? Mas por quê? Isso é tão legal.. E está tão gostoso..# Pegou a lata e derramou um pouco em minha bochecha, a limpando logo após. Abri a boca pra falar, mas ela derramou o doce ali. Senti sua língua explorar minha boca com avidez e soltei um baixo gemido. Aquilo era torturante, mas era bom.**

**Ela deixou a lata no pequeno armário que havia ao lado da cama e se levantou um pouco de cima de mim. Abriu minha calça e a tirou rapidamente. Deu um leve sorriso malicioso ao ver meu _estado_.**

**#Vejo que está gostando da brincadeira..#**

**#É impressão sua..# Brinquei também. #Me solte que eu vou começar a gostar desse seu _joguinho_..#**

**#Te soltar..Mas ai vai ficar sem graça..# Beijou meus lábios rapidamente e desceu pelo pescoço. Passou pelo abdômen e chegou na virilha, onde me provocou um pouco. Não resistindo, gemi mais uma vez. #Quer que eu desça mais, Inu-kun?# Claro..**

**#Não..# Murmurei com a voz rouca, mostrando que minha resposta era mentira. Bom..Se eu falasse que queria ela provavelmente não iria fazer nada..Então, preferi falar o contrario. Ela sorriu.**

**#Que pena então..# Saiu de onde estava e se levantou da cama.**

**#Onde você pensa que vai?# Perguntei revoltado.**

**#Vou me arrumar para dormir, já que você não me quer..#**

**#Volte aqui, K-chan..# Pedi.**

**#Pra que? Para ser ignorada?# Eu sei que fazia parte do jogo, mas aquela situação era embaraçosa. Vi-a caminhando ate uma pequena mesinha que tinha ali no quarto. **

**#O que você está fazendo?# Perguntei. Uma musica começou a tocar e kagome se virou.**

**#A pergunta não é o que estou fazendo..E sim o que vou fazer..# Foi se aproximando lentamente da cama, rebolando, conforme a musica.**

**#E o que você vai fazer?# É impressão minha ou minha voz está ainda mais rouca? Não..Não é impressão.**

**#Já, já, você vai ver..# Colocou as mãos na cama, ao redor da minha cintura e me encarou com um sorriso malicioso. Com rapidez, tirou minha cueca. **

Kagome OoOoOoO

**Ele estava realmente excitado. Desci a mão e comecei a acariciar-lhe lentamente. Olhei para sua face e vi que ele mordia os lábios e matinha os olhos fechados com força, como se tivesse se controlando para não gemer. Continuei com as caricias e aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo. Dei uma leve mordiscada na ponta de sua orelhinha, a fazendo estremecer. **

**Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade fazendo com que ele não mais resistisse, e soltasse um gemido alto. Assim que ele o fez, eu parei. **

**#O que foi?# Perguntou ofegante.**

**#Nada..# Respondi apenas. Voltei a me levantar da cama e peguei a lata de leite condensado. Tracei uma trilha do umbigo, até a virilha e depois desci para limpa-lo. Mordi os lábios e derramei em seu membro.**

Inuyasha OoOoOoO

**Meu deus.. Ela está me enlouquecendo.. OH NÃO.. Diz que ela não vai fazer isso.. Hum..Ela vai..**

**Gemi realmente alto quando sua língua tocou meu membro. Tentei empurrar meu corpo pra cima, para que ela aprofundasse mais o toque, mas ela apenas me segurou, fazendo como queria.**

**#Kagome..# Gemi seu nome, fazendo com que ela parasse o que estava fazendo. #Não é nada..Pode continuar..# Minha esposa sorriu maldosamente.**

**#Agora não quero mais..# Levantou-se e rumou até a geladeira que antes estivera a lata de leite condensado. Naquele momento eu percebi que tinha um jeito de sair daquelas algemas. E era um jeito muito fácil. Com as garras, fui até o lugar onde a chave abriria e depois de um tempo, consegui abri-la. Tirei dos dois pulsos sem que ela percebesse. Voltou, segurando uma cuba de gelo entre as mãos e eu fingi que ainda estava preso. **

**Deitou sob meu corpo mais uma vez e se inclinou para me beijar. Foi ai que eu inverti as posições, segurei-lhe os pulsos e a prendi, assim como ela havia feito comigo. Sorri ao ver o olhar assustado que kagome me lançava.**

**#Ei..Assim não vale..#**

**#Tudo é valido na arte do amor..# Respondi, recebendo em troca um olhar indignado. Com facilidade, cortei as alças da camisola e a tirei. Peguei um gelo da cuba e o coloquei em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Desci este pelo vale entre os seios e o passei lentamente pela barriga. Toquei-lhe o umbigo e desci para a virilha. Subi mais uma vez e na volta, depois de passar o gelo, eu fui beijando o caminho feito por este. **

**#Inu-kun..# Gemeu, o que me fez sorrir. Continuei o que estava fazendo e parei na borda da calcinha. Pulei esta e continuei pela perna. Voltei pela parte de dentro desta e quando estava perto do ponto mais intimo de seu corpo, pulei para a outra perna. Fiz aquilo até que o gelo derretesse completamente. #Você é mau..Sabia?# Ri com seu comentário.**

**#Sim..Eu sei..# Arranquei-lhe a calcinha rapidamente, para sua surpresa. Desci a mão e acariciei lentamente ao redor. **

**#Inuyashaaa..# Gemeu alto. Continuei com aquela _tortura_ por mais um tempo e logo depois penetrei um dedo. **

**Desci os lábios e distribui beijos em um de seus seios. Ora dava leves chupões, ora fortes e de vez em quando dava algumas mordiscadas. Rumei para o outro e fiz a mesma coisa. Penetrei outro dedo, a fazendo gemer mais alto. Desci os beijos pela barriga e parei na virilha. **

Kagome OoOoOoO

**Gemi ainda mais alto quando ele trocou os dedos pela língua. Meu deus..Esse hanyou é perfeito..Mas maldita hora em que fui inventar de prende-lo..Agora o feitiço virou contra a feiticeira.. Só não posso dizer que não estou gostando..Pois isso está maravilhoso.. Vai ficar melhor ainda se ele me soltar, porque isso está machucando.**

**Apertei a grade com força quando ele intensificou o que estava fazendo. Voltou a penetrar dois dedos enquanto beijava-me na virilha. Senti meu corpo estremecer e gemi alto quando atingi o clímax.**

**#Me solta agora vai..# Pedi ao vê-lo se posicionar entre minhas pernas.**

**#Soltar? Daqui a pouco..# Foi tudo que falou antes de me penetrar com força. Gemi alto, mas logo ele me calou com um beijo voraz, que foi prontamente correspondido. **

**Inuyasha aumentou a velocidade e a força das estocadas, me levando a loucura.. Como esse hanyou pode ser tão perfeito? Fala sério.. Entrelacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e o puxei mais contra meu corpo. **

**#Kagome..# Gemeu com a voz extremamente rouca. #Onde estão essas malditas chaves?# Eu sorri, indicando a gaveta ao lado. Ele a abriu rapidamente e tirou as chaves de lá. Me soltou e jogou, tanto as chaves como a algema, em um lugar qualquer. Puxou meus braços e colocou minhas mãos em suas orelhinhas. Logo depois, voltou a me beijar. Inverteu as posições, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima.**

**Segurou meu quadril e fez com que eu começasse a me movimentar. Apenas fiz o que ele queria. Meu querido marido sentou-se na cama e passou a beijar um dos meus seios, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Puxou-me para baixo com força e depois me soltou. Voltou a beijar meus lábios com paixão. Desci as mãos do pescoço para as costas dele e a arranhei levemente. **

**Segurou minha perna e mudou de posição. Eu agora estava sentada de costas pra ele. Uma de suas mãos capturou meu seios e o apertava com um pouco de força. Mordia levemente meu ombro e a outra mão fazia com que eu movimentasse o quadril com a velocidade e força que ele queria. Jogou-me na cama e deitou-se por cima com velocidade.**

**Penetrou com força, mas devagar. **

**#Oh, Inu-kun..# Gemi alto sentindo aquela sensação mais uma vez aquela noite. Chegamos ao ápice do prazer quase no mesmo momento. **Ele beijou meu pescoço e logo após senti seus caninos perfurando minha carne e gemi de dor. Logo depois, ele lambeu o ferimento e sorriu.

#Desculpe..Mas tinha que marca-la, querida..Assim, você viverá o tanto que um hanyou vive..# Sorri e o beijei.

#Melhor irmos dormir..#

OoOoOoO Eu narrando OoOoOoO XD

Cinco anos mais tarde...

#KOHAKU.. KOHARU.. NÃO CORRAM TANTO..# Miroku gritava, correndo atrás dos filhos.

#Ele parece uma criança no meio deles..# Kagome comentou com a amiga. Estavam na festa de aniversario do filho mais novo de Sango, que tinha apenas dois anos. Já que ela o tivera três anos após o nascimento dos gêmeos Kohako e Koharu. Seu filho mais novo se chamava Shippou.

#Realmente..# A mãe das três crianças comentou, rindo. #Mas o Inuyasha não fica longe também não.. Olha só ele contando historia para aquele grupinho ali..# Apontou para onde o hanyou estava. Em seu colo estava Sakura, primeira filha dele com kagome. Ela tinha apenas três anos.

Kagome sentiu uma tontura e deixou o copo que carregava cair.

#K-chan? O que foi?# O barulho da taça se espatifando no chão chamou a atenção de Inuyasha, que olhou naquela direção, assustado. Tirou a filha do colo e foi para onde sua mulher estava.

#O que foi?# Perguntou quando chegou. Kagome, que estava de cabeça baixa, levantou o rosto e sorriu.

#Vão nascer..# Era o segundo filho, mas Inuyasha parecia que ia ser pai pela primeira vez, tamanho fora o seu desespero com a noticia. Tiveram mais dois meninos aquela tarde. Hikaru e Kaoru.

Tiveram muitas brigas em toda sua historia. Porém nenhuma foi boa o bastante para separá-los.

Haviam tido cinco filhos no total e adotaram mais três. Agora já eram avos de oito crianças e mais três já estavam por vir.

#...Se amaram até o ultimo dia de suas vidas, como o padre falara no dia de seu casamento...#

#Oh vovó..Adorei essa historia..# Momiji falou, feliz, enquanto se levantava. Ele e os primos correram e abraçaram Kagome.

#A mãe de vocês chegou. Está na hora de irem..# Beijou a testa de cada um dos netos, que saíram correndo em direção a sua respectiva mãe.

#Estava contando nossa historia mais uma vez, K-chan?# Ela sorriu e beijou o marido.

#Fazer o que se eles gostam?# Abraçou Kagome com força. #Eu amo você, Inu-kun..#

#Eu também..#

Se amaram até o ultimo dia de suas vidas..Como kagome contara no fim de sua historia. Foram felizes enquanto viveram...Porque para sempre é muito tempo..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fim OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**ACABOOOOOOOOOU.. ACABOOOOOOU.. **

**AEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**ACABOUUU**

**Que felicidade.. (Olhinhos brilhando de emoção e de tristeza)**

**Vou sentir saudades dela.. Mas também vou dar graças a deus por ter terminado..Hehehehehe**

**Foi muito bom enquanto durou..Mas tudo tem um fim.. **

**Nada mais a declarar..Vamos as reviews...**

**REVIEWS --------------------**

**Aline: **Oieww xará.. Sinto muito..Mas caboo.. X/.. Espero que esteja viva ainda para ler a resposta as review.. EHAIuaUEHueahua..Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.. E por todas as reviews que você deixou.. Me acabei de rir em todas..XP..Beijinhuxxxx

**Ana: **O inu tava estressado..Por isso que foi grosso com ela.. O inu não quebrou a cara do naraku..Ele próprio fez isso..XD.. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.. E pelas reviews que você deixou..Todas foram importantes.. ;).. Beijos..

**SraKouga: **Nuss..Não sabia que meu nome era tão grande..XD.. Xoro? Nuss.. Quebro a clavícula? Nuss di novo..Pois é..ACABOUUUU.. To me sentindo no fim do ano quando as aulas acabam e eu pego o resultado dizendo que eu passei..E que eu vou estar livre do colégio por um tempo..HUhUHUuHUhu..Obrigada por acompanhar esta fic xata viu ex-lora? Love you manekaa.. Bjaaaaaaaaaaaaaum

**mK-chan160: **Que bom que você gostou.. MANAA...OBRIGADA POR TER ACOMPANHADO ESSA FIC CHATA, TER MI DADO IDEIAS QUANDO EU MAIS PRECISAVA.. Obrigada por tudo..Você foi muito importante para a conclusão de mais uma fic.. (Pra varia né? Porque se não fosse você eu não teria continuado preciso te ter..) Mas são detalhes..Love you mana.. Obrigada por tudo.. ;)..Eu sei que eu sou má..Mas faz parte do conjunto..Adoro te deixar curiosa..É taum legal..ehuiHUIEAHIUehuihEAUEA.. Bjauuummm

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **MANA LINDAAAA.. Gosto do cap? ACABOU.. Aleluia..XD..Não agüentava mais.. Obrigada por tudo viu? Principalmente por me agüentar..Pq eu sei que eu falo pa poha i so chata pa poha..XD..Mas eu te love you.. BJAAAAAAAAUMMM

**Dóris Bennington: **Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic e ter tido paciência de esperar essa escritora lerda atualizar..XD..Espero que tenha valido a pena a demora.. ;)... Beijinhos..

**Algum ser: **Manaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Que ta viajando e só vai ler essa fic um século depois.. Mas o que importa é que leia.. ;) Num bati im ngm n..O Naraku já não está mais entre nós.. Tadinho..XD.. Não demorei..Ta vendo ai..ACABOUU..ACABOU.. hehe.. To tão feliz..Love you Mana.. ;) BJAUUMM

**Naninha-chan: **Chegou!!! Eahiueahuehaehuehuae.. espero que tenha gostado do fim.. Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic e ter tido paciência de esperar essa lerda atualizar..XD.. Beijinhos..

**Kagome universe: **Oiewww..Espero que tenha percebido dessa vez..XD..Obrigada por acompanhar a fic..E espero também que tenha gostado do final..Beijinhossss

**Então é isso..Vou ficando por aqui.. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo**

**Boas festas..Tudo de bom para todos..E please..**

**DEIXEM REVIEW..**

**XD**

**Não podia faltar né? Hehe**

**BEIJÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO PARA TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM ESSA FIC E QUE TIVERAM PACIENCIA DE ESPERAR ESSA LERDA QUE ESCREVE.. HuhUHuhUHUhu..Que por um acaso sou eu.. Mas são detalhes**

**HEheEHehEhe**

**Tchauuuuuu**


End file.
